La campagne de la Conquérante (L'Étreinte IX)
by Yoshie751
Summary: C'était au lendemain de mon trente-troisième anniversaire quand j'appris que j'allais partir en guerre contre Shaikheti, le Seigneur de guerre Scythe. Je m'étais réveillée ce matin-là‚ comme je le faisais pratiquement tous les matins depuis notre retour à Corinthe‚ merveilleusement installée dans l'étreinte amoureuse de mon épouse Gabrielle.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voilà... nous voici rendus à la fin des aventures des 'Étreinte', j'espère que cette traduction vous aura plus tout au long de mes traductions plus ou moins perfectibles.

Merci à mes suiveuses de la première heure et aux autres, qui m'ont encouragée à poursuivre. Pour répondre à Amazone, Remuneration de Day et Thrall de Darkangel sont des contes (6 pour remuneration et 4 pour Thrall si je me souviens bien) légèrement différentes de celle-ci. Contrairement à L'Étreinte, elles ne réussissent pas à franchir le cap de Maître/Esclave, même si dans le 6ème chapitre de remuneration on en est pas loin.

* * *

 **La Campagne de la Conquérante**

 _(THE CONQUEROR'S CAMPAIGN)_

L'Étreinte - Épisode IX

By CJ Wells

 **Disclaimers:** Xena‚ Gabrielle‚ Palaemon‚ Borias‚ Alti‚ Cyane‚ Solan‚ Dagnine and Darphus belong to those rather fortunate individuals affectionately known as The Powers That Be at Studios USA‚ Ren Pics and whatnots. The only thing I'm gaining from them here is the personal satisfaction of toying with the characters in my own image. All other characters named are mine.

 **Series Credit:** The characters of this "Altaverse" Conqueror story originate from myEmbrace/Freedom Conqueror Series. The events of this story take place shortly after the events as presented in the Series‚ thus a thorough understanding of this story will be achieved only if each story of the Series is read. So please indulge and enjoy.

 **Story and Character Warning:** Unlike my preceding Conqueror Series‚ this story will be one long narrative presented in parts. Like the preceding Series‚ the story will be told from both Xena and Gabrielle's points of view. And while we're on the subject of the Warrior Princess and her (battling?) Bard of Poteidaia‚ the Xena and Gabrielle of this tale are the Conqueror and former Concubine as first introduced in The Embrace. Differences from their ever evasive and ambiguous television counterparts are obvious.

 **Sex Warning:** Graphic‚ consensual and very lesbian. You've been warned.

 **Violence and Profanity Warning:** As segments of this story will involve physical altercations‚ some on a grand scale‚ both will be present.

 **To all of my beta readers:** Thank you!

 **Comments and Feedback:** I am always appreciative.

* * *

 **I. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

C'était au lendemain de mon trente-troisième anniversaire quand j'appris que j'allais partir en guerre contre Shaikheti, le Seigneur de guerre Scythe. Je m'étais réveillée ce matin-là‚ comme je le faisais pratiquement tous les matins depuis notre retour à Corinthe‚ merveilleusement installée dans l'étreinte amoureuse de mon épouse Gabrielle. Pendant qu'elle dormait, sa chaude respiration envoyait des ondes d'air sur ma poitrine, je fus ramenée à une époque, des années avant même de la rencontrer.

-.-.-.-

J'avais rencontré Shaikheti peu de temps après mon retour de Chine. Des années auparavant, ses parents Scythes et lui avaient rejoint Borias et sa bande de sbires Sarmates dans une série de batailles contre les Goths de Germanie. Les Goths avaient gagné, mais Borias et Shaikheti étaient restés amis malgré leur défaite embarrassante. Ils s'étaient séparés, alors que Borias pillait à travers les Steppes et la Thrace pendant les années qui avaient suivies, Shaikheti s'était aventuré vers le sud, en Anatolie. Quand je rencontrai Borias en Thrace, il me parla de son ami, mais il avait supposé que Shaikheti avait été assassiné par les Perses près de Byzantium. Cependant, lorsque les deux se retrouvèrent en Thrace en ma présence, il y a douze ans, Shaikheti était bien vivant et menait une petite armée de guerriers Scythes et Perses.

Shaikheti avait environ le même âge et la même taille que Borias, mais il n'était pas aussi beau. Ce qu'il lui manquait en apparence, il l'avait en tempérament. Il était harmonieux et charismatique, il avait une voix mélodieuse presque hypnotisant. Tous les trois avions décidé de fusionner nos armées, mais cette fusion avait été de courte durée. Quelques semaines après notre collaboration, j'avais rencontré Alti, la Chamane bannie par les Amazones du Nord, je m'étais laissée contaminer par le désir du pouvoir ultime. Après avoir assassiné la Reine Cyane et l'élite des Amazones du Nord, Borias et moi avions commencé à nous disputer... beaucoup. Shaikheti semblait partager mon enthousiasme pour le pouvoir et ne désapprouvait pas forcément mes agissements, mais il conservait sa loyauté à Borias. Ainsi, il ne se mêlait jamais de nos querelles. Je me souvenais qu'à plusieurs reprises Shaikheti, restait assis sous notre tente de commandement, à manger tranquillement des raisins en nous regardant, Borias et moi, quand nous nous hurlions dessus jusqu'à ce que nous ayons perdu notre voix.

Toutefois, j'avais appris au tout début que Shaikheti avait une faiblesse. Il était irrémédiablement paresseux. Il recrutait avec aisance et adorait commander les guerriers, mais il ne voulait pas se salir les mains ou se blessait pendant la lutte. Quand nous chevauchions vers un village, alors que Borias et moi nous nous efforcions de ramener autant d'hommes que possible, Shaikheti restait assis en haut de son cheval comme s'il était une sorte de souverain moralisateur, guidant ses hommes sur ce qu'ils devaient prendre et qui ils devaient tuer. J'en eus assez rapidement. Ainsi‚ lorsque Borias avait décidé finalement de diviser nos armées et de nous séparer, je me rappelais de lui avoir dire de prendre son "son inutile petit ami" avec lui. Borias était tellement offensé par l'insinuation qu'il avait serré le poing et l'avoir levé pour me frapper. J'avais serré les deux miens aussi‚ et je l'avais défié de le faire. Mais j'étais enceinte de notre fils‚ Solan et Borias était trop honorable pour frapper une femme dans cet état... même moi.

Après le départ de Borias‚ j'avais nommé Dagnine d'Athènes Commandant en Second. Il avait tué plus que n'importe quel autre homme de mon armée et semblait toujours vouloir me faire plaisir. J'avais entendu dire que Borias et Shaikheti avaient séparé leurs armées peu après leur départ. Peut-être que Borias s'était-il lui aussi fatigué de l'inefficacité de Shaikheti.

Quand Borias revint plus tard pour tenter d'enlever mon fils, qui venait de naître, Dagnine l'avait assassiné dans un geste de loyauté envers moi. Malheureusement pour lui, Dagnine ne sachant pas que j'étais enceinte, ne comprit pas quand je lui enfonçais mon poignard dans le ventre, pour venger le meurtre du père de mon fils. Quand la nouvelle se propagea que mon Second avait assassiné Borias‚ faussement prétendu sur mon ordre‚ Shaikheti avait tenté de me faire assassiner pour venger la mort de Borias.

Absurde.

La tentative de Shaikheti fut vaine. Bien évidemment‚ il n'essaya pas lui-même de m'assassiner. Il avait envoyé deux Perses incompétents de son armée. Apparemment‚ ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux‚ parce que Darphus‚ mon nouveau Commandant en Second‚ s'était débarrassé facilement des deux avant qu'ils ne puissent s'approcher de moi.

Je n'avais plus entendu parler du nom Shaikheti de nouveau jusqu'à environ deux mois avant que je n'affranchisse Gabrielle.

-.-.-.-

C'était à un moment étrange dans ma vie. J'étais sur le point de me rendre compte que mon profond amour pour Gabrielle‚ que j'avais cru pendant longtemps être mon petit secret‚ était connu par deux autres personnes du palais‚ Palaemon‚ Commandant de ma Garde Impériale et la personne la plus proche de ce que je considérais comme un ami, et Demitrius‚ mon bibliothécaire du palais, et l'ami le plus proche de Gabrielle à cet époque-là.

Je me souvenais que cela avait commencé comme une journée magnifiquement ensoleillée. La température était parfaite‚ alors Gabrielle, pour profiter de la perfection de cette journée, était allée s'asseoir dehors dans les jardins du palais, pour écrire sur un de ces parchemins. Je la trouvai là, alors je me dissimulai derrière l'une des colonnes du palais‚ je jetai un coup d'œil tout autour, puis je l'observais fixement pendant un long moment. Je me surprenais à le faire assez souvent‚ observer fixement Gabrielle de loin. Ce jour-là‚ Demitrius aussi me surpris.

— Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur, chuchota-t-il.

Je supposai qu'il ne voulait pas alerter Gabrielle de ma présence. Embarrassée, je l'attrapai par sa tunique et le tirai dans le couloir du palais, hors de vue de Gabrielle.

— Que voulez-vous ? demandai-je avec colère.

— Palaemon vous cherche, Conquérante, répondit Demitrius. Quelque chose à propos sujet du seigneur de guerre Perse Shaikheti.

— Shaikheti n'est ni Perse ni seigneur de la guerre, m'exclamai-je. Ce n'est qu'une grosse merde paresseuse.

— Autant pour moi‚ Conquérante‚ remarqua Demitrius. Néanmoins‚ Palaemon vous cherche concernant cet individu.

— Très bien, dis-je en relâchant la tunique de Demitrius.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle du conseil de guerre quand sa voix m'arrêta net.

— Puis-je vous poser une question‚ mon Seigneur ? interrogea-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui.

— Laquelle ?

Demitrius s'approcha doucement de moi.

— Je suis un vieil homme qui en a beaucoup vu et connu beaucoup dans ma vie.

— Oui et alors ?

— Je crois que je suis arrivé à un endroit de ma vie‚ continua-t-il‚ où le fait d'être âgé m'a permis de gagner assez de respect pour me permettre de demander à Votre Majesté ce qui ne serait pas autoriser à une âme plus jeune.

— Avez-vous une question à me poser‚ vieil homme ?

— Oui, mon Seigneur, dit-il. Vous avez pratiquement tout ce que n'importe qui pourrait désirer, mais si vous pouviez demander aux Dieux de vous donner une chose que vous n'avez pas maintenant, quel serait-il ?

Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches et laissa échapper un profond rire.

— Quelle folie vous a poussé à poser une telle question ?

— Je suis vieux et je n'ai plus rien à perdre, Conquérante, fut simplement sa réponse.

Je ressaisis la tunique de Demitrius.

— Oh, mais vous avez encore quelque chose à perdre, dis-je. Je pourrais vous tuer maintenant, vieil homme.

Il ne répondit pas, mais il n'y avait aucune peur sur son visage. Je le relâchai.

— Je ne vous répondrez pas, Demitrius, dis-je en me détournant de lui et en m'éloignant.

— Puis-je faire une supposition ?

Je m'arrêtai et je me tournai vers lui. _Je ne trouve plus drôle, le jeu de ce vieil homme_ , pensai-je.

— Si vous sentez que vous pouvez vous divertir à mes dépends, alors oui, faites-le, dis-je.

Demitrius n'hésita pas une seconde.

— Je crois que la seule chose que vous demanderez aux Dieux, c'est l'amour de Gabrielle.

Je me précipitai vers lui et tendit mon doigt sur son visage.

— Vous vous trompez, mentis-je. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

Je me tournai et m'éloignai de lui, puis je m'arrêtai et je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il n'avait pas bougé.

— Si jamais vous parlez à qui que ce soit, de cette ridicule conversation, je vous tuerai, dis-je. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

— Je comprends‚ mon Seigneur.

Je convoquai Gabrielle dans ma chambre ce soir-là. Nous n'avions pas de sexe, car nous avions toutes les deux nos cycles, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus. Alors, je restai allongée là, ma tête posée sur ma main, à la regarder alors qu'elle dormait, et détestait Demitrius pour me connaître trop bien.

-.-.-.-

Le lendemain matin, Palaemon et moi avions navigué jusqu'à Lydia pour combattre Shaikheti. Nous étions restés absents très longtemps. Comme je l'avais supposé, Shaikheti avait envoyé ses troupes pour nous affronter. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Bien qu'il ait réussi à monter une armée de taille considérable, mais sans la présence d'un leader efficace, ses hommes n'avaient aucune chance contre ma puissante force. Le jour où ses pitoyables guerriers se rendirent‚ je décidai que nous passerions la dernière nuit à Lydia pour nous reposer dans notre camp militaire avant de naviguer pour rentrer à Corinthe. Je me souvenais de cette fameuse nuit, elle était plutôt fraîche, et parce que j'étais encore trop excitée par les combats, le sommeil m'échappait. Je décidai de passer la nuit assise à côté d'un feu pour aiguiser mes armes.

Palaemon avait fini par me rejoindre, essayant fortement d'engager une conversation désinvolte avec moi.

— Ça était une bataille facile‚ hein‚ mon Seigneur ?

— Oui.

— Il fait plutôt frais par ici la nuit, n'est-ce pas, Conquérante ?

— Oui.

Ses questions entreprenantes et mes réponses désintéressées durèrent un moment avant qu'il ne finisse par dire quelque chose qui retint mon attention.

— J'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec Demi... Demitrius avant de quitter Corinthe, mon Seigneur, dit Palaemon.

J'arrêtais d'affûter mon épée.

— Ah, bon ?

— Oui, Majesté, me répondit-il. Il m'a dit que Gabrielle et lui avaient eu échange plus qu'inhabituel.

— Vraiment.

J'essayai de paraître aussi neutre que possible‚ mais à l'intérieur je brûlais comme une torche allumée.

— Oui, Majesté, dit-il. Est-ce que cela vous intéresse de connaître la question qu'il lui a posée ?

Je levai mon épée pour y regarder mon reflet.

— Allez-y, Palaemon, répondis-je après quelques instants.

— Il a demandé à Gabrielle si elle pouvait obtenir quelque chose dans ce monde, en plus de sa liberté, qu'est-ce que cela serait, a-t-il demandé. Voulez-vous connaitre sa réponse ?

Je soupirai avec impatience et regardai Palaemon.

— Demi m'a dit qu'elle lui a répondu qu'elle souhaiterait pouvoir vous toucher Conquérante, dit-il. Curieuse et étrange réponse, hein, Majesté ? Vous touchez, n'était-il pas la fonction la plus importante de votre concubine ?

— Qu'est-ce que Demitrius vous a dit d'autre ?

— Rien.

Je m'approchai de Palaemon et lui posai la pointe de mon épée sous la gorge.

— Vous mentez ! m'exclamai-je.

Il semblait surpris.

— Non, pas du tout, mon Seigneur, insista-t-il.

Je regardai au fond de ses yeux pour percevoir sa duperie.

— Demitrius ne vous a-t-il pas demander de me poser exactement cette même question ?

Palaemon haleta.

— Demi n'est pas assez fou pour avoir fait ça... n'est-ce pas ?

Je retirai mon épée de la gorge de Palaemon.

— L'a-t-il fait, Conquérante ?

Je repris l'affûtage de mon épée.

— Par tous les dieux, il l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? Ah ! Ce vieil homme est plus courageux que ce que je ne le pensais.

— Laissez tomber‚ Commandant‚ le prévins-je.

— Eh bien, que lui avez-vous répondu ?

Je ne répondis pas.

— Laissez-moi deviner‚ mon Seigneur, continua-t-il. Vous lui avez dit que vous voudriez tuer Caesar encore et encore. N'ai-je pas raison ?

— Pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça, Palaemon ?

— Parce que vous avez toujours dit que tuer Caesar une fois n'était pas suffisant.

Je souris à mon Commandant.

— Rien ne vous échappe‚ Palaemon‚ lui dis-je‚ en sachant fort bien qu'il venait de me mentir.

-.-.-.-

Quand je revins au palais, j'allai immédiatement à la bibliothèque pour affronter Demitrius. Il n'était pas là, mais se trouvait assis avec Gabrielle dans les jardins du palais. Après avoir marché avec eux, je l'attrapai par sa tunique et le tirai sur ses pieds. Gabrielle se mit immédiatement à pleurer.

— Sors ici‚ Gabrielle‚ lui demandai-je.

Elle ne bougea pas et commença à secouer frénétiquement la tête.

— Je t'ai dit de partir d'ici !

— S'il vous plaît, ma Lady, s'il vous plaît... implora-t-elle.

Demitrius l'interrompit :

— Gabrielle, ça va, Chérie. Allez va.

Gabrielle ne bougeait toujours pas. Je la poussai.

— Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp d'ici !

Elle tomba à genoux.

— S'il vous plaît, ma Lady... quoi qu'il ait fait, ce n'était pas son intention... s'il vous plaît...

J'étais déchirée de l'intérieur. Cela me ravageait de voir la femme que j'aimais plus que tout, pleurer et supplier pour la vie d'un homme qu'elle pensait que j'allais prendre. Cela me ravageait aussi qu'elle l'aimait tellement, qu'elle était prête à risquer sa propre vie, pour sauver la sienne. Je relâchai Demi, pour la saisir par le bras et la relevai sur ses pieds. Au fond de moi, je voulais tomber à genoux et la supplier de m'aimer, mais la douleur et la colère me dominaient, alors que je la ramenai de force jusqu'à l'entrée des jardins, en me répétant sans cesse dans ma tête, Ne pleure pas, Xena. Ne la laisse pas te voir pleurer.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée, je relâchai ses bras, et la poussa de nouveau.

— ALLER ! criai-je.

Derrière moi, Demi ajouta :

— Vas-y, Gabrielle. Tout ira bien.

A travers ses larmes, Gabrielle me lança un regard terriblement mauvais et sortit en coup de vent. Je reculai de quelques pas‚ touchée profondément par ce regard‚ avant de me retourner et de m'approcher de Demi.

— Vous avez parlé avec Palaemon de notre petite conversation, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je en le saisissant par le cou.

— Oui, Majesté, j'ai discuté avec lui, fut sa réponse.

— Donc, mon Bibliothécaire en chef a désobéi à mes ordres et le Commandant de ma Garde Impériale m'a menti en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Avant de perdre la vie, mon Seigneur, dit Demi alors que ma prise sur son cou resserrait, laissez-moi vous expliquer ?

— Aucune explication ne vous épargnera la vie, vieil homme, dis-je.

— Je comprends‚ exposa-t-il‚ mais cela me satisferait que vous sachiez pourquoi, avant de passer de l'autre côté.

Je desserrai un peu ma prise.

— D'accord, expliquez.

— Palaemon et moi nous avons parlé de vous et de Gabrielle de temps en temps, Majesté, déclara Demi. Cela n'a jamais été pour vous manquer de respects. Nous nous soucions tous les deux du bien-être de la jeune fille, et comme vous le savez, Palaemon vous vénère. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour la raison pour laquelle j'ai rapporté notre conversation avec Palaemon, uniquement celle de dire qu'il est la seule autre personne que je connaisse qui a un lien sincère avec vous.

Je détournai les yeux alors que Demi continuait.

— Je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre complètement le fonctionnement interne de l'esprit, et le cœur d'une femme, mon Seigneur, dit-il, mais je crois que Gabrielle vous apporte à la fois, de la joie, et du chagrin...

Il y eut une pause.

— Cela ne devrait pas se passer ainsi, Conquérante.

Je libérai son cou, et reculai de lui‚ puis je dégainai mon épée. Je serrai très fermement le manche en me préparant à mettre fin à la vie de Demitrius. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux en se préparant à son exécution, je repensai à Gabrielle. Je repensai à son regard mauvais. Elle me déteste, pensais-je. Cela me tourmentai comme le Tartarus pour savoir qu'elle me détestait tellement. Et en tuant Demitrius, un homme qu'il aimait, un homme qui était devenu pour elle, un père, ne servirait qu'à sceller cette haine envers moi pour l'éternité. Je craignais déjà la vie sans elle. Passer le reste de notre vie commune, en sachant qu'elle me méprisait plus que toute autre personne, était une frayeur bien trop grande pour moi. Alors, sans rien dire, je baissai mon épée, et me dirigeai vers l'entrée.

Quand j'ouvris la porte et que j'avançai dans le couloir, je vis Gabrielle assise sur le sol, appuyée contre le mur, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux, pleurant de façon incontrôlée.

— Lève-toi, Gabrielle, ordonnai-je.

Quand elle me regarda, son magnifique visage était taché de larmes, ce qui me mis presque en larmes. Je montrai les jardins. Elle se leva aussitôt et courut à l'extérieur. Je la regardai alors qu'elle courait dans les bras de Demi pour le serrer très fort. Il lui rendit son étreinte. Je l'écoutai.

— Je vais bien, Gabrielle, lui dit-il.

— Qu'as-tu fait pour la mettre en colère‚ Demi ? lui demanda-t-elle, en enfouissant son visage sous son menton.

— Tout va bien, dit-il. Tout va bien maintenant.

— Ne la mets plus jamais en colère, s'il te plaît, dit-elle. Je serais perdue sans toi.

À cet-instant-là‚ je remontai en coup de vent le couloir, et m'enfermai dans ma chambre à coucher‚ je me mis à pleurer pour la première fois depuis la nuit où j'avais abandonné mon fils.

Quand Gabrielle s'était présentée cette nuit-là pour le service, j'avais très sérieusement réfléchi à honorer ce désir de me caresser. Je nous avais refusé le charme de son toucher, depuis la première nuit de sa servitude, cinq ans auparavant. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas réussi à le faire, mais je ne lui avais pas demandé de non plus de me donner du plaisir, cette nuit-là. Au lieu de cela, sans dire un mot, j'avais profité de son corps. J'avais touché vigoureusement presque toutes les parties d'elle avec mes mains ou ma bouche, puis je lui avais donné du plaisir buccal. Et quand elle était descendue de son orgasme, elle s'était effondrée dans le sommeil, j'étais restée éveillée, et la regardai fixement dormir, ressentant de la joie... et du chagrin.

-.-.-.-

Mon anniversaire était loin de ces jours torturés, d'amour sans retour. Comme l'anniversaire de Gabrielle un mois auparavant, nous avons passé la plupart de la journée dans notre chambre, à manger, jouer, nous détendre et nous aimer. Pour son vingt-sixième anniversaire‚ je l'avais gâtée-pourrie. Je la baignais et lui fis un massage sur tout son corps, en lui appliquant une huile parfumée. Ensuite‚ je lui offris un beau chiton bleu‚ une des créations d'Illiana et une bague de saphir assortie à un collier. Plus tard dans la journée‚ je lui chantais une chanson. Je ne savais pas expliquer pourquoi‚ mais je n'avais jamais chanté devant Gabrielle auparavant‚ bien que j'avais souvent fredonné pour l'endormir ces derniers mois. Elle rayonna d'un sourire étincelant alors que je chantais, plus tard, elle commenta :

— Tu as une belle voix, Xena. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais chanter aussi bien.

Ce à quoi je répondis :

— J'ai beaucoup de compétences.

Pour mon anniversaire, Gabrielle m'offrit un foulard de soie et un nouveau fourreau pour mon épée qu'elle avait fabriqué et cousu. Il avait un motif unique et était absolument adorable.

— C'est un des motifs que j'ai adoptés chez les Amazones‚ me dit-elle. Elle passa également beaucoup de temps à me coiffer les cheveux. Elle les tressa, puis défit les tresses et les brossa doucement. Ensuite, elle les épingla en haut, puis jeta des pétales de fleurs dessus avant de les enlever et de refaire des tresses.

— Tu t'amuses bien‚ Gabrielle ? lui demandais-je.

Elle avait défait les tresses une deuxième fois pour en faire un simple chignon en bas de ma tête.

— Je m'amuse beaucoup‚ Xena‚ ma Lady‚ répondit-elle.

Quand le soir arriva, Gabrielle récita un beau poème qu'elle avait écrit. Je tombai dans la mélodie de sa voix alors qu'elle déclamait. Après ses cadeaux, nous avons apprécié un défilé de nourriture et de vin avant de nous perdre dans la passion l'une de l'autre.

Je m'étais couchée avec ma Gabrielle ce soir-là complètement repue, sexuellement satisfaite et profondément heureuse. Cela ne me traversa jamais l'esprit, la perspective d'entrer dans un conflit‚ surtout avec un fléau comme Shaikheti.

Je me relaxais le lendemain matin de mon anniversaire, reflétant encore le bonheur de la veille, quand une main se mit à me pétrir la poitrine et que des lèvres commencèrent à sucer le lobe de mon oreille gauche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Gabrielle ? lui demandais-je

— Je te séduis.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup de note de bas de page. Cela a commencé quand j'ai voulu traduire Germanie par Allemagne, et puis j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que l'Allemagne ne devait pas exister à cette époque, du coup je suis allée sur Wiki et j'ai trouvé une page sur la Grèce antique et j'ai retrouvé quasi tous les peuples cités dans ce chapitre.

* * *

 **II. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin de l'anniversaire de Xena et je ressentis une forte envie pour elle. Elle était réveillée et fixait le plafond, sans doute plongée dans des pensées profondes. Mon lien affectif avec Xena avait sans cesse accru, mais mon désir primitif pour elle s'était construit au cours des saisons. Maintenant que nous étions officiellement des épouses‚ et pour une raison curieuse‚ c'était devenu démesuré. Je me retrouvais souvent à avoir des pensées les plus charnelles alors que je regardais son corps nu. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir. Elle avait de nombreuses cicatrices de guerre, mais elle avait également des grains de beauté sexy qui se trouvaient à des endroits les plus délicieux sur son corps. C'est un plaisir intense de savoir tant de choses sur son corps, savoir quelles parties répondaient plus intensément à mes caresses. Le cou de Xena en faisait partie, et je me retrouvais ce matin-là en train d'enfoncer mes dents, de le pincer et de mordiller jusqu'à ce que le corps de Xena frissonne en réponse.

J'attrapais un sein et posais ma bouche sur son oreille et son cou. Elle repoussa immédiatement toutes les pensées qui la préoccupaient. Quand elle me regarda, visiblement étonnée, je me positionnais au-dessus d'elle. Je chevauchais ses hanches, et continuais à sucer son cou jusqu'à ce que son premier gémissement envoya un picotement dans mes reins. Je me posais à plat au-dessus d'elle et me mis à pousser énergiquement mon sexe contre le sien. Elle jeta ses bras autour de moi et me répondis ardemment.

— Par tous les dieux, Xena, lui murmurai-je dans son oreille. Tu es... tu es... si CHAUDE.

— Chaude ?

— Chaude.

— Est-ce une sorte de compliment, Gabrielle ? demanda-t-elle, ou dois-je ouvrir une fenêtre pour me refroidir ?

Je répondis en poussant encore plus fort alors que je passais mes doigts à travers ses beaux cheveux noirs. Cela semblait exciter Xena, parce qu'elle me tenait fermement, ensuite nous roulâmes pour qu'elle puisse être maintenant au-dessus de moi. Nos mouvements cadencés ne s'arrêtèrent jamais pendant le changement de position.

Je me mis à griffer sensuellement le dos de Xena.

— Oh oui, gémit-elle en réponse.

Je lâchais moi aussi un profond gémissement.

— Tu fais sortir l'animal en moi, Xena, avouais-je.

Xena gémit de nouveau.

— J'aime bien les animaux‚ dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres douces sur les miennes.

Ce merveilleux plaisir sexuel continua pendant quelques instants avant que quelqu'un ne frappe fort à notre porte de chambre.

— Ohhh, grogna Xena, brisant notre baiser. Merde !

Elle leva les yeux et les détourna de moi, mais n'arrêta pas de pousser. Je ne m'arrêtai pas non plus.

— Conquérante, dit une voix‚ J'ai des nouvelles importantes à vous dire.

— Allez… vous-en… Palaemon… s'écria-t-elle entre deux souffles.

— Mais c'est très grave‚ mon Seigneur‚ insista-t-il.

Xena me regardait.

— Ne t'arrêtes pas, Xena, plaidais-je en agrippant ses fesses et le poussant encore plus près sur moi. C'est si bon.

— Je n'ai pas... l'intention... de m'arrêter, murmura-t-elle avant de presser de nouveau ces lèvres délicieuses sur les miennes, puis releva la tête. Cela... peut ... attendre, Commandant !

Palaemon ne répondit‚ mais nous savions toutes les deux, qu'il se trouvait debout derrière la porte à attendre patiemment que nous ayons terminé nos ébats amoureux.

Peu de temps après, l'orgasme arriva assez fort, d'abord moi, puis un instant plus tard Xena. Elle détendit son corps sur moi et se mit à me donner, à mes lèvres et mon visage, une série de doux baisers.

— Tu rougis, Gabrielle, m'interrogea-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas‚ Xena‚ répondis-je. Probablement parce que je sais que Palaemon nous a entendus‚ je veux dire… notre orgasme a été bruyant.

— Oui‚ où veux-tu en venir ?

— Eh Bien‚ il nous a entendu‚ Xena‚ déplorai-je. Cela ne t'ennuie pas ?

Xena gloussa.

— Mon cœur‚ probablement la moitié du palais nous a entendus baiser. Les Gardes du palais qui patrouillent dans les corridors‚ la sécurité de palais‚ Mia…

— Nous ne baisons pas‚ Xena‚ interrompis-je avec colère. Plus maintenant.

Le visage de Xena redevint sérieux.

— Je suis désolée‚ mon amour‚ dit-elle passant l'arrière de ses doigts sur ma joue. Notre intimité est très spécial pour moi. Je ne voulais pas donner l'impressions d'amoindrir nos ébats amoureux.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

— Tes excuses sont acceptées, dis-je.

Xena se leva de moi.

— Malheureusement, je dois savoir quelle est la nouvelle crise que Palaemon m'apporte, proclama-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait du lit et se mit à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

— Mets une robe‚ Xena‚ lui demandai-je.

 _Elle est MON épouse maintenant_ ‚ pensais-je. _Fini de montrer son corps au peuple_.

Xena me regarda, mais ne dit rien. Elle saisit sa robe et se couvrit, puis elle sourit avant de continuer son pas vers la porte. Elle saisit la poignée de la porte, puis elle me regarda.

— Tu en mets une aussi, Gabrielle.

-.-.-.-

Quand je m'approchai d'eux, Xena et Palaemon se tenaient debout au-dessus de la plus grande table de notre chambre en train d'examiner une très grande carte que Palaemon venait de dérouler.

— Nous avons reçu des nouvelles la nuit dernière du Commandant Glaphyra, Conquérante, commença Palaemon, un très grand détachement de troupes, peut-être de la taille d'une légion entière, s'avancerait vers l'ouest à travers les steppes du sud de la Thrace. Cette légion n'a fait aucun geste hostile envers notre armée de Thrace dans la région, mais la taille du détachement est préoccupante selon Glaphyra.

— D'où viennent ces soldats, Palaemon ? demanda Xena.

— Selon les renseignements _(1)_ de Glaphyra, leurs vêtements et leurs armures suggèrent qu'ils sont Perses, mon Seigneur.

— Perses ? l'interrompis-je. Qu'est-ce que des Perses feraient en Thrace _(2)_ ‚ Xena ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, je m'écriai.

— Par tous les dieux, les Amazones ! Sont-elles en danger ?

— Curieux, que vous parlez d'elles, Gabrielle, poursuivit Palaemon. Nous avons reçu une correspondance ce matin venant de la tribu des Amazones du Nord.

Il sortit un parchemin roulé.

— Il vous est adressée.

Palaemon me tendit le parchemin, je lus rapidement la correspondance. Xena posa sa main sur mon épaule pendant que je lisais, sans jamais quitter des yeux, la carte.

— Qu'est-ce que cela dit‚ Gabrielle ? demanda Palaemon.

— C'est d'Otere‚ la Reine de la tribu‚ annonçai-je. Elle me signale aussi qu'une très grande armée avancerait à travers la Thrace. Ils se dirigent vers l'ouest‚ écrit-elle. Elle ne pense pas qu'ils sont de l'armée du Royaume‚ mais ajoute qu'ils n'ont eu aucun geste d'agression envers sa tribu ou contre n'importe quel autre village de la région.

— Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose là-bas, Gabrielle, dit Palaemon. Des éleveurs nomades et des simples agriculteurs en majorité. Et puis, c'est l'hiver. Pas grand-chose à piller dans la végétation.

Alors que Palaemon et moi discutions, Xena scrutait toujours attentivement la carte. Elle était évidemment profondément perdue dans ses pensées, observant le déplacement et cherchant les objectifs de cette mystérieuse armée.

— Tu sais qui ils sont, n'est-ce pas Xena ? demandai-je.

— Je soupçonne, Shaikheti Scythe, répondit-elle.

— Shaikheti‚ Conquérante ? interrompit Palaemon. Sûrement qu'il doit être mort en ce moment.

— Vous le pensez ? demanda Xena, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais pour contester l'idée de Palaemon.

— Conquérante, ce gars n'est pas un guerrier, répondit-il. Personne ne l'a jamais vu se battre.

— Shaikheti ne se bat pas, Palaemon, dit Xena. Mais il aime diriger des armées d'hommes jusqu'à leur mort.

— Où se dirige-t-il, mon Seigneur ? demanda Palaemon. Quelle terre veut-il envahir ?

— Eh bien, il n'est pas intéressé par la Grèce, Palaemon, observa Xena. Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais gagner contre MES armées. Je soupçonne qu'il s'intéresse à ce vaste pays au nord d'Illyrie _(3)_.

— La Gaule est au nord d'Illyrie‚ mon Seigneur‚ fit remarquer Palaemon. Shaikheti serait fou d'aller défier nos forces en Gaule.

— Non, pas la Gaule _(4)_ , répondit Xena. L'est et le nord de la Gaule. Le pays des Lombards _(5)_ , des Vandales _(6)_ , des Bourguignons _(7)_ et des Goths _(8)_.

— La Germanie ! m'exclamai-je.

— Les Germains _(9)_ et les Scythes _(10)_ ont des antécédents‚ Gabrielle‚ dit Xena. Ils sont ennemis depuis des centenaires. Je pense que Shaikheti a bâti cette armée durant des années, recrutant des Scythes dans les Steppes, puis des Perses _(11)_ ‚ des Parthes _(12)_ et des Lydiens _(13)_ dans le désert, attendant une occasion pour venger une bataille perdue il y a bien longtemps.

— Mais Conquérante, s'exclama Palaemon, pourquoi Shaikheti a-t-il attaqué nos forces à Lydie l'année dernière ?

— Rappelez-vous à quel point cette bataille avait été facile, Palaemon ? répondit Xena à sa question.

— Oui, cela avait été trop facile‚ Majesté.

— Je crois que Shaikheti s'était lancé dans ce conflit pour tester ses hommes et déterminer ma volonté à protéger mes terres en dehors du Royaume.

— Mais la Lydie est dans le royaume, Conquérante.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas Rome, Palaemon, reconnut Xena. Ce n'est pas la Gaule. Ce n'est même pas Albion. Mon principal intérêt à garder une présence militaire à Lydie, c'est pour empêcher les ennemis de l'est d'envahir les îles Grecques qui parsèment la mer Égée.

— Donc, Shaikheti pense probablement que vous allez juste rester assise-là, et le laisser avancer vers la Germanie, commenta Palaemon, parce qu'il pense que vous en avez rien à foutre de cette région.

Aussi bien Xena que Palaemon partirent d'un fou rire inextinguible.

— Il est vraiment pitoyable, plaisanta-t-elle.

J'attrapai le bras de Xena.

— Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu pars en guerre contre cet homme, Xena ?

— Absolument, répondit-elle.

— Pourquoi ? demandai-je. La Germanie ne fait pas partie du royaume. Rien ne t'intéresse là-bas.

— Toutes les terres qui bordent mon royaume m'intéresse, Gabrielle, fit-elle remarquer. La Germanie borde les frontières de la Gaule, de la Thrace et de l'Illyrie. Et pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, j'en ai assez de Shaikheti. Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre fin à son règne inepte.

Palaemon gloussait toujours.

— Combien de gardes dois-je rassembler pour le voyage, mon Seigneur ?

Xena réfléchit pendant un moment.

— Un centurie _(14)_ devrait suffire‚ répondit-elle. Nous avons beaucoup de forces dans l'est de la Gaule pour compenser le nombre.

Xena s'arrêta de nouveau.

— Rassemblez un bataillon d'hommes en formation. Je veux que mes nouvelles recrues aient un avant-goût d'une guerre dans le froid.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante, dit Palaemon avant de quitter les appartements.

Xena avait ce regard dans les yeux. C'était ce familier regard sanglant que je détestais tellement. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent et elle se mit à glousser.

— Cela va être très amusant, marmonna-t-elle.

Je repliai mes bras.

— Je viens avec toi‚ Xena‚ dis-je.

— Non, tu ne viens pas‚ répondit-elle.

— Si, je viens.

— Tu restes ici‚ Gabrielle‚ dit-elle. Je ne serai pas partie longtemps.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je vienne, Xena ? demandai-je en laissant exploser ma colère. Pas de bateau pour me cacher ?

— J'AI DIT QUE TU NE VIENS PAS, rétorqua-t-elle. FIN DE LA DISCUSSION.

— Je me fous de ce que tu as dit ! disjonctais-je. J'ai dit que je venais !

En un clin d'œil, Xena m'avait violemment pris les bras et m'avait collée contre un mur.

— Est-ce là où vous oubliez que je ne suis plus votre esclave, Conquérante ? dis-je alors que des larmes de colère commencèrent à couler.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle me tint juste là. Nous nous regardâmes profondément dans les yeux l'une de l'autre. Les siens étaient glacials‚ presque incolores‚ au début. Puis alors, l'étincelle bleue, chaude et lumineuse, revinrent.

— Que feras-tu là-bas‚ Gabrielle ? demanda-t-elle enfin en relâchant mes bras. Je ne te veux pas près d'un champ de bataille.

Je réfléchis juste un instant.

— Je peux soigner les blessés‚ Xena‚ répondis-je. Je suis sûre qu'il y aura un hospice improvisé près du champ de guerre.

Xena recula.

— Et quand tu reviendras de la bataille, je serai là pour te réconforter, ajoutai-je.

-.-.-.-

Une centaine de Gardes Impériaux les plus frais de Xena nous accompagnèrent dans notre voyage vers le nord en direction de Germania. Parmi les nouvelles recrues se trouvaient, nos amies Stanislas et Hadiya‚ les deux femmes Parisii qui étaient rentrées en Grèce avec nous, après la victoire de Xena à Albion et notre séjour à Rome, et l'Amazone Charicleia‚ qui avait spontanément quitté le village des Amazone de Thessalie pour suivre son amante‚ Bahri. Xena accorda à Bahri, de quitter son poste de Sergent de terrain de la Milice, pour rejoindre les troupes et son amante‚ et notre randonnée. Palaemon commandait les centuries. Et selon le protocole, son commandant en second, le Commandant Aerol, avait pris en charge les forces restantes à Corinthe.

Voyager jusqu'en Germanie prit de nombreux jours. La plupart des troupes montaient à cheval. De même que Xena montait Argo, je montais Chulytis. Les troupes restantes avaient été étroitement regroupées dans de grands charriots. Ce fut un voyage épuisant. Le froid de l'hiver était mordant, et la neige semblait tomber sans fin. En plus‚ la nourriture était soigneusement rationnée. Pour aggraver les choses, les compagnons mensuels indésirables de Xena et moi, arrivèrent‚ me rendant irritable et colérique et rendant Xena carrément impossible à vivre.

Quand nous arrivâmes à Castra Regina, nos cycles s'étaient terminés, mais j'étais tellement affamée que j'envisageais de m'enfuir pour chasser quelque chose... n'importe quoi. Durant mon séjour chez les Amazones, il avait fallu que j'apprenne l'art de la chasse, et durant mon entrainement de garde éclaireur, j'avais chassé avec succès deux cerfs, un élan et plusieurs lièvres et faisans. Je n'avais jamais vidé tous les animaux que j'avais tués. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire. Ce n'était pas la vue du sang qui m'effrayait. C'était la prise de conscience que j'avais pris la vie d'autres êtres vivants, même si ces animaux chassés étaient pour nourrir ma tribu et moi-même.

Le commandant Seumius et trois centuries de ses troupes se trouvaient à Castra Regina pour rejoindre les Gardes Impériales de Xena. La Commandante Glaphyra était également allée en Thrace. Elle avait elle aussi plus de trois centuries avec elle. Xena avait ordonné à tous ses chefs militaires, de faire installer par leurs troupes respectives, un camp de guerre dans une vallée à environ deux jours de cheval au nord de la ville. Des centaines de petites tentes avaient été érigées. Ces petites tentes entouraient deux tentes plus grandes. La plus grandes des deux devaient servir d'hôpital. L'autre tente un peu plus petite, était la tente de commandement de Xena. Une fois le camp achevait, Xena avait convoqué ses chefs militaires dans la tente de commandement, pour commencer à élaborer des stratégies. Bahri et moi l'accompagnions.

— Vous avez une expression si inquiète sur vos visages, dit Xena jovialement à Glaphyra et Seumius quand nous entrâmes à l'intérieur.

— Permission de parler‚ Majesté, demanda Seumius.

— Accordé, répondit Xena.

— Je pense pouvoir parler au nom de tout le monde, mon Seigneur, quand je dis que je pense que nous sommes largement dépassés en nombre, actuellement.

Glaphyra s'avança.

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Conquérante, ajouta-t-elle, si j'avais su que vous n'apporterez qu'une centurie de combattants, j'aurais fait venir un peu plus de mon armée.

Xena croisa les bras.

— Juste pour savoir, combien de guerriers pensez-vous que nous aurions besoin pour cette mission ?

Glaphyra et Seumius se regardèrent. Il était évident que tous les deux s'inquiétaient de la situation, mais ne voulaient pas remettre en question les décisions de Xena, ni son expertise.

— Sauf votre respect‚ Impératrice‚ dit enfin Glaphyra. Nous pensons qu'il peut y avoir une légion entière de Perses là-bas.

Je levais les yeux vers Xena. Une légion était composée de soixante centuries ou six mille hommes. Xena avait environ sept cents centurions dans le camp de guerre. Si Seumius et Glaphyra avaient raison dans leurs hypothèses, la force de guerre entière de Xena était dépassée de presque dix contre un.

Xena tourna son attention sur Palaemon et Bahri.

— Etes-vous inquiets tous les deux ? leur demanda-t-elle.

— Pas du tout‚ mon Seigneur‚ répondit Palaemon.

— Non, Madame‚ ajouta Bahri avec le sourire.

— Et pourquoi cela ?

— Parce que je sais que vous avez un plan‚ Conquérante‚ répondit Palaemon.

Xena nous dirigea vers cette même carte qui était dans notre chambre‚ et qui couvrait maintenant une palette au sol de la tente. Agenouillés autour de la palette‚ Xena attira notre attention sur une zone de la carte.

— Nous sommes ici‚ elle montra une vallée au nord de Castra Regina où notre camp était situé. Les troupes de Shaikheti sont positionnées là.

Xena montra une zone juste à l'est du Fleuve Elbe‚ à environ une demi-journée au nord de l'endroit où nous étions. Je l'observais attentivement alors qu'elle parlait.

— Il y a plusieurs villages Lombards et Bourguignons à l'est et le long de l'Elbe, expliqua-t-elle. Mon hypothèse est que l'armée de Shaikheti frappera ces villages en premier. C'est en fait un coup intelligent. Aucun de ces clans Germains n'offrira de résistance considérable.

— Pourquoi cela‚ Xena ? demandai-je.

Xena me regarda et sourit. Pour une raison étrange, je pensais que cela la réconfortait de savoir que j'étais au moins intéressée par son interprétation viscérale des plans d'attaque de Shaikheti.

— Les Germains ne sont pas différents des clans d'Albion, Gabrielle, répondit-elle. Ils ont connu des siècles de guerres civiles. Des années de combats ont affaibli les forces de la plupart des peuples de cette région. En plus de cela, aucun des clans individuels ne pourrait venir en aide à un clan voisin attaqué, même s'il s'agissait d'une force extérieure.

— Donc mon Seigneur‚ ces clans Germains préfèreraient que des étrangers les battent plutôt que de s'allier ensemble pour se battre contre des étrangers ? questionna Glaphyra.

— La façon dont les autres clans voient ça, c'est si les hommes de Shaikheti tue les Lombards et les Bourguignons maintenant, ils n'auront pas à faire le travail plus tard.

— C'est complètement ridicule, Conquérante, s'exclama Seumius. Ces Germains sont tous des imbéciles !

— Non, pas des imbéciles, répliqua Xena. Tout simplement entêtés.

— Donc, quel est le plan, mon Seigneur ? demanda Seumius. Devons-nous rester les bras croisés et laisser Shaikheti vaincre ces deux clans Germains ?

— Non, rétorqua Xena. Ces deux clans sont faibles, mais ils ne sont pas impuissants. Ils vont se battre. Ce que nous devons faire, c'est leur apporter notre aide.

— Mais pourquoi, Majesté ? demanda Seumius. Nous ne devons rien à ces gens. Ils ne sont même pas fidèles au royaume.

— Parce que ces terres sont trop proche de la Gaule, et trop proche de mon Royaume, Commandant, répondit Xena. Je préférerais qu'ils soient peuplés par des clans affaiblis que de me sentir menacée par une armée Perse renforcée.

— Nous protégeons nos frontières, Commandant Seumius, ajouta Palaemon.

— Précisément, acquiesça Xena.

— D'accord, cela a beaucoup de sens, Conquérante, dit Glaphyra. Mais cela ne dit toujours pas comment nous allons battre six mille hommes avec juste sept cents.

Pour une raison déroutante‚ Xena me sourit de nouveau.

— Palaemon, exhorta-t-elle‚ le contrat.

Palaemon sortit un petit parchemin d'une poche attachée à sa pteryge _(15)_. Il tendit le parchemin à Xena.

— Orocovis d'Illyrie sera ici demain matin avec toute son armée, environ quatre bataillons de combattants.

Les mâchoires de Seumius et Glaphyra tombèrent grandes ouvertes. Palaemon et Bahri croisèrent leurs bras avec un amusement suffisant. Bien évidemment, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait.

— Euh… euh… comment ? fut tout ce qui pouvait sortir de la bouche de Glaphyra.

— J'ai passé un accord avec lui‚ fut tout ce que Xena révéla.

-.-.-.-

La tente de commandement avait une deuxième fonction. C'était également la tente privée de Xena et moi. Après que Bahri et les officiers aient été informés de leurs premiers mouvements dans la bataille, ils partirent et Xena et moi nous nous préparâmes pour la nuit. Bien que la tente nous fournissait un abri adéquat contre le vent, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher une grande partie du froid de l'hiver. Je regroupais un tas de couvertures et de fourrures d'animaux, je créai un couchage douillet pour nous. Le sol à l'intérieur de la tente était partiellement recouvert de peaux d'ours, alors je plaçai évidemment notre couchage sur l'un d'eux. J'espérais que la combinaison de fourrures d'ours et de couvertures sous nous, et les couches de couvertures et de peaux qui nous recouvriraient, nous isoleraient complètement du froid pendant que nous dormirons. Et bien que l'un des plus grands plaisirs de ma vie était de coucher nue dans les bras de Xena, j'avais l'intention de ne pas enlever mes vêtements tant que nous dormirons dans cette tente froide. La température était si glaciale que tout seau d'eau, qui n'était pas près d'un feu, était gelé.

Après m'être nichée dans les profondeurs du lit, j'observais Xena. Elle était assise sur le sol à côté, les jambes croisées et recouvertes d'une peau de fourrure d'animal, aiguisant méthodiquement son épée.

— Tu n'as pas froid‚ Xena ?

— Non.

Il était évident que Xena se concentrait déjà entièrement sur la campagne imminente. Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur son épée, mais son esprit se trouvait sur un champ de bataille. Je la regardais aiguiser son arme pendant quelques instants, avant de décider de satisfaire ma curiosité.

— Donc, Xena Princesse Guerrière, dis-je. Veux-tu bien me parler de cette personne Orocovis et de l'accord que tu as passé avec lui ?

Xena cessa d'affûter son arme et baissa les yeux vers moi.

— L'année où je me suis proclamée Conquérante, commença-t-elle, c'était l'année où j'ai conquis la Grèce, Gabrielle. Environ un an plus tard, j'ai commencé mes conquêtes de la Crète au sud et de l'Illyrie au nord. La Crète a été facile, parce que je m'étais alliée avec les Doriens _(16)_ contre César là-bas. Mais pas avec l'Illyrie. Orocovis était et est toujours le chef du peuple d'Illyrie. Cela fait plus de vingt ans. Quand j'ai envahi son territoire, il s'était transformait en un démon de combat. Il était physiquement aussi fort que Niall de Calleva, aussi intelligent que n'importe lequel de mes meilleurs tacticiens, et surtout il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Plus précisément, Gabrielle, il n'avait pas peur de moi. Mais, comme tous les autres adversaires que j'avais affrontés, il avait aussi une faiblesse, poursuivit-elle. Orocovis est un homme BON. Il aimait son territoire et son peuple, et à l'époque il avait refusé de sacrifier ce qui deviendrait une évidente cause perdue.

— Te combattre ?

— Oui, Gabrielle‚ dit-elle. Il était fort‚ mais pas aussi fort que l'armée que j'avais bâtie pour cette cause. Alors, il capitula. Il avait probablement entendu dire que j'étais indulgente avec ceux qui capitulaient amicalement, et savait de quoi je pouvais être capable avec ceux qui tombaient au combat.

— As-tu étais indulgente avec qui que ce soit à l'époque‚ Xena ? demandai-je.

— Ça dépend, répondit-elle. À cet époque-là, si je pensais qu'un roi ou un souverain n'était pas une menace à mon objectif de pouvoir ultime, son peuple et lui ne subissait que des conséquences minimales. Mais Orocovis était trop intelligent, trop fort, trop aimé et trop respecté par son peuple, pour ne pas être considéré comme une menace.

Xena posa son épée et détourna les yeux de moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Xena ?

— Je... Je ne lui ai rien fait physiquement, Gabrielle, dit-elle alors que ses yeux devenaient brumeux. Mais j'ai pris le contrôle de ses terres et je l'ai dépouillé de son titre. J'ai fait massacrés des hommes de son armée ou emprisonnés... et le reste des hommes, ainsi que beaucoup de femmes et d'adolescents, ont été marqués et vendus comme esclaves.

— Oh, Xena.

Je soupirais en détournant les yeux d'elle.

— C'était pour affaiblir sa résolution, son moral, Gabrielle, déclara Xena. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas été une menace pour mon monde.

Elle soupira douloureusement.

— Mais je l'ai sous-estimé, poursuivit-elle. Ma tyrannie n'a servi qu'à renforcer sa conviction envers son territoire et son peuple.

Il y eut un long silence pendant que je démêlais cette mauvaise partie du passé de Xena.

— Quel est le marché‚ Xena ? demandai-je après un long silence glacial.

— Pendant notre voyage jusqu'ici, je suis allée chez lui, une nuit après que tu te sois endormie, dit-elle. Il m'a détesté pendant tout ce temps, et avait réussi à reconstruire discrètement son armée au cours des huit dernières années. J'ai toujours été consciente de cela et j'avais mes agents dans la région qui le surveillaient. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait l'intention d'attaquer mes forces. Je pense qu'il voulait juste protéger sa patrie bien-aimée contre de nouveaux préjudices. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai parlé de Shaikheti. Je lui ai dit que Shaikheti représente une menace pour tous les peuples de cette région. Je lui ai demandé de se joindre à nous pour aider les Germains dans leur guerre contre Shaikheti.

— Est-ce la vérité, Xena ? m'enquis-je. Est-ce que Shaikheti est une menace pour les Illyriens également ?

— Oui, Gabrielle‚ répondit-elle. Je crois sincèrement qu'il l'est.

— Alors, pourquoi Orocovis envisagerait-il même de t'aider s'il te déteste tant ? demandais-je, pourquoi, après tout ce que tu as fait à son peuple ? Qu'a-t-il à gagner, s'il le faisait ?

Xena me regarda avec une détermination affligée dans les yeux.

— J'ai émancipé tous Illyriens vivants qui étaient en esclavage‚ dit-elle. Je l'ai fait avant de quitter Corinthe.

Il y eut une autre longue pause silencieuse.

— Et j'ai dit à Orocovis que toutes ces personnes étaient libres pour toujours, peu importe qu'il se joigne à moi ou non.

* * *

1 Les services de renseignements.

2 . La Thrace (en grec ancien Θρᾴκη (Thrákê), en grec moderne Θράκη (Thráki), en bulgare Тракия (Trakija), en turc Trakya) est une région de la péninsule balkanique partagée entre : la Bulgarie (Thrace du Nord), la Grèce (Thrace occidentale ou Thrace égéenne) et la Turquie (Thrace orientale). Elle doit son nom aux Thraces, peuple indo-européen qui occupait la région dans l'Antiquité. Selon la mythologie grecque, le dieu Dionysos et le héros Orphée en sont originaires.

3 . L'Illyrie est un royaume fondé à Shkodra, Albanie actuelle, en −385, par le roi Bardylis (−385/−358). Annexée par Rome durant l'Antiquité, elle désignera plus tard une région historique des côtes de la rive orientale de l'Adriatique, correspondant à peu près actuellement à l'ouest de la Slovénie, de la Croatie, de la Bosnie-Herzégovine, du Monténégro, de l'Albanie et du Kosovo.

4 . La Gaule (ou les Gaules), en latin Gallia, est le nom donné par les Romains, avant l'époque césarienne, à ce que les Grecs appellent « Celtique », c'est-à-dire une grande partie de l'Europe occidentale occupée par des peuples que les Grecs appellent Celtes ou Galates et les Romains Galli.

5 . Période : IIIe siècle av. J.-C.-IX. Siècle. Ethnie : Germains. Les Lombards (ou plus exactement, Langobards) sont connus depuis bien longtemps par les Romains : en effet, en 98, l'historien romain Tacite les mentionne déjà dans son ouvrage sur les Germains, Germania3. Pourtant, les Lombards restent plusieurs siècles dans l'ombre et leur histoire antérieure au Ve siècle est très mal connue. Le peuple lombard, dont le premier roi connu est un certain Agelmund, ne participe pas aux invasions et migrations barbares des ive et Ve siècles.

6 . Les Vandales sont un peuple germanique oriental. Ils conquièrent successivement la Gaule, la Galice et la Bétique (sud de l'Espagne), l'Afrique du Nord et les îles de la Méditerranée occidentale lors des grandes invasions, au Ve siècle. Ils fondent également le « royaume vandale d'Afrique » (439–534), centré sur Carthage, sa capitale.

7 . Les bourguignons (Bourgogne : Börguntan, Latin : Burgundiōnes, Burgundī , Old Norse : Burgundar, Old English : Burgendas , Greek : Βούργουνδοι ) étaient une grande tribu germanique ou vandale de l'Est ou un groupe de tribus qui vivaient dans la région de la Pologne moderne, du temps de l'Empire romain.

8 . Période : IIe siècle- Xe siècle. Ethnie : Germains. Les Goths sont un peuple germanique dont les deux branches, les Ostrogoths et les Wisigoths, engagées à maintes reprises dans des guerres contre et avec Rome pendant la période des grandes invasions de la fin de l'Antiquité, constituent au Ve siècle leurs propres royaumes avant de s'effondrer, respectivement en 553 et 711. L'origine des Goths est controversée. Au IIIe siècle, formant un seul peuple, ils sont fixés dans la région des actuelles Ukraine et Biélorussie. Après un premier affrontement avec l'Empire romain dans le sud-est de l'Europe, ils se séparent en deux groupes : les Greuthunges à l'est et les Tervinges à l'ouest, plus couramment désignés comme Ostrogoths et Wisigoths.

9 . Les peuples germaniques ou Germains (du latin germanus, d'étymologie incertaine) sont des ethnies indo-européennes originellement établies en Europe septentrionale. Leur protohistoire se situe dans les territoires connus sous le nom de Germanie (latin Germania), de Thulé (terme grec désignant probablement la Scandinavie ou le Nord de l'Allemagne), ou encore sur les rives de la mer Noire. Mieux connus dans le monde latin à partir du Ier siècle, principalement à travers l'œuvre de l'historien Tacite, l'expansion originelle des Germains est attestée à l'âge du bronze danois. C'est à cette période que la linguistique fait remonter la différenciation linguistique en trois grands groupes : Germains orientaux, Germains occidentaux et Germains septentrionaux. Cette communauté linguistique est constitutive du paradigme de « Germains ».

10 . Les Scythes (/sit/, en grec ancien Σκύθοι / Skúthoi) étaient un ensemble de peuples indo-européens d'Eurasie en grande partie nomades et parlant des langues iraniennes. Originaires d'Asie centrale ils ont vécu leur apogée entre le VIIe siècle av. J.-C. et la fin de l'Antiquité, notamment dans les steppes de l'Eurasie centrale, une vaste zone allant de l'Ukraine à l'Altaï, en passant par la Russie et le Kazakhstan. Les Perses désignaient ces peuples par le nom de sakas, francisé en Saces. De nombreuses sources antiques attestent des peuples scythes, les Assyriens mentionnent les Saces dès −640.

11 . La Perse (en grec ancien ἡ Περσίς/hê Persis') est le nom métonymique1 hérité des Grecs de l'Antiquité pour désigner le territoire gouverné par les rois achéménides. L'apogée de la Perse antique est représentée par la dynastie achéménide dont les conquérants Darius Ier et Xerxes Ier ont étendu leur territoire allant jusqu'en Inde.

12 . L'Empire parthe (247 av. J.-C. – 224 ap. J.-C.), également appelé Empire arsacide (persan moderne: اشکانیان Ashkāniān), est une importante puissance politique et culturelle iranienne dans la Perse antique.

13 . La Lydie est un ancien pays d'Asie Mineure, situé sur la mer Égée et dont la capitale était Sardes. Elle était connue par Homère sous le nom de Méonie. La Lydie est évoquée dans les légendes d'Héraclès et Omphale, d'Arachne, ou de Tantale et Pélops (ancêtres des Atrides).

14 . Une centurie (pluriel latin centuriae) est un substantif latin à partir de la racine centum (une centaine), désignant des unités composées à l'origine d'environ 100 hommes. Elle est, pendant la République romaine une division du corps civique constituée au moment du recensement, par le censeur, afin de fournir une unité militaire de la légion romaine.

15 Une ptéryge est une lanière de cuir ou de métal, partie d'une armure de Grèce et Rome antiques. Ces lanières forment une jupe à franges portée sous la cuirasse et la Lorica segmentata, ou tombant sur le haut des bras comme des épaulettes.

16 . Les Doriens (en grec ancien Δωριεῖς / Dōrieis, singulier Δωριεύς / Dōrieus) étaient l'une des quatre ethnē majeures de la Grèce antique que les historiens de l'époque classique reconnaissaient comme constituant leur propre peuple, les autres peuples étant les Achéens, les Ioniens et les Éoliens. Le terme grec ethnos a ici le sens de « groupe ethnique ». Hérodote utilisait ce mot pour les désigner. Ils sont cependant le plus souvent appelés simplement « Doriens » dans des textes littéraires aussi anciens que l'Odyssée, qui les localisait à l'époque dans l'île de Crète.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, merci à Amazone et MissHarpie pour vos retours. Je précise que ce dernier tome comporte 15 chapitres. Je suis en train de traduire le chapitre 14. Je dirai que ce volume se divise en 2 partie, la première s'appellerait "Shaikheti" et la deuxième "Callisto", voilà voilà... Bonne lecture

* * *

 **III. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Il y avait tant de choses concernant mon passé, que j'avais révélées à contrecœur à Gabrielle. Lui expliquer toutes ces choses, que j'avais faites aux autres lors de mon accès au pouvoir, étaient particulièrement déconcertantes. Les expressions qui traversaient son visage, envoyaient des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elles étaient souvent hantées et perturbées, mais en général ses expressions révélaient un dégoût prononcé. Je pensais qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte que son visage affichait ces expressions. C'était juste une partie de la nature de Gabrielle. Elle était l'incarnation de la bonté même et c'était ainsi qu'elle répondait au mal.

Quand j'eus compris que c'était Shaikheti qui dirigeait une armée à travers la Thrace jusqu'en en Germanie, s'allier à Orocovis d'Illyrie avait été la première chose qui m'avait traversé l'esprit. Cela aurait dû être une idée absurde. Orocovis était autrefois un chef de file de la même trempe que César. Il avait gagné beaucoup de pouvoir au cours des années, mais contrairement à César, son pouvoir n'avait pas été obtenu par la vanité, le sang ou la trahison. Le pouvoir d'Orocovis provenait de l'amour, du respect et de la loyauté de son peuple, qu'il avait gagné en démontrant ses compétences et sa persévérance comme leadership. Quand je l'avais combattu, il y a huit ans, je m'attendais à ce qu'il se batte jusqu'à la mort comme César l'avait fait. Mais encore une fois, il n'était pas César. Un leader plus approprié avec lequel le comparer serait la Reine Melosa des Amazones de Thessalie. Mais là où la reine Melosa avait tenté d'éviter une bataille avec moi en négociant un arrangement‚ Orocovis avait d'abord voulu se battre avant de capituler. Cela m'avait permis d'être témoin de sa puissance, ce qui avait été pour lui une très grande erreur, que s'il s'était rendu avant de se battre ou s'il était battu jusqu'à la mort. Selon moi, laisser à un dirigeant d'une force aussi immense conserver un certain pouvoir et une autorité sur son peuple, était une véritable menace pour mon objectif principal. Je devais entièrement détruire son pouvoir, et je pensais à l'époque, que la destruction de son territoire et de son peuple autour de lui, tout en le gardant en vie pour témoigner de mon carnage, était beaucoup plus ravageur pour lui et son peuple que de l'exécuter.

Cela avait pris huit années, pour que le peuple décimé d'Orocovis reconstruise une partie de ce que l'Illyrie avait été autrefois, et dans mon rôle d'Impératrice du Royaume, je n'ai guère contribué à rendre les années suivantes faciles. Cependant, j'avais de confiance, en ce que Orocovis allait s'unir avec moi contre Shaikheti, malgré nos antécédents. En plus, de savoir que ses esclaves seraient libérés, je pensais que Orocovis profiterait grandement de cette difficile victoire. Cependant, la vraie raison de ma confiance, était dans les paroles et les écrits de mon amour Gabrielle.

Quand elle m'avait quitté pour vagabonder comme barde itinérante, il y a six mois‚ la douce voix de Gabrielle‚ son charme poétique et son message d'espoir avaient profondément ému tous ceux qui l'avaient écouté. La parole de la belle Barde de Poteidaia s'était répandue rapidement en Grèce, et l'impact de ces mots avaient continué à influencer et inspirer, longtemps après son retour à Corinthe. De plus‚ Gabrielle n'avait cessé d'écrire. Elle avait écrit sur notre voyage en Thrace pour sauver les Amazones du Nord, de Velasca‚ de ma bataille à Albion et de son enlèvement par Callisto à Rome. Et elle n'avait pas juste écrit pour son propre salut ou pour le mien. Tous les événements qu'elle rapportait, étaient copiés sur au moins trois parchemins supplémentaires qu'elle laissait ensuite dans les mains d'historiens, conteurs ou savants dispersés le long de nos routes, pour que d'autres puissent apprendre de première main les récits concernant cette personne qu'elle avait nommée‚ « la véritable Xena la Conquérante. »

C'était devenu la mission personnelle de Gabrielle de racheter ma réputation ternie et mon âme torturée.

D'une certaine manière, c'était ses paroles qui m'avaient motivée à émanciper les Illyriens asservis, ce que j'avais envisagé de faire, bien avant de connaître la présence de Shaikheti dans les Steppes. Gabrielle pensais‚ plus que quiconque, y compris moi‚ que j'avais le pouvoir du bien en moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue‚ mais cela me réchauffait tellement le cœur de savoir que Gabrielle le voyait en moi.

Quand je lui avais dit, avoir libéré les esclaves Illyriens‚ j'avais vu une lueur dans ses yeux‚ qui avait provoqué une lueur dans mon cœur. Je voulais instantanément la serrer fermement dans mes bras. Ainsi, sans dire un mot, je posai mon épée que j'avais aiguisée et commençai à retirer mes vêtements.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Xena ? me demanda Gabrielle.

— Je me prépare pour aller au lit, Gabrielle, répondis-je. Pourquoi d'autre enlèverai-je mes vêtements ?

— Xena ! s'écria-t-elle. Il gèle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas dormir toute nue comme si nous étions dans notre chambre chaude de Corinthe.

— Désolée, mais je ne peux pas dormir dans tes bras avec des vêtements, Chérie.

Après m'être complètement déshabillée, je me mis à me glisser dans la couche épaisse que Gabrielle nous avait préparée.

— Dépêche-toi… dépêche-toi… dépêche-toi… répéta-t-elle en continu. Tu laisses passer tout l'air froid !

Une fois que je fus complètement et douillettement enveloppée dans notre couchage‚ je tendis les bras pour la prendre dans une étreinte et je fus décontenancée de m'apercevoir qu'elle était plus qu'entièrement habillée.

— N'est-ce pas un peu trop‚ Gabrielle ? demandai-je.

— Non.

— Très bien, dis-je déçue alors que je serrais contre moi ma petite oursonne.

— Xena, dit Gabrielle d'une voix étouffée alors que son visage était enfoui entre mes seins, comment pouvais-tu savoir que Orocovis allait s'allier à toi, en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune obligation de le faire ?

— À cause de toi‚ Gabrielle‚ lui dis-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

— Moi ?

— Oui, toi, répondis-je.

Je lui racontai à quel point ses histoires et ses parchemins circulaient dans tout le Royaume. Elle semblait un peu surprise par ma révélation, mais quand elle me souriait, la chaleur qu'elle m'avait apportée depuis que je m'étais glissée dans le lit, commençait à se transformer en un feu pervers.

— Gabrielle, dis-je d'une voix rauque, enlève ces vêtements.

— Il fait trop froid, Xena‚ protesta-t-elle.

Je me creusai plus profondément dans lit afin que nos yeux puissent se rencontrer. Ensuite, je me mis à lui embrasser les lèvres. Mes premiers baisers furent très légers, presque chastes, puis ils devinrent plus profonds. Gabrielle y répondit avec passion. Par la suite, je me déplaçai de façon à me retrouver au-dessus de Gabrielle. Nous restâmes étendues là, enfouies sous une tonne de fourrure, serrées l'une contre l'autre, nous embrassâmes pendant un très long moment. Quand je l'embrassai‚ je caresserai légèrement son visage et son cou avec le revers de mes doigts. Elle peignait légèrement mes cheveux avec ses doigts en caressant de temps en temps mes oreilles. Ces douces sensations complémentaires envoyaient des sentiments d'amour au plus profond de mon corps. Gabrielle était mon monde à moi.

Elle se mit à me masser les épaules et le haut du dos alors que les baisers se poursuivaient.

— Mmmm... gémis-je avant de rompre nos baisers. Tu es toujours froid, Gabrielle ?

— Pas vraiment, répondit-elle.

Gabrielle commença à retirer ses vêtements. Tout d'abord, le long manteau de fourrure, puis le long peplos en cuir, ensuite la tunique en tissu doux et enfin son pantalon. Bien sûr, je lui avais offert mon aide en cours de route. Gabrielle refusa cependant d'enlever ses chaussettes épaisses en laine qui couvraient ses précieux pieds.

— Ils ont tendance à se refroidir plus vite, déclara-t-elle comme excuse.

Une fois que Gabrielle fut nue, je pressais mon corps en sueur contre le sien.

— Tu sens si bon, dis-je.

— Comment peux-tu me sentir sous cette peau d'animal ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

— J'ai beaucoup de compétences, répondis-je alors que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Bientôt, les baisers, la proximité et la chaleur d'être enfouies sous un monticule de fourrure et de couverture commencèrent à augmenter nos désirs. Gabrielle resserra ses genoux avec séduction, et avec eux‚ écarta lentement mes jambes. Elle dirigea ensuite sa jolie main en bas sur mon côté‚ puis sur ma hanche et ensuite à l'intérieur en direction de mon sexe. Gabrielle entra en moi‚ provoquant un frisson qui courut le long de mon dos jusqu'à mon cou puis à ma tête où il vibra. Je laissai échapper un profond gémissement.

— Tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'aime, répondis-je.

Nos ébats amoureux, de cette première nuit au camp de guerre, se terminèrent comme ils avaient commencé, avec nous enfouies sous une couche de peaux d'animaux, à s'embrassaient jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous réclame enfin.

-.-.-.-

Je me réveillais au bruit des troupes qui se déplaçaient à l'extérieur de notre tente. Bien que j'étais très désireuse de conduire mes guerriers vers une autre bataille victorieuse, je n'étais pas pressée de retirer mes bras autour de mon amour et de sortir de ce couchage douillet.

— Les troupes sont prêtes à bouger, Commandant, dit une voix à l'extérieur de notre tente.

— Excellent, fut la réponse de Palaemon. Je vais prévenir la Conquérante.

— Je suis prévenue, dis-je à l'ombre sur ma tente alors que je commençais à m'extirper lentement de mon refuge confortable. Merde ! m'écriai-je quand je me traînais pour me rapprocher de mes vêtements de bataille.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Xena ? demanda une Gabrielle endormie.

— Il fait sécrément froid, protestai-je.

Gabrielle gloussa.

— Surprise‚ surprise‚ Princesse Guerrière.

Un moment plus tard, j'étais habillée et prête à travailler mes troupes pour la future bataille. Gabrielle se débarrassa à contrecœur des couvertures‚ non sans s'être complètement habillée, toujours en dessous.

— Je suis sûre que cela n'a pas été facile, commentai-je, en parlant de la méthode d'habillage de Gabrielle alors qu'elle s'étendit pour prendre ses bottes.

— Oui, répondit-elle, sinon, il faut s'habiller dans le froid.

Nous quittâmes la tente de commandement pour scruter notre environnement. Le soleil était levé, mais une mince couche de neige fraîche recouvrait une grande partie du camp. Des groupes de soldats qui se trouvaient sur des douzaines de petits feux parsemés la zone. Gabrielle et moi décidâmes en premier de vérifier l'état de la tente des soins. A l'intérieur, les guérisseurs construisaient des couchettes improvisées. Les médicaments étaient affichés. Des bandages étaient stockés.

— C'est là où tu vas te trouvais, n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je presque comme une requête.

— Oui, Xena‚ répondit Gabrielle.

— Je m'assurerai qu'il reste assez de troupes à l'arrière pour garantir ta sécurité contre une l'embuscade‚ Gabrielle.

— Je sais que tu le feras, Xena, dit-elle en mettant sa main dans la mienne.

Je portais sa main à mes lèvres et j'y déposai un baiser affectueux.

— Je dois aller rassembler les troupes, lui dis-je. Et également voir si Orocovis et ses hommes sont déjà arrivés.

— J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, Xena, dit Gabrielle.

Orocovis et son armée étaient arrivés juste après l'aube. Nous nous approchâmes, Gabrielle, Palaemon et moi, alors qu'ils étaient en train de monter leur camp à côté du nôtre. Orocovis était de dos, alors que nous nous approchâmes, mais quand il se retourna, ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Gabrielle.

— Bienvenue, Seigneur Orocovis, dis-je alors que Gabrielle me regardait avec étonnement.

— Bonjour, Conquérante, répondit Orocovis.

Il était vêtu de son uniforme de commandement de couleur noir et orange.

Je regardais Gabrielle.

— Voici Gabrielle, mon consort.

— Et la célèbre Barde de Poteidaia, ajouta Orocovis. Vous savez que ses chroniques tissent une puissante et flatteuse tapisserie de vous, Conquérante.

— Mensonge‚ tout n'est que mensonge‚ Seigneur Orocovis‚ plaisantai-je.

Les autres rirent alors que Gabrielle saisit la main d'Orocovis dans un geste de salut.

— Le commandant Palaemon vous a-t-il informé de mon premier objectif d'attaque ? lui demandai-je.

— Oui‚ Conquérante‚ répondit Orocovis. Cependant‚ je voudrais faire plusieurs suggestions.

— Bien sûr, dis-je. Je serais très intéressé par toutes les suggestions que vous aurez à m'offrir.

Gabrielle me jeta un deuxième regard surpris.

— Palaemon, allez chercher nos autres commandants et rassemblez-les dans ma tente de commandement.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante‚ répondit Palaemon avant de partir.

Alors que Gabrielle et moi nous nous éloignâmes de Orocovis, elle m'attrapa par le bras.

— Xena, dit-elle, tu l'as appelé "Seigneur".

— C'est son titre honorifique approprié, Gabrielle, rétorquai-je.

— Je m'en doutai, dit-elle. Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait.

Nous restâmes silencieuses durant le reste de notre retour jusqu'à la tente de commandement. Une fois à l'intérieur, cependant, Gabrielle saisit mes deux bras et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Xena, commença-t-elle, avoue-moi quelque chose.

— Quoi ?

— Tu as sciemment laissé Palaemon‚ Glaphyra et Seumius enrôlaient qu'un petit nombre de combattants pour cette campagne.

— Oui et ?

— Et... et tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de Lord Orocovis.

— Bien sûr que si‚ affirmai-je.

— Non, tu n'en as pas besoin‚ insista Gabrielle. Tu aurais pu convoqué facilement Seumius pour qu'il vienne jusqu'ici avec une légion… deux légions… assez d'hommes pour balayer ce Shaikheti de la surface de la terre.

— Où veux-tu en venir‚ Gabrielle ? demandai-je.

— Tu t'es arrangée pour que l'armée entière d'Orocovis soit engagée dans cette bataille pour une raison quelconque, accusa-t-elle. Quelle est cette raison ?

— Tu penses que je veux le voir assassiné‚ n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne savais pas dire si Gabrielle pouvait voir la blessure dans mes yeux que je ressentais dans mon cœur, mais cette lueur de dégoût sur son visage fut rapidement remplacée par un douloureux désarroi.

— Je ne peux pas croire que c'est la raison, Xena.

— Et cela n'est pas‚ lui criai-je dessus puis regrettais immédiatement le ton de ma voix.

— Quelle est la raison, Xena ? demanda Gabrielle doucement alors que ses deux mains courraient lentement tout le long de mes bras, puis saisirent mes mains tremblantes.

— La raison est purement stratégique, Gabrielle, commençai-je. Je prévois de prendre à revers, les troupes du sud de Shaikheti. Comme tu as pu le voir, Orocovis porte un uniforme de commandement de couleur, unique dans son genre. Toutes ses troupes portent les mêmes couleurs. Les Germains reconnaîtront Orocovis et ses troupes et les voir avec mes régiments à l'avant‚ comprendront que mes bataillons sont alliés avec les siens.

— Et je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, commenta Gabrielle.

— Eh bien, nous ne voulons certainement pas que les Germains pensent que nous sommes alliés avec Shaikheti, dis-je. Les Illyriens ont toujours eu une existence pacifique avec les diverses tribus germaniques, alors même que ces tribus ont passé des années à se battre. Ils sauront instantanément que les Illyriens sont de leur côté.

— Donc, la présence de Orocovis est nécessaire pour prouver aux Germains de quel côté tu es ?

— Exactement.

— Quelle est l'autre raison, Xena ? demanda Gabrielle.

Je serrais ses mains plus fort.

— Je veux réparer le mal fait à cet homme honorable, il y a plusieurs années, Gabrielle, dis-je. Je veux lui donner l'opportunité de retrouver cette gloire méritée qu'il avait autrefois.

— C'est pour cela que tu es disposée à écouter ses conseils ?

— Seuls de grands chefs ont assez confiant en eux-mêmes pour savoir quand écouter les conseils d'autres grands chefs. J'écoute tes conseils quotidiens‚ Gabrielle et dans le cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué‚ je m'inspire souvent de ça.

Elle choisit ce moment pour sourire avec « le sourire de GABRIELLE » qui mettait mon estomac sens dessus-dessous.

-.-.-.-

Quelques temps plus tard‚ après avoir rassemblé mes troupes pour la bataille‚ je repartis avec Gabrielle sous notre tente. Lui dire au revoir avant de partir avec mon armée au combat, fut extrêmement difficile. Après avoir passé quelques instants dans l'intimité de notre tente, à nous nous étreindre et nous embrasser, nous nous tenions à côté de Argo, et devant les troupes pendant un long moment, nous nous embrassions encore plusieurs fois.

— Reviens vers moi, murmura-t-elle.

— Je le ferai, Gabrielle, lui murmurai-je en retour, avant de donner à ses lèvres un léger baiser, puis je la relâchai tristement pour monter sur Argo.

— ALLONS-Y ! criai-je aux troupes qui me répondirent dans une acclamation collective.

Il nous fallut plusieurs heures pour arriver à l'emplacement de la guerre en cours. Les troupes de Shaikheti avaient déjà attaqué quatre villages bourguignons et attaquaient le cinquième lorsque nous nous sommes approchâmes. Comme je l'avais pensé, Shaikheti ne se trouvait nulle part, mais j'avais été surprise par le nombre de guerriers qu'il avait envoyés pour faire ces assauts. C'était toujours la façon de faire de Shaikheti, de recruter un très grand nombre d'hommes, mais de ne les envoyer au combat qu'en petites unités. C'était sa façon de se débarrasser des combattants les plus faibles. Les guerriers survivants des premières batailles, dans lesquels les troupes de Shaikheti étaient habituellement dépassées en nombre, étaient récompensés en revenant plus tard, dans les affrontements accompagnés de renforts plus conséquents. J'avais toujours considéré cette pratique vraiment ridicule. J'avais gagné des batailles en l'emportant sur le nombre ou en doublant mes adversaires. Quant aux faibles combattants‚ si Shaikheti avait investi un peu plus de temps et d'énergie pour bien entraîner ses troupes avant de les lancer dans des zones de combat, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter des faibles et des incompétents.

Le nombre total de combattants de l'armée de Shaikheti ce jour-là m'avait amené à penser qu'à un moment ou un autre‚ il avait découvert que sa façon n'était pas la bonne pour gagner des guerres. Je devais aussi admettre à moi-même, que cela fut ma première erreur de jugement. J'avais pensé qu'il n'accomplirait jamais cela. C'était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas pris la peine de recruter plus de centuries de la Garde Impériale ou dans mes armées de Thrace et de Gaule. Nous n'avions toujours pas affronté son armée entière‚ parce que Shaikheti avait envoyé seulement quelques centaines de troupes pour piller ces villages‚ et nous n'allions sûrement pas l'emporter en nombre sur eux non plus.

Bien que la nuit était tombée sur nous, nous nous positionnions hors de vue, mais à portée de la bataille, nichés dans un ravin.

— Puis-je faire une suggestion‚ Conquérante‚ demanda Orocovis.

— Je vous écoute‚ Seigneur Orocovis‚ répondis-je.

— Attaquons maintenant‚ conseilla-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— Trois raisons‚ Majesté‚ exposa-t-il. Premièrement‚ l'obscurité dans ces circonstances peut être notre amie.

— D'accord, considérai-je.

— Deuxièmement‚ combattre nous tiendra chaud durant la nuit.

— Okay.

— Et troisièmement‚ nous ne pouvons pas faire de feux de camp sans attirer l'attention. Si nous ne pouvons pas faire de feux‚ nous devrons nous serrer les uns contre les autres ce soir, ou nous mourrons gelés.

Je hochai la tête.

— Je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais vous avez oublié la raison la plus importante, lui dis-je.

— Qu'est-il ?

— L'élément de surprise‚ mon Seigneur‚ répondis-je avant de me lever, et de lever doucement mon épée‚ je montrai la direction du combat. Immédiatement, des troupes bondirent hors du ravin trop étroit tandis que d'autres déboulèrent à cheval.

Je bondis sur Argo et je le poussai à galoper. Lord Orocovis n'était pas loin derrière. Également à cheval, il y avait Bahri, Charicleia, Hadiya et Stanislas. Lorsque nous chevauchâmes jusqu'au village bourguignon, je sentis immédiatement cette excitation que j'avais juste avant une bataille. Mon cœur commençait à battre plus rapidement, le duvet dans mon cou se redressait, et je commençais à transpirer. J'appréciais une bonne bataille.

Quand je m'approchai de l'ennemi‚ je me mis systématiquement à taillader les hommes de Shaikheti en chevauchant Argo. Je flanquai mon épée à travers les visages‚ les gorges et les poitrines. Après chaque nouveau mort, je ressentis un agréable sursaut d'énergie. Finalement‚ je descendis de Argo et commençai à prendre l'ennemi un par un. Chaque échange d'épée était bref et se terminait avec mon arme plongée profondément dans leurs poitrines‚ cous ou ventres. La vue de leurs corps sans vie, et le sang sur mon épée ne servaient qu'à me revigorer encore plus. Cette bataille dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et se termina lorsque l'ensemble, mes armées, celles de Orocovis et les habitants de Bourgogne purent anéantir la majorité des soldats de Shaikheti. Les quelques survivants se retirèrent vers le camp de guerre de Shaikheti. Si la combinaison de la fatigue, des blessures et du froid de la nuit ne les avait pas tuées, j'espérais qu'ils vivraient assez longtemps pour envoyer un message à Shaikheti, que son ridicule plan de conquérir les Germains ne se réalisera pas. Cependant, je devais également accepter la réalité, ce n'était sûrement que le premier round d'une guerre qui promettait de durer encore quelque temps.

Nos pertes étaient peu nombreuses. J'ordonnai à mes troupes de rassembler les morts pour faire un bûcher collectif, parce que le sol était trop gelé pour essayer de les enterrés. Après avoir parlé brièvement avec le chef du clan bourguignon local‚ Orocovis m'ayant servi d'interprète‚ je saisis les rênes de Argo et me retirais dans une des granges du village, offerte comme logements pour les troupes. Bahri‚ Charicleia‚ Hadiya et Stanislas se rejoignirent à moi. Les quatre femmes s'étaient bien battues. Aucune n'avait de blessures apparentes. Elles entassèrent de la paille pour en faire un lit improvisé, et s'y blottirent proche l'une de l'autre, dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de repos, avant le prochain round de combat. Je sortis un chiffon et ma pierre à aiguiser, et me mis à nettoyer et à affûter mes armes. Je ne pouvais pas dormir tant que l'adrénaline de la bataille courait encore dans mes veines.

Ça et autre chose.

Gabrielle aurait détesté voir ce que j'avais fait. Elle aurait détesté me voir tuer. Je refusai de voir les hommes à qui je prenais la vie ; Combien ils étaient jeunes ou vieux. Je refusai de penser aux veuves et aux enfants sans père dont j'étais en train de faire. Je refusai de penser aux mères qui perdaient leurs fils. Et j'essayai très fort de ne pas penser à Gabrielle quand j'entrai en contact avec l'ennemi cette nuit-là. Parce que, je savais que penser à elle, à sa lumière, à sa bonté, compromettrait ma concentration, mon besoin d'éliminer l'ennemi, mon besoin de tuer. Alors que j'essuyai le sang sur mon épée, je me dis à moi-même que je ne tuerais pas les hommes désarmés. Je ne tuerais pas les hommes innocents. Je ne tuais pas pour des émotions fortes. Cette bataille n'avait qu'un bon objectif, délivrer des personnes gentilles et inoffensives, quoique parfois obstinées, d'une prise de contrôle hostile, et secourir un chef vénéré mais assiégé, à ressentir la joie de la victoire. Il y avait de la bonté dans ce que je faisais, essayai-je de me convaincre. Une très grande bonté.

Après avoir passé beaucoup de temps à affûter mon arme, j'observai mes compagnes. Morpheus les avait réclamées toutes les quatre et semblaient paisibles dans leur sommeil. Pour moi, bien évidemment, Gabrielle me manquait beaucoup. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis un coup sec sur la porte de la grange. Ne voulant pas réveiller mes camarades, je me déplaçai doucement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris. C'était Palaemon.

— Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, Conquérante, murmura-t-il, mais je demande la permission de relever les blessés de leur fonction.

— Permission accordée, dis-je. Assurez-vous qu'à l'aube, une petite unité de combattants et de blessés légers emmène les plus gravement touchés jusqu'à notre camp de guerre. Ils peuvent prendre des chevaux, mais les soldats indemnes doivent revenir une fois que les blessés auront été portés à l'hôpital.

— Et ceux qui sont trop gravement blessés pour voyager‚ Majesté ? questionna Palaemon. Nous les avons mis en sécurité dans une des maisons du village. Il y en a neuf en tout.

— Demandez à l'apothicaire du village de leurs donner quelque chose qui les soulage jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent de l'autre côté.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante‚ dit Palaemon en s'inclinant puis se retourna en s'éloignant.

Alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers un groupe de Garde Impériaux en attente d'ordre, je l'interpellai.

— Commandant Palaemon‚ vous vous êtes bien battu aujourd'hui mais, restez vigilant‚ l'avertis-je. Shaikheti a encore beaucoup d'hommes à envoyer à leur mort.

— Nous serons prêts, mon Seigneur ! s'écria-t-il.

Après avoir fermé la porte de la grange, je pressai mon front contre celle-ci, et regardai ma tenue de combat ensanglanté.

— S'il te plaît, comprends-moi, Gabrielle, chuchotai-je en sentant des larmes coulaient le long de mon visage.

Beaucoup d'autres jours de bataille nous attendaient.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 4, merci pour tous vos retours.

* * *

 **IV. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Le matin où Xena partit pour se battre, j'étais déterminée à m'occuper. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arrêter de m'occuper et de commencer à m'inquiéter pour elle. Je me fichais qu'elle soit la plus grande guerrière du monde connu. Elle était à la fois l'amour de ma vie et mortelle. Elle n'était pas au-delà de se faire tuer là-bas. Ainsi, alors que j'étais occupée par diverses tâches, je scrutai occasionnellement le ciel et regardai les nuages se déplacer. Je priai les dieux qui déplaçaient ces nuages :

— Protégez ma Xena, s'il vous plaît.

Je passai la moitié de cette première journée à aider les guérisseurs à préparer la tente-hôpital pour les blessés. Je posai de nombreuses questions à ces experts. Deux des guérisseurs de l'opération Albion _(1)_ de Xena se trouvaient parmi eux ; Aneurin‚ le guérisseur celte qui s'était occupé de la blessure de Xena, infligée par Niall de Calleva, et son assistant‚ Kyros‚ le guérisseur grec qui s'était occupé avec succès de mon mal de mer. Je voulais beaucoup apprendre de ces hommes expérimentés pour que moi aussi, je puisse sauver la vie de nos soldats blessés ; Et aussi, pouvoir m'occuper de Xena si elle en avait besoin.

Pas toute la Garde Impériale‚ ni des troupes de Seumius ou celles de Glaphyra partirent pour le champs de bataille. Un petit détachement bien armés de chaque, avait reçu l'ordre de rester en arrière pour garder le camp. Chaque détachement avait un commandant. J'avais d'abord été surprise que Xena n'ait pas ordonné à Bahri de rester en arrière pour être mon garde du corps personnel, jusqu'à ce que je prenne en compte que Bahri était venue dans cette mission, principalement à cause de Charicleia. J'appris assez rapidement que Xena s'arrangeait toujours pour que quelqu'un veille sur moi. Agenta de Philippopolis était l'une des principaux lieutenants de Glaphyra et la commandante du détachement qui restait. C'était une femme mince et bien musclée de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux bouclés et des yeux noirs, un visage charmant et une voix profonde.

Quand je la vis donner des ordres aux hommes du détachement de Glaphyra‚ je pensais en moi-même combien elle s'intégrerait aux Amazones. Elle avait un esprit fort et une grande confiance en elle.

Le lieutenant Obellus, un officier du détachement de Seumius‚ était un homme grand et fort‚ avec m'avait-on dit‚ une solide formation militaire dans l'armée de Xena. L'officier du détachement de la Garde Impériale, le lieutenant Diomedes, était un des plus fidèle, des plus compétents et des plus loyaux gardes de Xena. Il était également marié à une amie d'enfance de Xena‚ une femme appelée Flora. Pourtant‚ je remarquai assez vite, dès le premier jour que, aussi bien Obellus, que Diomedes s'inclinaient souvent devant le jugement d'Agenta dans la prise de décision.

Lieutenant Agenta organisait calmement et avec une précision minutieuse tous les détails concernant les tours de garde‚ l'approvisionnement et les parties de chasses. Je pensais que c'était un geste intelligent de la part de Xena que de confier à cette femme la responsabilité. Si notre camp devait être attaqué par les hommes de Shaikheti ou par des barbares Germains ennemis‚ j'imaginais qu'Agenta ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour nous protéger et qu'elle ne se ménagerait dans ce processus.

Au crépuscule, Agenta ordonna trois petites expéditions de chasse pour constituer des provisions de nourritures. Elle dirigeait l'une des expéditions, elle s'approcha de moi pour la première fois, avant de s'aventurer à une partie de chasse.

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez une Princesse Amazone, Lady Gabrielle, dit-elle en guise d'introduction.

— Je le suis, dis-je. Mais je m'appelle Gabrielle, juste Gabrielle.

— Vous êtes la consort de notre Majesté, Lady Gabrielle, dit Agenta. Vous êtes également la représentante du royaume des Amazones. Je respecte à la fois le rôle que vous avez dans le Royaume et celui dans la Nation des Amazones.

— Merci, mais Gabrielle fera très bien l'affaire si cela ne vous dérange pas.

— Eh bien, acceptez par avance mes excuses si je glisse une « Lady » par-ci ou par-là, plaisanta-t-elle.

Nous sourîmes toutes les deux.

— Je vais essayer de me contenir durant ces moments-là, répondis-je en plaisantant.

— Voudriez-vous vous joindre à mon groupe de chasse, Gabrielle ?

— Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Notre expédition de chasse ne nous éloigna pas du camp. Quand je partis en compagnie de Agenta, je ne savais pas quel genre d'animal nous chassions. Elle ne prit ni arc, ni flèches, ou aucun type d'arme avec elle. Elle avait juste son épée, qui n'était d'aucune utilité pour la chasse... C'est ce que je pensais.

— Que chassons-nous ?

Je décidai que la meilleure façon de le savoir, était de le demander. Agenta me donna un gros sac à porter.

— Bestioles au sol, ma Lady, répondit-elle, puis se souvint rapidement. Oh, je veux dire Gabrielle.

— Bestioles au sol ?

Agenta me donna un cours rapide sur le maintien de provisions alimentaire frais pendant une guerre hivernale. Avant de partir de Castra Regina‚ Xena avait ordonné que plusieurs voitures soient chargées de nourriture. Une grande partie de tout cela était composée de graines‚ de riz et de légumes séchées. Cependant, de la viande fraîche de porc, de bœuf, de chèvre et d'agneau avaient également été chargées. Le camp de guerre tout entier avait mangé de grandes portions de viande, la nuit avant de partir pour la bataille, mais il y restait un surplus important. Pour garder au frais la viande qui restait, pour le retour des guerriers, Agenta avait adopté une méthode de conservation qu'elle avait appris de certaines tribus des Steppes du nord. Elle prit de grandes caisses en bois‚ qu'elle et ses hommes recouvrirent le fond avec la neige fraîche. Puis, enveloppèrent les morceaux de viande excédentaire dans de fines feuilles de parchemin, et placèrent ensuite les gros morceaux dans les boîtes. Ils couvrirent les morceaux d'une épaisse couche de neige fraîche. Des couvercles étaient posés sur les caisses et stockés dans une tente de provisions alimentaire. Des gardes armées étaient alors postés devant la tente.

En attendant, le reste d'entre nous devait manger aussi.

— Nous ne pouvons pas emmener des animaux de ferme dans un camp de guerre, Gabrielle, explique-t-elle. Trop bruyant et sale. Et nous ne pouvons pas utiliser des flèches pour chasser les cerfs, les élans et les oiseaux, alors nous devons chasser des animaux qui ne nécessitent pas l'utilisation d'arcs et de flèches.

— Lapin ? demandais-je.

— Non, répondit-elle. Ils sont presque impossibles à trouver en hiver et si vous avez assez de chance pour les voir‚ ils sont beaucoup trop rapides pour les attraper sans armes. Une des autres expéditions posera des pièges‚ cependant. Mais nous ne pouvons pas dépendre complètement de pièges à lapins. Les pièges prennent du temps. De plus les lapins n'ont pas beaucoup de viande.

— Eh bien, je suppose que nous n'allons pas pêcher, rétorquais-je.

— Non, répliqua Agenta en souriant. La surface de la rivière est gelée actuellement. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Xena, la Conquérante, pourrait se promener dans une étendue d'eau et attraper des poissons en un clin d'œil. Pour certains d'entre nous‚ cela prendrait beaucoup trop temps aussi.

Pour l'instant, je ne m'intéressais pas au fait qu'Agenta connaissait ce petit truc sur Xena.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui nous reste ?

— Des bestioles.

Agenta ordonna aux sept hommes de son expédition de chasse de se disperser. Ils partirent dans diverses directions. Je restais avec elle. Finalement, nous arrivâmes à un petit trou niché sous quelques vignes enneigées près du bord de la rivière. Agenta sortit d'une poche quelques grosses noix écrasées pour sentir bon et les plaça sur le sol à côté du trou. Nous reculâmes deux pas.

L'attente ne sera pas longue, Gabrielle, dit-elle.

Nous attendîmes en silence pendant quelques instants. Puis enfin, quelque chose bougea dans les vignes pour aller jusqu'aux noix. C'était une petite bête marron mais de forte carrure avec une étrange queue plate. Furtivement‚ elle leva son épée et la plongea dans le dos de l'animal. Il se tortilla quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je.

— C'est un castor‚ répondit-elle.

— Nous allons manger ce truc ?

— Absolument, dit-elle quand elle souleva la carcasse et la plaça dans le sac que je portais.

— Quel goût cela a ? m'enquis-je.

— Le goût du poulet‚ fut la réponse d'Agenta.

-.-.-.-

Je ne dormis pas très bien cette première nuit dans le camp après le départ de Xena. Je me réveillai la moitié de la nuit en pensant à elle, je m'inquiétai pour elle, elle me manquait. Quand je me levai le lendemain matin, un groupe de soldats chevauchaient vers le camp. Chaque cheval portait deux hommes. Certains des hommes étaient gravement blessés, d'autres beaucoup moins. Les hommes qui n'étaient pas blessés, repartirent tout aussitôt après que les blessés furent conduits à la tente-hôpital. Quelques hommes du détachement de Agenta, de Obellus et de Diomède partirent remplacer certains des soldats blessés qui nous avaient été apportés.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la tente de soins pour aider à soigner les blessés. J'appris en parlant avec les hommes blessés que les troupes de Xena et l'armée d'Orocovis avaient fait une attaque surprise contre l'armée de Shaikheti pendant leur raid sur un village bourguignon. J'étais très inquiète par Xena, mais je l'étais également pour mes amis là-bas. Je les questionnai à propos de Bahri, de son amante, Charicleia, Stanislas, Hadiya et même Palaemon. Et je fus soulagée d'apprendre qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été blessé ou tué, que les adversaires présents lors de la première bataille avaient facilement pu être vaincus.

À la fin de la journée, encore plus de blessés avaient été ramenés au camp. J'appris de ce nouveau groupe de soldats que Xena avait fait avancé les troupes jusqu'à un autre village bourguignon où ils avaient dû affronter un plus grand nombre de soldats de l'armée de Shaikheti. Ce deuxième groupe de blessés convint ensemble que la deuxième bataille avait été plus féroce et sanglante que la première.

Je ne réussis pas à dormir de toute la nuit. Vers midi, le lendemain, notre camp reçu des visiteurs inattendus.

— Nous cherchons la Princesse Gabrielle, Amazones de Thessalie, dit une voix à l'extérieur de la tente-hôpital. Un soldat nous a dit de venir jusqu'à cette tente.

— Elle est ici, à l'intérieur, répondit une autre voix.

La porte-toile de la tente s'ouvrit et trois visages familiers apparurent devant moi.

— Ouri, Tania, Escritt ! m'exclamai-je alors en courant pour étreindre mes sœurs et bonnes amies.

— Que c'est bon de te revoir, Princesse Gabrielle, dit Ouri. La reine Otere de notre tribu t'envoie ses salutations.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demandai-je. Comment vont mes Sœurs Amazones du Nord ?

— La tribu est prospère, grâce à toi, ma Princesse, répondit Ouri. Nous sommes venus ici comme volontaires pour t'aider de toutes les façons possibles.

Escritt fit un pas en avant.

— Nous sommes dix‚ ma Princesse‚ dit-elle. Les autres sont dehors. Nous avons parmi nous une guérisseuse, une chamane, des chasseuses et des combattantes. Nous sommes ici pour t'aider personnellement.

Je soupirai à la chaleur enchanteresse que je ressentais.

— C'est vraiment super de votre part, mais vous connaissez Xena. Elle m'a fait bien protéger ici.

Ouri sourit.

— Nous savons, mais nous voulions quand même être ici avec toi. Pour nul une autre raison que comme des visages amicaux pour te rassurer et te tenir compagnie.

— Merci, mes sœurs, dis-je avec délectation.

Après ce premier jour de combat, de plus en plus de blessés avaient été envoyés au camp. Des soldats blessés nous expliquèrent que la plupart d'entre eux grièvement blessés étaient soignés sur place dans des villages que les troupes de Xena protégeaient. Nous apprîmes que les combats s'étaient intensifiés dans plusieurs villages bourguignons et s'étaient finalement propagés dans deux villages lombards.

En attendant, je gagnais de précieuses compétences en guérison. Alors que Aneurin m'enseignait les soins sur les méthodes celtes‚ ma Sœur Amazone Ouri‚ qui était également une guérisseuse expérimentée‚ m'enseignait les techniques médicinales des Amazones. Je continuai aussi à m'exercer avec mon bâton. Escritt et une autre Garde du Nord, appelée Darda se révélèrent être d'excellentes adversaires d'entrainement. M'occuper des soins et m'exercer avec mon bâton était un soulagement temporaire, de l'état constante d'inquiétude dans lequel je vivais. Tout au long de la journée, les Amazones étaient là pour moi. La nuit, cependant, je me recroquevillais dans mon couchage en peau d'ours et pleurais, Xena me manquait et je voulais qu'elle soit là pour me tenir dans ses bras.

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés avant que les troupes ne reviennent au camp de guerre. Quand j'entendis les premiers bruits des soldats, je me sortis de l'hôpital pour chercher Xena. La vue de Seumius gravement blessé m'arrêta en chemin.

— Aidez-nous, Gabrielle, s'il vous plaît, demanda Palaemon fatigué, assistait d'une Bahri tout aussi fatiguée, portant Seumius ensanglanté et à moitié conscient.

Je remplaçais Palaemon, qui soutenait Seumius par le côté gauche tandis que Bahri le tenait par le côté droit en ayant passé son bras autour de son épaule. Palaemon attrapa les jambes de Seumius, ce qui nous permit de le soulever et de le porter dans la tente de soins. Nous déposâmes Seumius sur une couchette et lui enlevâmes sa cuirasse ensanglantée.

— Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? demandais-je en prenant un tissu propre et en l'appliquant contre la blessure au coup de couteau de Seumius.

— Nous les avons poursuivis, Gabrielle, dit Palaemon. Réellement poursuivis. Nous étions en train de sécurisés un village, quand nous avons entendu qu'un nouveau contingent de barbares était en train d'envahir un autre. Alors, nous avons accouru, nous nous sommes battus, et ils se sont retirés. Nous les avons enfin coincés dans un des villages Lombards, mais à cet instant-là, il était trop nombreux.

— Vous avez battu en retraite ? demandai-je.

Palaemon s'assit sur un tabouret, vaincu par l'épuisement. Bahri continua :

— Pas tout de suite, Gab, dit-elle. La Conquérante ne voulait pas que nous abandonnions ce village Lombard. Comme dans les autres villages où nous nous sommes battus avant, les hommes du village se sont battus avec nous aussi, mais il y avait des vieillards, des femmes et des enfants à prendre en compte. Alors, nous sommes restés pour nous battre contre les hommes de Shaikheti.

J'attrapai le bras de Bahri.

— Xena ! m'exclamai-je. Je dois aller la retrouver.

— Elle va bien, Gab, dit Bahri. Après avoir réussi à réduire un peu leurs nombres, ils ont battu en retraite. Elle a ensuite ordonné de battre aussi en retraite, elle est revenue avec nous.

À cet instant‚ Ouri s'approcha pour examiner Seumius.

— Vas retrouver la Conquérante‚ Gabrielle‚ dit-elle. Je vais m'occuper de cet officier et de ces deux âmes fatiguées.

— Merci, dis-je avant de sortir en courant de la tente de soins.

Bahri me lança :

— Si jamais, tu vois ma Charicleia, dis-lui que je suis ici !

Arriver jusqu'à notre tente s'avéra être un parcours d'obstacles. Il y avait des soldats épuisés un peu partout. Sur mon chemin, je repérai Charicleia.

— As-tu vu ma Bahri ? me demanda-t-elle presque en larmes. Je n'arrive pas à la trouver.

— Elle va bien, Charicleia, dis-je alors en la saisissant doucement par les épaules. Elle se trouve avec le commandant Palaemon dans la tente de soins.

— Merci ! s'écria-t-elle de joie avant de courir jusqu'à la tente.

Je continuai jusqu'à notre tente. _Ce camp n'est qu'un immense chaos_ , pensais-je. Quand j'arrivai, j'entrai, alors que Xena enlevait sa cuirasse trempée de sang.

— Xena ! m'exclamai-je. Tu es blessée !

— Non, ce n'est pas le mien‚ me répondit-elle.

Je tendis les bras et je m'approchai pour l'étreindre.

— Ne t'approches pas de moi, ordonna-t-elle.

— Je vais m'approcher de toi, Xena, la défiai-je avec fermeté en me rapprochant fermement d'elle.

Agrippant doucement les côtés de sa cuirasse, je regardai à l'intérieur de ses beaux yeux bleus, tout en l'aidant à la retirer. J'essayai de ne pas prêter attention à la présence de sang sur elle.

— Es-tu curieuse de le savoir, Gabrielle ? dit-elle d'un ton sinistre.

— Savoir quoi ?

— Combien d'hommes j'ai tué.

— Pas particulièrement‚ répondis-je‚ troublée par son comportement.

— Eh bien, c'était bien plus que j'en ai baisé, siffla-t-elle.

Je me dis immédiatement que c'était la guerre qui rendait Xena comme cela. Les combats et les tueries révélaient au grand jour, la partie la plus laide du côté obscur de Xena. Et je me dis que d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'allais retrouver la lumière en elle. Je posai la cuirasse de côté‚ saisis un bol pour le remplir d'eau. J'amenai le bol à l'endroit où Xena s'était assise sur le sol pour enlever ses bottes.

Je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle.

— Je peux t'aider avec ça, dis-je d'une voix très douce en tendant la main vers le lacet des bottes de Xena.

Xena m'attrapa le poignet et repoussa ma main brusquement.

— Ne me touche pas‚ dit-elle, puis détourna les yeux.

Un silence régna quelques instants, avant que Xena ne me rende son regard.

— Je suis... Je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle, alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux.

Je lui jetai mes bras autour du cou et l'étreignis tout contre moi. Elle jeta ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre elle. Je me mis également à pleurer.

— J'avais espéré avoir enlevé ces vêtements avant que tu me trouves ici, Gabrielle, confessa Xena. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois de comme cela... couverte de sang.

Je relâchai Xena, et pris son visage entre mes mains, je la regardai dans les yeux.

— Je suis une grande fille, Xena, lui dis-je. Je sais que tu n'étais pas cachée sous des couvertures, là-bas. Que tu avais un travail important à faire. Ce que je veux savoir maintenant, c'est, est-ce que tu l'as fait ? Est-ce terminé ?

— Malheureusement, non, ce n'est pas fini, répondit-elle en embrassant ma joue, puis se mit à se nettoyer. Les hommes de Shaikheti ne sont pas aussi expérimentés que mes troupes ou celles de Orocovis, mais ils ont le nombre de leur côté.

— Que vas-tu faire ? lui demandai-je, déçue par le fait qu'elle devrait probablement retourner se battre.

— J'y réfléchis, Gabrielle, me répondit-elle. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de me nettoyer les dents.

Tout en regardant Xena‚ je me rappelai de la façon dont cette grande et vigoureuse femme fonctionnait. Elle prenait souvent le temps qu'il fallait, pour mener à bien des tâches aussi banales, afin de pouvoir réfléchir plus profondément à son prochain mouvement. Au moment même où elle finissait, la voix du lieutenant Agenta se fit entendre à l'extérieur de notre tente.

— Puis-je entrer‚ mon Seigneur ?

Xena cracha l'eau et la solution de nettoyage de sa bouche.

— Oui, lieutenant, entrez, ordonna-t-elle.

Agenta entra avec ma Sœur Escritt, ce qui amena Xena à me lancer un regard surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une Amazone fait ici ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Des Sœurs de la tribu du Nord sont arrivées quelques jours après ton départ, Xena, lui expliquai-je. Elles nous ont aidé dans le camp.

Pendant que Xena reportait son attention sur Agenta, j'essayais frénétiquement de comprendre pourquoi elle pouvait être irritée par la présence des Amazones du Nord.

— Rapport, Lieutenant, lui demanda Xena.

— Majesté, dit Agenta, il n'y a pas assez de place dans la tente de soins pour abriter tous les blessés, alors j'ai pris la liberté de désigner quelques tentes dortoirs à cette fin.

— Bien, répondit Xena.

— Il reste encore de la viande dans la tente froide, et nous avons chassé, mon Seigneur, continua Agenta. Ces Amazones ont été très précieuse à cet égard. Elles chassent à partir des arbres, Conquérante. C'est tout à fait remarquable.

Les yeux de Xena s'élargirent alors que Agenta continuait son rapport.

— Il y a beaucoup de viande pour nourrir les guerriers épuisés et affamés, Conquérante. Beaucoup de neige à faire bouillir pour de l'eau douce. Cependant, je pense que nous devons rationner le grain.

Xena me rendit son attention.

— Combien d'Amazones y a-t-il ici‚ Gabrielle ?

— Seulement dix‚ Xena‚ répondis-je. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— J'ai une idée, dit-elle avant de retourner son attention sur Agenta. Lieutenant, je veux que Escritt et vous rassembliez les Amazones et que vous les rameniez ici.

— Oui, mon Seigneur‚ dit Agenta.

— Faites venir également le Sergent Bahri et son amante Amazone, Charicleia... et les deux gardes Parisii _(2)_ , Hadiya et Stanislas.

— Oui, Majesté.

— Et trouvez-moi les Commandants Palaemon, Glaphyra et le Seigneur Orocovis.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante‚ salua Agenta avant de partir avec Escritt.

Xena se tourna vers moi. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

— Comment les Amazones des Steppe savaient-elles que tu étais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je leur ai envoyé un message, Xena, répondis-je. Mais, je ne leur ai pas demandé de venir. Je voulais juste leur faire savoir que tu allais régler un problème avec Shaikheti. Elles sont venues jusqu'ici par respect pour moi.

Xena leva les yeux vers le plafond de notre tente.

— Tu es en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas, Xena ? demandai-je.

— Non, Gabrielle‚ je viens de tomber encore plus profondément amoureuse de toi‚ dit-elle en me rendant son regard, elle m'attira ensuite dans une étreinte. Je crois que tu pourrais nous avoir fait gagné cette guerre.

Je levai les yeux vers elle‚ mais elle n'en dit pas plus jusqu'à ce que Agenta soit revenue avec les personnes que Xena avait demandés à voir.

-.-.-.-

— Asseyez-vous‚ vous tous‚ ordonna Xena alors que chacun prenait place sous la tente couverte de fourrure. Xena resta debout.

— Comme vous pouvez le savoir ou pas, commença-t-elle, nous sommes dans une situation précaire. Le commandant Seumius est blessé, nous avons perdu près d'un tiers de nos troupes en blessés ou en morts, et bien que nous ayons probablement vaincu plus de la moitié de l'armée de Shaikheti, ils sont toujours plus nombreux que nous. Nous savons par les batailles que les hommes de Shaikheti ne sont pas aussi compétents que mes forces ou que l'armée de Seigneur Orocovis. Nous savons aussi que ceux de son armée qui sont originaires de Perse et des autres contrées du désert ont des difficultés à se battre avec ce temps. Mais je connais suffisamment Shaikheti pour savoir qu'il a gardé les meilleurs pour la fin. Ceux de son armée que nous n'avons pas encore rencontrés dans la lutte sont sûrement bien reposés et sont plus que probablement ses compatriotes Scythes. Nos hommes indemnes sont fatigués et affamés. Et rencontrer les originaires des Steppes bien reposés se révélera être un défi plus grand pour nos hommes et femmes guerriers. Je pourrais envoyer un message pour faire venir plus de troupes de Gaule, poursuivit-elle, mais cela prendrait trop de temps... et je ne pense pas que nous en ayons.

— Pourtant, vous semblez avoir un plan, Conquérante, dit Seigneur Orocovis plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

— Oui, en effet, Seigneur Orocovis, dit Xena, alors qu'une aura de confiance semblait l'entourer. Demain matin, je voudrais que vous, et un petit détachement d'hommes de nos forces alliées, ailliez voir le chef des chefs Goths et de le convaincre de s'engager dans ce conflit. Etes-vous disposer à faire cela ?

Les yeux du Seigneur Orocovis s'élargirent.

— Je le ferais, mais les Goths ne seront pas nos alliés, Conquérante, protesta-t-il. Ce sont les ennemis des autres clans Germains. Ma relation avec eux est tiède au mieux, et... bien, ils ne peuvent pas vous voir.

— Je n'ai jamais combattu personnellement les Goths, Seigneur Orocovis, commenta Xena, mais Shaikheti, oui. Vous pouvez leur rappeler ce fait. Ils nous aideront.

— J'ai de sérieux doutes, Conquérante, déclara le Seigneur Orocovis.

— Moi, pas, rétorqua Xena en se dirigeant vers Stanislas et Hadiya, et assit entre elles deux. Parlez-moi, Stanislas, de l'origine de votre nom.

Les yeux de Stanislas s'agrandirent alors que Xena continuait.

— Peut-être que je peux deviner. Vous et Hadiya avaient près de 35 ans. Il y a environ 25 ans‚ vous avez été toutes les deux enlevées par les Romains ; elle au sud du grand désert en Afrique et vous dans les vastes forêts au sud du Jutland _(3)_. Ils voulaient vous emmenez à Albion pour vous vendre comme esclave, mais les Parisii ont résisté aux Romains, et vous ont secourus toutes les deux, et vous ont adopté comme les siens. Vous deux avez grandi ensemble‚ êtes tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre et avez formé une union de vie avec les chaînes de l'esclavage.

Stanislas ne dit pas un mot, mais les larmes dans ses yeux parlèrent pour elle.

— Voulez-vous nous aider, Stanislas ? demanda Xena en posant doucement la main sur l'épaule de Stanislas. S'il vous plaît.

Stanislas regarda Xena.

— Je vous aiderai‚ répondit-elle.

— Merci, murmura Xena avant de reporter son attention sur le Seigneur Orocovis. Stanislas vous accompagnera demain, Seigneur Orocovis. C'est une goth et vous serez respectés. Entre vous deux, je pense que cela persuadera ses compatriotes Goths de nous aider.

Le Seigneur Orocovis et Xena se levèrent tous les deux.

— Cela nous prendra au moins deux jours pleins pour voyager jusque là-bas‚ rassembler les guerriers… si nous réussissons à les persuader… et notre voyage de retour. Qu'allez-vous faire entre-temps‚ Conquérante ?

— Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même‚ Seigneur Orocovis‚ plaisanta Xena. J'ai un plan.

— Très bien‚ dit Seigneur Orocovis. Le matin‚ je réunirai un groupe de diplomates avec mes hommes et quelques hommes de votre armée.

— Prenez autant de mes soldats que vous pensez avoir besoin, Seigneur Orocovis, exhorta Xena alors qu'ils se serraient les avant-bras.

— Merci.

Xena scruta Palaemon et Glaphyra. Je savais qu'elle était en train de décider lequel de ces deux commandants accompagnerait Lord Orocovis comme officier représentant le Royaume. Et à ma grande surprise, elle se décida sur Palaemon.

— Partez avec lui demain, Commandant, dit-elle à Palaemon toujours étourdi.

Il était évident qu'il était honoré et déçu, mais il savait, comme moi, qu'il y avait toujours une explication dans tout ce que Xena décidait. Une fois que les deux hommes furent partis, Xena reporta son attention sur la Commandante Glaphyra.

— Vous êtes maintenant responsable de toutes les forces de combat ici, Glaphyra, dit Xena.

— Vous et le Lieutenant Agenta, rassemblez les lieutenants Obellus et Diomedes et faites-les sécuriser les troupes pour la nuit. Je veux que mes guerriers soient nourris et reposés. Compris ?

Glaphyra avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait juste d'être couronnée.

— Oui, Majesté ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme renouvelé, avant de sortir de la tente avec Agenta‚ qui souriait elle aussi, apparemment heureuse de prendre enfin part à la bataille.

Les Amazones‚ Stanislas‚ Hadiya‚ Bahri et moi restèrent. Xena reporta ensuite son attention sur Hadiya.

— Je suis intriguée par votre langue maternelle, Hadiya, observa Xena. A propos de vos origines natives... Elles ne me sont pas familières.

— Mon peuple est Bantu, Conquérante, dit Hadiya à Xena avant de regarder Bahri. Mon grec, Bahri... Tu veux m'aider ?

— Puis-je expliquer, mon Seigneur ? demanda Bahri.

— Faites, s'il vous plaît, répondit Xena.

— Il y a des centaines de tribus Bantu réparties dans les forêts tropicales et les grandes plaines d'Afrique, au sud du Sahara, mon Seigneur. Ces peuples ne sont pas comme ces nomades, Berbères ou Libyens, que les Romains ont combattu pendant des années. Ils ne sont pas non plus, comme mes Frères Égyptiens avec nos grands temples, pyramides et civilisations. Ce sont de agriculteurs et des bergers pacifistes qui vivent le même mode de vie simple et adorent les mêmes dieux depuis des siècles.

— Est-ce que beaucoup d'Egyptiens parlent la langue Bantou, Bahri ? demanda Xena.

— Personne ne parle les différents dialectes de la langue, sauf les Bantu eux-mêmes, Conquérante.

— Comment cela se fait-il que vous le connaissez ? interrogea Xena.

— J'ai eu de la chance, Majesté, expliqua Bahri. Quand j'ai rejoint les Doriens en Crète, je me suis liée d'amitié avec un Bantu de Samu Dukiya. Il s'appelait Sesi. Il m'a appris sa langue pour que nous puissions communiquer entre nous secrètement. Il était le seul à ce moment-là à savoir que j'étais une femme. Sesi était comme un frère pour moi.

— Que lui est-il arrivé‚ Bahri ? lui demandai-je.

— Les Romains‚ Gabrielle.

Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Bahri alors que Xena continuai à posai ses questions.

— Donc, en dehors des diverses tribus Bantu, la langue est presque complètement inconnue ?

— Oui, mon Seigneur.

— Parfait, dit Xena avant de se lever. Je veux que vous mangiez bien et que vous vous reposiez ce soir. Revenez ici demain matin pour d'autres ordres.

Il y eut un air décontenancé sur le visage de nos amies, mais elles se levèrent et nous souhaitèrent bonsoir avant de partir. Après que la dernière personne fut sortie, Xena jeta ses bras autour de moi et planta un baiser profond mais aimant sur mes lèvres.

— Par tous les Dieux‚ je t'aime ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as été une si bonne influence sur moi.

— Xena, je ne comprends toujours pas.

— Tu comprendras, ma chérie, tu comprendras.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

— En attendant, je veux aller jusqu'à notre baignoire, je veux manger, puis je veux ravir votre corps sexy.

— Par ta volonté, Conquérante, dis-je avec un sourire.

* * *

1 . Albion (du grec ancien : Ἀλϐίων/Albíon) est l'ancien nom de la Grande-Bretagne. Albion est le dieu tutélaire original de la Grande-Bretagne. C'est un Géant, fils de Poséidon et frère d'Atlas. Il a aidé Atlas et Iberius (dieu de l'Irlande) à barrer à Hercule l'accès à l'Occident.

2 . Les Parisii formaient un petit peuple gaulois installé dans l'actuelle région parisienne, qui a donné son nom à la ville de Paris. Selon César (53 av. J.-C.), leur ville principale (oppidum) aurait été Lutetia (Paris). Leur homonyme Parisii était un peuple occupant ce qui est aujourd'hui le Yorkshire de l'Est en Angleterre.

3 . Le Jutland (Jylland en danois et Jütland en allemand), est la péninsule formant la partie continentale du Danemark.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à vous toutes pour vos retours. Voici la suite...

* * *

 **V. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Lorsque je retournai au camp après notre dernière bataille contre l'armée de Shaikheti, j'avais décidé que ma prochaine étape, serait de partir seule, pour pénétrer dans son bastion et l'assassiner. J'avais découvert au cours de la première bataille, que son régiment‚ bien que plus compétente que l'armée que j'avais affrontée à Lydie‚ était toujours fragile et désorganisée. Sans un chef‚ tel que Shaikheti l'était‚ les hommes restants capituleraient ou riposteraient bêtement une fois qu'il serait attrapé. La première perspective était évidemment beaucoup plus séduisante, mais la deuxième pourrait catapulter mes armées et moi dans un long et sanglant conflit. Pourtant‚ c'était un risque que j'étais disposée à prendre.

Cependant, lorsque je vis que des Amazones du Nord se trouvaient dans notre camp, une meilleure idée me traversa l'esprit.

Dans le passé, j'avais appris lors mes relations avec les Amazones, qu'elles étaient des combattantes très avancées. Elles utilisaient toutes les ressources naturelles autour d'elles pour les aider, aussi bien, contre un ennemi que pour la chasse. Par exemple, les Amazones du désert avaient efficacement vaincu leurs ennemis en se camouflant dans la roche et le paysage couverts de sable de leur contrée.

Les Amazones Spartes avaient une série de catacombes souterraines à l'intérieur et autour de leur forteresse, sur laquelle on ne pouvait y aller que par voie de navigation. Des hommes pleins de luxure avaient tenté de pénétrer la forteresse au travers de ces cavernes, et se sont toujours retrouvés piégés comme des animaux, dans ce labyrinthe de la mort. Les Amazones de Thessalie ainsi que les Amazones du Nord utilisaient les arbres de leur environnement comme un avantage supplémentaire dans leurs batailles. Les Amazones du Nord, cependant, étaient de véritables maîtres en arbres. Bien que les deux tribus utilisent des cordes, des vignes ou des crochets pour se déplacer entre les arbres, les Amazones de Thessalie avaient besoin d'un de ses équipements.

Si je pouvais obtenir leur aide, je pourrais élaborer un plan qui serait beaucoup plus abouti et bénéfique pour mes troupes que mon simple assassinat de Shaikheti. Mais j'étais également consciente, que Gabrielle, Bahri, Stanislas, Hadiya et même l'Amazone Charicleia avaient été recrutées comme guerrières du Royaume. Elles avaient l'obligation d'aller au combat à mes ordres. Les dix Amazones qui étaient venus dans notre camp de guerre n'avaient d'obligation qu'envers Gabrielle, et parce que je l'aimais et que je respectais sa position dans leur Nation, je ne pouvais pas demander leur aide dans cette bataille sans son approbation. Je devais dans un premier temps lui expliquer mon plan, et suggérer leur intervention.

Quand tout le monde quitta notre tente de commandement, je pris sa main et nous sortîmes de celle-ci. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une petite tente à la limite du camp de guerre. A l'intérieur se trouvait un gros fût que j'avais fait spécialement transporté comme notre salle de bain privé. Quand j'en avais initialement parlé à Gabrielle à Castra Regina‚ elle s'était plainte et avait grognée‚ prétendant que c'était manifestement injuste, que nous deux aient accès à un bain chaud, alors que le reste de notre entourage serait obligé de se laver à l'eau froide dans une auges ou ne pas se laver. Je lui rappelai que j'étais "La Conquérante" et qu'on s'attendait généralement à ce que certaines commodités ne soient pas disponibles pour le commun des mortels. Elle ne fut pas convaincue.

— D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? demandais-je irritée. Faire livrer mille barils pour que tout le monde puisse prendre un bain chaud ? Peut-être pourrions-nous inviter Shaikheti à se rejoindre à nous aux saunas parfumés entre chaque bataille.

— Eh bien, si c'est bien pour nous... répondit-elle.

— Oh, alors tu préférerais que nous partions sans, Gabrielle.

— Je pense que c'est juste.

Je me mis à glousser pendant notre trajet jusqu'à la tente de bain quand je repensais à notre dispute, et à la fin de cette fameuse journée. Nous avions passé de nombreux jours et de nombreuses nuits à voyager, et nos cycles venaient de se terminer. Gabrielle dégageait à cet instant-là une odeur assez puissante, mais moi, c'étais carrément épouvantable. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de rappeler à Gabrielle combien son odorat était puissant‚ alors j'avais lancé mon offensive, j'avais passé mes bras autour d'elle‚ puis l'avais attirée tout contre moi et lui avait demandée d'inspirer très profondément.

— Tu veux toujours partir sans‚ ma Barde ?

— Non, répondit-elle en détournant la tête, pour respirer de l'air pure.

Le tonneau était tout juste assez grand pour nous contenir toutes les deux, mais je le trouvais plutôt confortable. Il venait juste d'être rempli d'eau chaude, et avant d'entrer, je versais dedans, un flacon d'huile parfumée. L'eau était atrocement chaude, durant quelques minutes avant que nos corps ne s'y habituent. À cause de l'espace restreint‚ je dus envelopper mes longues jambes autour des hanches de Gabrielle, une tâche que je ne trouvais guère contraignante.

— Tu es si sexy‚ Gabrielle‚ dis-je en commençant ma séduction.

— Toi aussi‚ Xena‚ répliqua-t-elle‚ Tellement sexy‚ mais nous sommes ici pour apprécier pleinement les commodités de ton statut de "Conquérante"... alors baignons-nous.

— C'est vraiment nul‚ Gabrielle‚ gémis-je de protestation.

Elle était si belle et si désirable. Nous étions si proche l'une de l'autre que mes tétons durcis caressaient ses seins, et j'avais littéralement l'impression de sentir la chaleur émanait de son délicieux bas-ventre.

J'étais entièrement torturée dans ce baril.

-.-.-.-

Après être retournées à notre tente, propres et revigorées, je donnais l'ordre à un des cuisiniers du camp de nous apporter un repas. Après nous être installées pour le repas du soir‚ je commençais à exposer mon plan à Gabrielle.

— Je veux attaquer et pénétrer le bastion de Shaikheti, commençais-je. Envahir son camp.

— Ses troupes sont plus nombreux que les tiens, Xena, remarqua Gabrielle. Crois-tu que les Goths vont compenser ce nombre ?

— Qu'ils le peuvent ou pas, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiètes de toute façon, poursuivis-je. Selon mes espions, le camp de guerre de Shaikheti est installé de la même façon que le nôtre. Je ne pense pas qu'il se promène trop loin de sa tente de commandement, même si je suis certaine qu'il s'est entouré de plusieurs gardes du corps armés. La meilleure façon de lancer une offensive, lorsque la quantité te fait défaut, est de créer l'illusion que tu es assez nombreux. La meilleure façon de le faire est par le feu d'ombres.

— Feu d'ombres ?

— Oui, expliquai-je. Des guerriers stratégiquement placés tirent sur les ennemis à des endroits cachés.

Gabrielle me scruta avec une expression agitée sur le visage.

— Des tireurs embusqués‚ Gabrielle‚ dis-je.

— Oh, j'ai compris, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu veux que les Amazones tirent sur l'armée de Shaikheti, à partir des arbres.

— Oui, acquiesçai-je. Ils vont être distraits. Tu vois‚ mon but est de créer l'illusion que le camp de Shaikheti est complètement encerclé‚ continuai-je. Je placerais certaines de mes troupes à l'ouest du camp et d'autres à l'est. Je lancerai des attaques des deux côtés à peu près au même moment. Les hommes de Shaikheti répondront naturellement en avançant vers les deux attaques. S'ils sont intelligents‚ cela ne leur prendra pas longtemps pour remarquer qu'ils pourraient contourner les deux attaques par le sud. Quand ils essaieront de prendre leur position pour nous encercler‚ un troisième régiment de mes troupes‚ aussi bien que le feu d'ombres‚ seront là pour leur tendre une embuscade.

— Xena‚ tu te rends compte que tu vas risquer la vie de dix jeunes femmes qui ne sont pas partie prenante dans cette guerre qui est la tienne ?

— Je m'en rends compte, Gabrielle, lui dis-je. C'est pourquoi je t'ai raconté mon plan avant de les aborder pour demander leur aide. J'aimerais avoir ta bénédiction.

— Mais tu as déjà mis les choses en route, Xena, me répondit-elle. Tu comptais sur mon approbation ?

— J'espérais, répondis-je.

— Je ne peux pas demander à mes Sœurs Amazones de faire tout ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire, Xena.

— Où veux-tu en venir‚ Gabrielle ?

— Si mes sœurs Amazones se battent, je me bats, exhorta-t-elle.

Je faillis presque m'étouffer avec le morceau de pain que j'étais en train de manger.

— Tu es folle ? m'exclamai-je.

— Je ne laisserai jamais aucune de mes Sœurs se battre dans cette guerre si je ne suis pas autorisée à me battre aussi, Xena.

Je ne voulais pas perdre mon sang-froid avec Gabrielle. Je pouvais mener à bien mon premier plan, mais je savais au fond de moi que le plan qui impliquait les Amazones serait plus efficace, prendrait moins de temps pour le faire, et empêcherait une plus grande perte dans mes troupes. Je comprenais parfaitement la loyauté de Gabrielle, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'impliquer dans cette bataille. Je succomberais sûrement à la folie si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Ainsi, je devais faire appel à son bon sens.

— Écoute, Gabrielle, commençai-je, Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu dois me faire confiance. Ces Amazones ont des compétences uniques, et bien qu'il existe un risque, leurs capacités, combinées à la hauteur et à l'épaisseur des arbres, leur permettront une meilleure protection que n'importe quelle armure ou bouclier que je pourrais leur fournir. J'aurai suffisamment d'hommes sur le terrain pour assurer leur sécurité, et j'aurai quelque chose qu'aucun homme de Shaikheti ne pourrait anticiper un tant soit peu.

— Quoi, Xena ?

— Un code secret‚ Gabrielle‚ répondis-je. Je veux que Hadiya apprenne à Charicleia, aux Amazones du Nord, et à moi-même quelques commandes simples dans sa langue natale. Elle, Bahri et moi pourrons être leurs yeux au sol. Nous pourrons communiquer les unes avec les autres, fort et clair, juste devant l'ennemi, sans qu'ils comprenne ce que nous disons.

Gabrielle resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants. Je terminais nerveusement mon repas car j'avais anticipé sa réponse après avoir intégré cette information.

— Xena, dit-elle enfin, et si les hommes de Shaikheti décident de contourner par le nord au lieu du sud ?

— Ils ne le feront pas, Gabrielle, dis-je. La zone au nord de son camp est composée de collines rocheuses et escarpées. Il est beaucoup plus facile d'aller au sud où le sol est plat.

Elle continua à manger, alors qu'un autre silence tomba dans notre tente. Un autre long moment s'écoula avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

— Xena, demanda-t-elle‚ quand penses-tu que les Goths vont faire leur apparition ?

— Je suis sûre qu'ils arriveront quand les choses commenceront à devenir intéressantes‚ répondis-je.

— Que feras-tu pendant que tout cela se passera ?

— Faire transpirer Shaikheti‚ répondis-je énigmatiquement.

— Je vois, dit doucement Gabrielle.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire de son comportement étrange. J'avais presque peur d'aborder à nouveau la question de l'engagement des Amazones.

— Puis-je aborder tes Sœurs ? demandais-je finalement.

— Tu as ma bénédiction‚ Conquérante‚ dit-elle avant de ramper vers notre couchage et de s'y glisser.

-.-.-.-

Quelque chose tracassait incontestablement Gabrielle. Elle n'avait recours à "Conquérante" uniquement quand elle était fâchée contre moi. Je savais que je lui demandais beaucoup. Et pourtant, je m'attendais à ce que Gabrielle, une Princesse Amazone, reste en sécurité dans mon camp de guerre, alors que je demandais à ses jeunes Sœurs du Nord de mettre en péril leur vie dans un conflit qui n'était pas le leur. Elle savait que mon amour profond et égoïste pour elle, en était la seule raison et je savais aussi qu'elle trouvait que cela manifestement injuste.

Après m'être déshabillée, je me glissai dans le lit avec Gabrielle et essayai de l'attirer contre moi. Elle repoussa mes bras et me tourna le dos. Je ne pus contenir ma colère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Gabrielle ?

— Je veux me battre, Xena, répliqua-t-elle.

— C'est dommage, Gabrielle, lui rétorquai-je, parce que cela n'arrivera pas.

Elle roula sur le dos pour me faire face.

— Penses-tu que cela soit juste, que Stanislas pourrait surmonter cela, si Hadiya mourait ? Et Bahri et Charicleia ?

— Gabrielle‚ ce n'est pas…

— … La même chose ? m'interrompit-elle‚ en terminant ma phrase. Comment l'expliques-tu ? Parce que aucunes d'elles n'est "La Conquérante" ?

— Non, parce qu'aucune d'elles n'est Gabrielle.

— Oh, donc leur vie n'a pas d'importance ?

— Elles comptent pour moi, mais pas autant que la tienne, reconnus-je.

— Comme je l'ai dit, siffla-t-elle, parce que tu es LA CONQUÉRANTE.

— Arrête, Gabrielle, la prévins-je.

— Arrête quoi ?

J'essayais difficilement de contenir ma sombre fureur.

— Écoute, si tu ne veux pas que j'utilise tes Amazones, dis-le.

— Tu as dit que les utiliser t'aiderait à gagner cette guerre et à la gagner très rapidement, dit-elle.

— Oui, je pense que c'est vrai, Gabrielle, dis-je, avec espoir.

— Je veux que cette guerre se termine, Xena, déclara-t-elle. Je ne veux pas voir cela traîner pendant des semaines ou des mois. Je ne veux plus voir de jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes ramenés dans ce camp blessés ou morts. Si utiliser mes Sœurs, accomplira cela, alors je veux que tu les recrutes.

— Oui, Gabrielle, je...

— Mais je veux me battre moi aussi‚ m'interrompit-elle de nouveau.

— Non ! m'écriai-je‚ en rejetant brusquement l'amas de couvertures, et nous découvris toutes les deux quand je m'assis.

Gabrielle s'assit elle-aussi.

— Je ne reste pas ici alors que la femme que j'aime, mes meilleurs amies et mes sœurs Amazones vont risquer leur vie ! s'écria-t-elle.

— J'AI DIT NON !

— Je peux me battre et je vais me battre, Xena, argua-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers moi. Tu ne prends pas de décisions pour moi.

Si je pouvais me laisser emporter par mes pulsions les plus sombres, j'aurais assommé Gabrielle ; je l'aurais attachée et bâillonnée pour la retenir dans notre tente, et ensuite utiliser ses Amazones sans son ingérence. À ce stade de notre confrontation, je commençais à me battre contre ces impulsions, comme la femme que je suis, la femme qui aime Gabrielle plus que tout au monde‚ mais je réalisais les conséquences de ce que ces actes de violence et de trahison pourraient faire à notre relation. Je commençais à réfléchir à ce qui serait le plus grand risque, sa perte éventuelle ou la perte ultime de son amour.

Au fur et à mesure que mon âme à l'intérieure de moi tergiversait sur ce conflit, Gabrielle me saisit doucement les bras.

— Xena, me dit-elle d'un ton très doux, je sais que tu as peur. J'ai peur moi aussi. Mais les Amazones sont là à cause de moi. Elles sont là pour moi. Et je dois être là aussi pour elles. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de respect. Je ne pense pas que rester ici, en sécurité de ce camp de guerre, ternirais leur respect pour moi, mais je m'inquiète du respect qu'elles ont pour toi. Tu leurs as démontrées au Fort Cimmérien et à ta Mort-Dure que tu pouvais honorer leur sens de la justice et de l'équité. Montre-leur à nouveau ce sens de l'honneur, Xena. Laisse-moi me battre.

J'essayai durement de contenir mes larmes.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, Gabrielle, avouai-je.

— Je serai là à tes côtés, Xena, dit-elle. Nous nous protégerons mutuellement.

— Es-tu prête à tuer, Gabrielle ?

— Je vais prendre mon bâton, Xena, me rétorqua-t-elle. Je crois que je peux lutter efficacement sans tuer quelqu'un. Je l'ai déjà fait avant.

La sécurité de Gabrielle n'était pas la seule chose qui me tracassait.

— Es-tu prête à me voir tuer ? demandai-je.

Gabrielle regarda mes mains tremblantes posaient sur mes genoux. Elle les prit dans les siennes.

— C'est une guerre, dit-elle, ses yeux vissaient sur nos mains serrées. Je sais à quoi m'attendre. Si tuer quelques-uns sauveront la vie de beaucoup, je suis prêt à assister à cela.

Je ne pouvais bouger. Je ne pouvais libérer mes mains de son emprise. Nous restâmes assises là, dans une tente froide sous une nuit froide, en réfléchissant chacune aux jours difficiles qui nous attendaient.

La fatigue nous prit finalement, nous nous installâmes toutes les deux confortablement dans notre couchage. Gabrielle retira, une fois de plus, ses couches de vêtements et passa ensuite ses bras autour de moi. Nous fîmes l'amour. C'était magnifique‚ profond‚ intense, et pourtant un peu triste. Dans les affres du plaisir‚ nous avions toutes les deux pleurées des larmes de joie et de peur. Gabrielle essuya tendrement mes larmes avec ses pouces. J'embrassai les siennes.

Durant la nuit, nous parlâmes de notre passé. Il était évident pour moi que Gabrielle était inquiète. J'étais certaine que l'incertitude de la bataille qui l'attendait la gardait éveillée. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours l'intention de la faire changer d'avis, dans l'initiative de m'accompagner dans cette mission, mais j'étais certaine du fait, qu'une fois que le cœur et l'esprit de Gabrielle étaient fixés sur quelque chose, son entêtement phénoménal l'empêchait de dévier de ses décisions.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, Gabrielle était déjà levée et sortis de la tente. Je me glissai hors de notre couche et enfila rapidement ma tenue de combat. Au moment où j'enfilai ma seconde botte, elle entra et s'agenouilla à côté de moi. Sa main droite était cachée derrière son dos.

— Du gui, me dit-elle en me montrant ce qu'elle tenait, c'était une plante étrange mais jolie.

— Merci, Gabrielle, dis-je alors, en la prenant.

— J'ai lu que les Germains pensent que le gui a des pouvoirs spirituels, dit-elle.

— Oui, et les Illyriens l'utilisent comme antidote contre certains poisons, Gabrielle, l'avisai-je. Et les Celtes pensent que cela peut prolonger leurs virilité.

— Eh bien, néanmoins, je pense que c'est beau, dit-elle en soupirant devant mon cynisme. Je pense que tu es magnifique.

Je laissai courir mes doigts sur son visage.

— Et tu es belle, Gabrielle, dis-je. D'esprit et de corps.

Gabrielle se leva.

— Mes Sœurs Amazones sont prêtes à recevoir leurs ordres, Princesse Guerrière, dit-elle avec un sourire.

— Je dois finir de lacer ma botte, dis-je. Allez, sors ! J'arrive tout de suite.

Gabrielle se pencha et donna à mes lèvres un doux baiser avant de quitter la tente. Après son départ, je regardai vers le ciel, le soleil qui filtrait à travers le plafond de la tente.

 _Écoutez, je ne suis pas du genre à prier, et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que l'un de vous à quelque chose à foutre de moi. Mais Gabrielle est un symbole des Dieux sur terre. C'est un cadeau. Alors, je vous demande instamment de la protéger, et pas seulement pour moi, mais pour nous tous. Elle apporte de la joie à tous ceux qui la rencontrent. Elle a assurément changé ma vie. Gabrielle est la pureté et la lumière, et n'a jamais vu une vraie guerre. Protégez-la et ne laissez pas, s'il vous plaît, faire que cette guerre emporte sa bonté et sa lumière. Je pense que c'est ce que je crains le plus, que de la perdre. Si vous avez un pouvoir quelconque, utilisez-le pour garder sa lumière briller en elle._

-.-.-.-

Après avoir exposé mon plan aux Amazones, je convoquai Hadiya, qui était en train de dire au revoir à Stanislas alors qu'elle se préparait pour son voyage jusqu'aux hauts plateaux Gothiques, avec le Seigneur Orocovis. Avant de partir, Orocovis et moi-même avions passé en revue les plans et étions parvenus à un accord. J'avais une grande confiance en cet homme, mais j'étais certaine qu'il me soupçonnait d'avoir ordonné à Palaemon de l'accompagner pour assurer de sa loyauté. Mais je savais‚ parce que j'étais sûre qu'il comprenait, qu'il y avait plus à perdre pour nous tous, s'il trahissait cette confiance. En dépit des choses qu'il ressentait contre moi, Orocovis est un bien trop grand homme pour laisser un besoin personnel de vengeance prendre le dessus, et risquer la vie de nombreux innocents. Pour le Seigneur Orocovis, la plus grande bonté n'était pas un concept étranger.

Quand Hadiya se rapprocha, je demandai à toutes les Amazones d'entrées dans la tente de commandement. Bahri nous accompagna.

— Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, ce sont des commandes simples par un mot, que vous apprendrez aux Amazones, expliquai-je à Bahri et Hadiya.

— Comme 'tirer' et 'tuer', Conquérante ? demanda Bahri.

— Non, vous allez le faire de toute façon, répondis-je. Je pensais plus à des commandes offensives et défensives, telles que « attaque », « retraite », « oui », « non », « allez », et peut-être « arbres ».

L'Amazone Tania fit un pas en avant.

— J'ai une suggestion pour l'utilisation de ces mots, Conquérante, dit-elle.

Il était évident qu'elle dirigeait ce groupe d'Amazones.

— Très bien, répondis-je.

— Vous savez comment nous opérons‚ Conquérante‚ commença-t-elle. Nous pouvons avancer au sol en deux groupes. Vos deux Gardes Impériaux peuvent accompagner chacun d'eux. Quand elles voudront que nous grimpions aux arbres‚ elles pourront donner la commande suivante‚ 'arbres'. Elles devront toutefois rester assez proches de chacune de nous pour que nous puissions entendre leurs commandes suivantes.

— Je compte garder Charicleia au sol, dis-je. Et je serai là, également.

Je regardai vers Gabrielle.

— Et Gabrielle sera là aussi.

Elle sourit.

— De cette façon vous pourrez toutes vous disperser un peu plus.

— Y aura-t-il des troupes terrestres en renfort ? demanda Tania.

— Absolument, répondis-je. En ce qui me concerne, c'est une attaque au sol. Vous, les Amazones, seraient juste un élément de surprise supplémentaire.

— Les troupes terrestres doivent-elles apprendre ces mots, mon Seigneur ? demanda Bahri.

— Non, pas tant que je les connais‚ dis-je.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante‚ dit Bahri en se tournant vers Hadiya.

Le mot Bantu pour « arbres » est « jiti », annonça Hadiya.

— Ji-ti, répétions-nous à l'unisson.

— "Fusa", dit-elle. pour « Attaque. »

— Fu-sa, répétions-nous.

La leçon continua jusqu'à ce que tous les mots prononcés, soient gravés dans nos mémoires. Ensuite, je rassemblais les troupes pour le prochain tour de combat. La Commandante Glaphyra reçut l'ordre de diriger le grand régiment de troupes et d'attaquer par l'ouest. Le lieutenant Diomedes avait la responsabilité des régiments pour attaquer par l'est. Les deux furent informés des plans avant de partir.

Des recrus bienvenus à nos forces de combat provenaient de plusieurs différentes milices Bourguignons et de villages Lombard où nous avions combattu. En pénétrant dans notre camp‚ les membres de clans rivaux furent capables de mettre de côté leurs différences existantes pour accomplir la plus grande action de leur vie et vaincre Shaikheti. Avant de partir, le Seigneur Orocovis et moi avions partagé les milices en deux pelotons pour cette bataille. Un peloton avait rejoint les troupes de Glaphyra, l'autre celui de Diomède.

Le Seigneur Orocovis avait uniquement pris avec lui un seul peloton de son armée pour aller dans les hauts plateaux Gothiques, ainsi le reste de ses forces de combat avait été séparées par régiments pour l'est et l'ouest. La Lieutenant Agenta et un bataillon de guerriers devaient m'accompagner. Le lieutenant Obellus et un régiment de combattants restaient à l'arrière pour protéger le camp de guerre.

Juste avant de partir‚ j'allais dans la tente de soins et m'approchais de Seumius alité mais qui se remettait lentement.

— Descends-le‚ Xena‚ chuchota-t-il. C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom depuis notre bataille contre Cortese‚ le seigneur de guerre, dont l'armée avait envahi notre village natal, et avait tué nos deux frères il y a bien longtemps.

— Cette bataille est pour ton frère et le mien, et pour tous les villageois qui se sont opposés à ces lâches seigneurs de guerre‚ dis-je en serrant son bras.

Quand je voulus le relâcher, il s'agrippa plus fort.

— Je... Je voulais te dire ça depuis longtemps, Xena, commença-t-il. Je suis... euh... Je suis content pour toi. Gabrielle est une femme merveilleuse.

— Oui, et je parie que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé, qu'une garce comme moi tomberait à la renverse pour une femme aussi douce et merveilleuse que Gabrielle, plaisantai-je.

— Honnêtement, oui, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, rétorqua Seumius en souriant, puis ajouta sérieusement, tu as beaucoup de chance. Vous avez beaucoup de chance toutes les deux.

— Merci‚ mon ami‚ répondis-je.

— Maintenant‚ vas botter des culs‚ Conquérante.

— J'y compte bien‚ Commandant.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à vous toutes pour vos retours, et que cela vous plaise toujours autant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **VI. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Je restai éveillée une grande partie de la nuit jusqu'au petit matin, où je devais rejoindre Xena dans sa guerre contre Shaikheti. Des nuages gris s'étaient formés avant le crépuscule et un vent violent les suivait, faisant violemment trembler la toile de notre tente. Alors que je restai couchée au sol, couverte de couvertures et de peaux, j'écoutai ce vent et la douce respiration de Xena profondément endormie qui me tenait par derrière.

Plus tôt ce soir-là, elle et moi avions eu une terrible dispute. Elle voulait utiliser mes Sœurs Amazones, comme tireuses d'élite dans sa guerre, tout en exigeant que je reste en sécurité dans le camp. J'avais soutenu que si elles devaient se battre, je le devais aussi. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait envisagé de me retenir prisonnière par n'importe quel moyen, dans une tentative désespérée d'assurer ma sécurité. C'était à la fois flatteur et effrayant que Xena m'aime autant. Au bout du compte, cependant, elle avait fini par reconnaitre à contrecœur que ma participation dans cette bataille était la meilleure façon de procéder.

Je pensais beaucoup à Xena cette nuit-là. A tout ce long chemin que nous avons parcouru ensemble. Quelquefois il m'était toujours difficile de croire que c'était la même femme qui m'avait prise comme esclave six ans plus tôt. C'était une personne si différente à l'époque. D'une part, elle ne m'avait presque jamais parlé durant la première année de ma servitude. En fait, je la voyais que très rarement sauf quand j'étais convoquée pour la servir. Bien sûr, j'étais convoqué assez souvent ; Une ou deux fois, parfois plusieurs fois par jour. Mais en dehors du sexe, nous ne dialoguons pas vraiment.

Xena la Conquérante était effrayante les premiers jours. Elle était souvent en colère contre moi pour des raisons que je ne comprenais pas toujours. Quelquefois, elle montrait sa colère durant le sexe‚ mais étrangement, d'autres fois, elle était douce, sereine et étonnamment douce. Quand elle se mettait à me donner du plaisir buccal, je me détendais légèrement, et profitais de mon "service", mais je n'étais jamais complètement à l'aise en étant son esclave de corps. La raison principale était qu'elle était totalement imprévisible. Parfois, le sexe que nous avions était tellement délicieux que je voulais l'engloutir. Mais quelques fois, c'était tellement violent et douloureux que je voulais la tuer. Je ne pouvais également concilier avec moi-même, ce que je me ressentais avec elle. Je la détestais pour ce monstre malveillant qu'elle était, mais je la détestais aussi pour ne pas être la belle personne que je sentais qu'elle aurait pu être.

La Conquérante était aussi imprévisible sur d'autres choses. Un jour, elle me pouvait me fouetter dans le cadre de mon "service" sexuel, et le jour suivant me faire livrer de beaux parchemins dans ma chambre. Au cours des années, Il était fréquent que Mia ou l'un des gardiens du couloir de la Conquérante frappent à ma porte pour m'apporter des bijoux, des poteries, des robes ou de douces friandises. Ou, quand j'entrais dans ma chambre, je trouvais une nouvelle et belle tapisserie accrochée à mon mur, une statuette en pierre sur ma commode, une jolie poupée en tissu posée sur une chaise, un arrangement floral étincelant dans un vase, ou un bol rempli de délicieux fruits frais. Une fois, la Conquérante elle-même était venue dans ma chambre, m'apporter un joyau le plus brillant que je n'aie jamais vu. C'était une énorme émeraude reposant sur de la soie dans une boîte en marbre sculpté. Comme elle me remit la boîte, elle dit simplement :

— C'est pour toi.

Quand j'ouvris la boîte et vis l'éclat et la beauté de son cadeau, je me mis à pleurer. Cela, bien sûr, la contraria.

— Pourquoi diable pleures-tu, esclave !? s'écria-t-elle en levant la main pour me gifler.

— Ceux sont des larmes de joie‚ ma Lady‚ répondis-je doucement‚ terrifiée. Des larmes de joie.

Le Conquérant baissa la main et sortit de ma chambre. Après cela, elle disparut pendant cinq jours. Mia me dit qu'elle pensait que la Conquérante était allée rendre visite à sa mère. Jusqu'à cet instant-là, je ne savais pas que le Conquérant avait une mère.

La Conquérante avait parfois utilisé des fouets sur moi, dans le cadre de ses jeux sexuels de malade. Ce n'était pas très fréquent, mais souvent, je la méprisais pour cela. Un soir‚ cependant‚ elle m'avait fouetté si violemment au point où j'avais pensé qu'elle voulait me tuer. Cela s'avéra être la dernière fois qu'elle me frappait‚ jusqu'à cette nuit, où elle me frappait après que je sois revenue au palais, après ma visite à Poteidaia pour les funéraires de Lila. Cependant, je ne refis plus jamais l'expérience de ses fouets. Cet épouvantable événement avait également semblé l'avoir un peu changé. C'était comme si elle se rendait compte combien elle avait été monstrueuse avec moi.

En premier lieu‚ la Conquérante voulait être avec moi plus souvent. Elle venait à la bibliothèque, où je passais une grande partie de mon temps, et s'asseyait à une table voisine pour m'observer lire ou écrire. Elle ne me parlait pratiquement jamais. Elle s'asseyait juste là et me regardait. Quelquefois elle me trouvait en train de manger dans les cuisines du palais et s'asseyait en face de moi et mangeait également. Rétrospectivement, je me demandais si elle s'attendait à ce que je commence une conversation, mais malheureusement cela ne s'était jamais produit. J'étais souvent très nerveuse par sa présence. Elle était tellement intimidante, mais si belle, que je voulais m'enfuir loin d'elle et la dévorer des yeux en même temps.

J'étais beaucoup trop stressée pour rester assise ou manger et de lire toute la journée. Au cours de ces années d'esclavage, je prêterais souvent mains fortes aux cuisiniers dans les cuisines, aidait les différents fournisseurs à charger et décharger leurs marchandises dans les zones de livraison du palais, ou aider les femmes de chambre dans leurs diverses fonctions. Et quand je ne racontais pas d'histoires aux enfants des serviteurs du palais, je m'amusais souvent d'eux. Nous nous pourchassions le long des couloirs, et à l'intérieur et autour de la cour et des jardins. C'était une façon pour moi de rester en forme et agile sur mes pieds parce que je n'étais pas autorisée à quitter le palais.

Un jour, la Conquérante m'avait attrapée à jouer à cache-cache avec les enfants. C'était une chaude journée et j'avais couru pendant plusieurs heures, alors une légère sueur recouvrait une grande partie de mon corps. J'étais cachée derrière un pilier en pierre, dans la cour centrale, quand elle s'approchait de moi.

— Pourquoi, par le Tartarus, insistes-tu à te comporter comme une enfant, esclave ? me demanda-t-elle sur un ton très intimidant en agrippant ma tunique en sueur.

Peut-être, est-ce la chaleur ou la fatigue le problème, car cela m'avait fait perdre temporairement la tête et que ma réponse sortit avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

— Vous préférez que je reste assise et que je devienne grosse, ma Lady ?

Mes excuses avaient alors commencé à sortir sans relâche, car la Conquérante m'avait rudement saisi par le col de ma tunique et m'avait collé contre le pilier. Alors que je la suppliais excuses après excuses, je priais tous les Dieux que ma mort soit rapide et indolore. Puis, nos yeux s'étaient croisés pour ce qui semblait être une éternité. _Ses yeux étaient si clairs, si bleus et si beaux_ , pensais-je alors que nous nous observions l'une l'autre. _Comment pouvaient-ils appartenir à un être aussi mauvais qu'elle ?_ Au fur et à mesure que mon esprit tourbillonnait avec une myriade de pensées, son visage s'était rapproché de moi et j'avais senti ses lèvres toucher les miennes. Le baiser n'avait duré qu'un bref instant et s'était terminé avant que je ne puisse vraiment y répondre. L'instant d'après‚ elle m'avait libéré et s'était éloigné rapidement.

Un autre jour, il y a environ deux ans, la Conquérante m'avait trouvé dans la cuisine du palais en train de manger le repas du midi. Elle s'était approchée de moi avec deux de mes parchemins.

— J'ai lu ça‚ esclave‚ dit-elle en les jetant sur la table devant moi.

— Les contes sont-ils tout ce que tu as choisi d'écrire ?

Je faillis pisser dans ma culotte.

— Non… non‚ ma Lady‚ répondis-je‚ pétrifiée. J'… j'écris des poèmes‚ des sonnets‚ p… p… des pièces.

— Imaginaire‚ que de l'imaginaire‚ dit-elle. Tu n'écris jamais rien de vraie ?

— Je n'ai jamais vu ou observé quelque chose qui vaut la peine d'être décrite, ma Lady‚ exposai-je sans mentir.

— Très bien‚ dit-elle. Je veux que tu écrives une fiction avec moi comme personnage principal.

— Oui, ma Lady‚ répondis-je.

— Et je veux quelque chose pour ce soir, exhorta-t-elle avant de partir brusquement.

J'arrivai tout juste au pot de chambre.

Je passai les marques de chandelles suivantes à réfléchir et à écrire une bonne fiction pour la Conquérante. C'était l'histoire excitante sur la façon dont elle avait vaincu Galatie _(1)_ , une cité barbare exotique. Enfin satisfaite de mon histoire, je l'emmenai à mon cher ami Demitrius pour avoir quelques observations, avant de le présenter à la Conquérante.

— Elle va certainement l'apprécier‚ me dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

L'expression de la Conquérante était restée indéchiffrable alors qu'elle était assise sur le trône de sa chambre en lisant mon histoire. Quand elle eut fini le parchemin, elle le jeta au sol.

— Tu n'es pas dans cette histoire‚ trainée !

J'essayai de contenir ma peur.

— Je n'avais pas compris que vous vouliez que je sois dans l'histoire, ma Lady, avouai-je.

— Recommence‚ ordonna-t-elle. Et avec toi dans l'histoire. Je le veux avant la nuit.

Je retournai à la bibliothèque et réécrit frénétiquement la fin de l'histoire pour y inclure une marche victorieuse à Corinthe et une fête qui comprenait les services de l'esclave "sans intérêt" Gabrielle.

Après avoir lu ma nouvelle histoire, la Conquérante me jeta le parchemin.

— NON ! s'écria-t-elle. Je veux une fiction ! Écris au sujet de quelque que je n'aurais jamais fait dans la vraie vie... et mets-toi dans l'histoire.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi.

— Je le veux à la marque de chandelle de midi demain.

Je me retirai dans ma chambre et pleurai. La Conquérante aimait jouer à ses jeux de malade, pensai-je, mais je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qui motivait celui-ci. J'essayai de dormir, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Alors, à la lumière des bougies, je me mis à écrire une histoire sur une guerrière solitaire qui voyageais vers Akanthos _(2)_ de la Thessalie du nord. Elle avait décidé de se reposer et passer la nuit dans une auberge locale dans un très petit village de Methone _(3)_. J'écrivis que durant son séjour, un seigneur de la guerre barbare avait envahi le village. J'écrivis que cette guerrière avait battu, seule, à la surprise des hommes du village, le seigneur de la guerre et ses sbires. Les villageois lui en furent très reconnaissants et la récompensèrent par un énorme rassemblement festif. J'écrivis que beaucoup d'hommes du village étaient attirés par sa beauté‚ mais étaient trop intimidés par sa force pour s'approcher d'elle et la courtiser. Cependant, un homme, un beau charpentier nommé Albertus, s'approcha d'elle et ce fut lui qui finit par capturer son cœur.

Je me mis en scène dans l'histoire. J'étais une jeune fille du village qui aidait les autres femmes du village à préparer le repas pour la fête en l'honneur de la guerrière.

Après avoir lu ma nouvelle histoire, la Conquérante se leva de son trône. Je n'arrivais pas lire l'expression sur son visage.

— Nous ne sommes jamais au même endroit en même temps‚ Gabrielle‚ dit-elle. Nous ne nous parlons jamais. Je ne suis pas même sûre que mon personnage sache que ton personnage existe. Est-ce comme cela que tu le voulais ?

— Je ne pensais pas que cela serait important, ma Lady, dis-je.

— Sors d'ici‚ siffla-t-elle.

Après cet incident, je n'avais plus revu la Conquérante pendant plus de trois semaines, même si je savais qu'elle n'était partie nulle part. C'était de loin le temps le plus long où j'avais été épargné de l'entretenir, autre que les fois où elle était partie se battre. La Conquérante m'évitait délibérément. Après la première semaine, je commençais à envisager que j'allais bientôt être revendue. Pour des raisons que je ne comprenais pas moi-même, cette perspective m'effraya. D'une part, il y avait la possibilité que je sois vendue à un vieux noble marié qui n'exigerait mes services. J'étais à la fois une esclave lettrée et propriété de la Conquérante, alors de façon logique, je ne pouvais être vendue qu'à la grande noblesse. Je réfléchis à la possibilité que je puisse passer le reste de ma vie sans craindre d'être battue ou humiliée. Je réfléchis à la possibilité que mon futur propriétaire puisse enfin de compte me donner la liberté.

Mais d'autre part, je ne reverrais plus ces jolis yeux bleus. Mon esprit s'égarait étrangement dans un romantisme désespéré par moments‚ terrifiée à l'idée que son splendide visage et son corps doux auquel je m'étais habitué ne deviennent qu'un souvenir oublié. Mais je ressentis également autre chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ; de la jalousie. Après ces derniers jours, je commençais à soupçonner que la Conquérante avait peut-être prise une amante. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais je me retrouvais souvent à pleurer, en pensant que je n'étais pas convoquée parce qu'elle était dans un endroit où l'on partageait l'intimité avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jour où la Conquérante réapparut enfin, je lisais dehors dans les jardins du palais. Elle ordonna à tous les Gardes de sécurité de quitter les jardins, ferma et verrouilla, à la fois tous les entrées et les volets. Elle s'approcha ensuite de moi en portant une couverture soyeuse.

Je me levai‚ comme c'était la coutume quand j'étais en présence de la Conquérante. Sans un mot‚ elle posa la couverture sur le sol, à côté de l'endroit où je me trouvais, et m'ordonna ensuite de me déshabiller et m'y allonger. Elle se dévêtit aussi. Le doux tissu de la couverture correspondait presque à la douceur et à la chaleur de sa peau quand elle posa son beau corps sur moi. Elle m'embrassa et suça mon cou, puis attrapa mes poignets qui étaient posés au-dessus de ma tête. Nous nous dévisagions l'une l'autre alors que nous avions du sexe délicieusement passionné. Après que l'orgasme nous traversa toutes les deux‚ elle se leva de moi‚ enfila son peplos et quitta silencieusement les jardins. Je restais sur le dos, nue, inspirant les deux odeurs, celle des fleurs du jardin et celle de son parfum sur mon corps. Je regardai aussi vers le ciel et je souris‚ étrangement sécurisée de savoir que je n'irais nulle part.

-.-.-.-

À mesure que mes pensées revenaient au présent, je me déplaçais pour pouvoir rencontrer les lèvres de Xena. Elle se réveilla en mon contact.

— Est-ce le matin, mon amour ? chuchota-t-elle.

— Pas tout à fait, Xena, dis-je. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller. Je pensais juste à toi et je voulais embrasser tes lèvres.

— J'aime quand tu penses à moi, Gabrielle, dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Je laissai courir mes doigts sur son adorable joue.

— Rendors-toi, bébé, dis-je.

— À quoi pensais-tu ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Je repensai à notre vie commune avant que tu me libères, répondis-je.

Xena soupira.

— J'essaie de ne plus repenser à cette période, Gabrielle, dit-elle. J'étais une garce avec toi.

Je soupirai aussi.

— Tu te souviens de l'époque où tu m'as demandé d'écrire une histoire, Xena ?

— Oui, répondit-elle.

— Pourquoi m'avoir évitée pendant des semaines après cela ?

Dans l'obscurité, je sentis une main tremblante prendre la mienne.

— J'étais blessée‚ Gabrielle‚ admit Xena. J'avais lu plusieurs de tes histoires. Tu as une imagination si merveilleusement inventive et si vive, je voulais voir où tu nous situerais dans un contexte fictif. C'est pourquoi je voulais que tu écrives quelque chose sur moi, dans une situation où tu ne me connaissais pas. J'étais si amoureuse de toi‚ Gabrielle. J'avais espéré que tu ferais de nous des amies ou des amantes, dans votre histoire. Je pensais tous les jours, à l'idée d'être ton amie. Je suppose que j'avais souhaité que quelque part dans ton âme, tu souhaiterais avoir une relation amicale avec moi, toi aussi. Mais tu as fait de moi un héros‚ un bon samaritain, tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse d'un homme. Et tu n'as jamais fait interagir nos deux « personnages ». Je voulais que tu sois « celle » dans l'histoire qui me vole le cœur. Dans mes rêves les plus profonds et les plus délirants, nous étions amies et amantes, et je voulais le voir dans ton histoire. Ce que tu as écrit m'a fait comprendre que ton désir le plus profond était de ne jamais me connaître.

Je lui serra la main.

— Je suis tellement désolé, Xena.

— Ne t'excuses pas, Gabrielle, implora-t-elle. C'était entièrement de ma faute. J'ai créé l'image de ce monstre pour toi. J'ai été monstrueuse avec toi. Que pouvais-tu ressentir d'autre ?

— As-tu pris une amante à cette époque, Xena ?

J'avais besoin d'une confirmation pour un soupçon longtemps retenu.

L'emprise de Xena sur ma main se resserra.

— Je me suis assurée que tu ne me voies pas pendant 24 jours, mais moi, je t'ai vu tous les soirs, Gabrielle, avoua-t-elle. Je suis allée dans ta chambre après tu te sois endormie et je m'agenouillais à côté de ton lit.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'alors, je pouvais être proche de toi, te toucher, te parler sans voir la peur ou la haine dans tes yeux, murmura-t-elle. Alors, non‚ je n'ai pas baiser quelqu'un d'autre.

J'étais surprise par la révélation de ses visites nocturnes.

— Oh‚ Xena‚ fut tout ce que je pouvais dire. Je... Je pensais que tu avais l'intention de me revendre‚ bafouillai-je enfin.

— Non, je n'avais pas l'intention de te revendre, dit-elle. J'avais une douleur... une douleur que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre à l'époque.

— Est-ce que tu es venue à moi dans les jardins du palais pour te guérir, Xena ?

— Pas exactement‚ dit-elle. Tu m'as terriblement manqué. Je voulais revoir tes beaux yeux verts, et te donner du plaisir entouré de la beauté et du parfum des jardins.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

— Je suppose que c'était une guérison, hein ?

Je la serrai dans une étreinte.

— J'adore ta façon de guérir, dis-je.

La fatigue me réclama enfin, et je dérivai dans le sommeil peu de temps après ça.

-.-.-.-

Quand je me suis réveillai ce matin, le vent s'était enfin calmé. Xena était encore endormie. Doucement‚ je sortis du couchage et enfilai mes bottes. Je sortis de notre tente, allai au bout du camp et cueillis du gui, que j'avais découvert quelques jours plus tôt. Je vis Bahri se diriger vers la tente de pots pour se soulager et je lui demandai de rassembler Charicleia et les Amazones dans la tente de commandement. Quand je retournai là-bas avec mon petit bouquet, Xena était réveillée et presque complètement habillée. Je lui donnai le gui et lui dis que les Amazones étaient prêtes pour leurs leçons de langue. Elle semblait ravie par mon cadeau.

Nous apprîmes plusieurs mots de Hadiya et Bahri avant de partir vers le camp de guerre de Shaikheti. Nous partîmes au milieu de la matinée, mais nous n'arrivâmes au périmètre du camp de guerre qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Des centaines de soldats de Xena nous accompagnâmes. Lorsque nous fûmes à portée du camp de l'ennemi, Xena ordonna silencieusement à ses sergents de peloton de disperser les hoplites et autres soldats en plusieurs dizaines de groupes après avoir mis en sécurité les chevaux. Ils s'étendirent en formations en ligne sur plusieurs longueurs, bien qu'ils étaient très bas au sol, ils utilisèrent les troncs d'arbres et les buissons environnants comme camouflage. Nous nous accroupîmes sur le sol enneigé, nous aussi.

— Nous sommes en train de créer un cercle autour du camp, m'informa Xena dans un murmure, tout en passant son bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher d'elle.

— Mais nous n'allons pas attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? lui murmurai-je.

— Correct‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit-elle en portant sa bouche encore plus près de mon oreille. Nous allons attendre qu'ils se déplacent sur les côtés.

— Quand penses-tu que cela se passera ?

— Cela dépend de leur jugeote, murmura Xena. Cela pourrait être une longue attente.

Ses lèvres touchèrent légèrement mon oreille alors qu'elle parlait, envoyant des ondes d'émotion à travers moi.

— Qu'allons-nous faire en attendant ? dis-je d'une voix rauque.

— Rester au chaud.

Nos amis, mes Sœurs Amazones et les troupes qui nous accompagnaient, commencèrent à se regrouper. Xena retira son manteau de fourrure‚ et l'utilisa comme une couverture improvisée‚ nous enveloppant douillettement et nous rapprochant encore plus étroitement.

— Cela ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit que nous dormirions dehors‚ dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle pour rechercher la chaleur de son corps.

— Personne ne dort sur un champ de bataille‚ Gabrielle‚ me dit Xena. Nous pouvons nous reposer‚ faire une petite sieste, et même faire de court somme. C'est à peu près tout.

Je pressai mon corps frissonnant contre le sien.

— Et tu as voulu venir jusqu'ici‚ Gabrielle‚ ajouta-t-elle.

Je regardai dans ses yeux.

— Je suis prête à tout supporter, aussi longtemps que je suis avec toi, Xena, murmurai-je. Je t'aime.

Xena embrassa mon oreille.

— Je t'aime Gabrielle‚ chuchota-t-elle‚ tellement.

-.-.-.-

Les troupes de Xena se postèrent sur les côtés est et ouest du camp de Shaikheti, et commencèrent leurs assauts après le crépuscule. En raison du calme de la nuit, nous pouvions entendre les sons provenant de la bataille, au loin. Le bruit métallique des épées, des gens qui criait, des personnes qui mouraient. Je me mis à frémir plus violemment, pas de froid, mais plutôt de la peur de l'inconnu. L'emprise de Xena sur ma taille se resserra alors que les bruits périphériques de bataille durèrent très longtemps.

C'était juste avant l'aube quand la vision vive de Xena remarqua des torches au loin, qui se dirigeait vers nous. Elle se tourna vers le lieutenant Agenta, qui était de l'autre côté.

— Éclaireurs, murmura Xena à Agenta.

Agenta semblait compter frénétiquement les torches.

— Je dirais au moins une centaine‚ mon Seigneur‚ chuchota-t-elle en retour à Xena.

— Je suis d'accord, répondit Xena d'une voix basse. Ordonnez aux troupes de rester cachés.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante‚ dit Agenta avant de partir en coup de vent pour donner ses ordres.

Xena se tourna vers moi.

— Reste ici, Gabrielle, chuchota-t-elle avant de remettre son manteau et de ramper vers Hadiya, Bahri et les Amazones.

— C'est l'heure‚ dit-elle.

— Ndiyo, ndiyo, Hadiya chuchota sa commande "oui" aux Amazones. Mes Sœurs commencèrent à avancer, cinq se rendirent à droite avec Bahri et Charicleia, le reste à gauche avec Hadiya.

Xena revint vers moi.

— Ne quitte pas mes côtés, dit-elle en agrippant le bras et en m'aidant à me mettre debout.

Nous nous mîmes à courir, accroupies avec Hadiya et cinq de mes Sœurs. Chacune des Amazones se sépara ensuite et sélectionna un pin épais pour y grimper et attendre ses ordres suivants. Quelques instants plus tard, Xena et moi, nous éloignâmes de Hadiya. Entre les éclaireurs sur le terrain et les dix Amazones sur leurs arbres, nous couvrions une grande surface.

Au fur et à mesure que les torches s'avançaient, je regardai Xena.

— Es-tu prête, Gabrielle ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je suis prête, Xena, répondis-je en serrant mon bâton plus fort.

— Jiti ! cria Xena, le mot Bantu pour arbres.

— Jiti ! cria Hadiya‚ suivi par Bahri et Charicleia, au loin.

Les Amazones furent en haut de leur arbre choisi, en un clin d'œil. Dans l'obscurité, je ne pouvais plus les distinguer. C'était comme si elles s'étaient fondues instantanément avec l'écorce des arbres.

— Incroyable, n'est-ce pas, Gabrielle ? dit Xena.

— Oui, ça l'est, remarquai-je.

Le son de voix de femmes qui criaient un mot inconnu, arrêtèrent les éclaireurs de l'avant de Shaikheti, mais juste un instant. Il était vite devenu claire, que toute hésitation que les voix avaient peut-être lancée, fut remplacée par une détermination marquée. Les éclaireurs commencèrent à avancer encore plus vite. Quand ils furent assez proches pour que nous puissions voir leur visage, Xena se tourna vers moi.

— Gabrielle, commença-t-elle, je veux que tu aides Hadiya à donner des ordres aux Amazones. Écoute mes ordres, d'accord ?

— Oui‚ Xena.

— Je veux que tu restes ici, poursuivit-elle. Je ne serai pas loin.

— Compris.

— Rappelle-toi tout ce que les Amazones t'ont enseignée, dit-elle. Et tout ce que je t'ai apprise. Concentration et rester en vie.

— Oui, Xena.

— Je t'aime‚ Gabrielle‚ dit-elle en se redressant et en levant son épée. A L'ATTAQUE ! cria-t-elle avant de lancer son cri de guerre, sa signature, à haute voix et de courir vers les éclaireurs.

Arrivant de derrière moi, Agenta et ses troupes se dirigeaient vers l'ennemi. Je restai accroupie en regardant la bataille qui s'ensuivit. Je n'avais vu Xena combattre qu'une seule fois, et ce dont j'avais été témoin lors son combat ce jour-là au fort Cimmérien, plusieurs mois auparavant, était dérisoire par rapport à ce que je voyais quand le soleil commençait à se lever à notre droite. Le Destructeur des Nations tuait des hommes avec de simples gestes précis sur des poitrines ou des ventres. Homme après Homme mourrait de son épée. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait son habileté au combat. Elle en tuait deux à la fois et les autres avec leurs propres armes. Elle fendait des gorges avec son chakram et décapitait les autres avec son épée. Quand elle lançait son chakram‚ il ricocherait sur un arbre ou un rocher ou le bouclier de quelqu'un, qui ensuite tailler en travers des visages de trois ou quatre hommes avant de lui revenir. Le sang du nombre sans cesse croissant de corps, l'éclaboussait partout. Je vis également plusieurs fois, des hommes essayaient de l'attaquer par derrière. Elle les poignardait alors qu'ils la tenaient par le cou, ou les retournaient et leur plantait son épée, alors qu'ils se tortillaient au sol. Ses sauts, ses coups de pied et ses virevoltes semblaient humainement impossibles.

La plupart des éclaireurs étaient morts en quelques instants, beaucoup d'entre eux de la main de Xena seule, et maintenant elle et ses troupes faisaient face aux forces principales. J'étais presque en transe devant le carnage auquel j'avais assisté lorsque j'entendis crier une voix :

— Maintenant‚ Gabrielle !

C'était Xena.

Je levai les yeux, une de mes Sœurs, une jeune garde nommée Amarice, positionnée sur son arbre.

— Fusa !

Je criai la commande pour "attaque".

— Fusa ! cria Hadiya. Fusa !

Les autres suivirent.

Nos voix attirèrent l'attention car plusieurs des hommes de Shaikheti arrivèrent vers nous. Amarice et les autres Amazones commencèrent à tirer des flèches sur l'ennemi qui avançait, mais comme l'un d'eux arriva vers moi, je me levai avec mon bâton et pris position que j'avais pratiquée maintes et maintes fois.

 _C'est ça, Gabrielle_ , pensai-je. _Concentre-toi et reste en vie_.

* * *

1 . La Galatie est une région historique d'Anatolie (autour de l'actuelle Ankara), dont le nom vient d'un peuple celte (les Galates) qui y a migré dans l'Antiquité, aux alentours de 279 av. J.-C..

2 . Acanthos (en grec ancien Ἄκανθος) est une cité et un port antique de Chalcidique, au nord du mont Athos, située sur le territoire de l'actuelle municipalité de Stagira-Akanthos, et notamment à proximité immédiate de son chef-lieu, la localité de Ierissos.

3 . Méthone était une cité de Grèce antique en Piérie, située entre Pydna et Pella, capitale des souverains macédoniens. Une bataille y eut lieu, et un siège de Philippe II de Macédoine lors duquel il perdit un œil.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Contrairement aux batailles précédentes, Gabrielle était la seule chose que j'avais à l'esprit, lorsque je lançais mon attaque contre l'ennemi. Mon objectif était de tuer autant d'hommes que possible, afin de réduire au maximum, le risque que l'un d'entre eux ne l'atteigne. C'était un objectif absurde, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Cela aidait, que les Amazones dans les arbres soient à la hauteur de mes attentes. Leurs tirs de flèche sur l'ennemi étaient précis, et exceptionnellement bénéfiques pour mes troupes au sol. Bien que l'aube soit à l'horizon, ils leurs étaient encore difficiles de repérer leurs positions dans les arbres. Quelques-unes se déplaçaient d'un arbre à l'autre, avançant à mesure que nous avancions.

Après que la majorité des avant-postes soient tombés, je regardai brièvement vers l'arrière pour voir Gabrielle. Elle était prête à recevoir un adversaire, mais elle avait une expression combinée de peur et d'horreur sur le visage. Pour la première fois, elle voyait ce dont j'étais entièrement capable de faire sur un champ de bataille. Je savais que de nombreuses questions m'attendaient, mais je ne pouvais pas m'étendre à cet instant. J'étais en mission pour arrêter Shaikheti...

… et garder Gabrielle en vie.

Les forces principales se rapprochèrent de nous en phalange _(1)_. Ils se protégeaient avec des boucliers, mais ceux-ci étaient inutiles contre les Amazones, une fois qu'ils se trouvaient sous les arbres où elles étaient postées. Alors que certains des troupes ennemies tombaient au hasard sous les tirs du feu des ombres, le commandant du groupe cria l'ordre d'attaquer. Ils se mirent à courir vers nous. Mais comme aucun d'entre eux n'était armé d'arcs et de flèches, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre les Amazones qui leurs tirer dessus. Leur seul espoir était de réussir à s'entremêler à mes troupes et que les Amazones risqueraient de nous tuer accidentellement.

Ce que l'ennemi ne savait pas, mais que moi, je savais, c'était que les Amazones étaient des tireuses d'élite. Une fois que leur cible sélectionnée était dans leur viseur, pratiquement rien ne pouvait s'interposer entre elles et leur cible. J'étais en train d'apprécier cette compétence quand je vis un soldat ennemi s'approcher de Gabrielle par derrière. Elle était en train de combattre un gros homme armé d'une large épée. Je ressentis un étrange sentiment de fierté à l'égard de ses capacités de combat, mais lorsqu'un autre soldat ennemi s'approchait d'elle, je tuai rapidement l'homme avec lequel que je me battais pour lever mon chakram et le lancer sur la tête de l'autre homme. Mais avant de pouvoir le lancer, une flèche jaillit d'un des arbres et frappa la poitrine de l'homme. Alors qu'il tombait raide mort, Gabrielle fut distraite par un mouvement et tourna légèrement la tête. L'homme qu'elle combattait y vit une opportunité pour la transpercer. Alors que je le vis soulever son épée‚ je me précipitais sur lui. Gabrielle fut surprise quand je donnais un coup pour éjecter l'épée de la main de l'homme, pris ensuite ma dague de botte pour la plonger dans sa gorge.

Je levai les yeux vers Gabrielle.

— Ça va ? demandai-je.

Son expression effrayée fut vite remplacée par une détermination perceptible.

— Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule, répondit-elle. Mais... mais merci.

— Je sais que tu peux, répondis-je. _Mais je m'inquiète toujours_ , pensais-je.

Au fur et à mesure que de nouveaux ennemis s'approchaient, Gabrielle se mit à les frapper de manière frénétique, au hasard. C'était comme si, en un instant, elle était devenue possédée. Moi‚ bien évidemment‚ je continuai mes massacres. Cela dura un certain temps avant de pouvoir évaluer complètement la situation. Faisant une pause dans mon carnage, je scrutai tout autour de moi, et parcourut toute la zone. Le nombre des troupes ennemies diminuait rapidement. Nos pertes semblaient minimes‚ grâce aux Amazones. Je mesurai, qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps, avant que je ne mette en route la partie suivante de mon plan. Je regardai vers Bahri‚ qui retenait un homme contre un arbre et lui glissait son épée dans la poitrine.

— Bahri ! criai-je. Soyez prête !

— Oui‚ Conquérante ! répondit-elle en reportant son attention à sa dernière victime. Meurs‚ petit bâtard‚ je l'entendis dire au corps inerte.

Gabrielle l'entendit aussi.

— C'est la guerre, Gabrielle, fut tout ce que je pus lui dire, pour expliquer la joie impitoyable de Bahri, avant qu'il soit vraiment nécessaire pour moi de tuer encore plus de soldats ennemis.

Quelques instant plus tard‚ je criai à Bahri :

— Maintenant !

— Rejea nyuma ! s'écria-t-elle.

C'était l'ordre en bantu pour "retraite". Quand Hadiya, Charicleia et Gabrielle crièrent le même ordre, les Amazones commencèrent à descendre des arbres. Une fois sur la terre‚ elles commencèrent à courir vers les chevaux. Comme le lieutenant Agenta et mes troupes terrestres continuaient de se battre, j'attrapai le bras de Gabrielle.

— Vas avec les Amazones‚ Gabrielle‚ lui dis-je.

— Et toi ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... vas-y.

— Non, Xena‚ dit-elle. Je reste avec toi.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de ça maintenant ! insistai-je. Fais juste ce que je te dis et vas-y.

— S'il-te-plaît, Xena !

Je voulais l'envelopper dans mes bras et l'embrasser si fort, que mon cœur avait mal, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre qu'un ennemi puisse survivre à cette bataille pour être témoin de ma seule faiblesse indélébile.

— Vas avec tes Sœurs‚ Gabrielle‚ suppliai-je. Fais-moi confiance.

A cet instant, Bahri saisit doucement le bras de Gabrielle.

— Allez viens, Gab.

Gabrielle me saisis la main et la garda un moment avant de battre en retraite avec Bahri. Je courus jusqu'à Agenta.

— Vous savez quoi faire‚ lui dis-je simplement avant de mettre en pratique ce que la grande Reine Cyane m'avait appris aussi, je grimpais aux arbres.

En accélérant droit devant, j'évitais ainsi de nombreux combats au sol, traînant en longueurs, je m'arrêtai finalement dans une zone où je pouvais clairement distinguer le camp de Shaikheti de mon poste, dans un grand pin. Son camp était dans le chaos. Les attaques inattendues de l'est et de l'ouest avaient apparemment provoqué un vent de panique. Je pouvais voir de ma position, que beaucoup d'hommes quittaient individuellement le camp. C'étaient des déserteurs, et la plupart portaient des sacs, probablement remplis de vêtements chauds ou de nourriture volés dans les cabanes d'approvisionnement. Il était évident que la baisse morale s'était beaucoup aggravée depuis notre première attaque, il y a une semaine.

 _Parfait_ , pensai-je en sautant de l'arbre pour me jeter sur l'un des déserteurs. Je lui craquai le cou, retirai le casque et le manteau scythe du corps et je les enfilai. Ensuite, j'inventoriai le sac du mort. Il avait volé deux sacs de grain, une casserole, une cuillère, du pain et des pièces de monnaies de Thrace. J'empochai les pièces et jetai la moitié du pain avant d'enterrer le sac dans la neige. J'avais également enterré les armes de l'homme ; Une arbalète et une épée. J'avais mes propres armes, alors je n'en avais pas besoin, mais j'avais l'intention de revenir les prendre plus tard. En hiver en particulier, il est absolument stupide de gaspiller de la nourriture ou de jeter des armes. Enfin, je laissai des marques distinctes de ma présence dans le périmètre. Je pris les fines bandes de tissu de couleur noire, que j'avais mis un peu plus tôt dans ma sacoche, et les attachai aux branches basses sur plusieurs arbres. Mes marques couvraient une zone qui s'étendait sur environ soixante pas sur un sentier menant jusqu'au camp ennemi.

Entièrement habillée comme l'ennemi‚ je pénétrai dans le bastion de Shaikheti.

-.-.-.-

Les ordres de Agenta, comme ceux de Glaphyra et de Diomedes, étaient de continuer à se battre jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi batte en retraite. Une fois cela fait, mes troupes devaient se retirer, mais pas complètement. Ils devaient continuer à encercler le périmètre extérieur, emprisonnant l'essentielles des troupes de Shaikheti, dans leur propre camp de guerre. Cela fait, les Amazones devaient recommencer à avancer, avec l'aide de Bahri, Hadiya et Charicleia, leurs yeux au sol, et moi, dans la zone où j'étais, je devrais descendre des arbres, dans mon déguisement et poserais mes premiers jalons. Ils devaient alors attendre mon signal en provenance du camp, ou mon retour vers eux.

J'avais ordonné à Bahri et à Agenta d'insister pour que Gabrielle reste avec les troupes de secours, plutôt que d'avancer avec les Amazones, j'espérais que Gabrielle ne braverait pas ces ordres.

Je me glissai dans le camp de Shaikheti à la nuit tombée, et me déplaçait à ma guise. Je commençai à faire un bilan mental de l'état du camp, des soldats et de leurs approvisionnements. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre les différentes diatribes des soldats Persans et des Scythes au sujet de la nourriture qui venait à manquer, et du faible armement. La plupart des hommes étaient maigres, trop maigres, suggérant que leurs aliments n'avaient pas été correctement rationnés en raison de la mission dans laquelle ils s'étaient engageaient. Certains hommes avaient des signes visibles de gelures non soignées. D'autres avaient d'étranges rougeur sur leur peau. Je cherchais une sorte de tente de soins, mais je n'en trouvais qu'une où des soldats malades allaient fumer des pipes, boire de la bière ou inhaler des fumées d'un feu crépitant. Je reconnus immédiatement l'odeur émanant de la tente et soupçonnai que de l'opium écrasé avait été mis dans les tuyaux, dans les boissons, ainsi que dans le feu.

Borias m'avait fait découvrir l'opium quand nous étions partis nous battre à Pontes, il y a quelques années. La plante poussait en abondance là-bas, j'écrasai le pavot, le mettait dans une pipe pour la fumer à l'occasion. J'appréciai la chose parce que cela me détendait et me faisait baiser plus agréablement. Mais peu de temps après, que nous nous soyons partis en Chin. Après m'être lier d'amitié avec Lao Ma, elle m'informa que si je ne cessais pas de fumer l'opium, je deviendrais dépendante même pour faire une simple chose. Je ne l'avais pas crue‚ alors elle me défia d'arrêter de fumer cela, pendant une semaine. Je ne fumais ce truc quotidiennement et j'étais convaincu qu'elle réagissait de façon excessive. Cependant, je me mis à avoir des frissons et des nausées, après seulement quatre jours. J'étais tellement convaincue de son danger que je jure, ne jamais avoir touché à cette chose.

Je poursuivis mon enquête jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ce que je pensai être la tente de Shaikheti. Elle était grande‚ très orné et avait des gardes armées, l'air en bonne santé qui protégeaient l'entrée. _Ses hommes sont en train de mourir et il est probablement là, assis sur son cul, aussi gros qu'un porc_ , pensai-je, alors que j'étais accroupie à côté d'un baril, et réfléchissais à mon prochain mouvement. J'avais plusieurs options. Je pouvais tout simplement aller vers les deux gardes, les tuer, et entrer dans la tente. Cela, bien sûr, susciterait beaucoup trop d'attention, ce que je ne voulais pas encore. Je pouvais entrer discrètement dans la tente par l'arrière et tuer la protection que Shaikheti avait là avec lui. Ou, je pouvais trouver un endroit pour me reposer et m'occuper de Shaikheti demain matin.

Je choisis de m'occuper de lui, demain matin.

De la même façon que je m'étais glissée discrètement dans le camp‚ je m'éclipsai tout aussi facilement. Au lieu de retourner vers l'endroit où Agenta, et les Amazones se trouvaient, je me dirigeais vers le nord. Le périmètre était rocheux et vallonné, et je l'escaladai, pour aller m'enfouir sous deux couches de vêtements lourds qui me donneraient la chaleur temporaire nécessaire dont j'avais besoin. J'écoutai le bruit de la guerre au loin. Ce que j'entendis, suggérait que les troupes de Diomède s'étaient retirées de l'est et que Glaphyra, tout en s'engageant contre l'ennemi, avait probablement ordonné, à certaines de ses troupes, une position de repli. Quand je contournai le camp de Shaikheti, le nombre d'hommes que j'avais remarqué qui revenait après leurs retraites respectives, confirmait mes soupçons.

Je trouvai un fossé dans la colline qui ferait un parfait endroit pour passer la nuit. Je passai la moitié de la nuit à ramasser des petites branches pour me faire un abri, l'effort servant également à me tenir au chaud. J'allumai ensuite un petit feu. Le fossé était assez profond, pour que la fumée du feu ne soit pas vu par le camp ennemi en-dessous, au milieu de la nuit. Une fois mon travail achevé, je me recroquevillai dans mon petit abri et m'endormis.

Je rêvai de Gabrielle et de moi. Nous étions dans un lit étrange dans une chambre d'aspect très inhabituel. Le lit était petit et la chambre avait des dizaines de bougies allumées et d'autres étranges objets étincelants. Des tapisseries bizarres étaient accrochées aux murs et quelque part à l'intérieur de la pièce, on pouvait entendre de la musique étrange, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de musiciens présents. C'était comme si elle et moi étions à des endroits différents et à des moments différents, mais que c'était vraiment Gabrielle qui était avec moi dans ce lit. Elle était couchée au-dessus de moi et me sucer les tétons avant de porter ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous mîmes à faire l'amour.

Mon corps tout entier se mit à trembler en sentant son sexe palpitait contre le mien. Je la tenais par l'arrière de ses cuisses, et laissai échapper un profond gémissement guttural quand je sentis la chaleur de son humidité et de sa passion. Quand nous fîmes l'amour‚ le lit grinçait mystérieusement au rythme de nos corps. Gabrielle rompit alors le baiser‚ dirigea sa langue savoureuse sur mes lèvres puis me regarda avec ces yeux vert bleu.

— Je jouis‚ ma Princesse Guerrière‚ dit-elle. Je jouis.

À cet instant, l'orgasme la traversa dans le rêve et moi dans la réalité. Je me réveillai avec une agréable douleur de mon sexe palpitant. Le petit feu que j'avais allumé la nuit précédente s'était éteint, mais je transpirais comme si j'avais passé plusieurs marques de chandelle dans une yourte à vapeur Amazone.

Mon sommeil avait apparemment été excellent, car l'aube était déjà levée et le soleil d'hiver étincelant m'éblouissait. Je me levai pour vérifier mes alentours‚ mais pas avant de me ressaisir et de me débarrasser des dernières secousses de ce rêve mystérieux et incroyable.

Le camp ennemi en-dessous avait l'air pire que la nuit précédente. Des hommes ébouriffés‚ fatigués et affamés erraient sans but dans le camp. Des luttes éclataient. Les tentatives des officiers pour constituer des pelotons s'avéraient vaines. Je regardai ensuite vers le nord et je vis ce que j'attendais pour descendre de la colline.

Je rassemblais mes marques‚ je sortis l'autre moitié de pain que j'avais pris au déserteur que j'avais tué et le mangeais avant de descendre de la colline pour pénétrer dans le camp ennemi. Il était temps pour moi de rendre cette visite tant attendue, à Shaikheti.

J'entrai dans sa tente de commandement de la façon dont j'étais entrée dans la yourte royale de Gabrielle, l'été dernier. J'utilisai mon chakram pour découper légèrement une ouverture à l'arrière de la tente. Il était beaucoup plus facile que de passer par l'arrière de la tente, car une grande partie, était recouvert d'une couche de neige. Quand je glissai ma tête à l'intérieur‚ un garde était juste là pour m'accueillir. Je tendis ma main‚ et le saisis par le cou‚ je le projetai. J'entrai dans la tente juste à temps pour charger les deux autres gardes, j'agitai mon chakram devant moi et leur coupai la gorge à tous les deux. Quand ils tombèrent‚ le premier garde que j'avais repoussé, s'était relevée et arrivait sur moi. Je lui fendis la gorge aussi.

Shaikheti, qui était assis quand j'entrai, bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta sur son épée.

— Gardes ! hurla-t-il pour appeler les deux hommes à l'extérieur. Gardes !

Ils entrèrent et virent brièvement leurs compagnons au sol avant de charger vers moi. Je donnai un coup de pied dans la gorge de l'un, l'envoyant au sol, haletant. J'éjectai le sabre de la main de l'autre, avant dégainer mon épée et de le transpercer. Alors que le garde survivant grognait au sol‚ je me dirigeai vers les deux putes nues qui criaient sans discontinuer depuis mon intrusion, et pointant mon épée ensanglantée, je leur dis, dans leur langue natale Perse, un « sortez ! ». Saisissant tout ce qui pourrait leur servir de vêtements‚ les deux femmes sortirent aussi vite que des lapins en fuite.

Je levai les yeux sur Shaikheti. Il se tenait là, serrant fermement son épée avec les deux mains, et tremblant comme une feuille. Je rengainai mon épée, puis enlevai avec assurance le casque qui dissimulait mon identité.

— Xe-na... murmura-t-il.

— Tu es surpris, Shaikheti ?

— Comment as-tu… ?

— Oh, j'ai surveillé ton camp pendant un moment, plaisantai-je en croisant les bras. J'ai pu ainsi observé que l'opium semblait être la substance toxique de prédilection par ici.

Il tenait toujours son épée en position d'attaque.

— Reposes ton épée, Shaikheti, lui dis-je. tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

Il laissa tomber son épée.

— Alors, tu vas me tuer ? demanda-t-il.

— Si je voulais le faire‚ tu serais déjà mort‚ répondis-je. Non, Shaikheti, j'ai de meilleurs plans pour toi. Je me dirigeai vers lui, passa mon bras autour de ses épaules, et le guida vers les coussins au sol qui lui avaient apparemment servi de centre de plaisir avec les putes.

— Assieds-toi, dis-je.

Il resta debout, abasourdi.

— J'ai dit assis !

Alors que Shaikheti s'assit sur les coussins, je me dirigeai vers le garde que j'avais frappé.

— Voyons voir comment il va, dis-je en retournant le garde sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et sa langue dépassait, mais il était sans vie.

— Ooh, pas très bien, on dirait.

Je revins vers Shaikheti et me postai devant lui en repliant mes bras.

— Pourquoi attaquer les Germains, Shaikheti ? voulus-je savoir. Pourquoi maintenant ?

— Quelle réponse me sauvera ma vie, Destructrice des Nations ? me répondit-il.

A cet instant, je voulais vraiment le tuer. Il y avait eu des moments où j'avais apprécié l'opportunité de la bataille, le défi de la campagne. Mais mes priorités avaient radicalement changé. Je voulais mettre fin à sa vie misérable pour m'avoir forcé à quitter le confort de mon pays et les bras amoureux de ma Gabrielle, de m'avoir obligé à la protéger par des centaines de mes meilleurs combattants, d'avoir mis en danger beaucoup de mes plus proches amis, et oui, d'avoir perturbé et menacé la vie de centaines d'innocents villageois Germains. Tout cela pour probablement nulle autre raison que de se faire un nom dans les annales de l'histoire.

J'avais fait ce que Shaikheti voulait faire sans relâche. J'avais réussi ça. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, alors que je revoyais l'expression sur le visage de Gabrielle sur le champ de bataille la veille, je venais de comprendre combien j'avais dû payer pour accéder à mon pouvoir.

— Je ne vais pas te tuer‚ Shaikheti‚ lui dis-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette gloire.

Un sourire de soulagement apparut sur son visage sans charme.

— Ne te réjouis pas encore‚ ajoutai-je.

Les bruits croissants de soldats paniqués arrivèrent précisément au bon moment. Au même moment‚ une voix à l'extérieur de l'entrée de tente dit :

— Seigneur Shaikheti‚ dit la voix‚ un tas de chiens sauvages descendent des collines du nord.

— Chiens sauvages ? répéta Shaikheti en me regardant.

— Oui, votre Grandeur‚ répondit la voix.

Je pouvais à peine contenir mon rire au titre honorifique absurde, alors que je saisis Shaikheti par le col de sa robe ornée et le tirai sur ses pieds.

— Allons jeter un coup d'œil‚ dis-je.

Nous sortîmes de la tente et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit où nous pourrions voir l'horizon nord. Il y avait une meute de chiens descendant des collines rocheuses. Certains s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à hurler. D'autres continuèrent leur descente.

Je regardai Shaikheti. Il me rappelait, le lâche Chef de guerre Cortese ; Propre, bien nourri, délicatement vêtu, avec des gardes du corps et des esclaves, tandis que les hommes autour de lui étaient sales, mornes, fatigués.

— Ceux ne sont pas des chiens sauvages‚ n'est-ce pas‚ Shaikheti ? dis-je‚ parce que aussi bien, lui que moi, connaissions la réponse.

— Ce sont des chiens de berger‚ rétorqua-t-il. Des Bergers Germains.

— Des éclaireurs, continuai-je. Qui arrive derrière eux ?

Shaikheti soupira et regarda vers le ciel.

— Les Goths, murmura-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il était vraiment vaincu.

Quelques instants plus tard, des centaines de guerriers apparurent au sommet de la colline.

— Regarde-les, dis-je à Shaikheti. Regarde l'homme qui les mène, celui habillé en orange et noir. C'est le seul vrai "Grand".

— Le Seigneur Orocovis‚ admit Shaikheti.

Je le saisis par le col avec les deux mains, le regardai droit dans les yeux et continuai :

— Tu as deux options actuellement. Tu peux combattre Orocovis et les Goths jusqu'à la mort, ou tu peux épargner la vie de ce qui te reste d'hommes et te rendre. Orocovis et moi sommes alliés avec tous les clans Germains de la région. Ce camp est complètement encerclé. Pour une fois, comportes-toi en homme et fais le bon choix.

Je le relâchai.

— Leur sort est dans tes mains maintenant, terminai-je en me retournant pour m'éloigner.

J'entendis dans mon dos, les mots :

— C'est la Conquérante. Tuez-la !

Mauvaise option‚ pensai-je quand je dégainai mon épée et me préparai à me battre pour faire mon chemin loin de ce camp de guerre‚ mais pas sans avoir envoyé mon signal au Seigneur Orocovis‚ Palaemon‚ Stanislas et le chef des Goths en haut sur cette colline.

— Alalalalalalalalalalala !

Orocovis leva son épée et un énorme cri de guerre de centaines d'hommes Goths éclata alors qu'ils se mirent à dévaler la colline, avec impatience. Après ce premier cri de guerre, arriva celui des troupes de Glaphyra à l'ouest et celui des troupes de Diomedes à l'est. Agenta et ses troupes‚ par mes ordres‚ avaient rapidement pris leur position de repli. Il était temps pour moi de rejoindre les Amazones.

-.-.-.-

Je revins là où j'avais enterré les grains. Les Amazones avaient avancé et s'étaient postées là, dans les arbres. Bahri, Charicleia et Hadiya se relaxaient au sol. Gabrielle était avec elles. Quand elles me virent, les trois gardes bondirent sur leurs pieds. Charicleia laissa tomber les noix qu'elle était en train de manger. Gabrielle se leva aussi, mais elle courut vers moi et jeta ses bras autour de ma taille.

— Mon Seigneur, commença Bahri, laissez-moi vous expliquer...

— Pas besoin, Sergent, dis-je alors en rendant à Gabrielle, la merveilleuse et chaleureuse étreinte. Je savais que Gabrielle ne suivrait pas les ordres et resterait avec les troupes d'Agenta.

— Tu me connais si bien, Ma Princesse Guerrière, plaisanta-t-elle.

Les deux derniers mots me ramenèrent temporairement à ce rêve divin. Je nous guidais toutes les deux vers un arbre et nous nous laissâmes tomber à côté. Elle se remit à dévorer les noix qu'elle était en train de manger elle aussi.

— Vous trois, asseyez-vous‚ dis-je aux autres.

— Tu vas bien, Xena ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Juste un peu fatiguée, répondis-je.

En fait, j'étais épuisée. Gabrielle me mit des noix sous le menton.

— Tu en veux‚ demanda-t-elle. Nous en avons encore plein parce que cette idiote de Bahri n'en veut pas.

— Je déteste les noix, s'exclama Bahri en récupérant sa confortable place au sol.

Gabrielle toucha ma poche d'eau.

— La tienne est vide, Xena, observa-t-elle. Bois de l'eau dans la mienne.

Après avoir bu l'eau, je scrutai mon amour. Elle faisait, bien évidemment, de grands efforts pour ne pas remarquer les taches de sang sur mon manteau en laine et celles qui tachaient mes mains. J'avais très envie tenir les siennes, mais je détestais la toucher quand j'avais du sang sur moi. J'avais l'impression, d'une certaine façon, de la souiller.

— Tu es magnifique, Gabrielle, dis-je doucement.

— Tu m'as manquée, Xena, répondit-elle.

— Tu m'as manquée aussi.

-.-.-.-

Nous attendîmes pendant un certain temps, dans le calme de la forêt. Toutes les Amazones qui se trouvaient dans les arbres à proximité de nous, se détendirent. Je soupçonnais même que certaines avaient dû faire un somme. Hadiya s'appuya contre un arbre et se mit à fredonner une chanson Parisii. Bahri et Charicleia piquèrent une sieste dans un enlacement affectueux, pendant que Gabrielle m'inondait de questions à propos de ce qui s'était passé, après l'avoir quittée le jour précédent.

Je lui racontai le reste de mon plan de bataille. Je lui racontai comment j'avais pénétré le camp de guerre ennemi pour voir les conditions de vie et comment j'étais revenue pour affronter Shaikheti. Je lui racontai que je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il se rende. Se rendre aurait été la solution la plus intelligente, surtout après l'avoir assuré que je ne le tuerais pas. Mais Shaikheti n'était pas intelligent. Je savais qu'il pensait que s'il réussissait à me faire tuer, il pourrait, en quelque sorte, déstabiliser le Seigneur Orocovis et mes forces de combat. Je racontai également à Gabrielle que les troupes d'Agenta, avec l'aide de mes autres troupes et celles des Goths, devaient empêcher les soldats ennemis de s'échapper du siège du camp de guerre de Shaikheti.

— Combien de temps allons-nous attendre ici, Xena ? demanda-t-elle après l'avoir complètement mise au courant de mon plan.

— Une fois que le camp de guerre sera complètement encerclé par nos troupes et nos alliés, le Commandant Palaemon doit se présenter au rapport, ici.

— Il saura comment venir directement jusqu'ici ?

— Il saura arriver jusqu'au sud du camp, répondis-je. Ces marques que vous avez trouvées sont les premiers des nombreux que j'ai laissées derrière moi. Ils étaient pour lui aussi. Les Amazones me diront quand il sera en vue.

— Je croyais qu'elles étaient remontées aux arbres pour les empêcher de s'évader ?

— Pour ça aussi.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'Amazone Amarice, parla à voix basse, de sa position dans un arbre.

— Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive.

— Combien ? demandai-je.

— Juste un‚ Conquérante‚ répondit-elle.

Je me levais.

— Est-ce un officier de mon armée ?

— Je ne le crois pas, Conquérante, dit-elle. Il n'est pas habillé comme un guerrier que j'ai déjà vu avant.

Je grimpai dans le même arbre et je me postai juste sous Amarice.

— C'est Shaikheti, dis-je.

Amarice leva son arc pour tirer sur lui.

— Non, lui dis-je en regardant Hadiya, Bahri, Charicleia et Gabrielle, qui étaient toutes debout et attentives.

— Hapana, hapana ! cria Gabrielle à ses sœurs, le commandement « non ».

Je me souvins alors de la considération que mon amour avait légitimement gagnée auprès de sa Nation. Shaikheti courait comme si des chiens de bergers étaient à sa poursuite. Quand il fut pratiquement en-dessous de nous, je lui parlai.

— Shaikheti... lui dis-je d'un ton désinvolte. Où penses-tu aller ?

Il s'arrêta et se mit à regarder autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur les quatre femmes. Hadiya et Charicleia sortirent leurs épées. Bahri tira son arbalète. Gabrielle tint son bâton en position d'attaque.

— Regardes autour de toi, Shaikheti, dis-je.

Ce qu'il fit et commença à voir des Amazones perchées sur leurs arbres respectifs en le visant de leurs flèches.

— Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise de te trouver là, en train de fuir ta propre armée, et tes propres responsabilités, comme un ver de terre ? plaisantais-je. Je savais que tu ne resterais pas et que tu n'en découdrais pas avec le fort et viril Orocovis, qui est infiniment plus intelligent que toi.

— Parlons-en, Conquérante‚ dit-il en se mettant à se déplacer lentement‚ et plus particulièrement vers Gabrielle.

Sa proximité croissante avec elle, me rendait de plus en plus nerveuse, mais la dernière chose dont je voulais qu'il découvre, était qu'elle était ma consort.

— Je ne suis pas surpris que tu obtiennes l'aide d'Oiorpata‚ mais peut-être tes "guerriers"… ici sur le sol ne veulent plus verser de sang‚ ajouta-t-il.

Juste à cet instant, son bras se leva pour montrer qu'il tenait une petite épée. Il bondit vers Gabrielle. Bien qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être prête pour lui, je sautai de l'arbre pour la protéger. Cependant, quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je regardai vers le bas et vis Shaikheti sur le sol enneigé, face contre terre et plusieurs flèches dans le dos. Je m'agenouillais près de lui et le tournai sur le côté. Étonnamment, Il était toujours vivant.

— Elle est… tienne… n'est-ce… pas ? chuchota-t-il.

— C'est une Princesse Amazone‚ annonçai-je.

— Je savais… ça aussi‚ dit-il, alors que ses yeux se levaient sur Gabrielle‚ qui s'agenouillait à côté de moi.

Il lui sourit.

— J'ai été épargné par Xena… grâce à toi‚ lui dit-il.

Il me regarda.

— Ga… bri… elle… la Conquérante… de la Conquérante.

Sur ces derniers mots‚ Shaikheti, le Seigneur de la guerre Scythe mourut.

Je regardai Gabrielle.

— Il est mort à cause de moi, dit-elle.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

— Non, mon cœur, la rassurai-je. Il est mort parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire l'objet d'un procès. Il a scellé son propre sort, de la façon dont il le voulait. C'était sa façon de mettre fin à sa vie.

Un instant plus tard, un groupe de mes guerriers, dirigeaient par Palaemon, coururent vers nous.

— Mon Seigneur, dit-il. L'ennemi a été neutralisé.

Stanislas qui se trouvait dans le groupe, courut immédiatement pour enlacer amoureusement et embrasser son amante, Hadiya.

Je me relevai.

— Des survivants ?

— Oui, Majesté, dit-il. Quand il s'est enfui, ils n'ont pas tardé à se rendre.

— Retournez au camp, dis-je. Envoyez des hommes donner l'ordre au commandant Glaphyra et au lieutenant Diomedes de retourner au camp. Je vais rassembler le lieutenant Agenta et ses troupes sur notre chemin de retour. Lord Orocovis s'occupera de tout dans le camp ennemi.

— Et lui‚ Conquérante ? demanda Palaemon en faisant référence à Shaikheti.

— Nous ramenons le corps au camp‚ dis-je.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante, fit Palaemon en saluant.

Hadiya, Bahri et Charicleia rappelèrent les Amazones dans les arbres :

— Enda, enda ! Qui était la commande pour "venir".

Presque de concert, elles sautèrent en bas des arbres. J'aidai Palaemon‚ Charicleia et la solide Escritt à transporter le corps de Shaikheti jusqu'à notre camp.

Quand nous arrivâmes, les victorieuses Amazones prirent le corps de notre ennemi et le placèrent sur la place centrale de notre camp. Quand toutes les troupes‚ Orocovis et son armée et les Germains arrivèrent‚ une énorme célébration s'ensuivit. Cependant, la première chose que je voulais faire, était de prendre des nouvelles de Seumius. Avec Gabrielle à mes côtés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la tente hôpital. Quand nous entrâmes, je tombai bouche bée.

— Commandant Marius ! m'écriai-je.

— Salutations, Conquérante, dit-il.

Il se tenait à côté de Seumius, qui était assis sur sa couchette d'hôpital et avait l'air d'aller grandement mieux.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

— Un problème à Rome qui a besoin de votre attention‚ Majesté.

— Merde! ! m'exclamai-je. Nous venons juste de gagner ici, et je ne peux toujours pas rentrer à Corinthe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Proconsul Octavius ?

— Non, mon Seigneur‚ répondit Marius.

— Quoi alors ? demandai-je. Quel est le problème ?

— Dans son ensemble‚ les gladiateurs‚ mon Seigneur‚ déclara Marius. Et plus particulièrement‚ ma femme.

Gabrielle et moi, nous nous regardâmes et nous soupirâmes :

— Callisto, nous dîmes en cœur.

* * *

1 . Formation de combat employée par les hoplites. Synonyme : troupe. Une phalange est une formation militaire rectangulaire, généralement composée d'infanterie lourde. La célèbre « phalange », rapidement assimilée aux hoplites grecs, fut en réalité développée par les Sumériens dès 2500 av. J.-C., mais ce sont effectivement les Grecs qui firent sa renommée.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes, bien comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, on change de décor et on commence la partie II. Merci à toutes pour vos retours.

* * *

 **VIII. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Peut-être était-ce dû à mes années d'esclavage, alors, contrairement à Xena, je n'étais absolument pas désolée, à la perspective de voyager jusqu'à Rome. Des années d'emprisonnement dans ce palais avaient tellement été étouffantes que je pouvais aisément passer le reste de ma vie à errer d'un endroit à un autre, à lire, écrire, parler et aimer Xena.

Ainsi, lorsque nous entrâmes dans la tente de soins, et apprîmes que Callisto causait des problèmes à Rome, j'étais secrètement enchantée de retourner dans cette grande ville. Je savais parfaitement que le voyage serait long et onéreux, mais j'étais impatiente de relever ce défi...

... aussi longtemps qu'il ne s'agissait pas de naviguer.

Cela avaient été deux longs jours. Le jour d'avant, avait débuté en nous engageant dans la lutte contre l'ennemi. Quand le premier soldat ennemi s'était approché de moi‚ j'avais senti mon cœur tomber dans mon ventre. J'étais terrifiée‚ mais je savais aussi que Xena était à côté. Et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me protéger, mais sachant cela, je craignais que son besoin de me protéger ne compromette son objectif de cette guerre. Alors‚ quand le premier homme s'approchait‚ je me concentrai uniquement dans le fait de le vaincre. Je ne voulais rien faire par crainte ou par ignorance qui pourrait mettre Xena en danger.

Cet homme était beaucoup plus grand que moi. Les Amazones m'avaient appris comment affronter des adversaires de différentes tailles et de différentes formes. Xena m'avait également donné quelques conseils au cours de ces derniers mois.

— Tout le monde a une faiblesse, disait-elle. Trouve-le et exploite-le.

Le tuer n'était pas envisageable pour moi. Je me battais avec mon bâton, l'arme que j'avais choisie comme instrument de guerre lorsque j'étais en formation Amazone. En y repensant, mon choix personnel était plutôt inutile sur un champ de bataille. On ne gagnait tout simplement pas une guerre, en se battant très simplement avec l'ennemi, mais je n'étais pas là pour gagner une guerre. Xena n'avait certainement pas besoin de moi pour accomplir sa mission. Je pensais néanmoins que ma présence était nécessaire. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais Xena et moi nous nous apportions quelque chose. C'est quelque chose d'invisible et d'impalpable, mais nous la ressentions toutes les deux.

Xena partit seule dans le camp ennemi plus tard dans la matinée. Bien sûr, je m'inquiétais pour elle tout le temps où elle était partie. En repli avec Bahri, Hadiya et les Amazones dans une zone sûre à l'extrémité du champ de bataille, nous installâmes un camp de fortune dans la forêt glaciale et attendîmes que le lieutenant Agenta et ses troupes reviennent. Les troupes de Shaikheti se replièrent devant l'assaut d'Agenta avant le crépuscule. Quand elle revint à notre position de repli, je m'approchai immédiatement d'elle et lui demandai des nouvelles de Xena.

— Je crois que la Conquérante a infiltré le camp ennemi, Gabrielle, m'avisa-t-elle.

— Par tous les Dieux ! m'exclamai-je‚ inquiète.

— Ne soyez pas trop inquiète, dit-elle. La Conquérante est un maître en infiltration. Elle peut se glisser comme un serpent, sans attirer l'attention sur elle.

Agenta n'exagérait aucunement. Je me rappelai qu'à plusieurs reprises durant mes années comme esclave de corps, la Conquérante se glissait derrière moi alors que je marchais dans le couloir ou quand je mangeais dans les cuisines du palais. Je ne découvrais sa présence que lorsqu'elle enroulait son bras autour de mon cou ou qu'elle me saisissait par les épaules. Je n'avais jamais compris son besoin de faire ça, autre qu'un malin plaisir à me surprendre. En me remémorant ces épisodes-là, je me fis une note mentale de demander à Xena à son retour, pourquoi s'était-elle livrée à ce genre de comportement étrange.

Alors que tout le monde s'organisait pour supporter la nuit glaciale, je scrutai le ciel et regardai la grande constellation de Cassiopée. Je me demandai, si de l'endroit où Xena se trouvait, elle contemplait les mêmes étoiles qui avaient attirées mon attention. Je ne dormis pas beaucoup. Je pensais à l'endroit où ma vie avec Xena m'avait emmenée. J'étais étendue sur le ventre, au milieu d'une forêt Germaine glaciale, entourée de centaines de guerriers expérimentés, mais je me sentais absolument seule.

Juste avant l'aube, je fus réveillée par des bruissements. Mes sœurs Amazone, qui avaient dormi côte à côte autour du feu de camp, attrapèrent leurs arcs et leurs flèches et se préparèrent à avancer. Je me levai et attrapai mon bâton. Agenta se leva également et se mit entre mes Sœurs et moi.

— Vous devez rester ici avec moi‚ Gabrielle‚ dit-elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Par ordre de la Conquérante‚ répondit-elle.

— La Conquérante ne me donne pas d'ordre, Lieutenant, répondis-je.

Juste à cet instant, Bahri intervint.

— Laissez-moi gérer cela, Lieutenant, dit-elle à Agenta avant de tourner son attention vers moi. Écoute, Gab, commença-t-elle. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de te garder ici. Si tu viens avec nous, nous violons cet ordre direct de la Conquérante. Si nous violons un ordre, nous mourrons. C'est aussi simple que ça.

— Tu crois sincèrement que Xena va tous vous tuer maintenant, après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, vraiment ?

Bahri regarda le ciel plutôt dramatiquement avant de me rendre son regard.

— Ouais, ben... !

— Eh bien, moi, je ne le crois pas‚ dis-je. Alors, allons-y.

Agenta m'attrapa frénétiquement le bras.

— Mais, mais... balbutia-t-elle avant que Bahri n'attrape son bras pour libérer le mien.

— Oubliez ça‚ Lieutenant‚ dit-elle. Gabrielle a raison. La conquérante ne nous tuera pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser comme cela, Sergent ? demanda Agenta.

— Parce que la Princesse Gabrielle ne la laissera pas faire.

-.-.-.-

— Xena, commençai-je‚ Que dirais-tu si mes Sœurs se joignaient à nous pour aller à Rome ?

— Ça va être un voyage extrêmement long‚ Gabrielle‚ me répondit-elle. Es-tu sûre qu'elles voudront faire un si long voyage ?

— Je pourrais leur demander.

— Cela dépend entièrement de toi, Gabrielle, dit Xena en reprenant sa tâche.

J'installai notre couchage dans le chariot.

— Xena, dis-je‚ que dirais-tu si Bahri‚ Charicleia‚ Hadiya et Stanislas se joignaient à nous ?

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pourquoi pas ? répondis-je.

— Nous ne partons pas en vacances, Gabrielle.

— Vraiment ?

Xena posa dans le chariot le coffre qu'elle portait.

— D'accord, Gabrielle, dit-elle avec colère, où cela nous mène-t-il ?

— Oh, allez, Xena, lui rétorquai-je. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas impatiente de te battre contre Callisto dans le Colisée.

Xena posa ses mains sur les hanches avec irritation.

— D'accord, oui, je suis impatiente de faire souffrir cette salope.

Je me détournai d'elle et repris le rangement dans le chariot.

— Cela me ressemble à des vacances pour moi, marmonnai-je.

— Oh, donc, ce que tu dis ? dit-elle sur un ton qui ferait peur à Hades. C'est tourner le dos au problème et laisser Callisto déverser ses conneries sans relâche ?

Je retournai mon regard vers Xena.

— Non, je te demande simplement si nos amies peuvent se joindre à nous rejoindre pour notre voyage, c'est tout, dis-je avec un sourire.

— Tu sais‚ je crois que tu trouves un malin plaisir à m'énerver, dit-elle avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner avec rage.

Et pour une raison inexplicable‚ un sinistre sourire se glissa sur mon visage.

-.-.-.-

Xena et moi étions prêtes à commencer notre voyage, en fin d'après-midi. Elle avait confié à Glaphyra, Agenta et aux autres officiers la tâche de démonter le camp de guerre et de revenir à leurs commandements respectifs. Les commandants Palaemon et Marius se joignaient à nous. Le commandant Seumius se remettait toujours de ses blessures, mais ses lieutenants lui assurèrent qu'il serait sûrement à son commandement. Après avoir distribué tous ses ordres, elle s'approcha du Seigneur Orocovis. Je l'accompagnai.

— Merci‚ dit-elle simplement.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et il sourit.

— Quand vous voulez, Conquérante, dit-il en souriant.

Xena serra le bras du chef Goth. Elle le remercia dans sa langue maternelle. Il hocha la tête et sourit avant de se tourner vers le Seigneur Orocovis et de lui parler.

Le Seigneur Orocovis traduisit le Germain.

— Il dit que si toutes les femmes se battaient comme vous, les hommes devraient se cacher.

Xena sourit de son plus beau sourire, en tapotant l'épaule du Chef.

— Oui, ils le devront, répondit-elle avant de nous retourner et de nous éloigner.

Trois des dix Amazones acceptèrent mon offre de voyager avec nous jusqu'à Rome. Les autres étaient désireuses de renter dans leur patrie, avec la nouvelle victorieuse de la défaite de Shaikheti. Je pense que toutes les trois, Escritt, Darda et Amarice, étaient impatientes d'entreprendre de nouvelles aventures excitantes. De plus‚ j'avais réussi à convaincre Xena d'accorder à nos quatre amies‚ Bahri‚ Charicleia‚ Stanislas et Hadiya un congé temporaire de leur fonction pour se joindre à nous aussi. La Conquérante qui voyageait habituellement avec un contingent de gardes de sécurité‚ auraient nos amies pour effectuer cette tâche également.

Après avoir attaché Argo et Chulytis à notre chariot‚ Xena et moi‚ et notre entourage‚ quittâmes le camp de guerre laissé dans de bonnes mains. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle conduisait la voiture. Elle était manifestement en colère contre moi. J'enroulai mes deux mes bras autour de son bras droit‚ et lui embrassai la joue puis regardai son beau profil.

— Tu es si mignonne quand tu es colère‚ Princesse Guerrière‚ dis-je.

Xena essaya comme elle le pouvait‚ mais elle fut incapable de réprimer un sourire.

-.-.-.-

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Xena nous soit revenue et que Shaikheti ait été tué par mes Sœurs Amazone du Nord, je réfléchis aux événements de ce jour et au long voyage à travers l'hiver Gaélique qui nous attendait Xena et moi.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Callisto ? demanda Xena au Commandant Romain Marius, alors qu'elle et moi nous nous tenions debout, côte à côte, les mains jointes, dans la tente d'hôpital du camp de guerre.

— Elle a combattu dans le Colisée, comme vous le savez, Majesté, commença-t-il.

— Et ?

— Elle a failli être tuée deux fois au tout début, mon Seigneur, répondit Marius, mais il y a environ deux mois, le riche Sabin _(1)_ , Claudius Appius Seneca, est venue à Rome avec des femmes gladiateurs de Syracusae en Sicile. Callisto s'est immédiatement alliée avec ces femmes, apprenant leur langue et depuis, elles font des ravages dans le Colisée.

— Donc, elle divertit‚ Commandant Marius‚ observa Xena. Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de gladiatrices qui font ce qu'elles sont censées faire ?

— C'est plus que cela, mon Seigneur, répondit-il. Elle fait beaucoup de bruit, elle vous défie de venir à Rome et de l'affronter elle.

— Donc, en fin de compte, je dois aller à Rome pour me battre et sauver la face, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Xena dédaigneusement.

— Exact‚ Conquérante‚ répondit Marius.

La poigne de Xena sur ma main se resserra.

— Parfait, dit-elle.

Je décidai de rompre mon silence.

— Excusez-moi‚ Commandant Marius‚ mais que savez-vous de ces femmes gladiateurs ?

— Je craignais que vous me posiez cette question, Princesse Gabrielle, répondit-il en regardant Xena.

Xena me relâcha la main, et m'agrippa doucement les épaules, pour me tourner vers elle.

Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes.

— Il y a plusieurs années, mon armée grandissante a envahi la Perse et la Mésopotamie, Gabrielle, commença-t-elle. Je n'étais pas là pour conquérir ces territoires. Je voulais juste les piller pour financer mon but ultime, conquérir la Grèce et Rome. Sur place, nous avons envahi plusieurs villes, y compris Ecbatana, Susa et Kangavar. Ces villes étaient le paradis d'une richesse incroyable et nous pouvions voler suffisamment de choses, de la soie, des animaux et des pierres précieuses pour construire une armée de cinq légions. Bien, pour faire court, dit Xena en laissant échapper un profond soupir, puis continua, alors que nous étions dans la région, nous sommes passés par le village Amazone de Mésopotamie. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de piller là-bas. J'avais passé un accord avec Melosa et sa tribu environ deux ans auparavant, alors nous avons traversé ce territoire sans incident. Cependant‚ quand nous avons atteint Babylone‚ un groupe de femmes de la tribu ont voyagé jusque-là aussi, et ont pris les armes, aux côtés des Babyloniens dans une guerre contre nous. Nous les avons vaincus, mais pas facilement. Après que mon armée ait quitté la région avec ce que nous avions volé, le politicien Babylonien corrompu qui avait pris les armes à mes côtés, a capturé les Amazones survivantes de cette bataille, les a enchaînées et vendues comme esclave.

— La reine Melosa m'a parlé de nos Sœurs de Mésopotamie qui se sont battues contre toi à Babylone, Xena, dis-je. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été informée par la Cheffe de cette tribu que toutes ces femmes avaient été tuées. Ce n'était pas vrai ?

— Nous avons dit à la tribu de Mésopotamie que toutes les femmes avaient péri, Gabrielle, dit Xena, pour éviter que le reste de la Nation ne prenne les armes pour venir récupérer les captives asservies.

— Tu as fait partie de ça‚ Xena ? demandai-je avec colère.

Xena sentit immédiatement ma fureur.

— Non, Gabrielle‚ je n'en ai pas fait partie, me répondit-elle. Mais à cette époque, j'étais tellement préoccupée à construire mon armée que je ne me souciais pas de ce qui se passait à Babylone. J'ai appris l'esclavage de ces femmes à Syracuse que quelque temps plus tard. Mais à ce moment-là, j'avais déjà vaincu la Grèce et Rome et je me battais contre la Gaule occidentale. Alors, cela m'était égal.

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

— Je suis désolée, Gabrielle, ajouta-t-elle.

— Qu'es-tu prête à faire maintenant, Xena la Conquérante ? lui demandai-je.

— Libérez ces Amazones, Gabrielle, répondit Xena avec sincérité.

Nous ne nous parlions pas beaucoup le reste de cette soirée. Beaucoup de soldats de l'armée de Xena et de celle de Orocovis, ainsi que des clans Germains, célébraient la défaite de Shaikheti, dont le corps fut placé sur un bûcher au centre du camp puis brûlé. Alors que les soldats et autres se rassemblèrent autour de Xena et Lord Orocovis, celui-ci raconta les événements de la dernière bataille qui menèrent à la défaite de l'armée de Shaikheti. J'entendis une grande confiance dans la voix de cet homme, alors qu'il s'exprimait et ressentis un sentiment de réconfort dans le fait qu'il avait été reconnu dans son statut légitime de leader. Comme il termina, Xena se pencha et me murmura :

— Il n'y a pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Gabrielle. C'est son moment de gloire.

C'était probablement la première fois que la Destructrice des Nations arrivait au pouvoir, ne s'attribuait pas personnellement la victoire, après une bataille. Elle changeait vraiment.

Xena et moi n'assistions pas vraiment aux festivités qui suivit le discours de Orocovis. Nous retournâmes à ce très petit fût-baignoire, pour lequel Xena avait insisté sur sa nécessité, comme quoi nous aurions besoin de prendre un bain. Ensuite‚ nous revînmes à la tente de commandement, nous couvrîmes d'une couche de couvertures et de fourrures chaudes‚ et nous endormîmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, Xena était déjà levée et habillée.

— J'ai quelque chose à manger, si tu as faim, mon Bard, dit-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de notre couchage.

— Je meurs de faim, m'exclamai-je.

Xena gloussa et me tendit du pain et du fromage.

— Alors, quelle route allons-nous prendre pour notre voyage jusqu'à Rome, Xena ? demandai-je.

Il n'y a qu'une seule route vers Rome d'ici, Gabrielle, répliqua Xena. Nous partons pour le sud, et passerons par la Gaule Cisalpine _(2)_. Ce ne sera pas aussi long que notre voyage de Gesoria, mais le temps pourrait ne pas être indulgent.

— Par tous les dieux, Xena, m'écriai-je. Le solstice Vernal est à l'horizon. Il ne peut pas faire plus froid !

Xena ricana.

— Oh, si, ça peut, dit-elle en se mettant à me caresser les cheveux avec amour.

— Est-ce qu'il y aura du bateau, Xena ? demandai-je.

Xena se remit à glousser.

— Non, Gabrielle, dit-elle. Tu n'auras pas besoin de revenir à ton régime de cerises et de concombres.

Nous rîmes un bon moment avant que je ne revienne à la question qui me taraudait l'esprit.

— Que sais-tu des Amazones esclaves, Xena ? demandai-je.

— Honnêtement‚ Gabrielle‚ pas grand-chose‚ me répondit-elle. Quand j'ai appris leur existence comme esclaves à Syracuse‚ on m'avait dit qu'elles avaient brièvement travaillé dans les champs de blé et de grain, avant de s'échapper. J'ai, ensuite, entendu dire qu'elles avaient été capturées‚ mais je n'ai pas su leur sort tout de suite, après leur capture. Mais plus tard‚ environ deux ans après que… toi… toi… toi et moi nous nous sommes rencontrées…

Xena s'arrêta, en soupirant avant de continuer :

— ... un petit amphithéâtre avait été construit près de la ville et beaucoup d'esclaves de Sicile étaient formés comme gladiateurs. Il ne m'est jamais parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles que ces Amazones de Mésopotamie asservies seraient formées aussi‚ non pas que je m'en serais souciée de toute manière.

— La Reine Melosa m'a dit que la cheffe de ce groupe d'Amazones qui s'était rendu à Babylone pour te combattre était une guerrière féroce et expérimentée.

— Toutes les Amazones que nous avons combattues étaient féroces, rétorqua Xena, mais oui, si ma mémoire est bonne, leur cheffe était particulièrement redoutable.

Xena leva les yeux‚ pensivement.

— Elle aurait été un atout pour mon armée.

— Toujours tacticienne, hein, ma Princesse Guerrière ? commentai-je avec bonne humeur.

— Toujours, répondit-elle.

Je me glissai hors de notre couchage et m'habillai. Plus tard ce matin-là‚ Xena et moi, nous mîmes à rassembler des affaires et de la nourriture pour notre voyage. Puis, nous chargeâmes toutes ces choses dans un des trois chariots qui serait utilisé pour transporter nos affaires et nous jusqu'à Rome. De toute évidence, le Commandant Marius se joindrait à nous. Je voulais que nos amis et mes Sœurs Amazone du Nord viennent avec nous aussi, si elles le voulaient.

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, nous arrivâmes dans un petit village près du fleuve Pô, dans la Gaule Cisalpine. L'air était beaucoup plus chaud qu'à l'endroit où nous avons commencé notre voyage, il y avait des festivités en plein air sur les routes principales du village. Les gens riaient et dansaient dans les rues. Beaucoup étaient costumés. Les enfants se pressaient autour d'artistes de rue et de marionnettistes. Il y avait des vendeurs de nourriture partout. Quand nous entrâmes dans le village, beaucoup de villageois, après avoir vu la royale Conquérante, arrêtaient tout ce qu'ils faisaient et se mettaient à genoux ou s'inclinaient. Xena agitait son bras.

— Reprenez vos réjouissances‚ ordonna-t-elle.

Alors que Xena s'occupait de notre logement avec le magistrat du village, je m'approchai d'un des fêtards et lui demandai les raisons des festivités.

— Nous célébrons le solstice vernal, ma Lady ! répondit le joyeux fêtard. Venez, le célébrez avec nous !

Et avant que je ne puisse protester, un groupe de villageois m'entourèrent et m'escortèrent jusqu'à la grande agora du village où les musiciens jouaient de la musique et où les gens y dansaient.

— Bienvenue, Lady Gabrielle, dirent beaucoup d'entre eux.

Mes amies et Sœurs Amazones restèrent derrière moi.

— Regarde ça ! s'écria Bahri avec excitation. Allez, viens Charicleia, dansons !

Bahri agrippa le bras de son amante et l'attira au milieu où des gens dansaient.

— Laisse tomber la danse ! dit Amarice allègrement. Je suis plus intéressée par la nourriture là-bas !

— Moi aussi ! s'écria Escritt.

Alors que Sœurs partirent en trombe pour se noyer dans un étalage coupable de viandes‚ pains et douceurs‚ Hadiya et Stanislas rejoignirent Bahri et Charicleia dans la danse. Quand je me mis à battre des mains au rythme de la musique, un solide bras s'enroula autour de mon cou et me surpris.

— Merde, Xena ! m'écriai-je. Tu sais ce que je pense quand tu prends un malin plaisir à me foutre la trouille.

Xena se pencha vers moi et me mordit l'oreille avec espièglerie.

— On est quittes, murmura-t-elle avec séduction.

Me souvenant de mes réflexions plus tôt, sur la vieille habitude de la Conquérante de se glisser derrière moi pour me surprendre, j'avais enfin la réponse toute simple pour laquelle elle le faisait.

— Malin plaisir, murmurai-je en gloussant en moi-même.

— Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

— Oh‚ rien‚ dis-je en me retournant et en saisissant ses bras. Danse avec moi‚ ma Guerrière.

Avec étonnamment, Xena essaya de dégager ses bras de mon emprise.

— Non, Je ne pense pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien‚ je ne suis pas très bonne en danse‚ Gabrielle.

— Mais tu as beaucoup de compétences, Xena !

— Mais la danse n'en fait pas partie.

— Bien sûr que si. Tu as dansé pour moi, lui rappelai-je. Et si je me rappelle bien, c'était plutôt beau.

— C'était différent.

— En quoi ?

— C'était pour toi.

— C'est toujours pour moi, dis-je en tirant alors, mon épouse récalcitrante dans la foule de danseurs.

En l'ayant placée exactement là où je la voulais‚ je commençai à danser joyeusement autour d'elle. En prenant ses mains‚ je la fis tournoyais tout autour de plusieurs fois. La tension de la Conquérante se relâcha quand Xena se mit à rire et à applaudir à mes pas et sautillements rythmés. À un moment donné, elle jeta ses bras autour de ma taille, et me souleva puis me fis tourner tout autour. Je lançai mes bras autour de son cou pendant qu'elle le faisait. Nous étions toutes les deux étourdies, mais j'avais besoin pressent de répondre à un appel intérieur pour l'embrasser. Après être doucement redescendue au sol, je portai mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui semblait durer une éternité. Tous les fêtards, autour de nous, semblaient disparaître.

— Je t'aime tellement, Gabrielle, murmura-t-elle alors en rompant notre baiser.

— Comme moi‚ pour l'éternité‚ Xena‚ répondis-je.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, notre groupe installa dans une taverne du village. Épuisées par la danse, les festivités et la nourriture, nous nous installâmes à une table dans un des coins de l'établissement. Palaemon ordonna au tavernier d'apporter un tonneau entier de bière. Après que chacun d'entre nous ait plongé sa tasse dans le fût, Bahri souleva le sien dans un toast.

— A la Conquérante ! s'écria-t-elle.

Toute la taverne porta leur attention à notre table. Tous ceux qui avaient une tasse dans leurs mains la levèrent.

— A la Conquérante ! s'exclamèrent les clients collectivement.

Tout le monde but. Je bus à petite gorgée ma bière, tandis que Xena avala pratiquement la sienne en seule gorgée. Après avoir plongé sa tasse dans le fût pendant une seconde, elle la souleva.

— A Gabrielle, la belle barde de Poteidaia !

— À Gabrielle ! fut la réponse joyeuse de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la taverne.

Xena descendis sa deuxième tasse puis la remplit immédiatement.

— Assieds-toi sur mes genoux, me dit-elle.

Je me levai de mon tabouret à côté d'elle et posai mon derrière sur ses genoux alors qu'elle buvait sa troisième tasse et tendit la main pour la remplir de nouveau.

— Ralentis‚ Xena‚ lui dis-je.

Les yeux de Xena commençaient déjà à avoir un regard glacé et ivre.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Je me penchai contre son oreille.

— Parce que, j'ai besoin que tu es l'esprit clair pour plus tard‚ chuchotai-je puis embrassai avec séduction son oreille.

Xena laissa échapper un gémissement.

— Raconte-nous une histoire, Gabrielle, demanda Bahri, brisant ma concentration.

— Oui, Princesse Gabrielle, nous aimerions entendre une histoire, ajouta M. Escritt.

Je regardai brièvement Xena, qui finissait sa quatrième tasse de bière, avant de commencer mon histoire.

— Jadis, il y avait une Femme Guérisseuse solitaire, qui parcourait la terre offrant de l'aide aux personnes dans le besoin. Elle voyageait à travers la campagne Grecque, réparant les os brisés, soignant les affections, et raccommodant les plaies. Elle était excellente dans ce qu'elle faisait, et les personnes qu'elle soignait lui étaient très reconnaissantes pour ses soins, mais elle ne semblait jamais témoigner de l'amour ni de la compassion pour ses patients. Elle s'occupait d'eux méthodiquement‚ recevait son dédommagement puis repartait.

Un jour, la Femme Guérisseuse était en route pour Akanthos dans le nord de la Thessalie. Elle devait soigner le poignet cassé du Questeur _(3)_ du village. Elle avait encore une longue route à faire, et la nuit était tombée. Alors, la Femme Guérisseuse avait décidé de se reposer et de passer la nuit dans une auberge située dans le petit village de Methone. Durant son repos cette nuit-là, un seigneur de guerre barbare appelé Albertus d'Athènes envahit le village. Il avait avec lui une petite armée de brigands, ils se mirent à aller et venir dans les habitations du village, volant la nourriture et les biens des villageois, à battre les hommes et à terroriser femmes et enfants.

Xena posa légèrement son front sur le côté de mon cou. Sa frange me chatouillant les épaules. Elle glissa ensuite ses mains à l'intérieur de ma tunique et se mit à me caresser tendrement mon ventre, me distrayant presque, alors que je continuais.

— En entendant les premiers bruits du chaos, la Femme Guérisseur se leva de son lit, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre. Elle sortit dans la rue et vit Albertus attaquer une jeune fille du village. Bien que la jeune fille se défendait‚ la force et la taille du Seigneur de guerre ne permit pas à la jeune femme de se libérer. La Femme Guérisseuse, témoin de la lutte de la jeune fille, éructa le nom du Seigneur de guerre barbare.

— Albertus ! cria-t-elle.

Le barbare relâcha immédiatement la jeune fille et s'approcha de la Femme Guérisseuse. Dégainant, son épée qu'elle portait sur le côté de sa tunique de guérisseuse, la Femme Guérisseuse se mit à combattre le Seigneur de guerre. Ses comparses, voyant le combat, se mirent à la charger aussi. Son sort semblait vouer à l'échec, mais à la surprise des hommes du village, la Femme Guérisseuse vainquit à elle seule, le Seigneur de guerre et toute sa bande de renégats. Après le combat, Albertus d'Athènes, réduit à un idiot, s'enfuit de ce village comme si Bacchae le poursuivait.

— Les villageois‚ qui furent sauvés du brutal Seigneur de guerre‚ lui en furent très reconnaissants et pour remercier cette Femme Guérisseuse‚ qu'ils appelaient maintenant la Femme Guerrière‚ organisèrent une énorme fête le jour suivant. Alors que les aînés du village l'entouraient et lançaient un toast en son honneur‚ son attention fut attirée par la jeune fille du village‚ qui se trouvait parmi les autres jeunes femmes du village, qui apportaient le festin à la Femme Guerrière. Bien que beaucoup de jeunes gens du village furent séduits par la grande beauté de la Femme Guerrière, ils furent trop intimidés par sa force et son courage pour la courtiser. Cependant‚ la jeune Jeune fille du village s'approcha d'elle. Elles se montrèrent timides au début‚ mais alors que le jour avançait‚ elles se parlèrent‚ rirent ensemble et devinrent de grandes amies. Et dans une très courte durée‚ la jeune fille captura le cœur de la Femme. Et la Guérisseuse qui autrefois se montrait indifférente et dépourvue de compassion se transforma en un défenseur chaleureux et aimant.

Il y eut un étrange silence après ma petite histoire.

— C'est triste ! s'écria Bahri. Mignon, mais triste.

— J'ai aimé, Princesse, dit Darda. Une Guérisseuse peu aimable qui devient une Guerrière aimante. Un revirement de situation intéressante.

— J'ai aimé aussi‚ dit Amarice‚ bien que j'aurais aimé entendre comment la Femme Guerrière a combattu tous ces barbares.

Pendant que nos amis continuèrent la critique de mon petit conte, je me tournai vers les beaux yeux bleus de mon amour.

— Merci, me chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

1 . Les Sabins (Sabini en latin classique et Σαϐῖνοι en grec ancien) sont un peuple italique du groupe osco-ombrien, établi en Italie centrale, au nord-est de Rome à l'époque archaïque.

2 La Gaule cisalpine (Latin : Gallia Cisalpina, Gallia Transpadana, Gallia Citerior, Provincia ariminum ou Gallia togata) est la partie de la Gaule qui couvrait l'Italie du Nord. Elle était ainsi nommée par les Romains en raison de sa position en-dessous des Alpes (par opposition à la Gaule transalpine, s'étendant au-delà).

3 . Dans l'Antiquité, magistrat romain chargé de gérer les fonds publics.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à Toutes, voici la suite. Ce chapitre contient deux poèmes, j'ai laissé l'original pour celles qui ont une maîtrise de l'anglais, les poèmes n'étant pas mon fort mais les traduire...

Merci pour vos retours,

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **IX. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Pendant très longtemps, il y eut une passion intense entre Gabrielle et moi. Même à l'époque où elle me craignait, quand nous étions ensemble dans le lit, je regardai au fond de ses yeux et parfois, je pouvais voir quelque chose ; Un désir profond, une faim crue. J'étais souvent seule durant les jours où Gabrielle était mon esclave dans la réalité, et mon amante durant mes rêves. J'étais quelque part‚ avec moi-même et je pensais à elle, et me demandais ce qu'elle ferait avec cette faim si je lui autorisé à l'explorer. Souvent je repoussais mes rêves comme un vœu que je prenais pour de la réalité. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi aimant que Gabrielle pouvait-elle ressentir de la passion pour un être comme moi ? m'étais-je demandé. Par tous les dieux, ces jours-là, m'étaient souvent si misérable.

Depuis que nous nous sommes déclarées notre amour, heureusement, notre passion commune s'était renforcée. Je prévoyais à chaque occasion de faire l'amour avec elle, comme si c'était la première fois. J'aimais chaque centimètre de Gabrielle. J'adorais quand nous nous embrassions debout. Je pouvais plonger mon nez dans ses cheveux couleur miel et sentir l'eau de jasmin qu'elle utilisait pour les laver. J'aimais quand elle passait ses bras autour de moi et me massait les muscles du dos. J'aimais embrasser ses orteils. J'aimais caresser ses oreilles. J'aimais le son de son rire. J'aimais la sensation de ses tétons durcis alors que je glissais ma langue sur eux. J'aimais entendre les doux gémissements qui sortaient d'elle quand je lui donnais du plaisir, et la regardais passer sa langue contre ses dents quand elle jouissait. J'aimais lécher ses doigts après qu'ils aient été à l'intérieur de moi. J'aimais lécher mes doigts après qu'ils aient été à l'intérieur d'elle. J'aimais quand nous prenions un bain ensemble et qu'elle se glissait derrière moi‚ passant ses jambes autour de mes hanches alors qu'elle couvrait mon dos de tendres baisers. Et je pourrais continuer toute la journée à parler des lèvres de Gabrielle. Leur sensation soyeuse, leur contact passionné. J'avais conquis beaucoup de terres et tué beaucoup d'hommes, et pourtant, cette femme avait le pouvoir de faire de moi, une fille pleine d'émotion, un instant, et une lionne remplie de désir, l'instant d'après.

Nous étions en route vers Rome lorsque nous arrêtâmes dans un village gaulois, Eyde. Le village était le plus diversifié de la vallée de Pô et au-delà. Beaucoup d'Eydiens étaient des Gaulois, bien sûr. Mais après les années, où le Questeur Romain Sertorius Quintus quitta la vallée, pour servir de général sous l'ancienne République, de nombreux colons d'autres contrées furent attirés par la richesse unique que le village pouvait offrir. Ce n'était pas une richesse en pierres précieuses, ni en pièces de monnaie‚ mais plutôt en chevaux‚ bétail, poisson‚ avoine‚ olives, seigle, raisins‚ pommes, et cerises, qui attirèrent tous ces gens. Beaucoup de Suevi _(1)_ , un clan germain d'une région au nord du Danube, migrèrent vers Eyde, apportant avec eux leurs fascinants écrits Runiques _(2)_ et leur bière unique. Quelques familles Sabines et Étrusques de Rome s'y installèrent, ainsi que celles d'Illyrie et de Thraces. Eyde avait aussi une Diaspora _(3)_ ‚ une colonie de Juifs expropriés de Mésopotamie. Avec cette multitude de populations, aucune religion ou mode de pensée ne dominait, car la plupart des villageois étaient prêts à adopter les idéaux variés de leurs frères adoptifs.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans Eyde‚ le village célébrait ses Rites annuels du Printemps ou accueillait l'Équinoxe Vernal _(Printemps)_. Pratiquement tout le monde dans le village, des plus anciens aux nourrissons, participaient aux festivités. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Gabrielle pour s'intégrer dans ce qui nous entourait, et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour suivre Gabrielle.

Nous dansâmes au son de la musique celtique et étrusque, mangeâmes des plats exotiques et bûmes de la bière germaine _(allemande)_ en abondance, avant de nous retirer pour la nuit. Gabrielle m'offrit également un beau cadeau ce soir-là. Dans la taverne du village‚ elle conta l'histoire, que je lui avais ordonné d'écrire quelques années plus tôt, quand elle était mon esclave. J'avais voulu qu'elle écrive une fiction entre elle et moi dans une autre vie. L'histoire que l'esclave Gabrielle avait écrit était celle d'une femme guerrière qui sauvait un petit village d'un seigneur de guerre menaçant et tombait amoureuse, par la suite, d'un villageois‚ un homme appelé "Albertus". Son "rôle" dans la fiction était celle d'une jeune fille du village qui était restée à l'arrière-plan de l'histoire. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup blessée alors, parce que j'avais désespérément voulu qu'elle écrive que nous étions ensemble comme amies ou amantes‚ ce qui était une idée grotesque de ma part, étant donné notre situation à cette époque.

Mon épouse Gabrielle avait raconté l'histoire durant cette soirée‚ mais cette fois-ci la femme guerrière qui était initialement une guérisseuse, vainquit un seigneur de guerre que Gabrielle avait appelée "Albertus". Après l'avoir vaincu‚ la guérisseuse qui fut alors proclamée guerrière, fut captivée par une jeune fille. Dans son histoire revisitée, Gabrielle et moi sommes devenions des amies et des amantes. Elle était confortablement assise sur mes genoux, quand elle racontait son histoire à nos compagnons de voyage, et quand elle eut terminé son histoire, je voulais à cet instant précis la soulever, la ramener dans notre chambre et la remercier avec des caresses passionnées. Visiblement, des pensées similaires traversèrent son esprit.

— Merci, lui murmurai-je après qu'elle eut fini son histoire.

— De rien, répondit-elle. Es-tu prête à te retirer pour la nuit, Xena ? Moi, oui.

— Je le suis aussi.

Gabrielle se leva et me saisit les deux mains, pour m'aider à me relever. Je supposai qu'elle pensait que je devais être ivre, car j'avais bu plusieurs gobelets de bière durant la soirée et quatre chopes entières rien que dans cette taverne. J'étais un peu d'ivre, je l'avouais, mais elle était plus la source de mon enivrement que celle de la bière. Nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit à nos compagnons et nous remontâmes bras dessus-dessous jusqu'à la maison du magistrat du village, qui nous servait de logement pour la nuit.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans notre chambre, Gabrielle se mit à enlever son manteau.

— Laisse-moi faire ça, lui dis-je alors que j'arrivai derrière elle, et je me mis à lui retirer le manteau de ses épaules. Toujours derrière elle, je trouvai la ceinture qui retenait sa tunique sur son corps. Je lui donnai de doux baisers sur son cou en le faisant. Puis, je lui retirais sa tunique de la même manière que son manteau, en le laissant glisser lentement sur ses épaules laiteuses. J'étais impatiente d'embrasser ces épaules aussi, mais je tenais mon désir à distance quand je la soulevais et la portais jusqu'au lit. Après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures et ses sous-vêtements, je récupérais un petit pot dans ma sacoche avant de revenir vers elle sur le lit.

Je retirais le bouchon en liège du flacon‚ et me mis à verser le contenu sur le ventre de Gabrielle. Elle tressaillit à la sensation initiale du liquide froid.

— Que fais-tu‚ Xena ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Il est temps de passé au dessert, Gabrielle, répondis-je simplement.

Gabrielle plongea son doigt dans le liquide froid qui couvrait une partie de son ventre et le porta à sa bouche.

— Du miel, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas assez douce pour toi ?

— Oh‚ tu es assez douce‚ lui dis-je avant de tremper ma langue dans le miel et dans son nombril. Je tourbillonnai ma langue tout autour‚ léchant son ventre doux, mais ferme, avant de reprendre la cruche et de verser encore plus de miel sur elle ; quelques gouttes sur son mamelon droit et quelques gouttes sur son gauche. Je laissais courir ma langue sur ses seins et suçais le miel sur ses deux tétons, lentement, l'aguichant. Les gémissements de Gabrielle vibrèrent directement dans mon sexe. Je pouvais le sentir mouiller mes sous-vêtements.

— Ce n'est pas juste, dit-elle alors, que je relevais la tête et laissant du miel sur ma langue. Tu es toujours entièrement habillée.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, Chérie, fut tout ce que je lui dis avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue chercha immédiatement le miel et nous savourâmes le goût sucré ensemble pendant de longues minutes. Après avoir rompu notre merveilleux baiser tout plein de miel‚ je me redressai, et en un, un geste‚ j'enlevai mes vêtements. Les mains de Gabrielle se dirigèrent immédiatement sur mes seins‚ mais je saisis doucement ses poignets avant qu'elle ne puisse les atteindre.

— Pas encore‚ mon amour‚ lui dis-je en saisissant à nouveau la cruche pour en verser sur son sexe accueillant qui m'appelait.

Je versai du miel sur la toison qui entourait son sexe ; Lentement, je taquinais de la langue tout autour avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Le mélange du goût de Gabrielle et de la douceur du miel étaient un délice pour mon palais. Alors que je lui donnai du plaisir, je couvris ses seins collants de mes mains et me mis à les pétrir. Ses genoux se relevèrent à mesure que son excitation augmentait. J'aimai tellement les frissons de plaisir de Gabrielle. Je pourrais rester là, fermement enfoncé entre ses jambes savoureuses, et la lécher toute la nuit. Malheureusement, quelques instants plus tard, sa délivrance arriva dans des vagues de jouissance. Je levai la tête et posais immédiatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, car elle tremblait toujours de sa jouissance. Puis, retirant mes lèvres des siennes, je les portai à son oreille.

— Tu as si bon goût, lui murmurai-je.

— Je te veux‚ Xena‚ répondit-elle dans un murmure en me prenant par les épaules pour me forçait à m'allonger sur le lit.

— Je suis tienne, dis-je alors que Gabrielle posait son corps doux sur le mien.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes‚ nous échangeâmes un baiser profondément intime. J'étais de plus en plus excitée alors qu'elle laissait tendrement courir ses doigts sur mes joues. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, puis sur son dos, et enfin sur son doux derrière. Je le pétrissais et le malaxais pendant que nos lèvres et nos langues continuaient leur joute heureuse.

Gabrielle finit par rompre la baiser.

— Par tous les dieux, tu es si belle, murmura-t-elle en prenant la cruche.

Elle versa une ligne de miel de mon cou à mon sexe. Le liquide était froid, mais la chaleur de mon corps dû à ma passion pour elle aurait pu facilement enflammer ce miel comme s'il s'agissait d'un Feu grégeois _(4)_. Gabrielle sortit sa langue et la laissa courir jusqu'en bas de mon corps‚ en lapant le miel. Elle ne perdit pas de temps en se positionnant entre mes jambes. Elle laissa le miel coulait de sa langue dans le creux des mains, puis entra en moi. Je sentis une sensation étrange de chaleur et de froid à l'intérieur de moi. Elle tourbillonna sa langue à l'intérieur de moi, puis tout autour de moi, alors que ses mains fines massaient mes cuisses. Je restais étendue là, à avoir le plus grand plaisir de ma vie‚ être aimée par Gabrielle. Je ne pouvais contrôler les gémissements qui s'échappaient de moi. Je ne pouvais contrôler mes mains qui saisissaient les montants du lit comme si ma vie en dépendait. L'orgasme qui traversa mon corps, ressemblait beaucoup à la pénétration de Gabrielle au tout début avec le miel. C'était à la fois, chaud et froid et c'était magnifiquement désespérant.

Alors que les secousses de ma jouissance traversaient toujours mon corps‚ Gabrielle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis le goût du miel. Je goûtais également son goût et le mien. Elle semblait si sauvage dans son excitation.

— Je pourrais faire ça avec toi toute la nuit‚ me chuchota-t-elle.

— Moi aussi.

Et nous l'avons fait.

-.-.-.-

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin au son d'un coup porter sur la porte de notre chambre. Le coup surprit Gabrielle aussi.

— Qui est-ce !? criai-je.

— C'est moi, mon Seigneur, dit le Commandant Palaemon de l'autre côté de l'épaisse porte. Pardonnez-moi, Majesté, mais il est plus de midi. Notre entourage est réveillé depuis plusieurs marques de chandelles et est prêt à continuer le voyage.

J'étais sur le point de me lever, mais Gabrielle m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à ma recoucher.

— Non, Xena, me dit-elle. Je ne suis pas encore prête à te laisser te lever.

Je regardai dans ses beaux yeux de jade.

— Demandez au groupe d'être prêt dans les chariots dans deux heures, Palaemon, dis-je. En attendant, détendez-vous et profitez de Eyde... et ne nous dérangez plus !

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante, fut sa réponse légèrement étouffée.

J'observai Gabrielle.

— Alors, comme ça, tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?

— Oui, me dit-elle. Je veux rester ici avec toi encore un peu. Y a-t-il un problème avec ça ?

— Absolument pas.

Nous restions étendues là, dans les bras de l'une de l'autre, pendant un certain temps. Nous ne parlions pas, mais nos lèvres se rencontrèrent occasionnellement dans doux baisers. Malheureusement, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que toute la bière que j'avais ingurgité la nuit précédente me convoquât au pot de chambre.

— Je dois aller…

Gabrielle soupira.

— Vas.

Après que nous ayons répondu toutes les deux à l'appel de la nature, nous retournâmes à notre agréable étreinte dans le lit, pendant quelques instants avant que Gabrielle ne s'appuie sur son coude et laisse courir le dos de sa main sur mes joues.

— Puis-je te demander quelque chose, Xena ?

— Bien sûr.

— Cette Chamane qui t'a demandé de tuer la Reine Cyane, commença-t-elle, était-elle ton amante ?

— Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? demandai-je.

— Pourquoi je veux toujours savoir, Xena, répondit Gabrielle. Parce que, je le veux.

— Non, elle ne l'était pas.

— Comment a-t-elle pu te séduire pour anéantir les Amazones du Nord ?

Je me redressai.

— Malgré ce que tu peux penser, Gabrielle, dis-je, il était beaucoup plus facile de me séduire par des promesses de pouvoir que par celles du sexe.

— Oh, dit Gabrielle en se recouchant.

Je me recouchai également.

— Alti le savais en quelque sorte‚ chuchotai-je à ma voix basse.

— Savoir quoi ?

— Que j'avais une… que je… que je préférai les femmes.

— Comment sais-tu qu'elle savait‚ si vous n'avez jamais été des amantes ?

— Elle a utilisé une fille pour m'appâter‚ Gabrielle‚ avouai-je. Je baisais avec Borias, et je portais son enfant à cette époque, mais elle savait en quelque sorte que je le laisserais tomber comme une patate chaude pour le bon genre de fille.

— Qui était cette fille‚ Xena ?

— C'était l'apprentie d'Alti‚ répondis-je. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup. Petite‚ sexy‚ spirituelle et belle. Alti savait quel genre j'aimais. Mais la fille n'avait pas ta flamme‚ Gabrielle. Elle suivait le chemin du mal d'Alti.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Alti me l'a présenté comme un « cadeau », dis-je, pensivement. Juste devant Borias. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Nous étions dans notre tente de commandement‚ alors j'ai demandé à Borias d'aller voir l'état de nos hommes pendant qu'Alti, son apprentie et moi-même discutions. Après que Borias ait quitté la tente‚ Alti a elle aussi quitté la tente. La fille m'a attrapé et a ouvert mon manteau, exposant mon ventre légèrement arrondi. Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais dans le couchage de Borias avec elle. Il sentait encore de l'odeur de son sexe, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

— L'as-tu aimé elle‚ Xena ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Elle n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour que j'en tombe amoureuse‚ répondis-je‚ bien que j'en doute. Elle a été assassinée plus tard, la nuit où nous avons attaqué le village d'Otere.

— Qui l'a assassinée ?

— Je pense que c'est Alti elle-même qui l'a fait‚ dis-je. Elle n'a servi que d'appât pour me piéger dans sa toile malfaisante. Une fois que j'ai été prise au piège, la jeune fille n'était plus nécessaire.

— Quel était le nom de la fille‚ Xena ?

— Anokin.

— Donc, c'est tout‚ fit remarquer Gabrielle‚ Alti t'a séduite par le sexe pour te séduire par la suite, avec des promesses de pouvoir.

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre chose que de sourire.

— Tu me connais bien, Gabrielle, dis-je alors que je me la déplaçais vers moi et étreignis son corps contre moi. Je peux te demander quelque chose, Gabrielle ?

— Bien sûr, me dit-elle après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur mon sein.

— Tu préfères les femmes ? lui demandai-je.

— Je te préfère toi, me répondit-elle.

-.-.-.-

Il m'était toujours difficile de quitter l'énergique Eyde. Pour une raison étrange, ce village avait toujours été un de mes favoris. Pendant la période que je passais à conquérir la Gaule et Rome, mon armée et moi avions souvent traversé cette ville. Les gens d'ici avaient été effrayés par moi. Mais, leur peur était plus probablement fondée sur l'idée que je pouvais perturber l'harmonie qui régnait là. C'était insensé de ma part, même dans mon état le plus sombre, alors que je pouvais considérer un village comme celui-ci, être une menace majeure pour mon objectif principal, je ne pouvais me résoudre à endommager un endroit où tant de peuples différents coexistaient, et tout cela de manière amicale.

Comme nous étions partis si tard, pour la suite de notre voyage ce jour-là‚ nous n'avions pas parcouru beaucoup de terrain. Nous avions pu rattraper un peu de retard aux environs de Rome‚ mais tout juste. En entrant dans la ville de Bononia, notre entourage se rendit immédiatement au grand palais du Gouverneur de la ville, Lucius Sabinus Cocles.

Cocles était un crapaud dégoûtant aux bras très poilus et une poitrine velue qu'il aimait apparemment mettre en valeur sous sa toge très peu serrée. Il avait une moustache rouge et un front dégarni, son front semblaient toujours être couverts de perles de sueur. Cocles était déjà le Gouverneur de Bononia avant que je n'accède au pouvoir. Je lui avais permis de rester à ce poste après qu'il m'ait offert les richesses de la ville, et les biens privés de tous les vignerons de la ville. Je les aurais proclamés miens de toute façon, mais uniquement après avoir vaincu sa milice locale. En m'offrant leurs richesses plutôt que de me forcer à les prendre, avait fait gagné à mon armée un après-midi de combats.

Nous fûmes emmenées le long d'un long couloir jusqu'à une rangée de chambres d'invités. Les trois Amazones devaient en occuper une ensemble‚ chacun des deux couples‚ Bahri et Charicleia et Stanislas et Hadiya‚ devaient en occuper une, et les deux commandants‚ Palaemon et Marius‚ furent installés chacun dans une chambre privée. Pour Gabrielle et moi‚ Cocles nous offrit sa propre chambre.

— Je suis certaine qu'un manoir de cette taille dispose de chambres d'invités supplémentaires, dis-je.

— C'est un grand honneur de vous avoir comme invité dans ma propre chambre personnelle, Conquérante, répondit-il. Toutes les commodités sont à votre disposition et je vais faire envoyer autant d'esclaves que nécessaire pour m'assurer de votre confort.

Gabrielle me scruta.

— Les esclaves ne seront pas nécessaires, dis-je. D'ailleurs, vous auriez dû recevoir des nouvelles de mon décret pour émanciper tous les esclaves d'origine Illyrien.

— Oui, Majesté, dit Cocles. Je n'ai jamais eu personnellement d'esclaves illyriens.

— Très bien, alors, dis-je. S'il est si important pour vous, de nous faire dormir dans votre chambre, alors nous acceptons votre proposition.

— Excellent ! s'écria-t-il un peu trop joyeusement. Je vais m'assurer que les soies les plus douces recouvrent le lit et que le bain soit coulé et chauffé. Mais en attendant, si vous voulez, Conquérante, j'aimerais que vous vous joignez à moi pour le repas du soir.

Tout notre groupe mangea dans le grand atrium du palais de Cocles. Il y eut des musiciennes qui jouèrent pour nous pendant que nous dînions. Ensuite, nous fûmes conduits à un petit théâtre dans le manoir.

— Pour votre divertissement de ce soir, annonça-t-il, de la lecture.

Un jeune homme très séduisant, vêtu d'une tunique moulante qui semblait accentuer intentionnellement son physique, se promener sur la petite scène et commençait à réciter plusieurs versets de poésie. Tout semblait sexuellement suggestif :

 **Like the men Of Thrace or Phrygia**

 _(Comme les hommes de Thrace ou de Phrygie)_

 **She could get her wine down**

 _(Elle pouvait descendre son vin)_

 **At a go‚ Without taking a breath‚**

 _(D'un seul coup, sans reprendre son souffle,)_

 **While the flute Played a certain little tune‚**

 _(Pendant que la flûte jouait un petit air,)_

 **And like those foreigners She permitted herself**

 _(Et comme ces étrangers Elle s'est permise)_

 **To be buggered.**

 _(Pour être avec cette Dame.)_

Gabrielle se pencha vers moi alors que le garçon finissait sa déclamation.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un essaie de nous dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu m'en diras tant‚ chuchotai-je. Archilochos n'était-il pas connu pour ses satires ?

— Pour cela et autres choses‚ répondit-elle.

Après cela, le garçon fut congédié, Cocles monta sur le petit podium.

— Les divertissements sont terminés pour ce soir‚ chers invités d'honneur.

Nous fûmes escortés dans nos chambres respectives. La chambre de Cocles était très joliment décorée. De magnifiques tapisseries étaient accrochées aux murs et une mosaïque unique était peinte au plafond. Des compositions florales toutes fraîches avaient été placées tout autour de la pièce. Le lit était rond et il y avait plusieurs coussins. Les draps de soie avaient été drapés en travers. Gabrielle et moi enlevâmes nos vêtements et entrâmes dans le bain. J'appuyais mon dos contre le rebord pendant qu'elle s'appuyait contre moi. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille.

— Je n'ai pas aimé le choix de poésie de Cocles, déclara-t-elle.

— Ni moi‚ acquiesçai-je.

— Quand nous aurons terminé de prendre un bain, je veux te lire quelque chose, et je pense que tu aimeras, Xena.

Nous nous détendîmes dans le bain pendant un certain temps, nous consacrant autant à nous baigner qu'à nous embrasser. Une fois que nous terminâmes notre bain, nous nous séchâmes, puis nous grimpâmes dans le lit rond. Gabrielle se pencha et sortit un rouleau de sa sacoche. Et se mit à lire :

 **Aphrodite dressed in an embroidery of flowers‚**

 _(Aphrodite vêtue d'une broderie de fleurs,)_

 **Never to die‚ the daughter of God‚**

 _(Ne meure jamais, la fille de Dieu)_

 **Untangle from longing and perplexities‚**

 _(Dénouer de nostalgie et de perplexités,)_

 **O Lady‚ my heart.**

 _(O Dame, mon coeur.)_

 **But come down to me‚ as you came before‚**

 _(Mais reviens-moi, comme tu es venue avant,)_

 **For if ever I cried‚ and you heard and came‚**

 _(Car quand je pleurai, et que tu entendais, tu venais,)_

 **Come now‚ of all times‚ leaving**

 _(Venez maintenant, de tous les temps, laissant)_

 **Your father's golden house**

 _(La maison dorée de ton père)_

 **In a chariot pulled by sparrows reined and bitted‚**

 _(Dans un char tiré par des oiseaux, maitrisés et ...,)_

 **Swift in their flying‚ a quick blur aquiver‚**

 _(Rapide dans leur vol, **a quick blur aquiver** ,)_

 **Beautiful‚ high.**

 _(Merveilleusement, haut.)_

 **They drew you across steep air**

 _(Ils vous attirent à travers l'air raide)_

 **Down to the black earth.**

 _(Vers la terre noire)_

Elle me lut plusieurs adorables textes avant de mettre de côté le parchemin.

— As-tu aimé ma sélection, Xena ?

— Oui, Gabrielle, dis-je. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Sappho.

Nous nous allongeâmes et nous nous embrassâmes. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que nos baisers reprennent. Et bien évidemment‚ il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que nos baisers deviennent plus passionnés. Gabrielle commença à embrasser mes joues et mes paupières‚ déclenchant des sensations que j'aimais beaucoup. Je suçai son lobe d'oreille et sa peau sous son menton avant de retourner mes lèvres sur les siennes. Brisant temporairement le baiser, je la regardai dans les yeux.

— Tu veux revivre les mêmes prouesses que la nuit dernière, mon amour ?

— Tu vas encore utiliser du miel ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Nous pourrions essayer la crème sucrée ou peut-être même le vin, répondis-je.

— Tu peux être si créative, ma Princesse Guerrière, dit-elle en plaisantant avant de s'accrocher à mon cou et de ramener mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors que nous étions en train de nous embrasser, nos mains exploraient notre corps. Elle massait mes épaules et passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je lui pétrissais le dos, les hanches et les fesse. Sa peau est si douce et j'avais comme l'impression de flotter dans un océan de bonheur. J'étais couchée là‚ à la caresser vigoureusement, souhaitant ardemment entrer en elle quand tout à coup‚ je ressentis un frisson aigu courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je rompis le baiser.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, murmurai-je très doucement.

— Quoi ? murmura Gabrielle en retour.

— Attends-moi ici, murmurai-je avant de sortir du lit.

Je me retournais vers elle et portai un doigt sur mes lèvres, lui enjoignant de rester silencieuse. J'enfilai une robe et attrapai une bougie qui éclairait à proximité, et me dirigeai vers une table située près d'une des tapisseries. Je suivais la force qui m'attirait vers elle. Nous étions surveillées, et je devais savoir où, comment et qui.

Je fis semblant de me verser un gobelet de vin ; Je scrutai lentement la pièce sombre alors que je me versais un verre. J'observai de près cette tapisserie. C'était une tapisserie particulièrement longue et large, la plus grande tapisserie de la pièce. Elle était pratiquement accrochée au plafond et tombait au sol. Je laissai la bougie sur la table, et pris le gobelet, puis me dirigeai vers la tapisserie. Elle était collée contre le mur, trop collée. Je passai devant.

— Jolie tapisserie, dis-je avant de donner un coup de pied devant.

De l'autre côté, une porte s'ouvrit et un objet lourd se fit entendre toucher le sol. Je remarquai à peine que Gabrielle avait courue jusqu'à moi, alors que j'arrachai la tapisserie pour trouver une porte cachée, et actuellement brisée. Écartant les fragments de la porte, je pénétrai dans l'espace.

Gabrielle‚ qui marchait à côté de moi‚ haleta à la silhouette à demi-nu au sol.

— Par tous les Dieux ! C'est Cocles ! s'écria-t-elle.

* * *

1 . Les Suèves (Suevi ou Suebi en latin) sont un vaste groupe de peuples germaniques mentionnés pour la première fois par César dans le cadre de la guerre contre Arioviste en 58 av. J.-C. Ils participent aux Grandes invasions de la fin de l'Empire romain et laissent de nombreuses empreintes géohistoriques. Suivant les Vandales, une partie d'entre eux traverse la Gaule jusqu'en Espagne et fonde un royaume dans l'actuelle Galice qui perdure de 410 à 584. Ils ont laissé leur nom générique à la Souabe.

2 . Caractère des anciens alphabets germaniques et scandinaves.

3 . a). Le terme diaspora est un mot de grec ancien qui désigne la dispersion d'une communauté ethnique ou d'un peuple à travers le monde. Les premières diasporas sont les diasporas grecques de l'Antiquité : ainsi la diaspora phocéenne (de la cité de Phocée) fonda Massalia vers -600 (future Marseille).

b).À l'origine, ce terme ne recouvrait que le phénomène de dispersion proprement dit. Aujourd'hui, par extension, il désigne aussi le résultat de la dispersion, c'est-à-dire l'ensemble des membres d'une communauté dispersés dans plusieurs pays.

4 . Le feu grégeois (du latin græcus, grec) est un mélange inflammable, brûlant même au contact de l'eau, employé, dans l'Antiquité et au Moyen Âge, pour la fabrication d'engins incendiaires utilisés au cours des sièges et des combats navals. Son invention est datée de la fin du VIIe siècle et est attribuée à Callinicus d'Héliopolis, un architecte réfugié à Constantinople. Les Byzantins l'employèrent généralement lors des batailles navales avec des effets dévastateurs pour la marine adverse. Cela leur procura un avantage technologique qui leur permit de remporter plusieurs victoires décisives notamment lors des deux sièges de Constantinople par les Arabes ce qui permit d'assurer la survie de l'empire.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à vous toutes, voici la suite. Merci pour vos commentaires.

* * *

 **X. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Bien que Xena avait évoluée et qu'une grande partie d'elle avait changeait au cours de ces derniers mois‚ il y avait toujours une part d'obscurité en elle qui continuait à surgir comme un gros nuage noir ; un nuage rassemblant assez d'énergie pour produire des bruits effrayants de tonnerre et de dangereux éclairs. Cette obscurité semblait se manifester surtout quand elle se sentait trahie. Pour elle, la trahison était le pire mal. Je soupçonnai qu'elle sentait les choses ainsi depuis la trahison de César, quelques années plus tôt. Xena la Conquérante avait un code d'honneur, et pour elle, la trahison est l'antithèse de ce code.

Quand Xena avait découvert le Gouverneur Lucius Cocles dissimulé derrière une porte dérobée‚ nous épiant apparemment par un minuscule trou derrière la tapisserie qui le couvrait, je supposais qu'elle interprétait son voyeurisme comme une forme de trahison pervers. Il avait trahi sa confiance en lui en ne respectant pas notre vie privée. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment cet homme et je n'avais aucune raison de prendre soin de lui, mais je ne voulais pas que Xena le tue pour ce que je pensais être une simple perversion et une stupidité irréfléchie. Pourtant‚ son meurtre était clairement dans son esprit quand elle le souleva du sol de la pièce sombre qui devait servir de pièce de voyeurisme et le lança à travers la chambre à coucher qui nous servait de logement ce soir. Il frappa une table avant de tomber au sol. Avant que je puisse la saisir pour l'arrêter‚ elle courut immédiatement à travers la chambre pour le saisir par le cou‚ elle serra le poing et le frappa avec une telle force qu'il tomba évanoui. Elle le saisit par les cheveux, et le frappa une deuxième fois avant que je puisse attraper son bras droit.

— Arrête, Xena ! criai-je frénétiquement.

Elle arracha son bras de ma prise et releva Cocles, qui était inconscient à ce stade, et le lança de nouveau à travers la pièce. J'étais toujours étonnée par sa force et sa vitesse, je lui attrapai son bras encore une fois, mais cette fois avec les deux mains.

— Xena‚ j'ai dit arrête !

Elle arracha à nouveau son bras, mais se tourna vers moi.

— Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux étaient incolores. Elle avait l'air folle, enragée, malveillante.

— Pourquoi ne pas le déchiqueter en petits morceaux ?

Je me forçais à répondre avec une voix aussi calme et raisonnable que possible.

— Pourquoi Xena ? rétorquai-je. Parce que c'est un homme faible et perverti ? Parce que c'est un voyeur ?

— Non, parce qu'il a regardé ton corps nu avec du désir‚ Gabrielle ! s'exclama Xena. Personne ne regarde ton corps avec du désir, sauf moi !

Je lui saisis doucement les avant-bras.

— Tu vas tuer cet homme pour m'avoir vu nue ?

Xena libéra son bras de ma prise.

— Et pour te désirer et m'avoir trahie‚ aussi.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner de moi et de la silhouette évanouie et meurtrie de Cocles, je sentis la chaleur envahir sur mon visage.

— C'est dingue, Xena ! m'écriai-je. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué tous ces autres nobles que tu as laissés me regarder te servir ?

Je ne savais pas d'où cela venait quand je le dis. Je m'étais efforcée d'enterrer les sentiments haineux que j'avais envers la Conquérante. Xena avait, à plusieurs reprises, sollicité et obtenu de moi la rédemption, jusqu'à ma liberté. Mais le pardon n'était pas l'oubli, et j'avais toujours été particulièrement irrité par ces moments, quand esclave quand elle m'a exhibé comme jouet sexuel personnel devant d'autres. Je pris, donc, son outrage contre Cocles comme légèrement hypocrite.

Ma remarque arrêta Xena sur son chemin‚ mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle me scrutait avec une pure cruauté dans les yeux. Je m'approchai d'elle lentement.

— Xena, ce que Cocles a fait était incorrect, dis-je doucement. Mais cela ne mérite pas ta violente rage.

— Il t'a désiré‚ Gabrielle‚ dit-elle.

— Il t'a désiré aussi‚ Xena‚ lui rétorquai-je. Il nous a manquées de respect à toutes les deux, il a injurié sa position dans le Royaume. Mais sais-tu ce qu'il a fait, au bout du compte ?

— Quoi ? répondit-elle sèchement.

— Il a eu une érection et s'est masturbé en regardant deux femmes dans la passion‚ dis-je. Quel homme à Rome‚ en Grèce‚ en Gaule‚ où tu veux‚ n'est pas coupable d'avoir fait cela ou de désirer le faire ?

Xena croisa les bras.

— Sodomites, dit-elle.

— Sérieusement‚ Xena.

— Je suis sérieuse‚ répliqua-t-elle. Nous sommes, non seulement, deux femmes. Mais, je suis également la Conquérante et tu es mon épouse. Ne penses-tu pas que cela exige un niveau de respect et de loyauté ?

— Bien sûr que je le pense, Xena, dis-je. Alors, punis-le pour avoir manqué de respect au Royaume, pas pour avoir jeté un œil sur nos corps nus.

Xena se retourna et se dirigea vers Cocles. Elle s'arrêta pour prendre un pichet d'eau.

— Peut-être que tu pourrais lui demander ce qui l'a contraint à prendre un tel risque, pour un plaisir aussi primaire, avant de le tuer‚ Conquérante‚ dis-je en en pliant les bras.

Xena jeta l'eau du pichet sur la silhouette évanouie de Cocles avant de s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il reprenait doucement conscience.

— Mon épouse voudrait savoir pourquoi vous avez pris ce risque, de vous faire prendre avec votre virilité serré dans votre main ?

Je me rapprochai et je m'agenouillai à côté de Xena.

— Je... euh... je... murmura-t-il.

— Parlez plus fort‚ exhorta Xena. On ne vous entend pas.

— Je... j'ai été stupide, Majesté, put-il enfin dire après une succession de toux douloureuses. Je n'ai aucune excuse.

— Y a-t-il d'autres zones secrètes dans ce manoir pour vos perversions ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, Majesté, répondit-elle. C'est le seul.

— Je suppose que vous l'avez déjà fait ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, mon Seigneur, dit-il, puis ajouté rapidement, mais c'est la première fois avec vous, Majesté.

— Bien sûr que c'est la première fois avec moi‚ fit remarquer Xena. Quelle occasion se serait présentée pour en faire une deuxième fois ?

— Quand vous êtes venue ici, avant‚ avec Marcus Agrippa.

Je me retrouvai immédiatement lançant un mauvais regard à Xena‚ qui était particulièrement mortifiée par la divulgation de Cocles. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit, sortit et revint peu après avec le commandant Marius et deux des gardes de Cocles.

— Je suppose qu'il y a des cellules de détention ou un donjon dans ce manoir ? demanda-t-elle à l'un des gardes.

— Oui, mon Seigneur‚ répondit le garde.

— Emmenez-le et enfermez-le là-bas‚ ordonna-t-elle.

— Et faites-le soigner par son guérisseur personnel‚ ajoutai-je.

Les deux gardes regardèrent Xena.

— Vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit‚ exhorta-t-elle.

— Oui, mon Seigneur‚ répondirent les deux gardes à l'unisson avant de partir avec un Cocles boitant et particulièrement malmené.

— A-t-il été assez stupide pour vous épier toutes les deux‚ Conquérante ? demanda Marius.

— Vous étiez au courant pour son voyeurisme‚ Commandant ? demanda Xena, répondant avec rage à sa question.

— J'ai entendu des rumeurs‚ dit-il‚ mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se risquerait à vous espionner, Seigneur. Il doit vouloir mourir.

— Gabrielle est la seule raison pour laquelle qu'il n'est pas déjà mort‚ et à savoir que je ne l'exécuterai pas demain‚ déclara-t-elle. Allez et assurez-vous que ses gardes ne lui sont pas plus fidèles à lui qu'ils ne le sont à moi‚ Commandant.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérant‚ dit Marius avant de partir.

Xena se dirigea vers une table avec un bassin d'eau et se mit à se nettoyer le sang de Cocles avant de retourner dans la pièce contigüe pour l'inspecter. Je retirai ma robe et retournai dans le lit pour l'attendre. Il y se passa un long moment, d'inspection minutieuse des deux pièces et du couloir avant que Xena ne soit convaincue que tout était sûr. Alors qu'elle s'étendit sur le lit, je me tournai sur le côté pour lui faire face.

— Alors, tu as partagé ce lit avec Marcus Agrippa, hein, Xena ? lui demandai-je.

— Seigneur Dieu, c'était il y a tellement longtemps, me répondit-elle. Je me souviens de mes campagnes beaucoup plus nettement que mes rapports sexuels. Je ne me souviens même plus d'avoir été ici avec Marcus.

— Eh bien, tu étais ici, d'après Cocles, dis-je.

— Eh bien, je ne m'en souviens pas, rétorqua Xena.

Nous restâmes couchées côte à côte dans un silence acide pendant quelques instants, avant que Xena ne se relève et enfile sa robe et ses sandales.

— J'ai besoin de prendre de l'air, déclara-t-elle avant de sortir en trombe.

Je n'attendis que quelques minutes avant de me décider à la suivre. Je ne savais pas ce qui la troublait autant ; Ma question sur son ancienne relation avec Marcus ou son envie persistante de mettre fin à la vie de Cocles.

Je ne fus capable de trouver l'endroit où se trouvait Xena, qu'en demandant aux différentes gardes du Manoir qui patrouillaient. Elle avait traversé le hall central du Palais jusqu'à une véranda‚ où il y avait une belle piscine. Xena était assise au bord ; Ses sandales avaient été enlevées et ses pieds étaient plongés dedans. Je m'approchai et m'assis à côté d'elle‚ en mettant mes pieds dans la piscine, moi aussi. Elle observait ses mains.

— Est-ce pour Cocles ou Marcus ? demandai-je.

— Est-ce pour Cocles ou Marcus ? répondit-elle par une question.

Elle scrutait toujours ses mains.

— Ton besoin de prendre l'air‚ dis-je.

— Non, je ne pensai pas à eux, dit-elle d'une voix plutôt tendue.

— Eh bien, alors, insistai-je. A quoi penses-tu ?

— Ce à quoi je pense toujours‚ Gabrielle‚ dit-elle en me regardant. A toi.

— Quoi moi‚ Xena ?

— À propos de ce que m'as dit.

Je réfléchis un instant.

— Sur ce que tu avais l'habitude de me faire faire, te servir… devant les autres ?

— Oui, répondit-elle presque dans un chuchotement.

— Tu veux en parler‚ Xena ?

— Et toi‚ Gabrielle ?

— Oui, je le veux.

-.-.-.-

À cinq reprises, au cours des deux premières années de ma servitude à le Conquérant, j'avais reçu l'ordre de la servir devant du monde. A deux occasions, devant mes parents, et ce jeune Garde qu'elle avait tué un peu plus tard‚ quand elle avait voulu m'humilier par pure malveillance. Les trois autres occasions, c'était pour son propre amusement‚ avais-je longtemps soupçonné.

La première fois, c'était environ six mois après que je sois entrée au service de la Conquérante. Elle recevait dans son palais le souverain de Kushans‚ Basileus Kanishka. Il avait parcouru tout le chemin de son royaume de Sakastan, pour négocier une alliance avec le Royaume dans l'espoir que la Conquérante finance son intention de renverser le royaume voisin de Parthia. J'étais en train d'étudier ma leçon de lecture dans ma chambre, quand je fus convoquée, je n'avais aucun soupçon de ce qui m'attendait, jusqu'à ce que je sois dans la salle de réception de la Conquérante, debout nue, devant cet homme bestial avec sa barbe épaisse, son regard fixe, et la puanteur combinée de bière et un corps impur. La Conquérante passa à plusieurs reprises sa main dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle parlait à cet homme dans sa langue natale. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'exhibait comme un animal de compagnie jusqu'à ce que Kanishka tente de saisir par le sein droit. Elle saisit son poignet et écarta son bras, lui disant ce que j'étais certaine, être un avertissement. Peu de temps après, je reçus l'ordre de s'agenouiller sur des coussins de soie dans la chambre où je dus l'entretenir, tandis que cet homme laid et malodorant regardait, souriant de toutes ses dents jaunies, durant tout le temps.

Quand je fus relevée de mon service ce soir-là, je me retirai dans ma chambre et me mit à vomir. La Conquérante, qui avait ressenti mon dégoût pour ce que je venais de faire, et avec colère pour mon incapacité à lui obéir aveuglément devant cet homme, me punit sévèrement le lendemain. J'appris par mon ami Demi que Kanishka avait reçu son soutien financier et avait vaincu les Parthes, pour être ensuite envahi et renversé par l'armée de la Conquérante.

Je savais maintenant, que Xena essayait très fort, à cette période-là d'accumuler en moi de la haine pour elle. Malheureusement‚ à cette époque-là, elle réussissait très bien.

La deuxième fois, ce fut un peu flou pour moi parce qu'on m'avait donné quelque chose à boire juste avant, et que j'avais les yeux bandés. La boisson avait été mélangé à quelque chose qui avait l'effet d'un fort calmant. Je me souvenais uniquement que l'auditoire était composé d'un noble et de sa femme, et que nous étions encore une fois dans la salle de réception. Je ne fus pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit cette fois-ci, mais je gisais sans bouger sur les mêmes coussins, alors que la Conquérante me tripotait. À un moment donné, elle posa son corps sur le mien. Une forte fragrance d'huile de rose émanait d'elle et je me rappelais, me demandant pourquoi elle sentait si bon. Bien que je me souvienne, d'avoir tiré une légère sensation de plaisir sexuel de cette expérience, je la détestais toujours de m'avoir exhibée.

La dernière fois que cela était arrivé, c'était environ trois mois après que je fus humiliée devant mes parents. Je haïssais tellement la Conquérante qu'il m'était difficile de réagir pour elle durant tout le service‚ ce qui était devenu fastidieux et pénible pour moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé alors‚ mais elle devait avoir senti mon mépris parce qu'elle avait souvent eu recours aux yeux bandés ou à se détourner de moi plutôt que de me regarder dans les yeux pendant le service.

J'avais été convoqué dans la chambre de la Conquérante cette fois-ci, elle m'avait ordonné de m'allonger, puis avait attaché mes chevilles et mes poignets à son lit. Deux personnes avaient ensuite été escortées dans sa chambre. La femme était une Grande Prêtresse d'une des îles ; Syros‚ je crois. Son esclave de corps‚ un jeune homme probablement pas plus âgé de vingt ans‚ l'accompagnait. Elle avait au moins cinquante ans.

La Conquérante et la Prêtresse burent un verre à pied de vin avant de venir au pied du lit où j'étais exposée en l'état actuel, attachée.

— Elle est vraiment très belle‚ Conquérante‚ dit la Prêtresse. Où l'avez-vous acquise ?

— Juste ici dans Corinthe‚ répondit la Conquérante.

Elles auraient pu tout aussi bien parlé d'Argo.

— Hmm... dit la Prêtresse. Une vraie beauté. Sa peau a un joli ton et j'aime vraiment la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

Je regardais la Conquérante, qui m'observa un instant puis baissa son regard sur mon pied gauche.

— Je voudrais pouvoir lui faire un enfant, dit-elle avant de regarder la Prêtresse.

Les yeux de la Prêtresse s'élargirent.

— Par Zeus, mon Impératrice, répondit-elle. C'est une pensée bien inhabituelle. Pourquoi voudriez-vous lui faire un enfant ?

— Je ne sais pas‚ Prêtresse‚ répondit la Conquérante. Nous baisons beaucoup. C'est dommage que rien n'en sort.

— À quelle fréquence vous sert-elle ?

— Pratiquement tous les jours, se vanta la Conquérante. Mais souvent, plus d'une fois par jour.

La Prêtresse poussa un soupir dramatique.

— Par Zeus‚ dit-elle. Cela doit être épuisant.

— Elle est autorisée à faire une pause pendant nos règles‚ dit-elle‚ mais ajouta : heureusement pour moi‚ nos cycles correspondent ainsi que la durée.

La prêtresse me regarda et sourit.

— Je pense que beaucoup de tout cela, vient de votre relation intime, ma Lady, répondit-elle.

— De que parlez-vous ? demanda la Conquérante.

La prêtresse retourna son regard sur la Conquérante.

— Cette fille apporte dans votre vie, une grande joie, répondit-elle. Je peux le voir dans vos yeux et l'entendre dans votre voix quand vous parlez d'elle.

La Conquérante, qui avait observé attentivement la Prêtresse pendant leur conversation, détourna les yeux de la femme plus âgée comme si elle voulait vraiment lui cacher ses yeux.

— Elle vous apporte la joie de vivre et lui donne un sens‚ je pense‚ Conquérante‚ continua la Prêtresse. Vous ne vous en rendez pas encore compte de tout cela, mais je peux le voir. Je crois que cette douce jeune fille sera une partie intégrante de vous pour l'éternité.

La Conquérante rendit son regard à la Prêtresse.

— Soyez très prudent, Prêtresse, avertit-elle. Votre mauvaise prophétie pourrait être très dangereuse pour votre santé.

— Très bien‚ ma Lady‚ répondit la Prêtresse avant de se dirigeait vers le canapé qui avait été rapproché du lit.

Son jeune esclave, qui était déjà assis dessus, avait retiré ses vêtements. Elle enleva sa tunique et, en écartant ses jambes, s'assit sur ses cuisses, son dos tourné vers lui.

La Conquérante enleva son chiton royal, attrapa un foulard de soie, puis me banda les yeux. Ensuite, elle grimpa sur le lit, me chevaucha, se pencha vers moi et me chuchota dans l'oreille :

— Essaies de te détendre, Gabrielle.

Je me souviens d'avoir pensé à cet instant-là, que c'était absolument absurde de me suggérer cela, compte tenu des circonstances du moment. Par la suite, elle se mit à m'embrasser le cou et à me pétrir fermement les seins puis me masser les épaules. Je sentis alors, le poids de son corps soyeux couvrir le mien. Ses mains puissantes, mais pourtant légèrement se mirent à me masser ardemment les fesses et l'arrière de mes cuisses, avec des gestes sensuels.

À ma gauche, j'entendis le bruit de sexe. L'esclave avait des relations sexuelles avec la Prêtresse, alors qu'elle était assise sur ses genoux. Pendant quelques instants, j'entendis ses (à lui) halètements de plus en plus excité. J'entendis ses (à elle) gémissements. Mais leur sexe fut bientôt englouti par notre sexe. Peut-être est-ce dû aux paroles de la Prêtresse à la Conquérante, mais ses caresses étaient merveilleuses, sa lourde respiration et ses gémissements dans mon oreille droite, m'excitèrent. Notre sexe se mêlait à un bonheur si merveilleux que je me permis d'oublier mes membres attachés, ma haine pour elle et notre « auditoire ». Alors que l'orgasme s'annonçait à l'horizon, je me perdis dans un désir pur, et je fis une chose que je n'avais jamais fait au cours de mes services. Je parlai à la Conquérante.

— Enlevez le bandeau de mes yeux‚ ma Lady‚ lui chuchotai-je doucement.

À ma grande surprise, elle le fit. Nous nous regardâmes ensuite l'une l'autre. Je ne savais pas ce que la Conquérante voyais dans mes yeux, mais je savais que dans mon esprit, la haine avait temporairement été remplacée par un désir primal. Dans ses yeux‚ je ne vis que ce que je voyais toujours à l'époque ; de la méchanceté‚ de la beauté‚ du bleu.

Après l'orgasme‚ la Conquérante me regarda de nouveau brièvement, avant de tourner son regard vers la Prêtresse satisfaite, et son jeune esclave.

— Je pense que j'ai raison, Majesté‚ dit la Prêtresse.

La Conquérante se leva et détourna les yeux.

— Tes services sont terminés, esclave, dit-elle en me détachant. Laisses-nous.

Je ramassai mes vêtements de nuit, les enfilai, puis me retirai dans ma chambre, fis pour la première fois ce que je fis souvent les années suivantes après avoir été satisfaite sexuellement avec la Conquérante. Je pleurai.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était advenu de cette Prêtresse. Je ne l'avais plus vu ni entendu parler d'elle. Mais cet incident fut la dernière fois où Xena et moi avions été intimes devant d'autres personnes‚ jusqu'à Cocles.

-.-.-.-

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait, demanda Xena avant même que je puisse le demander.

— Oui, répondis-je.

— Avec Kanishka‚ c'était par stratégie‚ dit-elle. Ses compatriotes n'avaient absolument aucun respect pour les femmes. Aucun des royaumes dans cette région n'en avait. Kanishka avait dû ravaler sa fierté pour venir demander mon aide‚ il savait tout comme moi, qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner cette guerre contre les Parthes sans celle-ci. Je devais lui faire sentir, qu'il était en train de passer un accord avec un esprit masculin piégé dans le corps d'une femme.

— Pourquoi ? lui demandai-je. Il est venu te voir pour te demander ton aide. Pourquoi s'inquiéter de ses angoisses ?

— Parce que je voulais sa loyauté‚ Gabrielle‚ rétorqua-t-elle. La Perse et ses régions m'ont toujours intéressée, et j'ai vu à travers cette aide un moyen d'étendre mon pouvoir, sans avoir à sacrifier un nombre important de mes propres troupes. Il avait compris que mon aide avait un prix, et que ce prix était que son nouveau Royaume élargi serait protégé comme province du Royaume. Aussi‚ je lui ait donné suffisamment d'aide pour battre les Parthes‚ mais sa victoire avait également affaibli son armée. Quand je suis venue réclamer ma "récompense" pour mon aide‚ il s'est rétracté‚ en jurant que jamais il ne rendrait de compte à une femme. Alors, nous avons quand même, envahi et conquis le territoire.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à Kanishka?

— Il avait juré qu'il ne rendrait jamais de compte à une femme‚ dit-elle‚ alors, je l'ai tué.

Bien que n'étant pas du tout surprise par la révélation de Xena, je restais silencieuse pendant quelques instants.

— Donc, je ne signifiais très peu à cette période-là‚ dis-je.

— Bien au contraire, j'étais déjà très amoureuse de toi, Gabrielle, déclara Xena, mais j'étais en colère et effrayée par mes sentiments. Je passais autant de temps à te regarder avec adoration que je voulais te blesser pour me faire me sentir comme cela.

Elle s'arrêta et soupira.

— J'étais si mauvaise.

Un autre silence.

— Qui était ce couple, Xena, demandai-je, la deuxième fois ?

— Le Commandant Rahl était à la tête de mon armée Athénienne‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit-elle. Il était l'un de mes plus loyaux officiers.

Pour une raison étrange‚ je ressentis un nœud dans mon ventre.

— Alors, quelle stratégie était nécessaire pour cette période ?

Xena sentit ma fureur grandissante. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses mains.

— Aucune raison‚ Gabrielle‚ rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne suis qu'une sale garce‚ souviens-toi ?

— Non, Xena !

Je me retrouvai à lui crier dessus.

— Il y a toujours une raison avec toi.

Xena leva les yeux vers moi.

— Rahl et sa femme Adiah étaient très amoureux, dit-elle. Nous étions en train de savourer notre dîner quand Adiah m'a demandé si j'allais me marier. Quand je lui ai répondu non, elle a eu pitié de moi, disant que je laissais passer la plus belle chose que les dieux pouvaient nous offrir.

— Être amoureux ? demandai-je.

— Oui.

— Alors, j'ai voulu lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, dit-elle. Je voulais leur montrer, que non seulement je n'avais pas besoin d'amour amis que mes besoins physiques étaient satisfaits à la demande.

Il y eu un silence quand elle détourna les yeux de moi pendant un instant puis les redirigea vers moi.

— Je suis tellement désolé, Gabrielle, me dit-elle.

Pour la première fois, les excuses de Xena tombèrent dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

— Ont-ils apprécié regarder le service ? demanda-je avec de la colère de la voix.

— Non‚ répondit Xena doucement‚ sentant ma colère, supposai-je. Rahl avait été l'un de mes guerriers les plus dévoué dans mes rangs pendant des années, mais il ne voulait plus rien à avoir à faire avec le royaume ou avec moi, après cette nuit. Il avait renoncé à son commandement et tous les deux ont quitté le Péloponnèse.

— Les as-tu tués eux aussi ? demandai-je.

— Non, répondit-elle d'une voix tendue. Ils avaient une petite fille que je ne voulais pas en faire une orpheline.

Il y eut un autre silence tendu.

— Et la Prêtresse‚ Xena ?

— La Prêtresse Jacinthia de Syros était une vieille alliée‚ répondit-elle. Elle me fournissait des renseignements précieux, durant mes années de conquêtes.

— Qu'est-ce qui a nécessité que tu fasses étalage de moi à cette période ?

Xena n'hésita pas dans sa réponse.

— Je voulais t'exhiber devant elle.

J'avais ma propre confession à faire.

— J'ai ressenti quelque chose cette nuit-là‚ Xena‚ dis-je en soupirant, relâchant ma tension de colère. Curieusement, sa présence et ce qu'elle t'a dit, a brisé la barrière de haine en moi.

Xena prit doucement ma main dans la sienne.

— J'étais tellement amoureuse de toi‚ mais je me suis montrée imprudente‚ dit-elle. J'aurais dû le savoir qu'une Grande Prêtresse avec sa maturité et sa sagesse, découvrirait facilement mes sentiments pour toi. Elle a compris tout de suite et me l'a dit juste après que je t'ai congédiée.

— Et tu n'étais prête à l'entendre‚ Xena ?

— Non, ce n'était pas le problème, répondit-elle. Pour moi, mes victoires et mon pouvoir a toujours été exempte de toutes faiblesses. Si un ennemi découvrait ta faiblesse, il l'exploiterait. Ils pourraient te détruire. Jacinthia avait découvert ma faiblesse ce soir-là.

— Mais elle n'était pas ton ennemie‚ Xena‚ dis-je.

— En ce temps-là, je considérais tout le monde comme un ennemi potentiel, remarqua-t-elle. Dans tous les cas, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser Jacinthia révéler ma faiblesse à quelqu'un d'autre, même comme une remarque innocente à quelqu'un.

Je scrutai les yeux beaux‚ bleus, que j'avais l'habitude de voir comme mauvais.

— Tu l'as tuée‚ n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je l'ai fait.

— Et l'esclave ?

— Lui aussi.

Il y avait une partie de moi qui, à cet instant, voulait arracher mes mains de Xena et m'enfuir. Mais je me rappelai assez vite de la pensée que j'eus un peu plus tôt ; Cette pensée même que j'avais écrit dans mon parchemin : Xena avait évolué et changée une grande partie de sa malveillance, mais pas la totalité. La Xena de cette nuit aurait tué Cocles si je ne l'avais pas arrêtée, mais c'était la même Xena qui avait profondément honte de m'avoir révélée pourquoi elle m'avait exhibée et ce qu'elle avait fait à cette innocente femme et jeune homme, il y a cinq ans.

— Penses-tu que la Grande Prêtresse méritait de mourir‚ Xena ? demandai-je.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses beaux yeux.

— Non, dit-elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon épaule.

Je relâchai ses mains et passai mes bras autour d'elle. Elle jeta les siens autour de moi et me serra très fort.

— J'ai tué une femme bien juste parce qu'elle savait que j'étais très amoureuse de toi‚ dit-elle.

Je me mis à lui caresser les cheveux.

— Tu as parcouru un long chemin, Xena, dis-je. À l'époque-là, tu aurais admis avoir tué la Prêtresse juste pour protéger ta forteresse.

Xena se recula et me regarda.

— Est-ce que j'ai fait un long chemin ? demanda-t-elle plus comme un défi.

— A toi de me le dire‚ répondis-je répondu. Si Cocles meurt demain‚ quelle serait la vraie raison ?

Xena ne répondis pas, mais nous restâmes là près du petit bassin, pendant un certain temps, avant que la fatigue exige que nous nous retirions dans notre chambre d'invités. Notre voyage à Rome avait suscité tant de révélations. Avant de me coucher cette nuit-là, je me demandais quelles autres révélations nous attendaient pour nos retrouvailles avec Callisto.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

La nuit où je découvris Lucius Cocles nous observer Gabrielle et moi en plein milieu de notre passion, je fis un rêve très inhabituel. J'errais dans une forêt épaisse. Je ne savais pas d'où je venais ni où j'allais. J'étais juste en train de me promener. Après quelques instants, Gabrielle apparut de nul part. Elle était habillée très étrangement. Le pantalon de toile bleu couvrant ses jambes semblait presque peint sur elle et le haut qu'elle portait avait comme une tapisserie sur le dessus. Elle avait l'air très sexy. Un gros chien l'accompagnait également.

— Où vas-tu ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Que fais-tu ici ? lui demandai-je.

— Je te cherche‚ dit-elle.

— Où sommes-nous ? demandai-je.

— Que veux-tu dire par "où sommes-nous ? Nous sommes-nous à la maison‚ idiote. Sur notre domaine (*)‚ ajouta-t-elle. Maintenant, viens, retournons à la maison avant que le rôti ne brûle.

C'était tout ce dont je me souvenais. Quand je me réveillai, je tournai la tête et trouvai Gabrielle couchée sur le côté, la tête soutenue par sa main, à me regarder.

— Xena, comment savais-tu que Cocles nous regardait ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne peux pas l'expliquer‚ Gabrielle‚ lui répondis-je. Je peux juste sentir des choses comme ça.

— Mais pas tout le temps‚ répliqua-t-elle.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Eh bien, dit-elle après un soupir‚ tu pourrais être surprise d'apprendre que‚ lorsque j'étais ton esclave‚ Mia jetait souvent un coup d'œil dans ta chambre pour prendre soin de moi.

— Je le savais‚ avouai-je.

Gabrielle haleta.

— Tu le savais ? dit-elle. Mais… mais… tu n'as jamais rien dit. Tu… tu ne l'as jamais punie.

— Oh, ne pense pas que je n'ai pas été proche de la tuer pour ça, Gabrielle, dis-je.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as arrêté ?

Je tournai mon corps face à elle et laissai courir mes doigts sur sa joue.

— Dès le début‚ après un de mes incidents malveillants avec toi‚ commençai-je‚ après t'avoir congédiée‚ j'ai saisi ma dague de botte et suis allée dans ses quartiers de ma chambre. Elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Alors je me suis dirigée vers son autre porte, qui était ouverte, et je vous ai trouvées toute les deux vous étreignant dans le couloir. Tu devais avoir couru directement vers elle après avoir été congédiée. Tu pleurais hystériquement et elle te consolait.

— J'aurais pensé que nous voir ensemble te mettrait plus en colère, Xena ?

— En fait, en la voyant te réconforter, tu lui as sauvée la vie, admit-je. Je suis retournée dans ma propre chambre, et j'ai réfléchi à ce que j'ai pu voir. Je savais que tu aimais beaucoup Mia. En dépit de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, je t'aimais et je savais que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un dans ta vie, qui serait là pour te couver quand tu en aurais besoin. Si je l'avais tuée pour nous avoir espionnées‚ je savais que cela t'aurait fait du mal.

— Tu n'étais pas jalouse‚ Xena ? demanda Gabrielle. Comme tu l'étais avec Seraphin ?

— Je ne connaissais pas Seraphin‚ Gabrielle‚ répondis-je. Mais je connaissais Mia. Je sais que son amour pour toi est sincère et fraternel. Elle aime ses hommes.

— Oui, sourit Gabrielle.

Je pris sa main libre dans la mienne.

— Tes sentiments pour Demi lui ont également sauvé la vie.

Gabrielle haleta de nouveau.

— Je me souviens de ça‚ Xena ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu t'es approché de nous, dans les jardins de palais‚ avec des envies de meurtre dans les yeux, et tu m'as ordonné de partir.

— Oui.

— J'ai été si soulagée que tu ne l'aies pas tué‚ dit-elle. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, tu voulais le faire. Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

— Principalement, pour les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles, j'ai tué la Prêtresse Jacinthia‚ Gabrielle.

— Parce qu'il a découvert tu étais amoureuse de moi ?

— Oui.

— Mais, Xena, m'interrogea-t-elle, c'est mon ami le plus proche et pourtant, il ne m'a jamais indiqué qu'il avait des soupçons. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

— Parce qu'il attendait que ce soit moi qui te le dise‚ répondis-je. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour le faire.

À cet instant-là‚ Gabrielle réduisit l'espace entre nous et m'enlaça amoureusement.

Nous nous recouchâmes, moi sur le dos et elle au-dessus de moi. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un doux baiser.

— Je veux faire l'amour avec toi‚ Xena‚ dit-elle avec séduction.

Gabrielle n'avait jamais besoin de le demander une deuxième fois.

— D'accord, répondis-je avec passion.

-.-.-.-

Après nos ébats amoureux et notre petit-déjeuner‚ je rassemblai notre entourage dans la principale salle de réception de Cocles.

— Comme certains d'entre vous le savent sûrement déjà‚ commençai-je‚ Lucius Sabinus Cocles a eu un grand culot, et une déficience intellectuelle. La nuit dernière‚ je l'ai surpris à nous espionner Gabrielle et moi, en train de… vous savez… nous livrer...

— Au devoir conjugal‚ interrompit Gabrielle.

Les femmes se regardèrent. Je savais qu'elles‚ surtout la remuante Bahri‚ essayaient de contenir leur rire.

— Est-il toujours vivant, mon Seigneur ? demanda Palaemon.

— Oui, dis-je. Le Commandant Marius l'a emmené en détention.

Palaemon semblait quelque peu offensé de ne pas avoir été appelé.

— Il était tard‚ Commandant Palaemon‚ dis-je. Tout le monde s'était retiré et je ne trouvais pas nécessaire de réveiller tout le personnel militaire, juste pour s'occuper d'un homme.

Palaemon hocha la tête et je lui tapotais l'épaule.

— Toutefois‚ je dois m'occuper de son délit ce matin‚ ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Marius, encore une fois. Commandant‚ demandez aux gardes du palais de faire venir Cocles ici.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante‚ dit-il avant de sortir la salle de réception.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un Cocles plutôt amoché. La nuit dernière‚ j'étais tellement enragée par ce que cet homme avait fait, que je ne m'étais pas arrêtée même quand j'avais vu les blessures que je lui avait infligées. Il boitait et tenait son bras bandé. Un gardien l'aidait à marcher. Il avait également un bandage autour de la tête et ses deux yeux étaient noircis. Il avait une ecchymose sur la joue et plusieurs sur ses bras et ses jambes. Comme il portait une toge, je ne pouvais pas voir l'état de son entrejambe. Quand il fut présenté devant moi‚ j'observais les femmes de notre entourage. Leur envie de rire s'évapora. Elles regardèrent cet homme avec une réelle pitié‚ pensai-je. Je détournai les yeux d'elles, et portai mon attention sur ma Gabrielle. C'était son expression qui me torturait le plus.

— Magistrat Cocles‚ interrogeai-je‚ reconnaissez-vous votre crime ?

— Oui, Conquérante‚ répondit-il.

— Quel est-il ?

— Vous voulez que je…

— Racontez à tous ceux devant vous ici ce matin de quoi vous êtes coupable, ordonnai-je.

— J'ai… j'ai construit une pièce contiguë à ma chambre à coucher pour pourvoir épier mes invités dans leur relation sexuelle intime.

— Quoi d'autre ? demandai-je.

— Je… j'ai invité notre Majesté et son Épouse à s'installer dans ma chambre pour pourvoir les épier dans leur intimité sexuelle.

— Quoi d'autre ? demandai-je à nouveau.

Cocles me scruta.

— Crachez-le !

Il regarda ses pieds.

— Je… je‚ euh…

— Non, regardez-les et dites-le ! ordonnai-je en désignant notre groupe d'amis.

Cocles regarda les femmes.

— Je me suis masturbé en épiant la Conquérante et Lady Gabrielle.

— Y a-t-il autre chose que vous devez nous dire, magistrat ? demandai-je.

Il me regarda puis se tourna vers Gabrielle.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué de respect à votre intimité, Lady Gabrielle.

Il se tourna vers moi.

— Je suis un déshonneur pour le Royaume, Majesté.

— Oui, vous l'êtes‚ dis-je. Etes-vous prêt pour votre châtiment ?

— Oui, Conquérante.

À cet instant, Gabrielle me saisit instinctivement le bras. Elle ne savait pas ce que j'allais faire, mais ce que je fis surpris très probablement tout le monde dans la salle, même si cela n'aurait pas dû. Comme je l'avais fait il y a presque six mois avec les procès publics de Corinthe et ensuite avec Niall et Callisto‚ je me tournais vers mon amour.

— Quel est la sentence‚ Gabrielle ? lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda puis Cocles avant de s'approcher de lui.

— A quel point es-tu blessé, Magistrat Cocles ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il essaya désespérément de retenir ses larmes en répondant.

— Ma tête me blesse et mon bras est cassé, répondit-il. Mon guérisseur a dû me redresser le genou gauche. Car il n'était plus en place.

— Je vois que vous avez deux yeux aux beurres noirs, déclara Gabrielle. Le saviez-vous ?

— Non, ma Lady‚ répondit-il.

Gabrielle eut un mouvement de recul au titre honorifique.

— Avez-vous mal autre part ?

— A mon dos et mes côtes‚ ma Lady.

Gabrielle se tourna vers moi, puis vers nos amis.

— Nous épier en valait-il la peine‚ Magistrat ? demanda-t-elle. Vos blessures ? Votre confession ?

— Non, ma Lady.

Cocles pleurait.

— Très bien, déclara Gabrielle. Pour votre voyeurisme et votre manque de respect, votre châtiment sera la correction que vous avez reçu de la part de la Conquérante et votre humiliante confession devant de parfaits inconnus.

Il y a six mois‚ j'aurais voulu étrangler Gabrielle pour avoir rendu une telle sentence. Mais pour une raison quelconque, pour la première fois après l'avoir entendu, le châtiment semblait plus sévère que le crime.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante ? demanda-t-elle.

— Par ma volonté, ma Lady, répondis-je.

-.-.-.-

Notre suite quitta le manoir de Cocles peu de temps après son jugement. Gabrielle et moi ne nous étions pas beaucoup parlées l'une l'autre pendant la grande majorité de notre voyage jusqu'à Rome, ce jour-là. J'avais beaucoup de réflexions qui tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit. Je me demandai, si j'avais pris la bonne décision, de laisser Cocles à son poste de magistrat. Hormis le fait qu'il était voyeur‚ il s'était acquitté de ses devoirs de magistrat d'une façon exemplaire. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir à nouveau ce comportement ? Puis je réalisais. Ma Gabrielle avait écrit une fois de plus, une chronique des événements de notre récente mésaventure. La célèbre Barde de Poteidaia racontait les faits de ce qui autrefois n'auraient été qu'une rumeur. A l'avenir, toute personne qui rendrait visite au manoir du Magistrat Cocles, serait au courant de son procès et de son humiliant châtiment. Seul cela pourrait l'empêcher de mal se comporter.

À la tombée de la nuit, nous arrivâmes dans une vallée à l'ouest du Tibre et au sud de la ville de Volsinii. L'un des hommes les plus riches de Rome, Claudius Aulus Tacite, possédait un vaste domaine et un vignoble dans cette vallée. Tacite était un solide allié du royaume. Pendant ma bataille contre Caesar, il avait fourni armes et renseignements à mes forces. J'avais cru comprendre que son mépris pour Caesar‚ comme la plupart des Romains d'origine Étrusque‚ était plus forte que toute loyauté envers moi, à ce moment-là. Mais néanmoins‚ il avait prospéré sous mon règne.

Comme beaucoup de mes alliés Étrusques, Tacite était aussi un homme avec de nombreuses excentricités. Son manoir était beau et somptueux, mais il y passé rarement du temps à l'intérieur. Il préférait de beaucoup habiter une petite cabane en argile et en terre cuite qui était adjacente à la plus grande habitation. Expliquer, tout cela et ses autres différentes excentricités, à Gabrielle allait être très amusant.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au domaine de Tacitus, Gabrielle haleta devant la taille et la beauté de la propriété. Le manoir de Tacitus était composé de la plus belle brique rouge et mortier. Ses portes étaient en bronze et ses fenêtres soulignées par des grilles en fer forgé. Le terrain qui entourait le manoir était principalement composé d'oliviers et de vignobles, mais était très majestueux dans sa présentation.

— Quel magnifique manoir et paysage, Xena, dit-elle. Ce gentleman Tacitus doit vraiment être une personne très raffinée.

— Mouais, fut tout ce que je pus dire sans éclater de rire.

Mon sourire pervers n'échappa pas à mon amour.

— Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

— Oh‚ rien‚ Chérie‚ répondis-je.

Lorsque nous nous approchâmes de la porte principale du manoir, deux gardes fortement armés surgirent pour vérifier notre identité. Après avoir discuté avec eux, l'Intendant de la maison nous escorta jusqu'à notre chambre pour la soirée. Nous marchâmes le long d'un couloir voûté jusqu'à une série de suites. Notre chambre était belle du sol au plafond. Une mosaïque brillamment carrelée recouvrait le plafond. Les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries élaborées. Les meubles étaient des plus beaux et le sol était composé de grandes carreaux de marbre poli. Un bain à vapeur privé était adjacent à notre chambre. Il était alors évident que notre chambre particulière était également chauffée par un hypocauste _(1)_ souterrain. Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce‚ Gabrielle et moi remarquâmes immédiatement la chaleur émanant du sol. Nous aurons chauds‚ serions confortables et choyées dans notre suite ce soir. Aucune dépense n'avait été épargnée pour que ce manoir soit la maison parfaite. Malgré tout cela‚ je mourrais d'impatience de présenter Gabrielle au farfelu Tacitus.

Nous décidâmes d'expérimenter le bain de vapeur en premier. Les bains de vapeur étaient rares en Grèce, alors ce fut un petit pêcher particulièrement intéressant. Nous mettant entièrement nues‚ nous entrâmes prudemment dans la pièce chaude‚ enveloppée de vapeur et nous assîmes sur un banc de marbre poli.

— Savais-tu que les Amazones du Nord se détendent parfois dans une yourte à vapeur‚ Xena‚ me dit Gabrielle.

— Je sais‚ Chérie‚ répondis-je. Je l'ai expérimenté quand Borias et moi négociions avec elles, il y a quelques années. Mais elles ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec ce niveau de bain à vapeur‚ malheureusement.

— C'est certain‚ dit-elle. C'est merveilleux.

— Tu sais, il doit probablement y avoir au moins un laconicum _(2)_ dans ce manoir aussi.

— Laconicum ? Tu veux dire un bain sec chaud ? Comme un sauna ?

— Oui.

— Oh‚ Xena‚ demanda Gabrielle. Sommes-nous pressées d'aller à Rome ? Je pourrais aller dans cet endroit.

Je me mis à rire.

— Je parie que tu pourrais‚ Barde de Poteidaia.

Après notre bain de vapeur, nous nous mîmes à nous laver et nous habiller pour aller à la rencontre de notre hôte. Agrippant Gabrielle par la main, je rassemblais tous nos amis et les accompagna hors de leur somptueux logis jusqu'à une simple petite masure.

— Où allons-nous‚ Xena ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Voir notre raffiné hôte, Gabrielle‚ répondis-je.

Elle eut une expression inquiète sur le visage durant toute la promenade. J'étais très enjouée par ce qui l'attendait. Alors que nous avancions vers l'entrée de la masure‚ la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Tacitus en sortit pour nous accueillir.

— Bonjouuuur‚ Xena la Conquérante ! dit-il avec enthousiasme en levant les bras pour saluer.

Palaemon et Marius se mirent à glousser. Tous les autres restèrent bouche bée. C'était un homme petit et gros d'environ cinquante ans. Tacitus était vêtue de l'une de ses toges délirantes. Ses cheveux noirs follement bouclés, volaient dans la brise du soir. Sa longue barbe, parsemée de gris, flottait également dans l'air. Ses joues étaient rouges et son sourire étincelant‚ bien qu'il lui manquait des dents.

Il se tourna vers Gabrielle.

— Cela doit être votre esclave Macédonienne devenue votre épouse‚ n'est-ce pas ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il attrapa Gabrielle par ses joues et les lui pinça.

— Aie ! s'écria-t-elle.

— De bonnes joues, cette fille a, Conquérante, dit-il. Mais très belle. Très très belle.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre‚ il passa à sa victime suivante.

— Et qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en saisissant Bahri par le menton.

— Un Egyptienne‚ sans aucun doute. Elle est mignonne.

— Aïe ! s'exclama Bahri quand Tacitus repartit vers à sa victime suivante.

— Des Amazones‚ ooh ! J'aime les Amazones.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Hadiya.

— Par tous les Dieux ! s'écria-t-il. Etes-vous vraiment noire !

À cet instant‚ Hadiya‚ Stanislas et Bahri dégainèrent leurs épées.

— Vous avez un problème avec les Africains‚ Mec ? chargea Bahri.

Je me glissai entre elles.

— Rengainez vos épées‚ Gardes‚ dis-je. Tacitus n'a pas voulu manquer de respect.

— Al‚ Conquérante‚ appelez-moi Al‚ vous vous souvenez ? me rappela-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur les trois femmes furieuses. Hujambo ! dit-il joyeusement à Hadiya, qui voulait dire "bienvenue" en Bantu. En fait‚ ma première épouse était une beauté des grandes terres du sud du Sahara. Ajo Twi-Ashanti, c'était son nom, c'était la plus belle beauté Bantu que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle savait cuisiner et quelle amante ! Par tous les dieux !

— Première épouse ? demanda Bahri. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

— Elle m'a quitté, répondit Al. Elle était la première de mes sept épouses.

— Sept ? répéta Bahri. Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

— Elles m'ont toutes quittées‚ déclara Al avant de revenir à Hadiya. Donc, êtes-vous disponible ?

— Non.

— Oh, dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur Bahri. Et vous ?

— Vous plaisantez, rétorqua Bahri.

— Al, interrompis-je‚ Bahri et Hadiya sont accompagnées de leurs partenaires.

Je désignais Charicleia et Stanislas.

— Par Zeus, dit-il, est-ce que l'une d'entre vous, femmes, aiment-elle les hommes ?

Les trois femmes restantes‚ Escritt‚ Darda et Amarice‚ ne répondirent pas.

— Oh‚ Bien‚ dit Al avant de porter son attention sur le très séduisant Palaemon.

— N'y pensez même pas‚ mon pote‚ le prévint Palaemon.

Je ne pouvais plus me contenir. J'éclatai de rire.

— Al‚ pourquoi ne montrez-vous pas votre maison si singulière à vos invités ? suggérai-je finalement après plusieurs instants de fou rire.

— Oui, oui... bien sûr, entrez, entrez.

Nous entrâmes dans la cabane. C'était petit, encombré de poterie, plutôt sale et sentant très mauvais.

— Quelle est cette odeur ? demanda Gabrielle en se pinçant le nez.

— Oh‚ mes mustélidés‚ Barde de Poteidaia‚ répondit Al.

— Vos quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ses fouines‚ Gabrielle‚ dis-je. Al les élève comme des animaux de compagnie.

— Ce sont des créatures nocturnes, vous savez, s'intensifia Al. Il y en a une trentaine à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, elles sont très amicales quand elles ne pulvérisent pas leur puanteur. Elles vont sûrement venir jouer avec vous, gens adorables, quand le soleil se couchera.

Tout le monde se mit à regarder tout autour de la pièce, avec anxiété. Je ris de nouveau.

— Ça t'amuse, Xena, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Oui, Gabrielle, répondis-je, en fait, beaucoup.

-.-.-.-

Nous restâmes avec Al, dans sa cabane malodorante pendant presque une marque de chandelle. Il montra à notre entourage son assortiment de pots et de poterie d'argile tout en épiloguant sur ses sept ex-femmes et sa ménagerie de fouines. Plusieurs d'entre elles firent une apparition‚ au grand désespoir de la plupart de notre groupe. Seules Bahri et Charicleia‚ les deux vraies amoureuses d'animaux‚ s'attachèrent aux mignonnes mais malodorantes créatures.

Quand nous quittâmes la masure‚ Gabrielle prit une profonde inspiration pour capturer la fraîcheur de l'air extérieur.

— Donc Gabrielle‚ dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la guider sur le chemin de retour vers notre confortable manoir‚ tu es toujours d'accord pour entrer dans cet endroit ?

— Très drôle‚ Xena. Ha ha ha.

Je lui embrassai le front.

— Nous allons devoir reprendre un bain pour faire partir cette odeur de fouine, dis-je. Je pense que ces petites bestioles m'ont arrosé au moins dix fois.

— Que puis-je dire‚ dit-elle. Tu exsudes vraiment un magnétisme animal‚ Xena.

Maintenant c'était Gabrielle qui riait à mes dépends. Nous passâmes pas mal de temps à nous laver pour retirer l'odeur de fouine sur nous. Pour rendre les choses intéressantes‚ Gabrielle et moi décidâmes que nous laver chacune l'autre. Gabrielle me lava la première. Face à moi dans la baignoire, elle fit mousser du shampoing dans les cheveux. Elle massa sensuellement mon crâne en lavant mes cheveux avant de prendre un flacon d'eau parfumée pour les rincer. Puis, elle se mit à passer l'éponge sur tout mon corps. Elle passa doucement l'éponge sur mon visage, avant de frotter plus vigoureusement mes épaules, mon dos, mes bras, mes seins et mon ventre.

— Penche-toi en arrière‚ ordonna-t-elle, et quand je m'exécutai‚ elle se mit à passer l'éponge sur mes hanches‚ mes jambes et pieds.

Elle enfourcha alors une de mes cuisses et dirigea l'éponge autour de mon derrière et ensuite entre mes jambes.

— Euh‚ je ne crois pas que les fouines ont été si près de là‚ Gabrielle‚ fis-je remarquer en laissant échapper un gémissement.

— Est-ce que tu protestes‚ Princesse Guerrière ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, pas du tout‚ répondis-je. Je faisais juste une observation.

Gabrielle porta ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'elle continuait à me caresser entre les jambes avec l'éponge. Sans surprise‚ j'eus un orgasme à ce mélanges de sensations érotiques.

— A ton tour‚ dis-je en lui prenant l'éponge et me mis à la laver. Je lavai son corps tout entier avec l'éponge, puis savonna et shampouinai ses cheveux. Quand je terminai‚ je penchai son corps dans l'eau du bain pour pouvoir rincer la mousse de ses cheveux. Elle se détendit alors, posant sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je levai ses cuisses et pris son sexe dans ma bouche. Elle avait si bon goût. Après sa jouissance assourdissante‚ nous sortîmes du bain et nous séchâmes en utilisation qu'une seule serviette. Je la soulevai alors et la portai jusqu'au lit. Beaucoup plus de touchers intimes suivirent ce soir-là.

-.-.-.-

Avant le lever du soleil, le lendemain matin, un garde du manoir frappa à la porte de notre chambre.

— Le Seigneur Al vous a préparé un petit déjeuner spécial pour vous‚ Majesté‚ annonça une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Gabrielle et moi gémîmes toutes les deux, d'avoir été réveillées aussi tôt, nous réussîmes tout de même à faire notre chemin jusqu'à la majestueuse salle de réception pour le repas. Nos amis encore endormis étaient également là aussi.

— Bonjour, invités ! salua Al en entrant, très exubérant dans la même toge excentrique. S'il vous plaît, assis, assis, assis, assis, assis.

Nous nous laissâmes tomber sur nos tabourets respectifs pour attendre notre imminent festin. Peu de temps après, une suite de domestiques apporta plusieurs assiettes et des bols de nourriture à la vapeur. Chacun d'entre nous fut servi d'une assiette, d'un bol et d'un gobelet de vin blanc.

— Cela a l'air délicieux et sent merveilleusement bon‚ seigneur Al‚ dit Gabrielle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Punjabi aloo et soupe de fenouil, Lady Gabrielle, répondit-il.

— Punjabi aloo ? répéta-t-elle.

— Ma quatrième épouse‚ Alka Bhargava‚ était une princesse hindoue du sous-continent de Deccan _(3)_. Elle m'a fait découvrir des aliments riches et exotiques et des épices de cette terre.

Nous nous mîmes à manger.

— C'est excellent, Lord Al, dit enfin Gabrielle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Pommes de terre rouges, gousses d'ail, oignons hachés, huile, gingembre et garam masala.

— Qu'est-ce que garam masala ? demanda-t-elle.

— Curry en poudre, Lady, répondit-il. Une épice indienne particulière.

— J'espère, qu'il n'y a pas de viande de fouine dans cette nourriture, déclara Bahri.

— Mangez un mustélidé ? rétorqua Al. C'est un blasphème !

Je faillis recracher ce qui était dans ma bouche dans un éclat de rire.

Nous quittâmes la comédie qu'était notre visite chez Claudius Aulus Tacite à la marque de chandelle de midi. Il se tenait sur le devant son entrée et nous faisait des signes frénétiques de la main.

— Au revoir ! Faites un bon voyage ! cria-t-il et dit spécialement à Hadiya‚ le mot bantu pour au revoir‚ Quoi-hede ! Si jamais, vous décidez que vous aimez les hommes‚ revenez me voir !

Il fallut un certain moment à Gabrielle‚ mais bientôt elle se mit à rire avec moi du spectacle. Il n'y aurait plus aucuns arrêts entre Rome et nous. Quand nous approchâmes de la ville‚ mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. J'attendais avec impatience ma joute avec Callisto dans le Colloseum.

Cela allait aussi être amusant.

* * *

1 . Technique antique de chauffage par le sol, employée pendant l'Empire romain notamment dans les thermes.

2 . Le **laconicum** , appelée salle de transpiration sèche dans les thermes romains, était, dans la Rome antique, une petite rotonde où se trouvait un fourneau produisant la chaleur nécessaire.

3 . Le Deccan ou Dekkan désigne le plus souvent un vaste plateau de l'Inde, s'étendant sur la majeure partie de l'Inde centrale et méridionale mais parfois aussi toute la péninsule indienne ou encore certaines divisions politiques ou administratives.

(*). Je pense qu'elle fait référence à une histoire que l'auteure a écrit "January thaw", mais qui n'a jamais été terminé.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à toutes, je vous mets en ligne les 4 derniers chapitres sans les relire. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de coquilles et de 'mal dit', quand je traduit, c'est souvent brut puis en relisant je reformule différemment, pour que cela soit plus jolie à lire. J'espère que cette traduction vous aura plu tout au long des 10 chapitres, malgré l'interruption de plusieurs mois. Pour la petite histoire, on retrouve physiquement l'auteure dans Bahri...

Pour répondre à XenGab : C'est une UBER de Xena et Gabrielle, que tu peux trouver sur academyofbards. L'histoire débute avec l'héroine rêvant d'elle en Xena faisant l'amour à Gabrielle, malheureusement l'auteure ne l'a plus mis à jour de puis déc. 2012, mais cela fait dix ans qu'elle écrit l'histoire.

Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, tout au long des traductions qui m'ont encouragée à continuer.

Si vous voulez me suivre vous pourrez me retrouver sur FictionPress. Je suis en train de traduire la suite de 'La leçon de Meutre' de Claire McNab. J'ai encore rien mis en ligne, par flegme, celles qui ont déjà publié savent de quoi je parle la préparation avant publication, sans parler de la relecture.

Bonne lecture à vous toutes.

* * *

 **XII. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Lors de notre dernier jour de voyage en charriot, avant d'arriver à Rome, nous eûmes, Xena et moi, une conversation très intéressante.

— Xena, commençai-je‚ à propos de Lao Ma... tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureuse d'elle.

— Moui.

— Euh‚ était-elle amoureuse de toi ?

— Elle était très gentille avec moi, mais je ne le pense pas, déclara Xena impassiblement.

— Pourquoi ? demandai-je. Je veux dire‚ pourquoi tu penses qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de toi ?

— Probablement parce que je n'étais qu'une sale garce‚ répondit Xena‚ puis ajouta‚ De toute façon‚ elle m'énervait.

— Que veux-tu dire par : 'm'énerver' ?

— Je voulais bai… coucher avec elle‚ tout le temps, et elle ne me voulait pas se laisser faire.

— Lui as-tu demandé ?

— Oui, je le lui ai demandé ! s'écria Xena assez fort‚ à ma grande surprise.

— Xena‚ je n'insinuais pas que tu as essayé de la forcer.

Xena regarda vers le bas, les rênes des chevaux.

— Je le lui ai demandé, dit-elle doucement. Je l'ai pratiquement suppliée.

— Je ne comprends pas, dis-je. Tu étais une très belle femme, malgré ta méchanceté d'alors. À moins qu'elle soit aveugle, ou soit totalement rebutée à cette idée ou tout simplement stupide, je ne peux imaginer quelqu'un, homme ou femme, te repousser.

— Pourtant, elle l'a fait.

— Sais-tu pourquoi ?

— Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était aveugle‚ refoulée ou stupide‚ Gabrielle‚ déclara Xena. Cela faisait juste partie de sa philosophie personnelle.

— Quoi ? demandai-je. Ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec de dangereuses belles femmes ?

— Non, répondit Xena. Elle suivait sa 'voie'.

— Sa 'voie' ?

— Oui, Gabrielle‚ expliqua Xena. Selon elle‚ la 'voie' n'est accompli que par la reconnaissance et l'acceptation du néant. Pour elle, la sagesse ne peut être atteinte qu'en comprenant que la faiblesse est égale à la force, que le bonheur dépend du malheur et que cette passivité est le plus grand accomplissement.

— Je suis certaine que cela ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de sens pour toi à ce moment-là, Xena.

— Oh, cela avait beaucoup de sens, une fois que j'y ai réfléchi.

Je réfléchis à ces paroles pendant quelques instants.

— Xena, as-tu réussi à atteindre la 'voie' de Lao Ma ? demandai-je.

— En fait‚ oui, répondit-elle. Après plusieurs semaines passées avec elle, j'avais réussi à contrôler ma colère, mon envie et mon désir pour elle. Elle appelait sa 'voie' Dao, et cela m'avait permis de l'apprécier au-delà de sa beauté, de son corps et même de son esprit. En embrassant Dao, j'avais réussi à me détendre et à relâcher ma haine, ma colère et mes pulsions sexuels. C'était pendant cet état de grand vide qu'elle avait pu guérir mes jambes paralysées. J'avais également acquis un chakram pendant cette période. Je ne me suis pas contentée de sa 'voie' très longtemps. Ma colère, ma haine et mes désirs me sont revenus de plein fouet, mais bizarrement, Dao était toujours en moi quand j'usais de mon chakram. Je pense, d'une certaine manière, que c'était parce que je me connectais spirituellement avec mon arme.

— Est-ce qu'elle était belle‚ Xena ? demandai-je‚ pétrifiée par la réponse.

— Très, répondit-elle.

Je regardai mes mains légèrement tremblantes. Xena prit l'une d'elle entre les siennes.

— Elle était d'une beauté différente‚ Gabrielle‚ continua-t-elle. Asiatique‚ fragile‚ douce. Mais rien, ni personne n'égale la beauté que je vois en toi.

Je lui souris quand elle se mit à caresser doucement ma cuisse.

— Tu regrettes de n'avoir jamais eu d'intimité avec Lao Ma ? lui demandai-je.

— Au début, j'ai essayé de la séduire. Cela n'a pas marché. Mais quand j'ai eu recours à des supplications comme une enfant pathétique, elle a eu pitié de moi à plusieurs reprises et m'a laissé me coucher avec elle et la tenir dans mes bras.

— Comme toi et moi le faisons ?

— Pas exactement‚ répondit Xena. Je suis beaucoup plus en paix avec moi-même maintenant et avec toi. Aussi, Lao Ma et moi-même étions entièrement habillés pendant ces instants. Non, je la caresserais avec frénésie, et la recouvrais de baisers désespérés avec l'espoir qu'elle craque et me laisse la déshabiller et avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle. Elle me supportait pendant quelques instants avant de me repousser et de m'ordonner de quitter sa chambre royale.

— Cela devait te paraître vraiment très frustrant‚ plaisantai-je. J'en sais quelque chose.

Xena me saisit la main et l'embrassa, se rendant compte que je parlais de mes années frustrantes de servitude. — Je sais, Chérie, dit-elle. Je suis désolée.

Un autre silence passa entre nous pendant un moment, avant que je me tourne vers Xena à nouveau.

— Ce truc Dao explique comment tu as réussi à tenir ton chakram‚ dis-je‚ mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi Callisto a réussi à le brandir, elle-aussi.

Xena leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu et lumineux.

— Eh bien, je ne crois pas que Callisto soit déjà allée en Chin. Peut-être que cela restera l'un des plus grands mystères de sa vie.

— Ou‚ peut-être que tu pourrais tout simplement le lui demander quand tu battras contre elle dans le Colloseum.

-.-.-.-

Avant d'arriver à Rome, Xena voulut faire un dernier voyage. Après avoir demandé aux autres de nous attendre dans une petite auberge juste à l'entrée de la ville, nous partîmes, elle et moi, pour une petite villa dans une vallée voisine. C'était la maison d'un homme connu des habitants, comme étant Lucius Petronius Coriolanus, vigneron Étrusque et « fournisseur officiel de Vin du Royaume ». Néanmoins‚ Coriolanus était en fait Grec‚ Maphias d'Amphipolis‚ l'ami d'enfance de Xena, et l'un de ses espions les plus précieux et les plus rusés.

Maphias se trouvait à la porte pour nous accueillir avant que nous puissions frapper.

— Bonjour‚ Conquérante‚ dit-il à Xena avant de porter son attention sur moi. Et mes respects‚ Lady Gabrielle de Poteidaia.

Il était grand et beau‚ des cheveux sombres et soyeux‚ des yeux gris foncé et des traits fermes et masculins. Évidemment‚ je me demandai immédiatement s'il avait été physiquement intime avec Xena.

S'ils avaient été intimes sexuellement, Xena n'en laissa rien deviner. Elle saisit fermement sa main pour le saluer, et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

— Je suis venue ici, pour goûter votre dernier millésime, lui dit-elle.

— Certainement‚ Conquérante‚ répondit-il. Entrez.

Contrairement à la plupart des amis de Xena, la maison de Maphias était simplement meublée. Rien d'élaboré ne ornait des murs ou le sol. C'était une petite habitation, mais qui semblait être très spacieux pour lui et son chien affectueux, Basenji.

Nous nous assîmes, Xena et moi, alors que Maphias nous rejoignit avec trois tasses de cidre chaud. Basenji s'était pris d'affection pour Xena‚ et posa son museau sur ses genoux. C'était plutôt mignon de voir la Destructrice des Nations gratter les oreilles du chien. Après avoir bu une petite gorgée de son cidre, la Conquérante s'adressa à son espion.

— J'ai la sensation très forte que Callisto était liée à Shaikheti‚ dit-elle. N'ai-je pas raison ?

— Vous avez raison, Conquérante, répondit-il. Après que Marius ait fait sortir Callisto de l'asile, il l'avait cachée dans la maison de son cousin, Cassius Aeneus Seneca, charpentier et Mitraist. C'est lui qui a présenté Callisto à Eldad de Perse, un homme qui est devenu par la suite le Commandant en Second de Shaikheti.

— Est-ce que tout cela s'est passé à Castra Regina ? demanda Xena, bien que je la soupçonnais de connaître déjà la réponse.

— Non, Majesté, rétorqua Maphias. À un moment donné, Callisto a quitté Marius et est partie vers l'est avec Seneca et a rencontré cet Eldad, probablement en Perse.

— Avez-vous des informations approximatives de à quand cela remonte ? demanda Xena.

— Je n'ai pas été capable de savoir quand ils sont partis exactement vers l'est‚ mais Callisto était probablement en Perse quand vous étiez là-bas pour combattre Shaikheti.

Xena me regarda.

— Quand es-tu allée en Perse‚ Xena ? lui demandai-je.

Xena avait mené plusieurs campagnes durant mes années d'esclave de corps. Souvent‚ je ne savais pas où elle partait, et ce n'était pas comme si elle me faisait un exposé complet après chacun de ses retours des différentes batailles. Mais plutôt ce à quoi j'étais habituellement soumise, à des relations sexuelles douloureuses de sa part.

Xena prit ma main dans la sienne.

— C'était à l'époque où j'étais partie juste avant... cet incident avec Demi.

— Oh, répondis-je, en repensant à cette campagne particulière, qui avait rendu la conquérante plus gentille et plus douce. Je me souviens. Tu a été très agréable avec moi ce soir-là.

Nous sourîmes timidement, Xena et moi. Maphias se racla la gorge. Xena retourna son attention sur son espion.

— Connaissez-vous l'étendue de sa relation avec Shaikheti ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pas au-delà du fait qu'ils se connaissaient, Conquérante, répondit Maphias. Mes sources n'ont pas été aussi pertinentes avec cette information. Je pense que sa relation avec Eldad était très intense.

Xena réfléchit quelques instants.

— Qui est votre source chez les gladiateurs ? demanda-t-elle.

— Une garde Grec gladiateurs, Conquérante, répondit Maphias. Il s'appelle Théocritus.

Xena avala le reste de son verre et donna une légère tape sur la tête de Basenji, avant de se lever.

— Si j'ai besoin d'informations supplémentaires, je vous recontacterais.

Nous nous levâmes également, Maphias et moi.

— Très bien‚ Conquérante‚ dit-il.

Xena tendit à Maphias une sacoche remplie de pièces d'or avant de sortir de sa maison. Durant notre voyage de retour pour rejoindre nos amis, Xena décida d'engager une conversation vers moi.

— Gabrielle, commença-t-elle‚ je vais être honnête avec toi à propos de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas grand-chose des coutumes des Amazones de Mésopotamie. Que sais-tu sur elles ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants sur la fierté qui menait parfois Xena à dissimuler‚ même à moi‚ des choses dont elle avait peu ou pas de connaissance.

— J'en ai appris un peu à leur sujet lors de ma formation d'éclaireur, Xena, répondis-je. Leur tradition est différente du reste des Nations.

— en quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Par exemple, la leur est la seule tribu des Nations qui a une lignée patriarcale, commençai-je. La nation est originaire de Grèce, mais les tribus se sont séparées pendant les conquêtes d'Alexandre le Grand il y a trois cents ans. Les Amazones qui se sont alliées avec Alexandre le Grand étaient principalement de Macédoine, comme lui, et elles l'ont suivi en Perse et où elles ont établi leur tribu près du fleuve de l'Euphrate au nord de Babylone.

— Hmm… réfléchit Xena.

— Comme tu le sais‚ continuai-je‚ beaucoup d'Amazones de ma tribu et des autres tribus Grecques sont nées de mères Amazone‚ mais nombreuses sont venus nourrissons dans la tribu abandonnées ou indésirables. Cependant, j'ai cru comprendre que pratiquement toutes les Amazones de Mésopotamie étaient des filles de trois lignées patriarcales, le plus ancien étant de Ptolémée _(1)_ Macédoine.

— Cousins de Cléopâtre ? Demanda Xena.

— De la même famille‚ répondis-je. Les autres deux sont Samyah Syrie et Meccan Zemarie. Toutes les Amazones de Mésopotamie ont deux noms‚ leur nom de naissance donné par leurs mères et le nom de l'homme‚ le nom de leur ligne patriarcale.

— Les hommes de ces trois familles ont-ils leur mot à dire sur la politique ou les affaires de la tribu ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Non, Xena, répondis-je. Leur seul honneur dans la tribu est dans le fait que leurs héritières Amazones portent leurs lignées de sang et leurs noms d'homme... oh, et ils leurs arrivent d'élever le fils occasionnel qu'ils ont engendré avec une Amazone.

— Merci‚ Gabrielle‚ dit-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne et déposa sur ma tempe un tendre baiser.

-.-.-.-

Parce que nous nous trouvions sans la protection du Commandant Palaemon et des autres personnes de notre suite. Xena la conquérante décida de faire une entrée très discrète dans Rome. Nous nous couvrîmes immédiatement d'une cape à capuche après avoir quitté le vignoble de Maphias et rentrâmes en ville comme si nous étions de simples voyageurs de passage. Ainsi déguisées, nous n'attirâmes pas l'attention indésirable sur nous-mêmes, quand nous nous approchâmes de l'auberge où nos amis attendaient notre retour. Cette auberge me rappela immédiatement la North End Tavern à Corinthe. Il était bondé et suranné, mais très festif. Nos amis étaient complètement absorbés par l'ambiance de l'établissement, à boire de la bière et chanter des chants de tavernes avec les jeunes filles de l'auberge. Amarice était assise sur les genoux d'un soldat Romain. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, Escritt avait une femme particulièrement attirante sur ses genoux.

Xena fut légèrement amusée par le spectacle.

— Vous vous amusez bien vous tous ? demanda-t-elle à notre groupe d'amis lorsque nous nous approchions.

Quand elle retira la capuche qui couvrait son identité, tout le monde se leva et cette malheureuse femme qui était assise sur Escritt dut se relevait toute seule du sol.

— Mon Seigneur, dit Palaemon, nous espérions que vous reviendrez bientôt.

— Épargnez-moi vos conneries‚ Palaemon‚ avertit Xena. Il est tard et nous devons nous occuper de certaines affaires.

C'était la tombée de la nuit lorsque nous arrivâmes au palais d'Octavius. Sa femme, Livia Drusilla, et lui nous saluèrent. J'avais trouvé plutôt étrange que nous ne l'ayons pas rencontrée, lors de notre dernière visite à Rome, jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise qu'elle était partie rendre visite à sa mère et à sa petite sœur à Florence à l'époque-là.

Après le repas du soir, Octavius et Livia nous avaient préparés des divertissements. Nous fûmes escortés jusque dans la cour centrale du palais... à l'endroit même où Xena m'avait parlé de notre cérémonie de mariage à Rome... pour entendre la déclamation du poète Publius Ovidius Naso. Quand il entra, Xena eut un sourire narquois.

— Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

Je me penchais pour lui murmurer ai la question.

— Le style de poésie d'Ovide n'est pas du goût d'Octavius, répondit-elle. Je suis plutôt surprise qu'il lui ait demandé de venir déclamer ici.

— J'ai lu quelques-unes de ses œuvres, Xena, dis-je. Il est réputé pour être un homme à femmes et semble plutôt être licencieux dans sa prose.

Xena me lança son "regard de Xena".

— Je sais à quoi tu penses, Gabrielle, dit-elle. Non, je n'ai jamais couché avec lui.

Incapable de cacher mon embarras, je regardais simplement mes mains jointes. Xena les attrapa et porta mes doigts contre ses lèvres lorsque Ovide commença sa déclamation.

 _Take not away the life you cannot give;_

 _For all things have an equal right to live‚_

 _Kill noxious creatures where 'tis sin to save;_

 _This only just prerogative we have;_

 _But nourish life with vegetable food‚_

 _And shun the sacriligeous taste of blood._

 _Forbear‚ O mortals‚_

 _To spoil your bodies with such impious food!_

 _There is corn for you‚ apples‚ whose weight bears down_

 _The bending branches; there are grapes that swell_

 _On the vines‚ and pleasant herbs‚ and greens_

 _Made mellow and soft with cooking; there is milk_

 _And clover-honey. Earth is generous_

 _With her provision‚ and her sustenance_

 _Is very kind; she offers‚ for your tables‚_

 _Food that requires no bloodshed and no slaughter._

Bien que j'étais épuisée par le voyage de la journée‚ je n'étais pas tout à fait prête à aller me coucher après la déclamation d'Ovide. J'avais vraiment apprécié sa poésie, plus que celle des trois autres bardes, qui nous avaient amusés la dernière fois que nous étions venus à Rome. J'avais trouvé sa philosophie sur le régime sans viande assez fascinante.

Sortant sur le balcon de notre chambre d'invité‚ je scrutais le ciel noir. Xena me rejoignit.

— A quoi penses-tu‚ Gabrielle ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je regardais ces étoiles et je me demandais comment elles faisaient pour être là tous les soirs, répondis-je. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ça, Xena ?

— Pas vraiment‚ dit-elle en mettant un bras autour de moi. Mais je trouve cela très attachant que tu le fasses.

— Tu sais ce que je crois‚ Xena ? lui dis-je.

— Quoi, Chérie ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Je crois que les Dieux gardent ces étoiles à cet endroit même pendant la journée. Nous ne les voyons pas, juste parce que les Dieux les recouvrent par un ciel bleu.

— Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

— Certains matins, expliquai-je, si on se lèves assez tôt, on peut voir la lune se cacher derrière le ciel bleu. Puis, disparaître complètement, pour ensuite réapparaître à la tombée de la nuit. Si la lune est toujours là, à la tombée de la nuit, les étoiles doivent l'être aussi.

— C'est un excellent raisonnement‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit Xena.

— Les dieux remuent également la lune et les étoiles tout autour, pour qu'ils ne soient pas au même endroit tous les soirs, ajoutai-je.

— Dis-moi, quel est la couleur privilégiée des dieux ?

— Facile‚ dis-je. C'est le bleu.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que toutes les plus belles choses du monde sont bleues‚ Xena‚ rétorquai-je. Le ciel‚ la mer‚ tes yeux.

Xena m'embrassa le front.

— Je me permets de ne pas être d'accord avec toi‚ mon amour‚ dit-elle. Je crois que la couleur préférée des Dieux est le vert.

— Vert ! m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi vert‚ pour l'amour de Dieu ?

— Le vert est la couleur de tout qui représente la beauté et la vie sur Terre‚ expliqua-t-elle. Les plantes et la végétation qui élèvent et nourrissent les bêtes terre et pareillement pour les humains‚ les feuilles des arbres qui nous abritent du soleil brûlant‚ l'herbe qui refroidit nos pieds‚ tes yeux.

Je me tournai vers mon amour.

— Ovide n'était pas le seul poète dans ce palais ce soir, Xena la Bard.

Le baiser qui s'ensuivit, envoya de magnifiques ondes dans mon corps. Les lèvres de Xena ne cesseraient jamais de m'étonner.

Xena et moi n'avions pas fait l'amour cette nuit-là. D'une certaine façon, nous avions fait quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime. En nous enlaçant dans une étreinte amoureuse, nous parlâmes de nos vies ; des leçons dans notre passé, des voyages dans notre présent et de l'espoir pour l'avenir qui nous attendait.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvai d'un événement qui s'était réellement produit, lors de cette incroyable semaine où Xena la Conquérante et moi-même, nous nous étions embrassées.

C'était le matin de la troisième nuit où j'avais dormi dans les bras de Xena la Conquérante. Je me tenais près d'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur le devant du palais. Je regardais la beauté de l'imposant paysage qui entourait ses terres. Alors que je rêvassai, quelqu'un s'approcha de moi par derrière. C'était la Conquérante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais‚ Gabrielle ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Je contemple la beauté des terres‚ Ma Lady‚ répondis-je nerveusement.

La Conquérante me saisit doucement l'avant-bras.

— Viens avec moi, dit-elle. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

La Conquérante me guida vers l'emplacement de la plus haute tour d'observation du palais. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la tour, nous dûmes monter une échelle abrupte pour arriver en haut. La Conquérante m'aida durant mon ascension. Une fois en haut‚ elle renvoya temporairement le garde du guet. Je faillis m'évanouir à la hauteur de la tour. Je n'avais jamais été, aussi haut au-dessus de la terre, auparavant.

— Regarde tout autour, m'ordonna la Conquérante.

Une fois ma crainte initiale passée d'être montée si haut, je pris toute la mesure de la beauté qui m'entourait. La vue de cette tour était magnifique. J'avais l'impression d'observer des Cieux, l'immensité de Corinthe. Après avoir admiré l'horizon pendant quelques instants, je regardai la Conquérante. Elle aussi regardait l'étendue. La brise qui soufflait dans ses cheveux noirs, les faisaient voler majestueusement, alors que le soleil brillait sur sa peau bronzée et faisait étinceler ses yeux bleus comme des gemmes. Je soupirai. Elle était absolument magnifique.

La Conquérante tourna la tête et nos yeux se croisèrent. Elle se rapprocha lentement de moi, assez timidement. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. La Conquérante continua de se rapprocher de moi jusqu'à être derrière moi. Elle posa légèrement ses mains sur mes épaules. Je voulais tenir ces mains, mais j'avais trop peur. Quelques instants plus tard, la Conquérante enveloppa ses bras autour de mon cou dans une tendre étreinte. Instinctivement, je m'appuyai contre elle et posai mes mains sur ses bras alors qu'elle me tenait. Elle posa sa joue contre ma tête. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment. Elle m'avait fait me sentir en sécurité, protégée, et aimée, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais dit un mot pendant tout ce temps.

Je me réveillai tout de suite immédiatement après ça. En regardant ma Xena endormie, je levai les yeux et murmurai une prière aux Dieux.

— Demain, dans le Colisée, épargnez-la, s'il vous plaît, dis-je simplement.

* * *

1\. Ptolémée Ier Sôter, le « Sauveur » (en grec ancien Πτολεμαῖος/Ptolemaios), né vers 368-366 av. J.-C. et mort en 283, est un général macédonien d'Alexandre le Grand et l'un des principaux diadoques. Désigné satrape d'Égypte au partage de l'empire d'Alexandre en 323, il prend part aux guerres des diadoques en s'opposant essentiellement à Antigone le Borgne et à son fils Démétrios Poliorcète.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Comme je l'avais prévu, Gabrielle se montra curieuse de mon histoire avec Maphias. Elle ne me posa pas de question sur lui, une fois que nous étions sorties de sa maison juste en dehors de Rome. Elle attendit le lendemain matin, pendant que nous étions sur le point de rencontrer son contact, le gladiateur grec Theocritus.

Maphias avait été le premier garçon avec qui j'avais eu des rapports sexuels. Nous avions tous les deux 17 ans, et il était aussi inexpérimenté que moi à l'époque. Je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose, de cette première relation, autre que j'avais eu très mal et que j'avais saigné. J'avais des souvenirs beaucoup plus tendres de ma première relation sexuelle avec une fille. C'était pratiquement un an plus tard, et cette fille, Hedeia, était la sœur de Maphias. Maphias et moi avions mis fin à notre "cour" environ six mois plus tôt, et j'étais passée à Seumius. Je me souvenais que cette nuit-là était froide et que j'étais agitée. Alors, j'avais persuadé Seumius, mon plus jeune frère Lyceus, et trois autres de mes amis délinquants à entrer dans la cave, où ma Mère gardait son meilleur vin de tavernes, son hydromel et sa bière. Deux marques de chandelles plus tard‚ six adolescents complètement ivres, provoquèrent une agitation tardive dans une taverne autrement vide. Le bruit que provoqua Seumius et moi enivrés, en nous insultant l'un l'autre, réveilla la Mère‚ qui ne fut amusée ni par le spectacle, ni par notre chaos.

Hedeia, 21 ans, était la serveuse de la taverne que ma Mère employée à l'époque, elle avait également été réveillée et avait été chargée par ma Mère de nous raccompagner, Lyceus et moi, dans nos chambres respectives, pendant qu'elle ramenait les autres ados ivres à leurs parents qui devait les attendre.

Lyceus s'était évanoui sous une des tables de la taverne. Malgré mon état ébriété, j'étais assez lucide pour aider Hedeia à le déplacer jusqu'à un canapé voisin. Après l'avoir recouvert d'une couverture, nous avions laissé mon petit frère ronfler, Hedeia me prit par le bras pour m'aider à aller jusqu'à ma minuscule chambre. Une fois-là‚ elle m'apporta une grande chope d'eau pour me dessoûler. Alors que je buvais mon eau, mon esprit encore vaporeux fit en sorte, que ma bouche commença à dire des choses, que je ne lui aurais jamais dites, si je n'avais pas été ivre. Hedeia me plaisait depuis l'âge de 13 ans‚ alors je me mis à dire à quel point elle était jolie, et combien Maphias me rappelait elle, quand lui et moi nous nous fréquentions. Je me mis à la complimenter sur sa peau lisse, et ses jolis cheveux bruns et épais. Elle avait ce regard étrange sur le visage, que je pris pour une marque de dégoût‚ et quand je me mis à m'excuser de mon aveu‚ elle me repoussa doucement sur mon lit, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que nos vêtements soient retirés. J'étais ivre, mais ce n'était pas de cette ivresse. Le souvenir le plus vif que j'avais de cette nuit, autre que mon bonheur Saphique, était que j'étais inquiète que ma mère déjà en colère d'entende des gémissements, nous attrape en plein acte.

Gabrielle trouva mes bêtises juvéniles amusantes.

— As-tu rompu avec Seumius pour courtiser Hedeia ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Non, répondis-je. Hedeia était fiancée à un ami de mon plus vieux frère‚ Toris. Notre relation sexuelle a été une expérience unique. Aucune de nous n'en a parlé à quelqu'un de cette nuit. Je suis à peu près certaine, que Maphias ne le sait toujours pas.

— Est-ce que je la première personne à qui tu le dis‚ Xena ?

J'avais eu peur qu'elle me le demande.

— Eh bien‚ euh‚ pas tout à fait‚ dis-je. J'en ai parlé à Lao Ma.

— Oh.

— C'était juste parce que je voulais qu'elle sache que j'avais déjà eu une expérience... avec une femme... pour qu'elle envisage d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi. Avec recul, j'ai surtout perdu une bonne occasion de garder un bon secret.

Gabrielle me tapota le dessus de la tête comme si j'avais cinq ans.

— Heureuse de t''entendre dire cela, Xena, me dit-elle.

-.-.-.-

A notre arrivée au Colisée, notre entourage, qui comprenait les Commandants Marius et Palaemon, mes Gardes Impériaux, et les Amazones, fûmes escortés vers l'endroit où les gardes gladiateurs recevaient leurs instructions quotidiennes. Theocritus avait reçu la tâche de s'occuper de la zone de mess des gladiateurs ce jour-là. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le mess‚ Gabrielle se couvrit immédiatement le nez et la bouche avec les deux mains.

— Mais que diable mangent-ils, ces gladiateurs, qui sente si mauvais ? marmonna-t-elle entre ses mains.

Un capitaine de garde s'approcha de nous.

— Ave‚ Conquérante‚ dit-il. Je suis le Capitaine des Gardes, Gnaeus Protis Carmelus.

— Ave‚ Capitaine des Gardes, Carmelus‚ répondis-je. On m'a dit que le garde Grecque Theocritus a été assignée ici aujourd'hui.

— Oui‚ Majesté.

— Faites-le venir‚ ordonnai-je.

Carmelus partit brièvement et revint avec un homme plutôt petit, mais corpulent, avec une épaisse barbe, et des cheveux très longs et ondulés. Il s'inclina dans un salut formel.

— Conquérant Xena, dit Theocritus, je suis à votre service.

Je l'attrapai par sa tunique et le plaquai contre le mur.

— Vous avez déshonoré le Royaume‚ vous le fumier ! criai-je avant de regarder Carmelus.

— Indiquez-moi une pièce où je pourrais tabasser ce chien.

Carmelus, craignant pour sa vie, nous dirigea vers une cellule de rétention, adjacente au mess. Quand Carmelus ouvrit la porte, je lançai Theocritus à l'intérieur. En ce qui concerne mon entourage, je fis signe à Marius et Gabrielle.

— Vous deux, venez avec moi, dis-je. Les autres, restez ici et montez la garde.

Dès que la porte fut refermée‚ je me tournai vers Theocritus‚ qui se relevait du sol.

— Maphias m'avait vanté que votre force de dix hommes‚ mon Seigneur‚ chuchota-t-il. Maintenant, je le crois.

— J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait mal, Théocritus, répondis-je doucement alors que je le prenais le bras pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

— **Nothing that a soothing touch from a Roman porne wouldn't cure** ‚ répondit-il en plaisantant. Appelez-moi Theo‚ s'il vous plaît‚ Conquérante.

— Très bien‚ Theo‚ dis-je avant de me tourner vers Marius et ma Gabrielle. Okay‚ vous deux, faites-en sorte qu'on attende bien les coups.

Ils se mirent à simuler des bruits de tabassage de quelqu'un. Je gloussai silencieusement vers Gabrielle‚ qui semblait trop apprécier de faire semblant de mettre une rouste. Après avoir lancé une bordée de faux jurons à l'attention de Theo‚ je lui portai réellement mon attention.

— Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi je suis ici, dis-je tout doucement.

— L'enlèvement de Lady Gabrielle par Callisto, il y a quatre mois, faisait partie d'un vaste plan, Conquérante, dit Theo.

— J'y ai pensé, répondis-je. Merci de nous le faire savoir.

Alors que Theo et moi comparions nos connaissances sur des événements, nous conclûmes qu'une alliance entre Callisto et Shaikheti avait été forgée bien avant ma première bataille contre lui en Perse. Après que Marius, ait libéré Callisto de cet asile, il y a plus de cinq ans, l'amenant en sécurité chez son cousin de Castra Regina, sa reconnaissance pour Marius de l'avoir libérée, fut de courte durée. Moins d'un an après‚ elle fut en pleine affaire avec ce cousin‚ Claudius Anaeus Seneca‚ qui la persuada de quitter Marius et de partir en voyage avec lui en Perse. J'appris par Marius qu'après que Callisto l'ait quitté, qu'il avait songé sérieusement venir reconnaître qu'il avait désobéi à mes ordres de la tenir enfermée. Cependant, quand il arriva à la conclusion erronée, qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de Callisto, il décida que ce que je ne savais pas ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Je supposai que Marius pouvait remercier Gabrielle à cet instant de sa confession‚ parce que je voulais sérieusement lui couper la gorge en deux.

Poursuivant, alors vers l'est‚ Callisto rencontra Eldad de Perse. Apparemment, peu de temps avant, Eldad et elle avaient commencé une relation torride. Marius calcula que cela devait avoir commencé environ un an après qu'elle l'avait quitté, parce que son cousin‚ Seneca‚ n'était pas resté en Perse après que Callisto l'ait tombé pour Eldad. Marius avait été au courant pour la relation de Callisto avec Eldad, mais il ignorait à quel moment elle avait fait connaissance de Shaikheti. Callisto devait l'avoir rencontré, quelque temps après que Seneca ne quitte la Perse, parce qu'il semblait lui-même l'ignorer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne fallut pas longtemps après sa rencontre avec lui, pour que les deux découvrent leur haine mutuelle envers la Destructrice des Nations.

Sur la base de nos informations collectives, Theo et moi conclûmes, que cela faisait environ deux ans que Shaikheti avait commencé à reconstruire son armée. Avec l'expertise tactique d'Eldad et l'encouragement manipulateur de Callisto, Shaikheti avait testé son armée en envahissant la Lydie. Je l'avais combattu et battu là-bas, trois mois avant de libérer Gabrielle. Ce qui se passa entre Eldad‚ Callisto et Shaikheti après que leur défaite à Lydie restait incertain‚ mais ce n'était pas longtemps après ce que celle-ci ne revienne à Castra Regina pour supplier Marius de la reprendre.

Je tournai mon attention vers Marius, qui, avec l'aide de Gabrielle, torturait un matelas rempli de paille.

— Alors, elle ne vous a rien dit à propos de ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Eldad en Perse ? lui demandai-je.

— Non, mon Seigneur‚ répondit-il. Seulement que cet Eldad lui avait menti et l'avait trahie. Elle n'est pas entrée dans les détails.

— Et Shaikheti ? demandai-je.

— Elle a nié l'avoir rencontré‚ répondit Marius. Je ne l'ai jamais crue. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas avoir rencontré le Commandant de son amant ? Absurde.

Marius m'informa qu'après son retour de Perse, Callisto était obsédée par tous les faits et gestes que je faisais. Elle était particulièrement fascinée par ma guerre contre Marcus Antonius. Mais Marius me signala que son obsession se déclencha réellement qu'après que la nouvelle, concernant la Barde de Poteidaia, commença à se répandre de la Gaule jusqu'à Rome. Nous conclûmes que c'était à cette période, alors que j'étais une fois de plus dans un combat à Lydie, et que Gabrielle devenait une Amazone, que Callisto avait pris contact avec Shaikheti. Il était de retour en Perse à cette époque-là, mais mes sources de renseignement l'avaient situé à Castra Regina, sans Eldad, au moment où je me remettais de ma Mort-Dure au village des Amazones de Thessalie.

— Quand Callisto a su que Gabrielle voyageait avec vous jusqu'à Castra Regina‚ le plan initial était probablement de l'enlever à Gesoria et la ramener à Castra Regina‚ avança Theo.

— C'est logique, acquiesçai-je. Ils ont probablement imaginé que Gabrielle ne m'accompagnerait pas sur le navire jusqu'à Albion. Lorsqu'elle l'a fait, le plan a changé, et aurait consisté à l'enlever à un moment, avant notre retour supposé à Corinthe.

— C'est ça ! s'exclama Gabrielle. Mais tu as changé tes plans‚ Xena et au lieu de cela, nous nous sommes venues jusqu'ici, à Rome.

— Et c'est là où tu as été enlevé par Callisto‚ Gabrielle, dis-je. Je pense que si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé dans ce Mithraeum, Callisto t'aurait ramenée à Castra Regina pour m'attirer là.

— Oui, dit Gabrielle. Et ensuite quand tu serais venue pour me sauver‚ elle m'aurait tuée‚ se vengeant de la mort de Cirra, et ainsi accomplir son but ultime de te rendre aussi folle de chagrin qu'elle. Avec toi, affaiblie par le chagrin‚ Shaikheti aurait pu, alors, passer à l'acte et réussir en Germanie.

— Cependant, je pense que Shaikheti a quitté la Gaule, lorsqu'il a su que l'enlèvement de Callisto avait été contrecarré, ajouta-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas terminé, pas pour lui.

— Alors, pourquoi a-t-il envahi la Germanie, mon Seigneur ? demanda Marius.

Je me tournai vers Gabrielle.

— Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il l'a fait, Gabrielle ? lui demandai-je.

Son expression était franche.

— Honnêtement‚ je ne crois pas que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec Callisto‚ Xena‚ dit-elle. Je crois que c'était juste une simple envie de vaincre les Germains et peut-être venger la mort de Borias avec la tienne.

— Donc, encore une fois, je le redemande, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Les yeux de Gabrielle prirent une sagesse réfléchie.

— Cela n'a rien à voir avec Shaikheti, Xena, dit-elle. Tu lui dois une dette de sang pour Cirra.

C'était probablement la chose la plus absurde, en dépit de leur collaboration au cours de toutes ces années‚ en fin de compte, Shaikheti et Callisto n'étaient que des rivaux, rivalisant pour savoir qui me tuera en premier.

Je me tournai vers mon loyal garde Grecque Theo.

— D'autres questions, mon Seigneur ? demanda-t-il.

— Moi, j'en ai une‚ s'exclama Gabrielle. Qu'est-ce que mange ces gladiateurs ?

— Sauce de poisson Romaine, Lady Gabrielle, répondit Theo. C'est à base de thon fermenté. Le met favori des gladiateurs.

— Quoi que ce soit‚ répondit Gabrielle. Cette cuisine put la merde.

Cela ne nous aida dans notre fausse torture de Theo en nous forçant à retenir notre rire.

-.-.-.-

Quand nous sortîmes de cette cellule, j'avais attaché les poignets de Theo derrière son dos, et mis un sac sur sa tête pour cacher son visage indemne.

— Je n'ai pas fini avec son interrogatoire, mentis-je à Carmelus. Nous allons le ramener au palais du gouverneur Octavius pour l'interroger un peu plus.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante, dit Carmelus, apparemment soulagé de ne pas être le suivant.

Mes gardes escortèrent le 'détenu" Theo jusqu'à un charriot de prisonnier. C'était un peu petit, mais nous pûmes tous tenir à l'intérieur. J'ordonnai, alors au conducteur du charriot de rester sur place.

Après lui avoir détaché les poignets, Theo retira le sac.

— Fichtre ! Il fait chaud, dit-il en se référant à la chaleur sous le sac mis son visage.

— Lesquels des gardes gladiateurs faites-vous le plus confiance ? lui demandai-je.

— Mes alliés les plus proches sont des frères et sœurs étrusques‚ répondit-il. Sontius Christophius et sa sœur‚ Adrianna Hegedice. Ils ont manœuvré avec Callisto et les Siciliennes de très de près pendant un certain temps.

— Mon conducteur va vous ramener au palais du gouverneur, lui donnai-je comme instruction. Il va vous escorter à l'intérieur, puis vous serez libéré. Je veux que vous restiez chez Maphias pendant quelques jours. Faites profil bas... du moins jusqu'à ce que les esclaves Amazones soient libérées et que je me suis occupée de Callisto.

Le visage transpirant de Theo prit une expression ennuyée.

— Excusez-moi‚ mon Seigneur‚ vous voulez libérer les esclaves Amazones ?

— Oui, répondis-je. Les gladiatrices de Sicile. Ce sont des Amazones de Mésopotamie.

— Permission de donner mon avis‚ Conquérante‚ s'exclama Theo.

— Permission accordée.

— Ces femmes ont peut-être été des Amazones, mais elles ne sont plus maintenant.

À cet instant‚ les Amazones du Nord Escritt‚ Darda et Amarice‚ aussi bien que l'amante Amazone de Bahri‚ Charicleia‚ sortirent leurs épées et menacèrent Theo.

— Amazone un jour‚ Amazone toujours‚ dit Charicleia.

— Rengainez vos armes‚ ordonnai-je aux femmes avant de retourner mon attention sur Theo. Que voulez-vous dire par-là ? lui demandai-je.

— Ces femmes combattent dans le circuit de gladiateurs depuis des années. Elles n'ont envie que de sang. Elles n'ont aucune alliance avec personne, et sont extrêmement dangereuses. Si vous les libérez‚ vous pourriez également libérer Callisto aussi‚ parce qu'elles sont toutes pareilles‚ Conquérante. Ce sont des meurtrières sanguinaires sans âme‚ sans cœur et sans conscience.

Gabrielle me saisit le bras.

— Je ne le pense pas‚ me dit-elle.

J'étais écartelée. Ce que Theo avait dit, était parfaitement sensé. Combattre, que ce soit dans une arène ou sur un champ de bataille, vous fait perdre quelque chose, votre humanité. Après des années de conquête, je suis devenue cette meurtrière sanguinaire, sans âme, sans cœur et sans conscience. Si Gabrielle n'était pas entrée dans ma vie, j'aurais continué à m'enivrer de la sensation du sang sur mes mains, du goût de la peur, de la souffrance, et de l'odeur de la mort. J'avais une décision à prendre.

— Je respecte votre conseil, Theo, dis-je. Mais avant de renoncer à ces femmes, je dois au moins donner une chance à leurs sœurs d'essayer de les atteindre. Je regardai ma Gabrielle.

— Je comprends, Majesté, dit Theo.

À cet instant, mon groupe sortit un à un du charriot.

Je fus la dernière à sortir. Je me tournai vers Theo, et lui tendit ma main.

— Merci pour votre aide, lui dis-je.

Il la saisit.

— Lady Gabrielle est une femme sage et magnifique‚ dit-il. Mais‚ je crois que parfois elle pense trop avec son cœur. Maintenant plus que jamais‚ Xena la Conquérante‚ vous devez penser avec votre tête.

— Je le ferais‚ lui dis-je.

Aussitôt que je sortis du charriot‚ Gabrielle vint à mes côtés.

— Tu ne vas pas garder mes Sœurs Amazones esclaves‚ n'est-ce pas‚ Xena ?

Je réfléchis un instant.

— Je te promets, Gabrielle, que lorsque le moment sera venu, que nous prendrons, toi et moi, cette décision ensemble.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient mauvaises, Xena. Avant d'être des gladiatrices, elles étaient des Amazones, fidèles à leur tribu et à la Nation.

— Oui, mais Velasca aussi était une fois, une Amazone loyale‚ Gabrielle‚ dis-je. Et Alti aussi. Tout est possible.

Gabrielle fut réduite au silence par mon commentaire. Je décidai à cet instant de me rapprocher de Charicleia et des jeunes Amazones du Nord dans notre suite.

— J'aimerai avoir votre point de vue de ma discussion concernant les Amazones esclaves, leur demandai-je.

— C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici‚ Conquérante‚ s'exclama Amarice.

Christophius‚ Adrianna et plusieurs autres gardes supervisaient les gladiateurs exécutant leurs tâches quotidiennes avant le spectacle ; nettoyer le sol du Colisée, des traces des récents spectacles. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sang à nettoyer, car une grande partie était absorbée par le sol sablonneux. Quand cela était nécessaire, le sable coloré était retiré et remplacé par du frais, ratissé et ensuite lissé. Notre entourage était assis à l'ombre de la voûte royale pour observer les gladiateurs au travail en-dessous. Il y avait plus d'une vingtaine qui nettoyait. De toute évidence, Callisto était parmi eux. Je la remarquai immédiatement parce qu'elle travaillait très près des autres femmes gladiateurs. Je ne vis pas Niall de Calleva parmi les hommes. Quelques instants après notre séance d'observation, un autre Capitaine de la Garde s'approcha de nous.

— Ave‚ Conquérante et invités d'honneur‚ salua-t-il. Je suis Lucius Domitius Silvius, Capitaine de la Garde. Puis-je vous être utile ?

Je me tournai vers le Capitaine de la Garde.

— Oui, j'aimerais que vos deux gardes, Christophius et Adrianna, nous accompagnent aux dortoirs des gladiateurs quand ils auront fini leur travail.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérant.

Les quartiers des gladiateurs étaient tout de suite en-dessous du Colisée. Il faisait sombre et humide, mais les gladiateurs semblaient avoir fait de leur mieux dans cette situation. Libérés de leur fonction jusqu'à qu'aux prochains combats programmés plus tard ce jour-là‚ beaucoup d'entre eux se trouvaient dans les couloirs qui jouaient à des jeux d'estogyny _(1)_ et de dés. Certains s'entrainaient avec insouciance tandis que d'autres étaient assis en groupes, racontant l'histoire de leur ancienne vie. Callisto et toutes les autres femmes étaient ensemble dans l'un des dortoirs. Les deux amis de confiance de Theo furent sur le point d'aller chercher les femmes quand je les arrêtai.

— Avant de les faire sortir, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose, demandai-je au frère et à la sœur. Y a-t-il un leader, et si oui, laquelle ?

Adrianna et Christophius se regardèrent.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur‚ s'exclama Adrianna. Elles ont une cheffe‚ mais ce n'est pas la Grecque cinglée qui retient votre attention.

— C'est l'une des autres‚ dis-je.

— Oui, confirma Christophius.

— Faites-la venir, ordonnai-je. Seule.

Je voulais étudier cette femme.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante, dit Christophius avant d'entrer dans le dortoir.

Pendant qu'il était à l'intérieur, je regardai sa sœur.

— Qu'est-ce qui est advenu de Niall de Calleva ? demandai-je.

— Vous n'allez pas tarder à faire la connaissance de son bourreau‚ Conquérante‚ répondit Adrianna.

Juste à ce moment, une femme aux cheveux de jais, émergea. Elle était grande, presque aussi grande que moi, avec des yeux marrons, une peau très bronzée, et une cicatrice au menton.

— Quel est votre nom ? demandai-je à la femme.

Elle ne répondit pas.

— Elle ne parle pas Grec‚ Majesté‚ dit Christophius.

— Bien sûr, elle parle Grec, répondis-je. Toutes les Amazones parlent grecque. C'est la langue de leur Nation.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu ces femmes parler grec, Majesté, s'exclama Adrianna. Leur latin est un peu incertain. Elles parlent un dialecte de Sicile.

C'est des conneries. Elle se fout de nous‚ pensai-je.

— J'ai dit‚ QUEL EST TON NOM !?

— Va fungule‚ bizzuoca ! me cria la femme, au visage.

Je regardai Gabrielle, qui regardait les autres Amazones. Elles avaient toutes une expression confuse sur le visage. Je retournai mon attention vers la femme.

— Ce n'est pas un nom‚ dis-je dit aux gardes. Que m'a-t-elle dit au juste ?

— Je ne sais pas‚ Conquérante‚ répondit Adrianna. Mais Callisto comprend leur dialecte. Elle peut traduire.

— Faites-la venir.

— Va te faire foutre, salope‚ dit Callisto avec un sourire.

Sa réponse fut comme une main de fer sur ma gorge. Enflammée par la colère‚ je saisis le cou de cette femme et l'étranglai. Elle répondit à mon geste en me saisissant par le cou également. Ses mains étaient puissantes, j'avais rapidement la sensation que ma gorge manquait d'air. Marius‚ Palaemon et Hadiya saisirent la femme pendant que plusieurs bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Nous fûmes séparées l'une de l'autre, en même temps que j'étais délivrée de la puissante prise de cette femme, je regardai rapidement Callisto, qui souriait toujours.

— C'était amusant ! dit-elle.

La femme toussa‚ comme moi.

— Tu n'as pas peur de moi‚ lui dis-je. Je suis impressionnée.

Je regardai à nouveau cette femme‚ mais cette fois, je la regardai au fond de ses yeux. Il avait une force dans ses yeux, mais ils étaient également vides. C'était une femme qui ne se souciait plus de rien. Mes yeux avaient été comme cela autrefois, jusqu'à Gabrielle. Cependant, malgré tout ce que cette femme avait traversé durant des années, elle avait encore plusieurs de ses sœurs avec elle. Est-ce qu'elle s'en souciait toujours ? Et puis je me rendis compte que son alliance avec ses sœurs pourrait être la clé.

— Es-tu prête à me dire ton nom maintenant‚ Amazone ?

— Si, dit la femme. Aster Zemarian, virago capa regia.

Je hochai de remerciement vers Aster avant de me tourner vers Callisto.

— Capa regia ? questionnai-je.

— C'est la cheffe des Amazones‚ leur patronne‚ Xena‚ répondit Callisto. C'est un truc de Sicile. C'est elle la patronne.

— Est-elle ta patronne aussi‚ Callisto ? lui demandai-je d'un air suffisant.

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage touche presque le mien.

— Oh, non, ma jolie jolie Xena, dit-elle. Je suis leur compaesana _(2)_... leur acolyte... si tu veux. Tu es ma seule " patronne ", Chérie.

À cet instant, Gabrielle s'approcha de Callisto et la repoussa.

— Ooh‚ courageuse‚ poursuivit Callisto. J'aime ça chez une femme.

— Alors, tu veux me battre à mort aujourd'hui, Callisto ? demandai-je.

— J'ai une excellente idée‚ ma Chérie‚ dit-elle. Pourquoi tes petites amies ici présentes, y compris ta précieuse petite Gabrielle, ne se mesureraient-elles pas avec moi et mes copines ? La liberté ira aux gagnants.

— L'idée est séduisante‚ Callisto‚ sauf que mes amies sont déjà libres‚ je prévois de libérer tes amis, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour voir le coucher du soleil.

— Libérer ces femmes ? poursuivit Callisto. Es-tu sûre de ça, Xena ?

Non, je ne le suis pas‚ je pensais.

— Si elles veulent retourner dans leur village d'Amazone de Mésopotamie‚ se réunifier avec leurs Sœurs et rester là-bas‚ je suis disposée à les émanciper.

Je me tournai vers Aster.

— C'est le marché.

L'Amazone sourit.

— Come zi belle, Conquérante, dit-elle. Excellente proposition, mais j'aime mieux l'idée de Callisto.

* * *

1 . Je n'ai pas trouvé à quoi cela correspond (NDLT).

2 . Compatriote.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, en voyant Callisto pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle avait été condamnée au Colisée pour m'avoir enlevée‚ mais je ne m'attendais pas à l'apparence de cette femme debout devant moi, dans ce puant cachot d'esclave, que les Romains appelaient le dormitorium des gladiateurs. Les mois de captivité comme tueuse sportive asservie avaient façonné cette femme qui était certes toujours aussi mince, mais solide et robuste, avec un bronzage intense et un assortiment de cicatrices sur son cou et ses bras. Ses cheveux avaient été rasés‚ si autrefois la couleur avait blond, maintenant ils étaient presque blancs. Le contraste entre ses cheveux presque aveuglants et sa peau brunie la rendait à la fois saisissante et menaçante en même temps. Cependant, son charme patibulaire était toujours présent.

Callisto avait proposé à Xena, qu'elle ainsi que mes Sœurs Amazones du Nord, nos amies et moi-même, nous affrontions les gladiatrices de Mésopotamie dans le Colisée. Bien sûr, que Callisto aurait fait cette proposition. Cependant, je fus très étonnée de la réponse à Xena lorsque la cheffe des Amazones asservies, Aster Zemarian, après l'offre de liberté par Xena, préféra à la place la suggestion de Callisto. Pendant un instant, Xena me regarda. J'y vis tant d'émotions dans ses yeux à cet instant. Puis, elle retourna son attention à Aster, Xena dit simplement :

— Je vais y réfléchir.

— Quand aurons-nous une réponse, Babania Conquérante ? demanda Aster.

Les sourcils de Xena se haussèrent à l'étrange titre honorifique, si c'en était un.

— Je voudrais d'abord rencontrer vos Sœurs gladiatrices.

Elle hocha la tête d'acquiescement, Aster entra dans leur dormitorium et ressortit rapidement avec six Amazones de Mésopotamie. Il était évident pour moi que Xena étudiait chacune d'entre elles lorsqu'elles sortaient de la pièce.

— J'aime les défis, dit-elle enfin à Aster.

Aster gloussa.

— Si‚ Babania‚ rétorqua-t-elle. Moi aussi.

— Je suppose que tu me tiens responsable pour ta situation actuelle, Aster, déclara Xena. Même si je ne suis pas celle qui vous a asservies, de toute façon, la responsabilité retombe sur mes épaules. Je comprends parfaitement ton désir de vengeance.

Aster sourit.

— _Ira furor brevis est et fortes fortuna adjuvat_ ‚ dit-elle en latin.

La colère est une folie brève et la fortune favorise les braves.

— Pas de vengeance, Babania. Je suis très fière de mi borgata, mi familia. C'est bien, la cosa nostra.

— La cosa nostra ? répéta Xena.

— Notre chose à nous‚ répondit Aster.

Xena hocha la tête.

— Tu auras ma réponse dans une heure‚ répondit-elle avant de nous diriger hors dormitorium.

-.-.-.-

Nous retournâmes à la tribune royale pour discuter de toutes nos options. La tribune était un endroit dans le Colisée où Octavius et ses comparses patriciens s'asseyaient pour suivre les jeux.

— Bien, commença Xena, elles sont huit et nous sommes huit. Nous avons toutes nos chances.

Je ne dis rien à cet instant, mais je me fis une note mentale pour rappeler plus tard à Xena, que nous étions effectivement neuf.

— Supposez-vous vraiment que nous allons lutter contre nos Sœurs Amazone jusqu'à la mort‚ Conquérante ? demanda Amarice en colère.

— Il ne me semble pas y avoir de l'hésitation de leur part, de vous combattre jusqu'à la mort, répondit Xena.

Amarice, souvent impétueuse, baissa les yeux et se recula quand Charicleia‚ la plus âgée de nos amies Amazone‚ s'avança.

— Nous discutons comme si nous avons été saisies d'une offre que nous ne pouvons refuser, dit-elle. Je n'ai rien entendu de tel, Conquérante.

— C'était plus qu'une offre, Charicleia, répliqua Xena. C'était un défi. Alors oui, nous devons, ou l'accepter, ou la décliner.

À cet instant‚ Palaemon s'avança d'un pas.

— Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas la décliner, mon Seigneur, proclama-t-il. Si nous le faisons‚ le Royaume tout entier donnera l'impression d'être faible et lâche. C'est exactement ce que veut Callisto, ainsi que beaucoup de Romains. Vous savez ce qu'ils pensent‚ Majesté, que nous les Grecs avons peur du sang, que nous sommes des faibles pour ne pas approuver ce sport sanguinaire sur notre territoire grec.

Charicleia lança un regard mauvais à Palaemon pendant qu'Amarice lui retourna :

— Bien sûr, vous pouvez dire ça, vous‚ Commandant. Ce n'est pas vous qui devrez vous battre jusqu'à la mort.

— Oh, s'il vous plaît, rétorqua Palaemon avec condescendance. Comme si je n'avais jamais eu à me battre pour sauver ma vie auparavant.

Une dispute entre Palaemon, Marius et les Amazones s'ensuivit rapidement. Xena saisit les épaules de Palaemon et d'Amarice, les réduisant au silence efficacement. Xena regarda Stanislas et Hadiya, qui, avec Bahri, étaient restées silencieuses jusqu'à présent.

— Êtes-vous prête à vous battre ? demanda Xena.

Le couple Parisii se regarda, puis Bahri.

— Pour préserver l'honneur du Royaume, oui, Conquérante, nous nous battrons, annonça Hadiya. Stanislas et moi demandons seulement à ce que nous ne nous battions pas contre leur Cheffe, Aster Zemarian.

Amarice croisa les bras.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle hautainement. Vous avez, toutes deux, peur d'elle ou quoi ?

Avant que l'une ou l'autre des femmes ne puissent répondre, Xena se jeta pratiquement sur le visage d'Amarice.

— Vous devriez retenir votre langue de petite futée, jeune fille, avertit-elle avant de regarder vers le couple. Ces femmes ont dû faire face à la mort plus de fois que vous ne pouvez compter.

Je me glissai entre Xena et Amarice.

— Aster a tué Niall de Calleva, Amarice, dis-je. Je pense qu'elles ne veulent pas tuer la femme qui a exécuté leur ennemi juré.

Je regardai les deux femmes Parisii, qui acquiescèrent de la tête à mon commentaire.

— Alors, qui va la combattre, mon Seigneur ? demanda Palaemon. Qui va se battre contre Aster Zemarian ?

— Je le ferais bien, mais je vais être trop occupé à me battre avec Callisto, observa Xena avant de regarder vers le ciel, en réfléchissant. Je pourrais me battre avec elles-deux, se disait-elle.

— Non tu ne le feras pas ! répliquai-je.

— Je suis l'aînée des Amazones‚ annonça Charicleia. Je me battrai contre elle."

— Oh non, tu n'iras pas ! répliqua Bahri.

L'intensité du moment et la prévision de ce qui pourrait advenir avaient, bien évidemment, créé un niveau élevé d'anxiété dans notre groupe. Une autre dispute s'ensuivit. Frustrée, Xena leva les bras.

— Silence, tout le monde ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se calmer rapidement. Retournez au palais.

— Pour faire quoi ? demanda Palaemon.

— Vous préparez, priez, je m'en fous, répondit Xena. Gabrielle et moi devons réfléchir à ce problème.

Palaemon hocha la tête et serra brièvement l'épaule de Xena avant de sortir de la tribune. Marius baissa les yeux et suivit Palaemon. J'étais certaine qu'il s'en voulait de la situation actuelle avec Callisto. Alors que Xena hochait la tête vers ses fidèles gardes, Stanislas, Hadiya et Bahri, j'embrassais chacune des mains de mes Sœurs, une à une, alors qu'elles quittaient la tribune. La main d'Escritt fut la dernière que je saisis.

— Quoi que tu décides, ma Princesse, dit-elle, je suis avec toi.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, mon corps se laissa tomber dans une chaise. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur avait sombré dans mon ventre. J'étais effrayée.

— C'est une mauvaise situation, Xena, dis-je.

Xena s'assit à côté de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne.

— Oui, ça l'est, dit-elle en tournant son corps vers moi. Que penses-tu que nous devrions faire, Gabrielle ? Que dit ton cœur ?

— Qu'est-ce que ta tête te dit, Xena ?

— Toi, d'abord.

Je regardai dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

— Mon cœur me dit de quitter Rome, toi et moi, de partir loin, et d'oublier toute cette folie.

Xena regarda nos mains jointes.

— Mais ce n'est pas ce que ma tête me dit, Xena, continuai-je. Callisto ne peut pas être libérée. Elle est beaucoup trop dangereuse.

Xena releva se regard vers moi.

— C'est la liberté ou la mort, Gabrielle, dit-elle. Es-tu prête à accepter cette réalité ?

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Je ne pensais pas à la mort de Callisto. Je pensais à Xena.

— Xena, dis-je enfin‚ tu as dit que c'était huit contre huit.

— Oui, répondit-elle.

— Qui n'as-tu pas compté ? Moi ?

— Oui, répondit-elle à nouveau‚ mais pas pour la raison que tu crois. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est la liberté ou la mort... et tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Dans le Colisée, Gabrielle, même si tu gagnes, tu perds.

— Ne penses-tu pas que ce choix me revient ? demandai-je.

Xena réfléchit un instant.

— Bahri, Hadiya et Stanislas sont prêtes à se battre. Qui de tes quatre Sœurs Amazone‚ qui ont toutes déjà tué auparavant‚ demanderas-tu de s'asseoir et de regarder pendant que tu te battras à mort dans sa place ?

Xena marquait un point.

— Alors, que me suggères-tu de faire ?

À ce stade, Xena se montra exceptionnellement agitée, elle tourna son corps tout entier vers moi et resserra ses mains sur les miennes.

— J'ai un plan‚ Gabrielle‚ dit-elle. J'ai un plan qui pourrait éventuellement épargner, si ce n'est toutes, tes Sœurs... Charicleia, tes Sœurs Amazone des Steppes et celles de Mésopotamie.

— Quel est-il, Xena ?

— En tant que mon épouse, ton niveau de pouvoir est égal au mien, commença-t-elle. Ton autorité dépasse celle de mes principaux commandants militaires, de mes magistrats, et celui de mes gouverneurs provinciaux. Tu les dépasses tous, Gabrielle. Palaemon, Marius, Octavius.

— Mais Xena… fut tout ce que je fus capable de sortir avant que Xena poursuive.

— Depuis ce siège dans cette tribune royale‚ tu as le pouvoir de vie et de mort. Tu as le pouvoir de dire quand chaque combat se termine.

— Je ne comprends pas... mon autorité pourrait mettre fin à un combat ?

— Oui, expliqua Xena. Lorsque deux gladiateurs se battent, et que l'un d'entre eux prend le dessus, mais que les deux sont toujours en vie, le plus haut gradé du Colisée peut ordonner la mort ou la clémence du perdant. Tu le fais par ce simple geste du pouce. Lève ton pouce et le gagnant épargne le perdant. Pointe ton pouce vers le bas et le gagnant met fin à la vie de l'autre gladiateur.

Xena sourit.

— Tu vois ?

Je retirai mes mains des siennes et détournai mon regard.

— C'est une bonne idée en théorie, Xena, dis-je. Mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise en regardant les gens se battre, c'est que la personne qui prend le dessus sur une autre, n'attend pas que quelqu'un lui donne l'ordre de tuer ou d'épargner.

Je la regardai de nouveau.

— Je t'ai regardé tuer dix hommes en un clin d'œil‚ Xena. Nos amis ont tué et les Amazones de Mésopotamie sont, bien sûr, des tueuses efficaces aussi.

— Mais Gabrielle... dit Xena avant que je ne l'interrompe.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas un champ de bataille, dis-je, mais néanmoins, des femmes vont mourir aujourd'hui, Xena. C'est ma réalité.

À cet instant-là, Xena me prit par les épaules.

— Ne jamais sous-estime jamais ton pouvoir, Gabrielle, dit-elle. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ton 'statut' d'Épouse. Ton but initial était de sauver ces gladiatrices... pour sauver leur vie et leur âme. Ton pouvoir est absolu. Utilise-le. Tu pourras les atteindre. Montre-leur de la compassion. Tu pourras les sauver... comme si tu m'as sauvée.

Elle relâcha mes épaules et se leva, regardant l'immense scène en-dessous. Mes yeux commencèrent.

— Xena, je ne veux pas te perdre, pas maintenant. Pas ce soir.

— Gabrielle‚ je suis…

Je posai mes doigts sur ses lèvres, la faisant taire.

— Je sais, Xena, dis-je. Je sais combien tu as envie d'envoyer la mort. Mais fais juste attention, s'il te plaît.

Je baissai la tête pendant un bref instant avant que Xena ne mette ses doigts sous mon menton pour le relever. Nous nous regardâmes l'une l'autre avant de nous rapprocher pour échanger un long et merveilleux baiser. Rompant le baiser‚ nous restâmes enlacées solidement.

— Je t'aime‚ Xena‚ dis-je.

— Je t'aime aussi‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit-elle. Tellement.

-.-.-.-

Alors que l'éclat du soleil de l'après-midi se déplaçait au-delà du Colisée, l'arène se remplissait rapidement de clients. Nos amies revinrent‚ équipées comme des gladiateurs Secutor _(1)_. Chaque Secutor portait une cuirasse, un casque avec une crête de poisson, et chacune avait un bouclier et brandissait une grande épée. Palaemon, Marius et Octavius les accompagnaient. Xena regarda les femmes.

— Qui a décidé de combattre Aster Zemarian ? demanda-t-elle.

— Moi‚ répondit la voix d'une femme derrière un casque. C'était Escritt.

— Et pourquoi toi ? demanda Xena.

— Parce que je suis la plus forte.

— Etes-vous toutes prêtes pour le tournoi, demanda Xena, toujours disposée à rassembler ses troupes. Ce n'est pas un combat habituel pour vous, mais vous aurez une alliée puissante qui vous surveillera vous et vos adversaires pendant le combat.

Elle me regarda.

— Gabrielle supervisera les jeux. Si je devais mourir aujourd'hui, qui mieux qu'elle pour prendre ma place comme souveraine du Royaume.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça.

— Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui pousse ces Amazones, continua Xena, alors soyez prudentes et attentives. Mais plus important encore, honneur, super omnia. L'honneur, avant tout.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit.

— Donc Mon Seigneur‚ dit Bahri à voix en haut‚ allez-vous mettre cet accoutrement ridicule aussi ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'un casque, répondit Xena avant de se tourner vers moi. Alors, Lady Gabrielle, comment devons-nous procéder ?

N'ayant jamais vu un combat de gladiateurs, je m'exprimai avant que mon esprit n'ait eu le temps d'analyser ce que j'allais dire.

— Les combats se feront un à un. Xena la Conquérante combat en dernier.

— Ça sonne bien pour moi, répondit Xena.

-.-.-.-

Le Colisée était à sa capacité quand Claudius Mauritius Porcius‚ un des gestionnaires et profiteurs des gladiateurs‚ annonça le premier combat.

— Chers bons citoyens et sujets du Royaume de Xena la Conquérante‚ je vous salue‚ commença-t-il. Aujourd'hui‚ se joue une lutte qui rentrera dans les annales de l'histoire. Aujourd'hui‚ notre illustre Souveraine‚ la grande et puissante Princesse Guerrière, et un groupe soigneusement choisi d'Amazones et de femme, Élite de la Garde Impériale‚ lutteront contre les plus grandes, et jamais vues, gladiateurs femmes de tous les temps… Les Sept Superbes Siciliennes‚ Viragones Infernae _(2)_ et Callisto de Cirra‚ Femine Graecia Equitis _(3)_.

Porcius regarda vers l'endroit où j'étais assise dans la tribune royale. Octavius et sa femme, Livia, étaient assis près Palaemon, et Marius près de moi. Il y eut un silence inconfortable jusqu'à ce que Palaemon se pencha vers moi.

— Il attend que vous donniez le signal pour le premier combat, murmura-t-il.

 _Comment pouvais-je le savoir ?_ pensais-je.

— Que faut-il que je fasse ? lui demandai-je.

— Agitez votre bras ou quelque chose de ce genre‚ répondit Palaemon.

Je fis un geste le plus « royal » que possible avec ma main. Porcius hocha la tête et introduisit les premières concurrentes.

— Premières à se battre, commença-t-il, de Britannia _(4)_ , une fierté Indomita _(5)_ de la tribu Parisii, la Garde Impériale Stanislas le Secutor. Son adversaire, la gladiatrice Sicilienne, Berenice Ptolémée le Retiarius.

Stanislas entra dans l'arène à l'ouest, Berenice à droite. En tant que Retiarius, Berenice avait juste assez de vêtements pour couvrir ses seins et ses hanches. Ses armes étaient un filet et un trident. Elle ne portait pas de casque. Je me penchai vers Palaemon.

— Ce n'est pas juste, dis-je. Stanislas est nettement plus protégée que la Mésopotamienne.

— Désolée‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit-il. C'est la façon dont les Romains conduisent ces combats.

D'après ce que je pouvais voir, Stanislas ne semblait pas accepter cet arrangement, car, alors que l'Amazone Berenice prenait sa position d'attaque, Stanislas lui fit signe de stopper avant de poser ses armes et de retirer son casque et sa cuirasse. Puis, elle reprit ses armes et hocha la tête en direction de Berenice, indiquant ainsi qu'elle était prête à se battre. Il y eut de beaucoup de sursauts venant du public.

Les deux femmes avaient un combat équitable. Bien que légèrement plus petite que Stanislas‚ Berenice était mince‚ solide et gracieuse quand elle brandissait son filet et sa lance. Après un long moment de combat intense‚ elle avait réussi à toucher la première‚ en poussant sa lance sur la cuisse droite de Stanislas. La foule acclama. La guerrière Parisii grimaça de douleur seulement momentanément avant de faire une entaille en travers de la poitrine de Berenice. La foule acclama encore plus fort. Alors qu'elle saignait‚ Berenice essaya de lancer son filet sur Stanislas. Quand elle manqua son coup‚ Stanislas vit une occasion de la jeter à terre. Stanislas utilisa son bouclier‚ pour repousser Berenice jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde l'équilibre et tombe. La foule était en extase. Alors que Berenice se trouvait à terre‚ saignant abondamment de la poitrine‚ Stanislas jeta son bouclier et‚ prenant son épée‚ le leva en haut dans une position où elle pourrait empaler facilement Berenice. Puis, elle me regarda.

— C'est maintenant, où vous devez prendre la décision d'épargner ou de condamner la Sicilienne‚ Lady Gabrielle‚ m'avisa le Gouverneur Octavius.

Bien que la majorité des gens dans le Colisée acclamait et pointait frénétiquement leur pouce vers le bas indiquant la condamnation‚ je me levai et pointai rapidement mon pouce vers le ciel. Stanislas abaissa son épée, et aida Berenice à se remettre sur pieds. La foule n'était pas satisfaite de ma décision et se mit à gémir et à caqueter. Je m'en fichais. Stanislas avait survécu et une Amazone avait été épargnée.

Deux Gardes gladiateurs portèrent Berenice blessée à ses compagnes, tandis que Stanislas boitait jusqu'à l'endroit où Xena et les autres attendaient leurs tours. Les deux concurrentes suivantes entrèrent alors dans l'arène.

Porcius annonça le deuxième combat.

— Les deuxièmes à se battre, venant des vastes forêts des Steppes des Carpates, une guerrière amazone, Amarice le Secutor. Son adversaire, la gladiatrice Sicilienne, Pella-Onava Ptolémée le Retiarius.

Amarice avait retiré son casque et sa cuirasse avant d'entrer dans le Colisée. Amarice, une jeune femme de tout plus 18 ans, avait l'air d'être une enfant en présence de Pella-Onava, plus âgée, plus grande et bâti pour la guerre. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

— Pourquoi cette Amazone a-t-elle trois noms ? me demanda Palaemon quand les deux femmes se mirent à batailler.

— Les Amazones de Mésopotamie qui ont deux prénoms, ont été élevées par deux Amazones‚ répondis-je. La mère biologique et sa compagne de vie. Le troisième nom est celui de leur ligne paternelle.

Quelques instants plus tard, Pella-Onava empala le bras d'Amarice avec sa lance. Je me levai pour signaler à la Mésopotamienne d'épargner Amarice, mais dans tout ce bruit et chaos de la foule, elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder vers moi. Alors que Amarice, tombée sur ses genoux, se tenait le bras, Pella-Onava la frappa au visage. À ce stade, je me redressai immédiatement et je m'agrippai à la balustrade. Je pointai mon pouce vers le haut‚ et me mis à crier‚ Pella-Onava‚ ÉPARGNEZ-LA !

Bien que mes ordres étaient couverts par l'auditoire Romain‚ Pella-Onava pouvait me voir clairement. Lorsque Amarice tomba sur le dos à terre‚ la Mésopotamienne avec désinvolture, jeta son filet sur Amarice, leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit, puis l'éventra. Je me mis à crier‚

— NON !

Quand je vis une autre personne entrer dans l'arène. C'était Darda. Darda tenta de frapper Pella-Onava avec son épée, mais la meurtrière Mésopotamienne, avec le manche de sa lance, éjecta l'épée de Darda de sa main. Darda resta stupéfaite pendant un instant, avant que Pella-Onava ne la frappe, avec assez de force pour qu'elle atterrisse sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle souleva sa lance pour l'empaler, je décidai que j'en avais assez de regarder mes jeunes Sœurs Amazone du Nord mourir inutilement. Je regardais Octavius.

— Debout et gardez votre pouce en l'air‚ lui dis-je avant de sortir en trombe de cette tribune pour me diriger en bas, vers l'arène.

Je courus aussi vite que je pouvais pour voir Xena et mes amies. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui se passait dans l'arène, et je ne savais pas non plus que Palaemon me suivait. Il me fallut un long moment pour arriver jusque-là‚ parce que je dus faire mon chemin autour d'une foule Romaine mécontents. Quand j'arrivai‚ plusieurs Gardes gladiateur enlevaient trois corps de l'arène. Deux étaient portés vers moi. L'autre était porté en direction de Callisto et des Mésopotamiennes. Une femme restait debout au centre de l'arène‚ couverte dans le sang. C'était Escritt.

Au moment où je remarquai que ma jeune Sœur était seule, des mains puissantes me saisirent par les épaules et me retournèrent.

— Que fais-tu là‚ Gabrielle ?

C'était Xena.

— Je suis venu aider mes Sœurs !

J'étais en colère, bouleversée, et désorientée.

— Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ici, me dit-elle.

— Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire là-haut, non plus.

— Je dois m'occuper de ces deux-là, dit Xena en se précipitant vers Amarice et Darda.

Les compétences de Xena comme guérisseuse continuaient toujours de m'étonner, alors qu'elle évaluait rapidement leur état, et commençait à les soigner. Je restai là immobile pendant un moment, luttant contre les larmes, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose au fond de moi, poussa mon instinct de soigneur au premier plan. Je rejoignis Xena.

— Amarice a perdu trop de sang, Gabrielle, dit-elle. Mais Escritt est intervenue à temps avant que Ptolemy ne cause de dommage irréparable à Darda.

Alors que j'exerçai une pression sur la blessure d'une Darda évanouie‚ je levai les yeux vers Escritt‚ qui se tenait toujours seule dans le Colisée, écoutant les applaudissements écœurants de la foule.

— Est-ce qu'elle va bien‚ Xena ?

— Oui, répondit Xena. C'est le sang de la Sicilienne. Escritt a couru jusque là-bas et l'a décapitée de rage avant que les gardes ne le fassent.

À cet instant‚ Escritt se retourna et courut vers nous alors que Porcius annonçait le combat suivant. Son annonce était plutôt étouffée de l'endroit où nous étions‚ mais j'entendis clairement les noms. Bahri devait combattre Nicaea-Rhada Samyah. Xena et moi avions toujours Darda à soigner. Escritt s'agenouilla près d'Amarice et lui prit la main. Bien que Charicleia‚ Stanislas et Hadiya soignaient Amarice‚ toutes les trois savaient qu'elle mourrait bientôt. Elles essayaient de lui rendre cela le plus facile que possible. Autant, je voulais être avec Amarice‚ autant j'étais inquiète pour ma chère amie Bahri.

— Xena, je vais m'occuper de Darda, dis-je. S'il te plaît, garde un œil sur Bahri. Ne laisse rien lui arriver.

Xena embrassa mon front.

— Oui, Chérie‚ dit-elle en se levant, et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'arène.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis les pleurs silencieux d'Escritt et de Charicleia. Amarice venait de cesser de respirer. Je me mis également à pleurer.

Dans le Colisée‚ Bahri combattait une Amazone Mésopotamienne pendant ce qui semblait durée une éternité. Une fois que Darda fut stable‚ je fis un signe à Stanislas pour venir s'occuper d'elle, pendant que je rejoignais Xena pour regarder le combat de Bahri. Charicleia et Hadiya regardaient aussi.

— Elles semblent fatiguées toutes les deux‚ annonça Xena.

Nicaea-Rhada était de la même taille et poids que Bahri. Elle était plus vieille‚ je pense que toutes les gladiatrices Amazones étaient dans la trentaine. Ses cheveux courts étroitement tressés étaient parsemés de gris‚ sa peau était légèrement bronzée, et les traits de son visage avaient une combinaison des origines Extrême-Orientales et africaines. Bahri et elle avaient l'air d'être des cousines.

Elles manquaient toutes les deux d'agilité physique‚ à cause de leur fatigue‚ qu'elles compensaient par une dextérité verbale. Toutes les deux se mirent à se railler mutuellement.

— Allez viens, salope meurtrière‚ dit Bahri. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

— _A fa Tartarus‚ stunade_ ‚ répliqua Nicaea-Rhada. _Sta ta zi_.

— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu dis‚ mais tu peux aller te faire foutre.

— Je t'ai dit‚ d'aller au Tartarus… y pourrir‚ imbécile. Tu parles trop.

— Tu n'aimes pas ça ? railla Bahri.

— Non.

— Viens faire quelque chose contre ça‚ asticota Bahri‚ en continuant en latin‚ _Quis aliqui illius volet ?_ Qui en veut un peu ?

À cet instant‚ Bahri se mit à se moquer de la Sicilienne. Ce qui semblait rendre furieuse la jeune femme‚ qui avec le manche de sa lance, le balança sur la tête de Bahri. Bahri l'esquiva‚ mais manqua tout juste d'être frappée, ce qui l'enflamma immédiatement.

— Sale pute ! s'écria-t-elle en jetant ses armes, puis chargea Nicaea-Rhada‚ la jetant à terre.

L'impact du corps de Bahri sur la Sicilienne, lui fit lâcher son filet ainsi que sa lance. Quand elle tomba violemment sur le dos‚ Bahri l'enfourcha et se mit à la frapper au visage.

— J'arrête le combat‚ dis-je à Xena.

J'étais en train d'entrer dans l'arène pour lever mon pouce quand je vis trois Amazones Mésopotamiennes charger Bahri. Et venant de derrière moi‚ Charicleia‚ Hadiya et Xena.

— Bahri‚ mettez Gabrielle en lieu sûr ! entendis-je Xena crier alors qu'elle commençait à se battre contre une des trois femmes. Et c'est une Bahri très fatiguée qui me tomba dessus. Je passais son bras par-dessus mon épaule et la guida en lieu sûr dans le passage, où Palaemon nous attendaient. En avançant vers cette entrée, je regardais Xena et les autres. Ce n'était plus un tournoi. Ces femmes étaient en guerre les unes contre les autres.

Quand j'atteignis l'entrée, je regardai avec horreur ces six femmes se battre comme des pires ennemies. Une septième surgit quand Nicaea-Rhada se redressait lentement‚ saisissant sa lance et en essayant d'attaquer Xena par derrière.

— XENA‚ FAIS ATTENTION ! criai-je alors que Xena se retourna rapidement‚ pour éjecter la lance de la main de la Sicilienne, puis la frappa.

Elle recula plusieurs pas avant de s'effondrer et en se retournant. Je ne savais dire si elle était inconsciente ou morte.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Xena et les autres avaient tué ou blessé sérieusement leurs adversaires Mésopotamiennes, qui avaient été par la suite exécutées par les Gardes. Charicleia avait deux légères blessures et l'épaule de Hadiya était déboîtée. Elles donnèrent leurs épées à Xena, avant de revenir à l'endroit où nous étions. Xena resta dans l'arène‚ appréciant les acclamations cathartiques de ses sujets romains. La Conquérante en elle ressortit, prête pour sa conquête suivante. Elle planta les deux épées à ses pieds, puis elle pointa sa propre épée vers le ciel, alors que la foule chantait " _Virago Principessa_ " ... Warrior Princess ... encore et encore. Elle sourit de ce sourire maléfique‚ la Destructrice des Nations pointa alors son épée vers l'entrée où les deux gladiatrices restantes‚ Aster Zemarian et Callisto attendaient. Elle regarda ensuite dans notre direction. Escritt, devinant que c'était son tour, se mit à courir sur le terrain et se tint à côté de la conquérante. Elle se retourna et me regarda un moment, avant de se détourner pour affronter leur ennemi, Callisto, alors qu'elle et Aster se dirigeaient sur le terrain de l'arène.

La conquérante et Escritt firent face à Callisto et à Aster.

— Laissez tomber vos lances‚ dit-elle aux deux femmes quand elle ramassa les épées de Charicleia et Hadiya. Prenez ceux-là.

Callisto sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, alors qu'elle jetait son filet et sa lance en prenant l'épée. Aster semblait satisfaite. Pour sa part, Escritt jeta son bouclier au sol.

— Tu es prêtes à mourir‚ Callisto ? demanda Xena.

— Et toi‚ Chérie ? répondit Callisto.

— Toujours et jamais‚ déclara Xena en levant son épée vers Callisto.

Les deux femmes se battirent comme si elles étaient en mission. C'était difficile de les regarder‚ en partie parce que je sentais que les deux femmes appréciaient vraiment de ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Il était évident que des mois de combats comme gladiatrice avaient fait de Callisto une formidable adversaire. Ses compétences semblaient aller de pair avec celles de Xena. Pour sa part‚ la Conquérante semblait accepter le défi. Xena la Conquérante avait un dangereux côté sombre‚ mais j'avais rapidement appris que ce côté sombre était parfois nécessaire. Il lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs occasions, et je dois l'admettre‚ avait également sauvé la mienne.

Alors que je suivais attentivement le combat de Xena et Callisto‚ je ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'Aster avait touché avec son épée, le ventre d'Escritt. Alors que l'imposante Amazone du Nord s'abaissait, Aster lança son épée avec force pour la décapiter. Escritt réussit à bloquer le coup avec son épée, mais elle était affaiblie par sa blessure. Escritt fut incapable de détourner l'attaque suivante d'Aster quand la gladiatrice Mésopotamienne la frappa en plein visage avec le bout de son épée. L'Amazone du Nord perdit connaissance‚ Aster se tourna vers Xena‚ qui elle lui tournait le dos. Elle leva son épée. À cet instant‚ je sortis en courant dans l'arène‚ saisit rapidement une des lances et chargeai Aster.

— Xena‚ fais attention ! criai-je.

Xena se tourna vers moi.

— Gabrielle, NON !

* * *

1 . Le secutor (en latin sěcūtŏr, le « poursuivant ») est un type de gladiateur qui est classiquement opposé au rétiaire d'où son autre appellation d'« anti-rétiaire ». Il avait comme arme un bouclier rectangulaire et une épée basique. Le rétiaire (Retiarius pluriel retiarii, littéralement, « combattant au filet » en latin) était un des types de gladiateurs romains. Son armement caractéristique fait du rétiaire un gladiateur atypique.

2 . Du Latin : Guerrier de l'enfer.

3 Du Latin : Graecia : Grèce, Graecia : cavalier, Femine : femmes.

4 . Britannia, parfois aussi Brittania, est le nom latin de la Grande-Bretagne, pays des Bretons.

5 . Du Latin : Indomita : la débridée.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Après avoir passé de nombreuses années, à conquérir de grands pays et vaincre de grands leaders, la peur était devenue un concept étranger pour moi. J'avais pratiquement surmonté toutes mes peurs… jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle entre dans ma vie. Au début‚ c'était la peur de l'aimer. Je passais les deux premières années de sa servitude, à essayer désespérément, de ne pas l'aimer. Une fois avoir admis à moi-même que ces tentatives étaient vaines‚ ma peur commença à changer. La peur de l'aimer remplaça immédiatement celle de la perdre.

Après avoir brûlé les fouets que j'avais utilisés de rage contre elle‚ je mettais jurée à moi-même que je ne laisserais jamais rien lui arriver avec moi. J'étais plus souvent avec elle, elle restait dormir avec moi après le service, et lorsque j'étais obligée de partir pour une bataille, ou à un engagement quelque part, je trouvais toujours à ramener pour elle, un souvenir de ma victoire ou ma visite, qu'il s'agisse d'un vêtement, d'un bijou, d'un fruit, d'une noix exotique, ou quelque chose d'intéressant à lire. Il y avait encore des moments où j'étais une garce avec elle, mais je pense vraiment que‚ au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ces moments où j'étais cette garce, étaient dépassés par les moments où je ne l'étais pas.

Dans ma volonté de ne pas la perdre, je lui avais donné un accès illimité à la connaissance. La connaissance était le pouvoir, et plus vous en aviez, plus vous pouviez avec succès, faire face à des défis imprévus. Alors qu'elle était encore mon esclave, j'ai donné des rouleaux de Gabrielle et des volumes liés des œuvres et des sagesses de tous les philosophes grecs légendaires. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'elle devait être la seule esclave dans tout le Royaume, et dans la petite minorité de ceux qui étaient libres et lettrés‚ qui soit capable d'apprendre les enseignements de Socrate, de Platon‚ d'Aristote et d'Epicuros. Elle avait également reçu les œuvres des plus grands, mathématiciens et orateurs : Homère, Eschyle, Eratosthène et Caton. Juste avant d'être libérée, elle avait reçu les enseignements des mystérieux philosophes d'Asie, dont Siddhartha Gautama, Confucius et Huang Di. L'esclave Gabrielle avait absorbé avec impatience ces vastes informations comme une plante absorbant l'eau de pluie.

Cependant, lorsque nous avons commencé nos voyages comme égales, comme amoureuses, mon désir d'enseigner avait grandi. Gabrielle était un récipient presque débordant de connaissances philosophiques, artistiques et religieuses, mais elle ne connaissait de la guerre que ce que ses Sœurs Amazones lui avaient enseignée. Et bien que je respecte complètement la capacité des Amazones de se battre défensivement dans un conflit‚ **they are not among the great wagers of war**. Je voulais que Gabrielle connaisse les grands rois, conquérants et généraux avant moi. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne à la fois les clés de leurs victoires et les causes de leur grande défaite. À mes débuts‚ lorsque je voyageais avec Borias‚ j'avais étudié les dirigeants des siècles passés : les Rois Kleomenes‚ Bimbisara et Josiah‚ le Général Epaminondas et le Grand Cyrus II. Je transmis ce que je connaissais de ces hommes à Gabrielle, lui en remplissant les oreilles de traités de dominations et de défaites.

Je n'avais pas enseigné ces choses à Gabrielle parce que je voulais la transformer en un grand guerrier. Melosa la Reine des Amazones avait fait un excellent travail‚ à en juger par la conduite de Gabrielle avec les Amazones des Steppes en Thrace du Nord et contre les troupes de Shaikheti en Germanie. Non, je voulais qu'elle les comprenne mieux afin qu'elle soit toujours en mesure de prendre des décisions sérieuses, et qu'elle soit capable de saisir la situation et de la traiter intelligemment.

Tout cela changea le jour où je dus combattre Callisto dans le Colisée.

Quand Callisto proposa un tournoi entre ses amies Amazones de Mésopotamie et les Sœurs Amazones de ma Gabrielle, j'avais été forcée d'affronter quelque chose que j'avais espéré et prié ne jamais avoir à faire. Gabrielle savait se battre, mais elle devait apprendre L'Art de la Guerre. Alors, cet après-midi-là, avant de combattre Callisto, je m'étais assise aux côtés de Gabrielle dans la tribune royale du Colisée, pris ses mains dans les miennes et lui racontai l'une des plus grandes leçons que j'avais apprises lorsque j'avais été en Chine avec Lao Ma.

— Gabrielle, commençai-je, vers la fin de mon séjour avec Lao Ma, elle m'a faite une proposition incroyable.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était, Xena ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Elle m'avait proposé de me nommer Commandant de son armée royale, répondis-je. J'aurais été sa Princesse Guerrière.

— C'est de là d'où vient ton titre ?

— Oui, répondis-je. Ce n'était pas vraiment mérité puisque cela ne s'est jamais réalisé.

— Pourquoi as-tu adopté ce titre‚ Xena ?

— Parce qu'avant de devenir Princesse Guerrière, je devais devenir une véritable guerrière, et je l'ai fait.

— Je croyais que tu étais déjà une grande guerrière‚ Xena, dit Gabrielle.

— Je savais comment me battre et comment tuer, mais je n'étais fondamentalement qu'un brigand avec un grand nombre de morts, alors, dis-je. Pour devenir une véritable guerrière, je me devais d'étudier l'Art de la Guerre.

— L'Art de la Guerre ? interrogea Gabrielle.

— Oui, répondis-je. Après avoir atteint Dao et gagné la paix intérieure‚ Lao Ma m'avait décerné un chakram et donné les grands enseignements du General Chinois Sun Tzu.

— Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça‚ Xena ?

— Parce que je veux t'enseigner ce que j'ai appris.

— Pourquoi ?

— Au cas où.

Je resserrais légèrement mon emprise sur ses mains‚ puis je commençai.

— Selon Sun Tzu‚ la guerre est le plus grand problème d'une nation‚ Gabrielle. C'est le chemin de la survie et de la destruction, et cela doit être étudié. Tout d'abord, il doit y avoir une chaîne de commandement, le Chemin, qui incitent les gens a avoir la même pensée que leurs supérieurs.

Gabrielle retira ses mains de mon emprise, puis se mit à caresser ma cuisse gauche pendant que je lui parlai. Je lui expliquai tout d'abord les éléments et la logistique d'une guerre, puis lui exposai leur philosophie.

— Gabrielle‚ j'ai gagné des guerres en suivant les règles de base de Sun Tzu. J'ai donné des ordres qui ont été suivis sans discussions. J'ai constitué des armées fortes et bien entrainées‚ distribué récompenses et punitions à mes troupes. Mais, c'est la sagesse philosophique de guerre de Sun Tzu qui m'a servi de plus grand mon allié. Il a dit que la force est le contrôle et l'équilibre du pouvoir‚ mais que c'est également le Chemin de la Duperie. De se faite‚ si tu es capable‚ sembles incapable ; si tu es active‚ sembles inactive ; si tu es près‚ sembles être loin ; si ton ennemi a un avantage‚ attires-le ; s'ils sont confus‚ prends-les ; s'ils sont forts‚ évites-les ; s'ils sont en colère‚ déranges-les ; et s'ils sont unis‚ sépares-les. Attaques-les, là où ils ne sont pas préparés, et vas là où ils ne s'y attendent pas. En entrant dans la bataille, Gabrielle, cherche une victoire rapide.

-.-.-.-

Les Sept siciliennes présentent étaient un peu intimidantes. Alors que j'étais présentée à chacune des femmes, je les étudiai attentivement en engageant une courte conversation. J'avais déjà eu une interaction physique et verbale avec Aster Zemarian. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dévoilé‚ et j'espérais que dans ces brefs dialogues avec les autres‚ j'en apprendrais assez sur elles pour mesurer leurs loyautés‚ leurs forces et leurs faiblesses.

La première chose que je notai, fut que ces femmes ne semblaient pas suivre une hiérarchie basée sur l'âge. Aster n'était pas la cheffe parce qu'elle était la plus âgée des sept. Il était évident qu'au moins trois des femmes, Penthesilia Samyah et les deux Ptolémées, Pella-Onava et Berenice étaient plus âgées. Elle était leur cheffe actuellement, parce qu'elle avait été, bien sûr, leur meilleure guerrière quand elles avaient combattu mon armée en Babylone‚ j'avais de minces souvenirs de sa capacité de combat, d'alors. Je ne pensais pas non plus que ces femmes étaient plus jeunes que moi, ce qui laissait sous-entendre qu'elles étaient d'excellentes guerrières, lorsqu'elles avaient été vaincues et vendues à l'esclavage quelques années plus tôt.

Leur déférence à Aster semblait être absolue. Ses ordres étaient exécutés sans conteste, et chacun de ses signes étaient assimilé par les autres. Il n'y avait pas non plus, d'intimité physique, ni d'amour romantique entre deux femmes. C'étaient des camarades, purs et simples. Le plus intéressant était le fait que‚ bien que chaque femme semblait considérer Callisto comme une alliée‚ elle était clairement exclue. Je considérai cela comme un avantage très nette.

Je fus d'abord présentée aux Ptolémées, puis à Calliope-Bithynis Zemarian, puis aux Samyahs, Penthesilia et Nicaea-Rhada. Lorsque je m'approchai de la dernière gladiatrice, Niconoe Zemarian, Aster se déplaça et vint se placer derrière la femme.

— Est-elle votre sœur ? demandai-je.

Elles sont toutes mes Sœurs‚ répondis Aster.

— Oui‚ je sais‚ dis-je‚ mais est-ce que c'est votre SŒUR ?

— Elles sont toutes mes SŒURS‚ répéta Aster.

— Okay, peu importe, dis-je alors en retournant mon attention à Niconoe. Est-ce que vous et Aster avez la même mère ?

Niconoe se tourna brièvement vers Aster avant retourner son attention vers moi et me répondre.

— Non, Conquérante‚ dit-elle simplement.

-.-.-.-

Ce fut au cours des deux premiers combats de gladiateur que leur faiblesse principale se manifesta. Aster m'avait menti. Ces femmes ne se battaient pas uniquement par sens de l'honneur, ni celui de la famille. Elles ne tuaient pas juste par envie, non plus. Ces femmes voulaient se venger de leurs ravisseurs, de la nation Amazone qui les avaient abandonnées, et de moi. Le premier combat se termina par Stanislas battant la Ptolémée, Berenice, au point où la jeune femme était inconsciente. Berenice avait été épargné sur ordre de Gabrielle, mais je me rendis rapidement compte que Gabrielle ne faisait pas faveurs aux gladiatrices. C'était un des éléments que je pensais, avoir poussé l'autre Ptolémée‚ Pella-Onava‚ à tuer de sang-froid la jeune Amazone Amarice ainsi qu'avoir presque réussi à tuer Darda.

Cette allégeance ponctuelle des Sœurs Amazones ne signifiait rien pour ces femmes gladiateurs, maintenant. Elles ne possédaient pas le mal apparenté à Alti, dont la cruauté avait été provoquée par la passion du pouvoir spirituel ultime. Ces femmes, qui ne connaitront probablement jamais toutes les circonstances de leur capture, et la vraie raison pour laquelle leurs Sœurs ne sont jamais venues les libérer, avaient survécu à leur envie de se venger de la Nation, qu'elles pensaient les avoir abandonnées. Le fait qu'Aster avait choisi la lutte à mort contre ses supposées Sœurs de la Nation des Amazones était un premier signal d'alarme pour moi.

Alors que Pella-Onava se préparait à transpercer Darda‚ Escritt, la géante Amazone du Nord, se précipita vers Pella-Onava‚ la frappant jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme tombe à genoux avant de la décapiter. Escritt fut assommée par son geste, et resta abasourdie pendant quelques instants avant que les gardes ne recueillent le corps et la tête de Ptolémée. Gabrielle arriva dans la fosse de gladiateurs où nous étions postées, et commença immédiatement les soins sur Darda.

C'était durant le combat suivant, entre Bahri et la gladiatrice Nicaea-Rhada, que je me tournai vers Gabrielle pour jauger ses pensées sur ce qu'elle voyait.

— À quoi penses-tu, Gabrielle ?

— Je ne crois toujours pas qu'elles sont méchantes, Xena, répondit-elle, mais il est évident qu'elles sont très en colère...

Elle eut une hésitation.

— Et ? demandai-je.

— ... et blessées.

— Gabrielle, commençai-je, quand ce sera au tour de Escritt de se battre, concentres-toi sur Aster. Concentres-toi très fort sur elle, et rappelles-toi Sun Tzu.

— J'en ai bien l'intention‚ dit Gabrielle, juste au moment où nous observons qu'un Sergent furieux se jetait sur une gladiatrice également très en colère.

Alors que Bahri battait à mort Nicaea-Rhada, Gabrielle annonça :

— J'arrête le combat, en sortant sur le terrain de l'arène.

Mais juste à l'instant où elle leva son pouce‚ Calliope-Bithynis‚ Penthesilia et Niconoe se mirent à charger vers Bahri. Il était évident pour moi, qu'elles agissaient sur les ordres d'Aster, plutôt qu'impulsivement à la situation difficile de Nicaea-Rhada. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit à Charicleia ou à Hadiya sur la difficile situation de Bahri‚ elles se mirent à charger vers les gladiatrices. Et bien sûr, je les rejoignis.

— Bahri‚ mettez Gabrielle en lieu sûr ! criai-je en choississant délibérément Niconoe‚ comme cible.

La Zemarian était une excellente combattante, mais j'avais trouvé sa faiblesse presque immédiatement. Ayant combattue depuis si longtemps contre un adversaire qui portait un casque, Niconoe était enclin à piquer sa lance vers le bas, en dessous de la poitrine, dans certaines parties exposées du corps, plus vulnérables. Pour cette raison, je pus aisément anticiper chaque attaque. Finalement‚ lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à mon entrejambe, je parai le coup et lui donna un coup de coude sur la tête. Elle fut stupéfaite et tomba en arrière, perdant sa lance dans l'action. Quand elle se tourna pour la récupérer‚ je lui donnai un coup de pied dans ses côtes‚ la renvoyant au sol. À cet instant‚ j'entendis une voix crier :

— XENA‚ FAIS ATTENTION !

C'était Gabrielle‚ qui me prévenait que Nicaea-Rhada‚ qui avais repris conscience après la raclée de Bahri et venais après moi. Quand elle se jeta en avant avec sa lance‚ je parai l'attaque, et la frappai. Je retournai rapidement mon attention sur Niconoe, qui se tordait au sol, en tenant son côté blessé.

— Lèves-toi ! ordonnai-je. Je ne t'ai pas fait si mal.

Niconoe leva les yeux vers moi, la haine dans le regard me perçant presque la poitrine.

— J'ai dit LÈVES-TOI ! Quel genre de foutu guerrière es-tu !? Tu es si faible. Tu es pathétique. Tu es le larbin d'Aster‚ son esclave‚ hergavoneputtana _(1)_.

Cette dernière remarque provoqua de la colère en Niconoe, ce que j'avais voulue faire. Souffrant toujours‚ elle attrapa sa lance et la balança vers moi. Je la saisis‚ lui arrachai des mains, et l'empalai avec. Alors qu'elle mourait, je regardais Aster, qui était restée immobile à côté de Callisto à leur entrée, en souriant. À cet instant-là, j'espérais que Gabrielle regardait Aster elle aussi.

Hadiya eut une épaule déboîtée pendant son combat, avant de tuer Calliope-Bithynis. Charicleia, aussi, fut blessée‚ mais elle vainquit également son adversaire‚ Penthesilia. Alors que les gardes gladiateurs emmenèrent les deux cadavres, et les blessées Nicaea-Rhada et Penthesilia, mes deux alliées s'approchèrent de moi, et me remirent leurs épées. Quand Hadiya me tendit la sienne, elle sourit.

— J'ai appris un peu de latin en voyageant avec vous, Conquérante, dit-elle. _Durate ad finem, Princepessa_. Persévérer jusqu'au bout, Princesse.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que les spectateurs chantaient « Virago Principessa » en réponse à ma victoire, je fis signe à Aster et à Callisto de s'approcher. Je fis signe ensuite à Escritt de venir. Alors qu'elle s'exécutait‚ je regardai vers Gabrielle et lui fis un signe de tête. Elle me rendit mon signe de tête avant que je ne retourne mon attention vers mon adversaire‚ Callisto.

Alors que les deux femmes se tenaient en face d'Escritt et moi, je regardai brièvement les deux épées que Hadiya et Charicleia m'avaient présentée. Quelques instants avant, j'avais mis les deux épées à mes pieds, et maintenant je contemplais le rôle de ces deux armes.

— Laissez tomber vos lances, dis-je à Callisto et à Aster alors que je retournais mon attention sur les deux ennemies qui me faisaient face. Je pris les épées, ordonnai simplement :

— Prenez ceci.

Callisto sourit alors qu'elle prit l'épée.

— Je suis tellement impatiente de ça, Chérie.

— Oh vraiment ? demandai-je. Alors, es-tu prête à mourir‚ Callisto ?

— Et toi‚ Chérie ? répondit Callisto.

— Toujours et jamais‚ répondis-je alors que nos épées se touchèrent une première fois d'une longue série. Cette femme contre qui je me battais, n'était plus l'adolescente folle que j'avais baisée et manipulée, quelques ces années auparavant. C'était une guerrière avec l'habileté, la conviction et la concentration d'un guerrier. Il y avait une partie de moi qui aimait me battre contre quelqu'un que je considérai comme un digne adversaire. Pour sa part, Callisto devait probablement ressentir du plaisir sexuel d'une folle, à me combattre. **She cooingly flashed this smile that resonated arousal each time our swords connected**. C'était comme si elle me combattait et me pénétrait en même temps. Je m'attendais, à tout moment, à entendre les gémissements de son orgasme.

Malheureusement pour moi, elle ne savait pas quand se taire.

— J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis longtemps, Chérie, dit-elle, alors que nous nous combattions.

— C'est vrai, répondis-je.

— Oh oui.

— Tu devrais te méfier de ce dont tu rêves, Callisto, l'avertis-je.

— Oh, non, Xena, répondit-elle. _Dum somnium mei vivo‚ somnium horum circum me servio_. Comme je vis mon propre rêve, je fais le rêve de ceux qui m'entourent.

— De qui ? lui demandai-je. Aster ? Ses Sœurs ?

— Peut-être, rétorqua Callisto. Peut-être pas. Peut-être les gardes ou les nobles romains qui regardent ces combats stupides. C'est peut-être toi, ma chérie.

— Hmm, répondis-je. _Non captus est_. Ne te fais pas attraper.

— Je vais essayer, dit-elle. En tout cas‚ j'attends notre mort avec impatience, quand nous pourrons passer l'éternité dans le Tartarus ensemble.

— Toujours optimiste‚ dis-je juste avant Callisto ne serre le poing gauche et le balance contre moi.

Je la frappais aussi. Après le troisième ou quatrième coup‚ je remarquai qu'elle approuvait en fait mes frappes cinglantes. Entre autres choses, devenir une gladiatrice l'avait rendue résistante à la douleur.

— Je vois que tu t'es occuper de beaucoup de merde ces jours-ci‚ Callisto‚ dis-je dit à un moment donné‚ en la raillant.

— Oh‚ ma jolie‚ siffla-t-elle‚ _Semper in excremento sum‚ solum profunditas mutat._ Je suis toujours dans la merde, seule la profondeur varie.

Nous nous combattîmes pendant si longtemps et si durement, que je commençais à imaginer, que cela ne se finirait jamais, lorsque je sentis une présence s'approcher derrière moi. Juste alors, une voix me cria :

— Xena‚ fais attention !

Je me retournai et vis Gabrielle charger Aster.

— Gabrielle‚ NON ! m'écriai-je quand je levai mon épée au-dessus de ma tête pour bloquer le coup d'Aster venant de derrière moi. Je lui fis face rapidement et tentai de diriger mon épée dans son ventre‚ mais elle bloqua mon attaque. Je levai mon épée au-dessus de la tête, cette fois pour bloquer l'attaque de Callisto alors qu'elle était derrière moi.

S'ils s'unissaient‚ sépares-les.

Alors que je me tournai vers Callisto, je vis alors Gabrielle, brandir une lance comme un bâton, en prenait le manche pour frapper Aster dans le dos. Aster tomba à genoux.

— Tu ne peux pas te battre contre moi et sauver ta précieuse Gabrielle en même temps, hein ? dit Callisto avec un sourire.

Tout ce qui m'importait en ce moment, c'était de voir ce qui se passait derrière moi. Ainsi‚ je sentis monter en moi une colère noire‚ poussant mon cri de guerre‚ je sautai et me retournai par-dessus Callisto‚ me positionnant de telle sorte que j'étais au moins face à Gabrielle, et obligeant Callisto à faire demi-tour pour me faire face.

— _Duc, sequi, aut fuge !_ m'écriai-je à Callisto. Mènes, suis ou sors du chemin !

— Je ne vais nulle part, Xena, répondit Callisto. Alors tu vas devoir me déplacer.

— Alors soit, dis-je en donnant un coup de pied dans la main, la levai et la projetai. Elle retomba, inconsciente.

Enfin, je pouvais voir et défendre Gabrielle.

Après avoir frappé Aster, Gabrielle se baissa instinctivement pour s'occuper de Escritt, gravement blessée par Aster. Aster était toujours à genoux, mais pas longtemps. Resserrant dans sa main, la poignée de l'épée, elle se leva, mais je détournai instantanément son attention de mon amour.

S'ils sont en colère‚ déranges-les.

— Tu ne veux pas te battre contre elle, Aster, dis-je en me référant à Gabrielle. C'est moi qui ait tuée ta sœur.

— Ton énorme cousine a tué une de mes Sœurs aussi‚ _Babania_ ‚ dit Aster‚ en faisant allusion à mon "soldat", Escritt‚ quand elle lança son épée sur moi.

— Ouais, mais j'ai tué Niconoe de sang-froid, dis-je. Elle et toi aviez le même père, n'est-ce pas ?

À cet instant, Aster m'attaquait avec son épée. Nous nous combattîmes avec force pendant un certain temps. J'étais tellement concentrée sur Aster que je n'avais pas remarqué que Callisto était revenue à elle. Gabrielle le remarqua, et chargea Callisto avec la lance.

Si ton ennemi a un avantage‚ encourage-le.

— Sûrement‚ que tu plaisantes‚ petite fille‚ dit Callisto arrachant la lance de des mains de Gabrielle avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le visage.

Ma Gabrielle retomba‚ visiblement inconsciente.

Si tu en es capable, n'hésite pas.

Je vis ROUGE. Callisto me chargea, et je combattis mes deux ennemies comme une possédée, pendant plusieurs instants jusqu'à ce que la combinaison de l'épuisement‚ de la rage et de mon inquiétude pour ma Gabrielle, commencèrent à me dominer. Je supposais qu'Aster avait détecté ma faiblesse‚ car elle réussit à me taillader dans le bas du ventre. Quand je tombai à genoux de douleur et de fatigue‚ Aster me sourit méchamment quand Callisto leva son épée pour m'éviscérer.

— Vengeance pour ma famille‚ Xena ! poursuivit Callisto. Vengeance pour Cirra !

Alors que je levais mon épée pour bloquer son attaque, l'éclat du soleil qui m'aveugla, j'entendis en premier le tristement célèbre cri de guerre de Callisto, puis un cri « NON ! et ensuite j'entendis Callisto hurler.

Attaque là où ils ne sont pas prêts et vas là où ils ne s'y attendent pas.

Callisto tomba à genoux, agrippant un côté où le sang suintait entre ses doigts. À cet instant-là, nous étions toutes les deux l'une en face de l'autre. Souriante, Callisto tendit la main, caressa mon visage en regardant au plus profond de mes yeux avant de tomber sur le sol. Debout au-dessus d'elle, Gabrielle tenait un poignard ensanglante.

— Va fungule‚ bizzuoca‚ chuchota-t-elle à Callisto‚ bien qu'étonnamment‚ elle ne la regardait pas.

Son attention était toujours portée sur Aster, qui était probablement aussi stupéfaite que moi sur ce dont nous avons été témoins.

Gabrielle était manifestement traumatisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle avait l'air tout aussi furieuse de ma fâcheuse position, dans laquelle j'étais quelques instants auparavant. Elle pointa son poignard tremblant, vers Aster comme un défi.

Quand Aster se jeta sur Gabrielle, je rassemblai toutes les forces que j'avais en moi, me levai et lui transperça la poitrine avec mon épée. Lorsque Aster tomba, je m'effondrai.

Dans la lutte‚ cherches une victoire rapide.

Gabrielle courut vers moi, en arrachant une partie de sa tunique, pour la poser sur ma blessure ensanglantée. Elle pleurait.

— Est-ce que ça va, Xena ? demanda-t-elle hystériquement. S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu vas bien.

— Je survivrai‚ mon amour‚ lui dis-je. C'est juste un égratignure.

Je regardai en premier la blessure sur le front de Gabrielle, puis le sang de Callisto sur ses mains.

— Est ce que ça va ?

— Je crois, répondit-elle.

A cet instant, une voix murmura :

— Babania Gabrielle.

C'était Aster. Gabrielle rampa jusqu'à la gladiatrice déchue.

— Cela ne devait pas se terminer de cette façon, Aster.

— Si, je le pense‚ répondit Aster.

— Tu fais toujours partie de la Nation, ma Sœur, dit Gabrielle. Tu aurais dû savoir que si nos sœurs en Mésopotamie avaient su que vous aviez survécu à la guerre contre l'armée de Xena à Babylone... si elles avaient su que vous aviez été vendues comme esclaves... elles seraient venues vous chercher... C'est pour cela que je suis là maintenant.

— Nicée-Rhada et Penthesilia sont vivantes, Babania, dit Aster. Bérénice à une chance de survivre.

— Nous veillerons à ce qu'elles rentrent chez elles en Mésopotamie, ma Sœur, dit Gabrielle. Je te le promets.

Aster saisit le poignet de Gabrielle alors que je rampais vers elles.

— Non, S'il te plaît‚ Babania‚ implora-t-elle‚ sa respiration devenait plus difficile. Mycugines… permets leur de rentrer en Sicile en toute sécurité. Nous avons notre propre omerta… notre propre code… La Sicile est notre patrie maintenant.

— Comme tu veux, lui répondit Gabrielle.

Aster me sourit alors.

— Intelligent d'avoir appelé ma sœur ma 'gavone puttana', murmura-t-elle. Ma putain de bonne à rien... en sachant très bien qu'elle n'était ni l'une ni l'autre. Comment as-tu appris notre dialecte si vite, Babania ?

— J'ai beaucoup de compétences‚ répondis-je. Je n'ai pas appris tout cela‚ cependant. Mais je n'ai pas tout appris. Qu'est-ce que "babania" veut dire exactement ?

Aster gloussa et regarda Gabrielle.

— Héroïne, dit-elle à Gabrielle avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois.

-.-.-.-

Il se passa quelques instants avant que nous nous souvenions, Gabrielle et moi, que nous étions la principale attraction de Rome, et l'objet des applaudissements retentissants. Je me relevai, et ma Gabrielle et moi ne primes pas la peine de saluer notre public, alors que nous avancions, bras dessus bras dessous vers notre entrée de gladiateur, où nos amis nous attendaient.

Octavius annonça la fin des jeux pour la soirée et nous escorta jusqu'à son palais. Toutes les victimes, y compris Amarice et Callisto avaient été emmenées par des gardes et préparées pour un bûcher funéraire. Gabrielle insista pour que nous y soyions présentes. Il m'était douloureusement évident, que Gabrielle devait asssiter aux funérailles, en particulier à celui de Callisto.

Darda et Escritt, les deux plus gravement blessées de notre groupe, avaient été emmenées à l'infirmerie du palais pour recevoir des soins supplémentaires. Après leur avoir rendu visite et avoir été soignées, Gabrielle et moi sommes retournées dans notre chambre d'hôtes, où Gabrielle avait insisté pour que je m'allonge et me repose.

Alors qu'elle me chevauchait l'abdomen et commençait à me masser les épaules, les seins et les avant-bras, je tendis la main et passai mes doigts sur sa joue.

— As-tu eu peur, Gabrielle ?

— À chaque instant où j'étais là-bas, répondit-elle. J'ai eu peur pour Escritt, peur pour toi, et même pour Aster.

— Quand Callisto t'a donné un coup de pied, dis-je, j'étais certaine qu'elle t'avait gravement blessée, j'étais folle de rage.

— Nan, répondit Gabrielle. Je faisais juste ce Way of Deception que tu m'as appris.

Je gloussai.

— Tu ferais une parfaite guerrière‚ Gabrielle‚ dis-je.

— Merci, Xena, répondit-elle, mais je pense que je fais une bien meilleure barde.

J'hésitais.

— A propos de Callisto, Gabrielle...

— Mon cœur saigne pour elle‚ Xena‚ mais je devrai faire avec‚ dit-elle. Elle t'aurait tuée. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. J'avais plus peur de te perdre que tout le reste...

Un soupir.

— ... J'ai mal à l'intérieur, chuchota Gabrielle.

— Je sais‚ chérie‚ dis-je dit. Je t'aime tellement.

Les larmes coulèrent sur son beau visage.

— Je t'aime aussi, Xena, dit Gabrielle, puis me posa la question : As-tu eu peur aujourd'hui ?

— Gabrielle, mon amour, répondis-je, Grâce à toi, je peux honnêtement dire que j'ai encore surmonté ma peur.

Gabrielle secoua la tête et sourit avec ce Sourire de Gabrielle. Nous nous embrassâmes.

FIN

* * *

1 . Sa putain de bon à rien (quelque chose de ce genre NDLT).


End file.
